Intolérance
by Crapounette
Summary: UA. Dans un monde magique rétrograde où la sexualité des sorciers est bridée et inexistante, être gay est presque un crime passible d'Azkaban. Harry découvre qu'il fait partie de ces indésirables et qu'il n'a aucune chance de bonheur... à moins que ? SNARRY, Bashing Ron/Ginny/Molly/Remus. Sans scènes MA (ici...) comme demandé par le règlement.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas cette chère et talentueuse JKR. Il y a une grosse différence entre nous : elle est riche et moi plus que fauchée...

**Bêta** : L'indispensable Mokonalex (courage, tes vacances arrivent...)

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière** : Mirabelle 31 qui est "reviendue" de vacances ( Mira ? Masse-moi les pieds ! Comment ça je suis un tyran et tu veux des chaussettes ? )

**Note de l'auteur** : Vous allez découvrir un univers alternatif particulier. Dans ce Monde Magique archaïque et rétrograde, toute notion de plaisir ou de loisirs est bannie. Les mariages sont arrangés et n'ont qu'un seul but : la survie de la lignée. Et pour ça tout est bon...

Dolorès veille aux bonnes moeurs à Poudlard... donc le pire est à craindre.

Être gay était il y a peu, passible d'Azkaban et du baiser du détraqueur... Vous voyez l'ambiance.

Le prologue qui va suivre est la présentation de ce monde et sa découverte par Harry, Hermione, Dean et Seamus, nés et/ou élevés-moldus de Gryffondor. Il se termine à la fin de la sixième année d'Harry. Le chapitre suivant prendra le relais aux vacances d'été entre les sixièmes et septièmes années de notre petit Sauveur favori. C'est là que l'aventure commencera vraiment.

Une bonne nouvelle quand même, ce cher Voldychou ne viendra pas nous embêter, je m'en suis débarrassée. Une Dolorès, ça suffit bien...

Cette fic va être publiée ici sous sa version censurée. Donc comme d'habitude, les amateurs de scènes MA trouveront la version intégrale de l'histoire chez Fanfics en Folie. Une note le rappellera en haut de chaque chapitre censuré.

Je tiens à préciser que c'était un O.S... normalement, au départ. Mais hemmm... à 65 500 mots, j'ai commencé à le couper en petits bouts. J'ai sept chapitres de prêts et j'ai pas fini d'écrire cette histoire. Je l'écris en alternance avec Exhumation, pour ceux qui suivent celle-là.

Bonne lecture

* * *

À onze ans, Harry Potter était entré dans le Monde Magique sans rien en connaître, juste quelques heures après avoir appris qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait été jeté en pâture aux curieux et aux journaux, sans rien savoir de son passé, de la mort de ses parents, en ignorant même qu'il était célèbre.

Pourtant, le gamin s'y était fait, bon gré mal gré. Tout plutôt que de rester chez ces monstres de Dursley, d'ailleurs…

Il avait rencontré Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger dans le train et ils étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis. Le Monde Magique et Poudlard l'avaient surpris, mais il n'avait rien dit, haussant à l'époque les épaules devant ces bizarreries. Les sorciers étaient étranges, ils avaient de drôles de coutumes. D'abord, ils écrivaient avec des plumes, sur des parchemins. Ils portaient tous des robes jusqu'aux pieds et des chapeaux pointus. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'électricité, la télévision, les voitures, rien de ce qui faisait le monde moderne moldu, et aucun sport à part le Quidditch qui se jouait sur des balais.

Et puis, il y avait cette curieuse séparation entre les garçons et les filles. D'abord, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, le premier soir après la répartition, on avait fait les garçons se mettre d'un côté de la longue table, tandis que les filles étaient en face. En cours, un côté de la salle était réservé aux filles et l'autre aux garçons. Harry se souvenait très bien être arrivé en retard pour son tout premier cours de métamorphose et avoir, sans y prêter attention, voulu s'asseoir près d'Hermione, première place libre qu'il avait vue. Mais on l'avait fait se relever et se mettre du côté des garçons en lui disant que ce n'était pas correct. Etonné, il avait demandé pourquoi, et le Professeur McGonagall, la bouche pincée, avait répondu que c'était la coutume.

Drôle de coutume…

Harry avait aussi découvert qu'il était impossible de monter l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles car il se transformait aussitôt en toboggan et une alarme stridente se déclenchait. Il était resté bête, assis par terre, le livre emprunté à Hermione à la main et les lunettes de travers, après avoir glissé de tout son long. Percy Weasley, le Préfet des Gryffondors, lui avait passé un savon dont il s'était souvenu longtemps. Ce rat de Percy aurait mieux fait de prévenir les élèves mâles nés ou élevés moldus, plutôt que de se contenter de lui râler dessus et de le punir en lui faisant copier des lignes. Harry avait détesté Percy le lèche-bottes, dès ce jour-là.

Durant sa première année scolaire, il n'avait pas prêté trop attention à la ségrégation qui régnait entre les garçons et les filles. Il avait eu assez à faire entre les inimitiés Serpentard/Gryffondor, le Professeur Quirrel et son turban qui abritait Lord Voldemort, les mauvais coups de Drago Malefoy et la méchanceté gratuite du Professeur Rogue, pour remarquer le comportement social des élèves plus âgés. À la fin de cette même année, il avait vaincu encore une fois Lord Voldemort en réduisant en cendres Quirinus Quirrel par la même occasion. Pour ce haut fait, on l'avait récompensé d'un nombre important de points, tout comme Ron, Hermione et même Neville, ce qui avait fait gagner la coupe des quatre Maisons à Gryffondor. Et cela avait suffit au bonheur du petit sorcier.

L'année suivante, il avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas facile du tout de trouver des vêtements moldus dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait entendu Hermione se plaindre qu'il était impossible également de trouver un jean ou même aucun pantalon pour filles dans ces magasins. Les sourcils froncés, Harry avait détaillé son amie, et regardé l'austère uniforme anthracite qu'elle portait sous sa robe de sorcière toujours fermée, un jour qu'elle se plaignait d'avoir chaud. Il avait haussé les épaules et lui avait conseillé de retirer sa robe de sorcière ou du moins, de la laisser ouverte. Mais Ron s'était interposé, horrifié, révélant que c'était interdit pour cause d'indécence. Harry et Hermione s'étaient moqués de lui, hilares, mais Hermione toisant les regards glacés des filles Rouge et Or, n'avait pas osé tenter l'expérience. Cette pudibonderie avait commencé à les intriguer, mais ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour véritablement s'en préoccuper.

En troisième année, Hermione avait fouillé la bibliothèque et affronté Irma Pince pour apprendre que non, Poudlard ne possédait aucun livre de sciences naturelles ou d'anatomie comportant des planches explicatives d'aucune sorte. Rien sur le fonctionnement du corps humain, les changements attendus à l'adolescence ou même la reproduction. Elle s'en était inquiétée auprès d'Harry, après avoir subi les foudres et les regards outragés du dragon qui gardait l'antre aux grimoires poussiéreux. Tous deux s'étaient isolés pour discuter des petites choses qu'ils avaient remarquées ici et là, au fil du temps.

D'abord, il n'y avait pas de couples à Poudlard. Parmi les élèves des années supérieures, il n'y avait aucun rapprochement de nature romantique comme cela était habituel dans les établissements scolaires moldus. Personne ne se tenait la main, personne ne se faisait des petits bisous en se cachant ici ou là, jamais personne ne s'isolait dans les fourrés avec un élève du sexe opposé ou pas. Il semblait y avoir un inquiétant tabou sur ce genre de rapprochement. Mais là, encore, Harry ne s'était pas attardé sur le problème, il avait eu mieux à faire : son parrain Sirius Black s'était échappé de prison pour se venger du traître responsable de ses malheurs et de la mort de James et Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrow. Le sorcier qui se cachait sous sa forme d'animagus – un rat – chez les Weasley depuis des années, avait été repris grâce à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Sirius Black avait été innocenté et il avait aussitôt filé sous les Tropiques, pour se payer du bon temps, laissant Harry, déçu et meurtri, retourner chez Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

Durant sa quatrième année, Harry avait ouvert un peu plus les yeux. Ron avait surpris Dean en train de se tripoter sous ses draps, un soir. Et le rouquin coincé avait fait un scandale… lui disant qu'il allait devenir sourd, que son sexe allait pourrir et tomber et qu'il était encore une fois… indécent. Ce mot revenait souvent dans la bouche de Ron. Tout était indécent avec lui. Une robe de sorcière ouverte dévoilant une jupe d'uniforme taillée aux genoux et des collants plus qu'opaques, c'était indécent. Un magasine moldu montrant des filles en bikinis, c'était également indécent.

Ce jour-là, Dean avait pouffé de rire, en répondant à Ron qu'il n'avait jamais lu Playboy. Non, il n'avait pas lu, sinon il aurait eu une attaque. Neville avait baissé les yeux, gêné, mais son attitude générale avait prouvé qu'il cautionnait la pudibonderie obsessionnelle de Ron Weasley.

Hermione mise au courant, avait avoué que ses deux condisciples Lavande et Parvati étaient d'une naïveté alarmante et même dramatique. Elles ignoraient tout de leur corps, ne comprenant rien à ce qui leur arrivait une fois par mois, l'appelant la malédiction sanglante et en étant terrifiées à chaque fois, sanglotant qu'elles ne voulaient pas mourir.

La jeune né-moldue, excédée, leur avait donné des explications simples que les deux filles n'avaient pas voulu croire. Pour elles, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, c'était du n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas naturel, mais une malédiction, un mauvais sort et rien n'avait pu les faire changer d'avis.

Seamus qui était un sang-mêlé, avait surpris Harry, Hermione et Dean, un soir après la première épreuve de la coupe des trois sorciers, qui passionnait l'école. Les trois jeunes élevés moldus étaient assis par terre devant la cheminée de la salle commune, seulement éclairés par le feu qui flambait dans l'âtre.

— Ça craint, n'empêche, le Monde Magique, avait murmuré Dean en secouant la tête. Ils sont coincés comme c'est pas possible. J'n'avais jamais trop fait attention jusqu'à cette année, mais maintenant qu'j'ai remarqué, ça dépasse tout.

— Nous avions remarqué depuis longtemps, Harry et moi, avait rétorqué Hermione en soupirant. Les garçons et les filles sont séparés à table, en cours… les dortoirs sont inaccessibles pour l'autre sexe, même pour aller demander un renseignement à la porte ou un truc banal. Il n'y a aucun grimoire de sciences naturelles ou de médicomagie à la bibliothèque, et je peux vous dire que les filles de notre année ne savent même pas comment on fait les bébés.

— Quoi ? avait presque crié Harry, soufflé par la nouvelle. Mais enfin, Mione, je suis un garçon, j'ai été élevé par deux Moldus coincés et rétrogrades comme c'est pas permis, et je sais comment on fait les bébés. On avait vu ça en dernière année de primaire, et même ce crétin de Dudley avait assisté à ce cours alors qu'il faisait tout pour sécher les sciences naturelles, d'habitude.

— J'ai également eu ce cours dans mon ancienne école primaire moldue, Harry. C'est dans le programme scolaire. Dean a dû l'avoir aussi, avait affirmé la jeune sorcière sentencieusement.

Dean avait hoché la tête pour confirmer ce qu'Hermione venait de dire.

— Vous croyez qu'les profs sont mariés ? avait-il demandé en regardant ses deux condisciples alternativement. C'est vrai, ils sont toute l'année à Poudlard, on les voit jamais quitter l'école et on les voit jamais accompagnés par quelqu'un qui pourrait être leur conjoint.

— Aucune idée… avait fait Harry. McGo, je pense pas, Dumbledore non plus, sinon ça se saurait. Rogue… il passe ses nuits à arpenter les couloirs comme un vampire en quête de sang, et puis avec son sale caractère, ça m'étonnerait qu'il baise celui-là !

— Harry ! Voyons ! avait pouffé Hermione en donnant une tape sur le bras de son ami, tandis que Dean roulait sur le sol en se tenant les côtes.

C'était à ce moment-là que Seamus avait surpris ses amis. Il s'était assis près d'eux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Je pensais que vous étiez tous au courant depuis le temps, avait-il remarqué. J'croyais que Ron vous aurait expliqué…

— Expliqué quoi ? avait demandé Dean en reprenant son sérieux.

— Ok… nan, vous savez rien, ou presque. Le Monde Magique, c'est pas ce que vous croyez. C'est hyper rétrograde et ça va loin, je peux vous le dire. Ici, les mariages sont arrangés. Tout le temps. Y a pas de couples qui se choisissent, ça n'existe pas.

— Hein ? Les mariages sont arrangés ? Pas de mariages d'amour ? On ne choisit pas qui on veut épouser ? s'était horrifiée Hermione, les yeux comme des soucoupes et la main sur la bouche.

— Nan. Ce sont les parents qui choisissent et on a rien à dire. Ça marche surtout pour les sang-purs. Nous, on a des chances de pouvoir y échapper.

— Explique tout ce que tu sais, Seam', avait alors ordonné Harry, tout ouïe.

— Ouais, explique ! avait insisté Dean.

— C'est facile. Le sexe c'est interdit. C'est le tabou total, les mecs. Sortir avec une fille, ou un mec pour une nana, ben… c'est même pas en rêve. La branlette – désolé Mione – vous avez vu les réactions, ça passe pas non plus. Y a pas de couples à Poudlard, même pas en septième année. Les sang-purs savent que c'est pas possible, les né-moldus ont trop peur des représailles, une fois avertis, et les sangs-mêlés pareils donc ils se cachent et font ça dans le Monde Moldu.

— C'est n'importe quoi, avait fait Harry, la mine dégoûtée.

— Moi je suis comme Harry, un sang-mêlé. Ma mère est une sorcière de sang-pur. Pour échapper à un mariage arrangé avec quelqu'un qu'elle détestait, elle s'est barrée dans le Monde Moldu. Elle a tout laissé derrière elle, le lendemain de son diplôme et bien sûr elle a été reniée. Elle a connu mon père, un pur Moldu et elle s'est mariée avec lui sans lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. J'vous l'avais dit, ça, en première année… me rappelle. Elle avait trop les boules de se faire jeter, mais nan. Une fois la surprise passée, ça l'a fait. Chez nous, y a les deux… Y a l'électricité et pis on a une bagnole et pis une machine à laver et tout quoi, mais ma mère fait toute la bouffe et le ménage avec sa baguette. Mon vieux trouve ça hyper cool. Ma mère adore le téléphone et la télé, elle passe son temps devant le poste à regarder plein de conneries sentimentales. Elle nous a bien dit à ma p'tite sœur et moi, que si on voulait être heureux plus tard, après Poudlard, faudrait pas rester dans le Monde Magique.

— Je… Je commençais à me poser la question, avait avoué Hermione en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussons lapins.

— Tu veux quitter le Monde Magique ? avait fait Harry, horrifié.

— Pas maintenant, Harry ! Après les ASPICs ! Non seulement les sang-purs font la pluie et le beau temps au Ministère et toutes les places leur sont réservées, mais en plus les coutumes rétrogrades me déplaisent énormément. Ils ont des Elfes en esclavage, ils marient leurs enfants sans leur accord et pire, ils marient leurs filles qui ne savent rien de la sexualité la plus élémentaire.

— Mione… Lav' et Parvati, c'est pas des fut'fut'… tu sais pas si c'est comme ça pour les autres…

— C'est comme ça pour toutes, Dean, avait révélé Seamus en soupirant. Ma mère m'a raconté que mon père avait dû lui acheter un livre exprès pour lui expliquer. Elle savait rien en se mariant. Même pas comment un mec était fabriqué. Ici, on s'embrasse pour la première fois après le mariage. On se serre la main, une fois fiancés. Avant le mariage, les fiancés n'ont jamais été seuls dans la même pièce, ils ont toujours eu un chaperon. Une fois que la femme est enceinte, les couples font chambre à part et fini le crac-crac. Ou je devrais dire, la corvée conjugale.

— C'est pour ça que les familles de sorciers n'ont que très peu d'enfants ! Je me demandais comment ils faisaient, je croyais qu'ils avaient des contraceptions efficaces !

— Ouais, Mione, en quelque sorte ! L'abstinence, c'est la meilleure contraception, avait pouffé Seamus.

— Ah ouais ? Mais comment vous expliquez que chez Ron, ils soient sept gamins ? avait objecté Harry.

— Facile, vieux ! Ils ont pas la télé… avait pouffé Dean. Et pis leur cheminée doit pas avoir assez de tirage l'hiver. Faut s'protéger du froid !

Harry, Dean et Seamus, hilares, s'étaient congratulés et avaient frappés dans leurs mains, ravis des bêtises qu'ils avaient sorties, devant une Hermione exaspérée de ces enfantillages.

Cette année-là, leurs préoccupations sur le sujet n'avaient pas été plus loin. L'année avait été paisible et Cédric Diggory avait sans surprise, remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais fait la moindre réapparition depuis sa tentative avortée en première année, malgré les craintes d'Albus Dumbledore. Aucune Marque des Ténèbres ne s'était manifestée ou avait changé de couleur depuis la nuit d'Halloween 1981 et aucun Mangemort n'avait tenté de reprendre du service ou de faire revenir son Maître. Après un procès très médiatique, Pettigrow avait été embrassé par un Détraqueur ainsi que les autres Mangemorts détenus depuis des années, Fudge ne voulant pas qu'un prisonnier tente de s'échapper comme l'avait si bien réussi Sirius Black.

En cinquième année, les choses avaient un peu bougé. Dolorès Ombrage avait été nommée Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En effet, Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à trouver un enseignant, le poste n'ayant pas bonne presse et étant réputé maudit, ce qui était une pure fantaisie. En fait, les professeurs choisis n'étaient pas très bons ni très stables et il leur arrivait des ennuis ou des accidents à cause de leur incompétence. Quirrel avait abrité Lord Voldemort à l'arrière de son crâne. Gilderoy Lockhart avait été un fraudeur qui s'était accaparé les exploits d'autrui et avait effacé leur mémoire d'un _Oubliette_ sauf qu'une fausse manipulation avait fait le sort rebondir sur lui la dernière fois et lui avait valu un séjour permanent à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital magique. Remus Lupin avait été compétent mais aussi un loup-garou qui avait oublié de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup une nuit de pleine lune. Il avait failli dévorer quelques élèves qui bravaient le couvre-feu et par conséquent, les parents et le conseil d'administration avaient exigé son renvoi. L'année précédente, l'ancien Auror Maugrey Fol Œil était sorti de sa retraite pour assurer le poste, mais il s'était révélé complètement paranoïaque et même dangereux – «totalement givré» comme l'avait si bien dit Harry – et l'homme avait également été remercié à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Le pauvre Professeur Dumbledore n'avait toujours trouvé personne quelques jours avant la 5ème rentrée d'Harry Potter et avait donc dû accepter l'enseignante nommée par Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre. La nouvellement élue à ce poste n'avait pas tardé à faire preuve d'une abominable incompétence qui avait désespéré les élèves ainsi que les professeurs. Chaque classe n'avait fait que lire son livre de cours – en plus un très mauvais – sans jamais faire une seule minute de pratique. Il s'était raconté dans les couloirs que Severus Rogue et Filius Flitwick avaient donné des cours de rattrapage aux élèves de leurs Maisons, le soir dans leurs Salles Communes, mais personne n'en avait jamais été certain. Pour les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, c'était Harry qui s'y était collé avec les préfets de Chourave, voyant que Minerva McGonagall ne bougeait pas.

Sous l'égide de Dolorès Ombrage, également nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, le climat s'était assombri, cette année-là. Les filles et les garçons ne pouvaient plus s'asseoir sur un banc sans respecter un mètre entre eux. Les tenues vestimentaires avaient été encore plus surveillées qu'avant et les jupes des uniformes, pourtant dissimulées sous les robes et capes avaient rallongé jusqu'à mi-mollet. Les entraînements de Quidditch des équipes mixtes avaient tous eu lieu sous l'œil acéré de l'Inquisitrice ou des membres de sa brigade. Il n'avait plus été toléré les groupes d'amis comprenant des élèves de sexes opposés et Harry et Hermione avaient dû supporter bon nombre de retenues pour non respect de cette nouvelle règle. À leur grande surprise, Ron avait choisi de faire partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale dirigée par Drago Malefoy et qui ne comprenait que des élèves de sang-pur.

Les retenues données par Dolorès Ombrage avaient été les plus redoutées, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur informé ne mette le holà. Le crapaud en rose, comme elle était surnommée, avait utilisé des plumes noires, appelées aussi plumes sanglantes ou plumes de sang sur les élèves. Ces artéfacts normalement interdits car gorgés de Magie Noire gravaient dans la chair des élèves les lignes qu'ils écrivaient avec leur propre sang sur leurs parchemins. Les plumes ayant été soustraites à leur propriétaire, les retenues avaient toutes été confiées aux Directeurs de Maison, à Rusard ainsi qu'à Hagrid, comme auparavant.

Ce fut à l'occasion d'une de ces retenues qu'Harry se posa de nouvelles questions sur le Monde Magique.

Ayant été jugé insolent par Ombrage, il avait écopé de quatre heures de colle avec Severus Rogue et s'était donc présenté cet après-midi-là dans les cachots. Le Maître des Potions qui avait prévu de sortir dans la soirée de ce samedi, avait totalement oublié que son élève honni avait une retenue avec lui. Lorsque l'adolescent s'était présenté dans la classe de potions pour sa punition, personne ne l'y avait accueilli. Il avait attendu quelques minutes, puis, inquiet de l'absence du Professeur habituellement très ponctuel, Harry s'était approché de la porte entrouverte qui au fond de la classe, menait aux appartements du Directeur des Serpentards.

Dans l'entrebâillement, le petit curieux avait alors aperçu le sorcier qui sortait de sa douche. Severus Rogue avait été nu avec juste une serviette aux couleurs de Serpentard autour de sa taille fine. Harry, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant, avait passé de longues minutes à admirer le corps pâle et élancé aux muscles finement ciselés. Il avait suivi des yeux, le trajet des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long du dos de l'homme. Il avait aussi regardé l'enseignant se sécher les cheveux avec sa baguette. Mais il avait crû mourir en le voyant retirer sa serviette pour se diriger nu, vers ce qui avait semblé à Harry, être la chambre à coucher de Rogue. Son regard s'était fixé sur la paire de fesses blanches qui lui avait fait face quelques instants. Le jeune voyeur avait senti le rouge lui monter aux joues et avait bien vite rebroussé chemin, le cœur battant, terrifié à l'idée d'être surpris et aussi, il fallait bien l'avouer, un peu déboussolé par la vision de l'homme nu. Il s'était retranché au fond de la classe et s'était assis près de la plonge où les punis lavaient habituellement des chaudrons. Harry avait attendu que le terrifiant Professeur Rogue daigne sortir de ses appartements. L'homme, en le voyant, avait affiché une mine surprise. Visiblement, il avait totalement oublié cette retenue. Harry avait été réexpédié presque manu militari à la tour de Gryffondor. Severus Rogue qui avait été curieusement ce soir-là vêtu en Moldu n'avait eu aucune envie de reporter sa sortie. Et c'était donc la retenue d'Harry qui avait été repoussée au lundi suivant.

Cela avait bien arrangé notre petit Gryffon aux yeux brillants et aux joues rouges de confusion. Il s'était bien gardé de raconter à quiconque ce qu'il avait aperçu et s'était enfermé derrière les rideaux clos de son lit à baldaquin afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait ressenti à cette vue.

La sixième année avait été sans surprise. Il n'y avait eu encore une fois aucune trace de Lord Voldemort, et aucun de ses anciens Mangemorts n'avait fait de zèle, si on exceptait celui qui enseignait les potions et dont le seul but dans l'existence semblait être de vider les sabliers de l'école sauf le sien. Contre toute attente, la tristement célèbre Dolorès Ombrage était restée à Poudlard – merci Cornélius Fudge – mais cette fois-ci en tant que professeur d'étude des Moldus… À cette nouvelle, le nombre d'inscrits à ce cours avait dramatiquement chuté, puisqu'aucun nouvel élève n'avait pris cette option en troisième année et ceux ayant obtenu une BUSE même excellente n'avaient pas choisi de poursuivre les cours avancés de cette matière.

Minerva avait déclaré à Dumbledore qu'il serait bien plus profitable de supprimer cette matière, vu le nombre ridicule d'élèves suivant cette option : six pour toute l'école. En outre, personne ne savait ce que l'idiote enseignait aux enfants, mais vu la façon dont ces élèves toisaient les nés-moldus ensuite, il y avait fort à parier qu'Ombrage ne donnait pas dans la délicatesse ni la véracité.

La Brigade Inquisitoriale gardienne des bonnes mœurs avait continué à sévir et Ron s'y était illustré, au grand désarroi d'Harry et Hermione qui reconnaissaient de moins en moins leur ami et n'appréciaient pas trop celui qu'il était en train de devenir.

Le jeune Sauveur avait continué à lorgner le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard en cachette et à fantasmer en songeant à son corps nu entr'aperçu l'année précédente et jamais oublié.


	2. Les projets d'Harry

**Bêta : **Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière** : Mirabelle31

**Note de l'auteur :** Le chapitre démarre au temps présent, c'est-à-dire l'été entre la sixième et la septième année d'Harry. _  
_

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il y avait un bon moment que le jeune sorcier se posait des questions sur son orientation sexuelle : en vérité, depuis sa 5ème année où il avait accidentellement aperçu son professeur de potions tout nu. Bien entendu, il n'en avait soufflé mot à personne, pas même à Hermione. Ce n'était pas des choses faciles à dire, surtout avec le climat d'oppression qui régnait dans le Monde Magique. Mais le Gryffondor allait bientôt s'apercevoir que cela pouvait prendre des proportions bien plus terribles…

L'été venu, Harry s'était installé au 12, Square Grimmaurd, où Remus Lupin résidait déjà la plus grande partie de l'année. Les Weasley les y avaient rejoints, tout comme Albus qui avait entraîné avec lui son âme damnée Severus Rogue, fort peu coopératif. Sirius Black qui refusait depuis sa libération de réintégrer le domicile familial, s'obstinait à vouloir rester au soleil d'une île tropicale où le rhum coulait à flot et les femmes étaient peu farouches. Harry en avait encore une fois été très déçu, mais ce parrain que décidément il ne connaîtrait jamais, n'aurait pas encore cette année-là de place dans sa vie. Les jumeaux Weasley, fidèles à eux-mêmes, mettaient de l'ambiance dans la maison au grand dam de leurs parents qui devaient supporter leurs mauvaises blagues et autres farces, à tout propos.

Sans un Mage Noir pour leur pourrir la vie, les jeunes sorciers du 12 Square Grimmaurd se détendaient et s'amusaient bien, dans la mesure de ce que _l'étiquette sorcière_ leur autorisait.

Un soir dans la chambre que Ron et Harry partageaient, le jeune Sauveur du Monde Magique se résolut à lui poser quelques questions qui le taraudaient depuis un long moment.

— Ron ? Je peux te poser des questions ?

— Mouais… sur quoi ? Quidditch ? marmonna le rouquin qui mâchouillait une Chocogrenouille, allongé de tout son long sur son couvre-lit gris argent.

Harry avala sa salive, ne sachant pas trop comment présenter les choses. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda un instant son meilleur ami qui admirait les crevasses dans les stucs du vieux plafond. Seamus lui avait expliqué ce qu'il savait, les années précédentes, mais Harry n'avait eu que ce son de cloche et il voulait entendre exactement ce qu'un sorcier de sang-pur comme Ron avait à dire sur le sujet, bien qu'il s'en doutât au fond de lui.

— Ben… Je me demandais un truc… Comment ça se passe quand on veut sortir avec quelqu'un dans le Monde Magique ? choisit-il pour démarrer doucement.

— Tu veux sortir avec une fille ? sursauta Ron en se rasseyant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

— Nan, nan… bredouilla Harry un peu surpris par la réaction de son meilleur ami. Je me posais juste la question au cas où, quoi. Tu comprends, t'es un sang-pur, tu connais toutes les coutumes du Monde Magique et moi, ben… j'ai été élevé par les Moldus, tout ça. Alors je me demandais, pour pas faire de boulettes… pour plus tard, tu vois ?

— Oooh, oui… ok. Je comprends mieux. C'est vrai que tu peux pas savoir si tu n'as pas demandé avant.

— C'est ça ! Alors, imaginons qu'une fille me plaise. Heuuu… c'est juste un exemple, hein ! J'ai personne en vue du tout. Est-ce qu'il y a un protocole à suivre ? Un truc magique spécifique, je sais pas… une façon de faire… ou alors on fait comme les Moldus, on se plante devant la fille et on lui demande « tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

— T'es pas un peu fou ? s'horrifia Ron visiblement choqué. Ne me dis pas que les Moldus font ça ? C'est absolument indécent ! Pire, c'est… c'est totalement impensable !

— Ah bon ? fit Harry en jouant les naïfs. On doit dire quoi à une sorcière ?

— Tu ne dis rien du tout, d'abord ! Tu dois laisser les parents s'en charger.

— Comment ça, les parents ? Mais j'ai pas de parents, moi !

— Ben, ton tuteur, ta famille… ceux qui sont responsables de toi.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu vois les Dursley écrire à une famille de sorciers pour jouer les entremetteurs ?

Ron soupira et laissa ses longues jambes pendre au bord du lit. Il secoua la tête, la mine désolée.

— Nan. C'est clair que eux, je ne les vois pas du tout faire ça. Dans ton cas, ça devra être Sirius, du moins, je pense…

— Pffff ! Sirius… Il faudrait encore qu'il montre le bout de son nez à Londres, et c'est pas gagné !

— Dumbledore alors… ou Remus… De toute façon, il faut que ce soit un sorcier, c'est mieux.

— Ah bon ? Et comment fera Hermione ?

— Mon père s'en chargera si ses parents lui demandent. Pas de souci… fit le rouquin en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

— Ok, faut un sorcier responsable, j'ai compris. Et ensuite, il fait quoi ce responsable ?

— Ben, il envoie une lettre officielle à la famille de la fille pour prendre contact et dire que t'es intéressé par un mariage avec elle.

— Mariage ? Mais je ne parlais pas de mariage, Ron, précisa Harry qui pensait à un quiproquo. Je voulais simplement parler de sortir avec une fille, comme ça… sans penser à la durée ou au mariage.

— Mais ça n'existe pas ! Tu ne peux pas ! Si tu t'intéresses à une fille, tu le fais pour la bonne raison, le mariage. Et pis c'est tout. Et tu dois bien choisir en fonction de sa famille, ses revenus, ses alliances. C'est une décision importante, ça ne se fait pas comme ça, à la légère…

— Okayyyyy…. Tu veux donc dire que pas question d'expérimenter avant le mariage, de batifoler, d'avoir des expériences sexuelles… tout ça…

— Ex… expériences… sex… T'as pas honte ? Me dis pas que t'es un pervers ? Comment peux-tu penser à ces choses… ces choses répugnantes ?

— J'ai une tronche de pervers, Ron ? demanda froidement le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts en fixant son ami. Je pose juste de simples questions ! Et depuis quand le sexe est répugnant ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que ça l'était. Pour les Moldus, ça ne l'est pas, c'est naturel et normal. Tout le monde le fait sans se mettre la rate au court-bouillon.

— Ben alors, ils sont tous décadents ! Et c'est tout ! Ce sont des pervers ! Dans le Monde Magique, ça ne se fait pas. On respecte les sorcières.

— D'accord. Ensuite… explique… insista Harry qui voulait en savoir le plus possible et surtout le plus rapidement avant que Ron n'ait une attaque d'apoplexie.

— Ben, après que les parents se soient mis d'accord, le jeune sorcier peut être présenté officiellement à la sorcière et parler avec elle en présence d'un chaperon.

— C'est bon, j'ai pigé. C'est style moyen-âge quoi…

— Moyen quoi ? s'inquiéta Ron le front soucieux.

Visiblement, il ignorait tout de l'Histoire qui pour lui ne correspondait qu'aux guerres gobelines serinées par Binns.

— C'est pas important, éluda Harry d'un geste vague de la main. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir comment ça se passe pour les gays dans le Monde Magique.

— Gais ? C'est pareil que pour les tristes. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est différent pour les gens heureux ou pas ?

— Misère… soupira l'Élu en levant les yeux au plafond. Ron, je ne parle pas des gens heureux ou tristes mais des homosexuels !

— NE PRONONCE PAS CE MOT INFÂME DEVANT MOI ! hurla le rouquin en se dressant sur ses pieds, les deux poings serrés et les oreilles rouges d'indignation.

— Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? Je te pose juste une simple question, insista Harry en s'obligeant à rester calme afin de donner le change. Ne me dis pas que tu es homophobe ?

— Je… je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… ton homomachin là. Mais il ne faut pas parler de ces anormaux ! C'est criminel ! Ils devraient tous être enfermés à Azkaban !

— Pardon ?

Harry en resta interdit. Il fixait Ron, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Azkaban ? Pourquoi parlait-il donc d'Azkaban ? Sûrement qu'on n'envoyait pas les homosexuels en prison pour ça, non ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur les deux frères jumeaux de l'offusqué. Fred et George entrèrent dans la petite chambre du second étage, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme d'habitude.

— Nous nous disions bien qu'on avait entendu… commença George

— … ta douce et mélodieuse _petite_ voix, Ronnychou… termina Fred, goguenard.

Les deux plaisantins s'approchèrent d'Harry et s'assirent chacun près de lui de façon à le serrer comme un morceau de fromage dans un sandwich.

— Raconte-nous, Harrynounet… qu'est-ce que ce misérable te faisait comme vilaines choses, encore ?

— Je n'ai rien fait, Fred ! protesta le susnommé toujours outré. C'est… c'est Harry… il m'a posé des questions absolument inconvenantes, indécentes… mons… monstrueuses, même ! Je… Je vais l'dire à M'man, d'ailleurs ! Il s'ra puni !

Harry leva un visage renfrogné vers Ron et protesta, cette fois-ci vraiment furieux.

— Je t'ai juste posé deux ou trois questions banales et tu en fais une affaire d'état ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude rétrograde et archaïque ? Bon sang, on se croirait au Moyen-âge !

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il fonça vers la porte en deux longues enjambées, l'ouvrit à la volée et avant de la claquer brutalement, se retourna vaguement et lança un « Pervers ! ». Les trois garçons restant dans la chambre virent la porte se refermer violemment et entendirent les pas pesants d'une personne qui s'éloignait en courant.

— Ce n'est pas la peine…

— … de nous expliquer, on a tout entendu…

— … avec nos oreilles à rallonges !

Les jumeaux avaient lancé leur dernière phrase en même temps, tout en brandissant chacun une oreille en latex rose d'où pendouillait un fil muni d'une sorte d'écouteur.

— Harry, p'tit frère… commença Fred avec un air lugubre, tu viens de découvrir toute la rigidité du Monde Magique, en la personne de Ronnychou. Rassure-toi, nous ne sommes pas aussi coincés que lui, pas vrai Forge ?

— Exact, Gred, et nous allons t'expliquer tout ce que ce petit crétin n'a pas fait. D'abord Harry, tu as raison, c'est le Moyen-âge ici. Oui, nous savons ce que c'est… nous. Malheureusement, les mariages se déroulent comme ça. Et dans beaucoup de familles, les conjoints sont choisis par les parents et les jeunes n'ont rien à dire.

— Chez nous au moins, on peut les choisir librement, mais le protocole est respecté, poursuivit Fred. Quand l'un de nous voudra se marier, p'pa devra écrire aux parents de la fille pour savoir si ça peut se faire. En bref, c'est jamais gagné… ils épluchent tout… argent, situation, renommée… pour ça que Bill n'est pas marié. On n'est pas riches, alors ça coince.

— On sait que tu reçois plusieurs demandes en mariage par mois depuis que tu es entré à Poudlard, s'amusa George.

— HEIN ? Mais… mais… j'ai… j'ai jamais… balbutia Harry choqué.

— On sait, reprit George avec un large sourire. On a entendu Dumbledore en discuter avec Remus et Rogue un soir, dans la cuisine. C'est lui visiblement qui gère pour toi ce genre de chose, et le connaissant, il a dû envoyer balader tous les demandeurs.

— Je suis trop jeune pour me marier et de toute façon… je pense pas aux filles, avoua Harry encore surpris par la précédente révélation.

Enfin franchement, à quoi pensaient donc ces parents qui envoyaient des demandes en mariage à un garçon de onze ans ? Ok, il allait en avoir dix-sept dans quelques jours, mais lors des premières il n'était qu'en première année, par Merlin !

— Nan, ricana Fred, tu préfères les garçons. Ta question à Ron était un indice sérieux, surtout après qu'on ait remarqué combien tu pouvais lorgner la Terreur des cachots quand il daigne sortir de son antre.

— Moi… mais… nan… maispasdutoutqu'estcequevousimaginez… bredouilla Harry le visage écarlate.

— Pas de panique, Ryry ! le rassura George. On s'en fiche que tu zieutes le p'tit cul de Rogue. On s'appelle pas Ron mais Gred et Forge. Nous, on sait ce que c'est qu'un gay ou une lesbienne. Et ça nous choque pas. Par contre…

— … faut que tu fasses gaffe que ça se sache pas. Jamais ! insista Fred. Tu as dû piger que c'était mal vu ici, dans le Monde Magique. C'est plus que ça, Harry… Y a pas si longtemps, c'était un crime passible d'Azkaban à vie. Et jusque dans les années 70, c'était le baiser du Détraqueur pour ceux qui étaient chopés.

— QUOI ? Mais c'est…

— Fou, cinglé, monstrueux, injuste, immonde ? On sait, soupira George. C'est Dumbledore qui a fait changer la loi, afin qu'on soit pas trop en décalage avec le Monde Moldu. Ouais, pour pas choquer les nés-moldus ou les sangs-mêlés élevés chez les Moldus. Il a eu du mal et en contrepartie, la discrétion est impérative. Ceux qui sont révélés au grand jour perdent gros…

— … gros comme le statut social, amis, emploi, famille… logement pour certains. Ça s'est vu aussi. Et puis, il y a ceux qui restent célibataires par choix, ils sont suspectés, ostracisés autant que ceux dont on est presque sûr. Je dis presque, parce qu'à moins de tomber dessus en flagrant délit, qui peut dire, hein ?

Harry était atterré. C'était pire encore que ce que Seamus lui avait raconté. L'irlandais n'avait jamais parlé d'Azkaban, mais il fallait dire aussi que la question de l'homosexualité n'avait pas été abordée.

— Alors… comment ? Comment font-ils ? tenta Harry dans un souffle.

— Le Monde Moldu, Harry, répondit George sous les hochements de tête véhéments de son frère. Le Monde Moldu est la solution.

— Les sorciers qui ne veulent pas obéir à ces traditions obsolètes et indignes… poursuivit Fred

— … ouais, comme nous quoi…

— … ils sortent dans le Monde Moldu. Cinémas, boites de nuit, bals, pubs, restaurants, concerts… il y a plein de super endroits pour s'amuser et rencontrer des filles.

— Faut juste faire gaffe de pas laisser de traces… Pas faire de bâtards, déjà, donc sortilèges discrets de contraception, et pis _Oubliettes_…

— Ouais, pas le choix…

— _Oubliette_ ? murmura Harry tout retourné. Vous oubliettez les gens avec qui vous avez passé la nuit ou la soirée ?

— Pas le choix, Ry, confirma George. C'est trop dangereux. Et encore, nous on est hétéro, mais imagine pour les gays… Pour eux c'est même pas envisageable de faire autrement. C'est tellement tabou que dans notre monde, personne ou presque ne sait qui est gay ou pas. Et ceux qui le savent ferment leurs bouches, crois-moi. Le savoir et ne rien dire est aussi passible d'ennuis que de l'être… Moins maintenant que c'n'est plus un crime…

— Harry, prendre simplement la main d'un autre garçon pour une raison ou une autre, dans la rue, peut te faire accuser et perdre tout statut social. Comme George l'a dit, ce n'est plus un crime, mais quand même un délit d'outrage aux bonnes mœurs, comme d'embrasser une fille en public. C'est le Magenmagot, une amende et un travail d'intérêt magique… pour certains, c'est même les électro-sorts à Sainte-Mangouste. On dit que des psychomages tenteraient de changer ainsi l'orientation sexuelle.

— Je rêve… non, je cauchemarde… je vais me réveiller… gémit Harry. Je vais jamais pouvoir rester dans ce monde. C'est impossible. Hermione veut partir après ses ASPICs aussi… Elle ne veut pas être mariée de force. Je crois que je vais faire comme elle et repartir dans le Monde Moldu.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en silence. Si Harry Potter abandonnait un jour le Monde Magique sous le prétexte qu'il le trouvait trop arriéré et rétrograde, cela provoquerait un tollé général et peut-être une prise de conscience des sorciers. Mais il faudrait des générations avant de changer les mœurs. Ce n'était pas gagné. Non, pas gagné du tout.

— Harry, il va falloir que tu sois plus que discret. Personne ne doit savoir tes préférences dans le Monde Magique ou bien tu seras mis au ban de la société, Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ou pas.

— Mais Fred, Ron me pense déjà un pervers parce que j'ai simplement posé une question. Il est parti le dire à ta mère. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

— Rien. George va aller s'occuper de ce petit crétin borné, répondit Fred avec assurance, tout en faisant un signe de tête à son jumeau qui se leva alors.

— Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, fit George avec humour en sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe. De toute façon, il va en être pour ses frais. M'man est partie depuis le début de l'après-midi à Poudlard pour rendre visite à McGo et elle est pas encore rentrée malgré l'heure avancée.

— Tu vas lui faire quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry en fixant la baguette tendue.

— Moi ? Rien de spécial, juste l'oublietter… pourquoi ?

Il y avait dans les yeux de George un éclat malicieux presque cruel. Selon toute vraisemblance, les jumeaux avaient l'air d'avoir une certaine expérience dans ce sort. Harry se surprit à penser à Gilderoy Lockhart qui avait été un expert du sortilège d'amnésie comme il se plaisait à s'en vanter lorsqu'il était professeur à Poudlard. Etant donné le look très particulier du dandy, Harry se doutait que le sorcier fut gay et par conséquent habitué à effacer ses traces, si ce que les jumeaux avaient révélé, s'avérait exact.

Le rouquin ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit tranquillement pour entamer une chasse au Ronnychou à travers le dédale de couloirs, pièces diverses et étages qui constituaient le Manoir Black.

Sirius Black, le fugitif échappé d'Azkaban puis réhabilité, avait abandonné la maison et laissé l'usufruit des lieux à Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore, à charge pour eux de ne pas la laisser quand même tomber en ruine. Sirius était plutôt gonflé d'exiger une telle chose, lui qui refusait d'y mettre un orteil et dont l'unique Elfe de Maison infidèle n'en fichait pas une et n'acceptait pas d'obéir à un ordre quelconque de qui que ce fut. Remus occupait la maison lorsqu'il n'avait pas de travail ni d'autre endroit pour se loger. C'était un peu son asile en cas de coup dur. Albus s'en servait comme villégiature. Une bien curieuse villégiature d'ailleurs… Enfin franchement, il n'y avait que lui pour s'enfermer volontairement et sans obligation dans ce trou à rat moisi, à la déco douteuse et envahi de doxys, goules et épouvantards. À croire que ça amusait ce vieux fou…

Les Weasley s'y trouvaient simplement parce qu'Albus le leur avait demandé. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un garde Harry et le vieil homme ne pouvait simplement pas abandonner le gamin tout seul dans cette lugubre masure puisqu'il refusait de rester plus que nécessaire chez les Dursley. De toute façon, le jeune Sauveur n'était pas majeur, donc c'était inconcevable. Le Terrier était bien trop petit pour tous les Weasley plus Hermione et Harry, donc quoi de plus judicieux que d'installer tout le monde dans la maison dont Sirius se fichait comme de sa première retenue à Poudlard. Remus pouvait économiser un loyer, et continuer à travailler les jours où il trouvait de l'embauche, sans se préoccuper de laisser son petit Gryffondor favori tout seul. Albus adorait lui, fouiner dans les pièces inoccupées afin d'y dénicher épouvantards, goules et autres squatteurs, ça lui changeait de Poudlard qui était trop propre et bien rangé. Ici au moins, il y avait de la fantaisie… et de la poussière aussi. À chaque période de vacances, le vieux brigand traînait presque de force avec lui le Maître des Potions, sous le prétexte fallacieux de lui faire prendre l'air. À d'autres ! Il faisait plus sombre dans la maison ancestrale des Black que dans le derrière d'un sombral ou les cachots de Poudlard.

Ce vieux fou avait sûrement des idées derrière la tête mais personne n'avait encore réussi à les deviner. Le Monstre des cachots s'enfermait quasiment en permanence dans l'une des vieilles salles de bain du premier étage qu'il avait transformée en labo de potions, ou alors ne quittait presque pas sa chambre ou la bibliothèque dans laquelle il s'enfermait à double tour. Le week-end, l'homme disparaissait en début de soirée dès le vendredi et ne rentrait le plus souvent que le lundi matin. Personne ne savait ce qu'il fabriquait ni où il se rendait. Ron et Ginny le suspectaient de crimes, tortures, viols et autres monstruosités innommables complètement ridicules selon les avis d'Hermione et Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor aux yeux verts avait d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de se cacher derrière la porte entrouverte d'une pièce désaffectée pour guetter le passage du Serpentard lorsqu'il sortait de sa chambre vêtu en Moldu, moulé dans des jeans noirs et des chemises de soie de la même couleur. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir où Rogue se rendait, et surtout pour quoi faire.

Hermione aussi faisait partie des étranges locataires de l'ancestrale demeure des Black. Pour rester, elle avait encore bassiné ses parents qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de trop du Monde Magique pour ne pas en perdre les bénéfices et l'influence. La sale petite menteuse… Harry était à chaque fois mort de rire en se demandant de quels bénéfices elle pouvait bien parler. À part étudier, jouer au Quidditch, aux échecs version sorcier ou au Bavboules, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Molly avait quand même installé son gros poste de radio à ampoules dans la cuisine où Ginny et elle écoutaient la RITM presque toute la sainte journée. Harry ne pouvait plus supporter la voix de Celestina Moldubec et fuyait cette pièce comme la dragoncelle ou l'éclabouille si ce n'était pas l'heure d'un repas.

Le jeune sorcier regarda donc avec stupeur, George aller tranquillement oublietter Ron afin qu'il n'aille pas rapporter à un adulte quelconque l'odieuse et dérangeante conversation qu'Harry avait eu l'audace d'entamer avec lui.

— N'oublie pas, Harry, insista Fred en se levant pour quitter la pièce. Ne fais confiance à personne, ne raconte rien. Dans le Monde Magique, il vaut mieux rester dans une solitude extrême que d'être révélé au grand jour.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, ses prunelles émeraude plongées dans les billes bleues pour une fois froides de Fred Weasley. Les jumeaux avaient raison, c'était sérieux. Grave même… Et la pensée de devoir vivre une vie cachée, une vie de solitude, de crainte et de honte était inadmissible. Inenvisageable même.

Un né-moldu ne pouvait pas rester vivre dans le Monde Magique. Un sang-mêlé ayant goûté à la relative permissivité du Monde Moldu, non plus. Bien sûr, chez les Moldus, il y avait des homophobes aussi, et donc des gens qui les insultaient ou menaçaient. Mais à part quelques cas isolés faisant la une des journaux, les gays et lesbiennes ne risquaient normalement pas leur vie au quotidien, juste pour leur orientation sexuelle. Pas au Royaume de sa Très Gracieuse Majesté… du moins Harry le pensait.

Le spectre de la fuite se faisait de plus en plus précis et il prit la décision d'en parler avec Hermione le plus vite possible ainsi qu'avec Dean et Seamus à la rentrée. Le jeune balafré savait que les jumeaux le soutiendraient et lui donneraient toutes les explications dont il avait besoin. Il se sentait seul et complètement perdu. Pire, il était même à deux doigts de la panique, comme il le révéla à Hermione en sortant de sa chambre. La brunette était vautrée dans le sofa victorien du salon à la tapisserie généalogique et lisait un épais grimoire sur la métamorphose très particulière des instruments de musique chez les Papous. En bref, un truc imbuvable digne d'un cours de Binns ou de Trelawney.

Albus Dumbledore choisit alors de passer sa tête grise par l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon et avec un large sourire leur suggéra d'aller faire un tour dehors pour profiter des dernières belles heures de la journée.

— Merci, Professeur Dumbledore, mais je préfère terminer ce passionnant grimoire, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui, trouva que la suggestion valait son pesant de gallions et répondit que c'était une excellente idée. D'ailleurs, il allait de ce pas prendre son coupe-vent imperméable au cas où le temps changerait. Les averses impromptues étaient communes à Londres.

— Vous venez avec moi, Professeur Dumbledore ?

— Non merci, mon petit Harry. J'ai promis à Severus de l'assister dans sa nouvelle expérience avec du sang de dragon et j'avoue que je suis très impatient de commencer. Je file donc le rejoindre. Mais peut-être que Ronald ou les jumeaux seraient partants. Miss Weasley, quant à elle, est à Poudlard avec sa mère, elles rendent visite au Professeur McGonagall. Très charmante attention, d'ailleurs. Sois sage, je te laisse !

Harry regarda une dernière fois Hermione plongée dans son affreux bouquin. Il se demanda tout à coup pourquoi personne chez les Weasley ne trouvait à redire sur l'amitié que Ron et lui entretenaient depuis la première année avec la jeune sorcière. Elle avait été acceptée comme un membre de la famille, au même titre que lui. Pourtant, le Monde Magique n'encourageait vraiment pas la promiscuité entre les deux sexes. Elle était même sévèrement réprimée… Ombrage était là pour ça !

Un _Accio_ paresseux fit venir à lui le léger blouson. Heureusement que Remus ou Molly n'étaient pas là, parce qu'il en aurait entendu parler pendant deux heures. Harry enfila son vêtement et croisa les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Ron en quittant la maison. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir si le sort avait fonctionné ou s'il y avait des représailles à craindre. En temps normal, il s'en serait inquiété mais là, le jeune sorcier saturait.

Il mit machinalement les mains dans ses poches et fut surpris d'y trouver un morceau de papier dans celle de droite. Il l'extirpa de sa cachette et porta son regard sur lui. Il s'agissait d'une publicité découpée dans un magazine appartenant à Dudley.

Le regard du jeune sorcier se fit vague et il replongea dans ses souvenirs pourtant pas si lointains…

* * *

_Flash-back_

Tante Pétunia avait exigé d'Harry qu'il fasse le ménage à fond dans le salon/salle à manger du numéro 4, Privet Drive, pendant qu'elle étalerait ses os desséchés dans un transat afin de faire bronzer la mince couche de peau fanée tendue sur eux. Depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, le malheureux garçon avait encore une fois joué à l'Elfe de Maison. S'il n'y avait eu que le ménage, la cuisine, le repassage, lessive, jardinage et autres corvées, il aurait pu le supporter. Mais il y avait Vernon… et surtout Dudley… cet abruti de Dudley et son gang. Oisifs… méchants… les poches bourrées de livres sterling… ce qui leur donnait un libre accès à l'alcool, au tabac et à la drogue. Une fois sous l'emprise de substances illégales ou fortement déconseillées, ces mécréants n'avaient qu'un seul but : mettre la main sur Harry Potter, coller une dérouillée royale à ce nabot binoclard, ensuite le jeter tout nu dans le bassin à jets d'eau de la Mairie et s'enfuir avec ses loques. Selon Dudley, ça serait trop génial que l'anormal soit arrêté pour outrage à la pudeur et réexpédié à Saint-Brutus, d'où – toujours selon Big D – il n'aurait jamais dû sortir…

Mais heureusement pour Harry, les corvées imposées par Vernon et Pétunia ne lui permettaient pas de quitter la maison pour se promener et ainsi devenir une cible pour leur sale rejeton. Tandis que Dudley rongeait son frein dehors, Harry lui, passait l'aspirateur, le chiffon à poussière et maniait la raclette à vitres avec dextérité. En rangeant les magazines abandonnés n'importe comment sur le canapé gris en alcantara, le lourd tapis oriental très cher et la table de salon chinoise très chère aussi selon l'Oncle Vernon, Harry avait découvert un exemplaire du nouveau magazine à la mode chez les adolescents mâles. On voyait de la publicité partout pour ce canard… placards chez le marchand de journaux et spots à la télévision. Il s'agissait de « _Jeune et Viril »_ incontournable publication dans laquelle on pouvait trouver des articles sur le sport, des conseils pour draguer les filles ou soigner son acné, des interviews de chanteurs à la mode ou d'acteurs connus, ainsi que des pubs pour des concerts ou autres lieux de plaisir et de rendez-vous. Le jeune sorcier s'assit donc un instant sur le tapis, un léger sourire aux lèvres en découvrant la page consacrée à un bodybuilder huilé et presque nu, qui ne le laissa pas du tout indifférent et envoya quelques litres de sang irriguer la partie sud de son hémisphère.

C'était là, en plein milieu des pages publicitaires qu'Harry découvrit l'endroit le plus intrigant jamais présenté à sa connaissance. Le _Flamant Rose_ était un bar de nuit situé dans le même quartier de Londres que le Square Grimmaurd où il avait passé la moitié des vacances de Pâques sous la surveillance paisible de Remus Lupin. Le lieu était intéressant mais surtout, il avait un petit plus… il était destiné à la population gay de Londres. Et pour Harry, ce bar devenait attirant et auréolé de mystère. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'on pouvait bien fabriquer là dedans. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans les bars de nuit pour les _autres_, les hétéros. La photo montrait un comptoir avec des tabourets et puis aussi des jeux de lumière et une piste de danse. Harry n'était jamais allé dans une boite de nuit et ne savait pas si c'était la même chose. Peu lui importait d'ailleurs…

Il jeta un regard inquiet à droite et à gauche, devant lui et même par la fenêtre pour faire bonne mesure et entreprit de découper proprement la page du magazine de façon à ce que cet abruti patenté de Dudley ne se rende pas trop vite compte du _crime_.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Harry plia soigneusement la page volée et la glissa dans la poche de son jean trop grand, juste à côté de sa baguette magique. Encore trois jours de corvées et Dumbledore viendrait le chercher pour le conduire au Square Grimmaurd… ou peut-être que ça serait Severus Rogue ? Le bâtard des cachots s'habillait super bien en Moldu. Harry se souvenait encore des vacances de Pâques où il l'avait aperçu quittant le Square vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant. Ce vêtement, totalement indécent – selon Molly Weasley qui l'avait vu aussi – avait dévoilé des rondeurs que le Gryffie n'aurait jamais soupçonnées et qui depuis alimentaient ses rêves érotiques et fantasmes les plus torrides.

_Fin du Flash-back_

* * *

En découvrant la page publicitaire qu'il avait précédemment oubliée après l'avoir cachée dans son coupe-vent, Harry en eut le cœur battant d'excitation. Il était à Londres ! Dans le même quartier que ce fameux bar si mystérieux… et le plus beau : dans quatre jours il allait avoir enfin dix-sept ans. Il serait majeur et pourrait faire de la magie à volonté sans que personne ne le reprenne ou ne lui gâche la journée pour un misérable petit _Accio_ de rien du tout ! Un rictus sournois orna alors le visage du jeune homme à la cicatrice. Il allait pouvoir faire comme Fred et George… des faux papiers moldus qui le vieilliraient et le feraient devenir majeur dans leur monde aussi. Et ainsi, il pourrait enfin sortir le soir sans devoir rendre de compte à ce tyran en jupon de Molly Weasley. Et à lui les délices du _Flamant Rose_ !

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Harry sortit du 12, Square Grimmaurd et s'immobilisa sur les marches de pierre menant dans la rue. Au centre de la petite place entourée d'immeubles se trouvait le misérable et tristounet jardin public qui donnait son nom pompeux de square à l'endroit. Le jardin était en friche, abandonné ou oublié par la municipalité londonienne moldue. L'herbe trop haute était jaune, les plates-bandes envahies de mauvaises herbes et les grilles de fer forgé entourant le lieu, complètement rouillées et couvertes de lierre et de ronces.

C'était là, la cachette préférée des jumeaux Weasley.

Le mois de juillet étant relativement calme pour leur commerce de farces et attrapes, les jumeaux prenaient leurs aises et n'ouvraient pas leur magasin du Chemin de Traverse avant 15 heures, voire 16 certains jours où il n'y avait pas un chat. Ils en profitaient pour squatter le numéro 12 et se mettre les pieds sous la table tous les midis et soirs. Au Square Grimmaurd, il y avait aussi Remus, qui ne manquait jamais de bonnes idées de coups fumants, pour la plupart des souvenirs d'anciens mauvais coups exécutés par James Potter et Sirius Black en leur temps. Il y avait aussi Severus Rogue, le génie absolu qui arrivait à savoir pourquoi une potion était instable ou ne marchait pas, rien qu'en la reniflant ou en la regardant à travers la fiole, ce qui était absolument écœurant…

L'homme gagnait à être connu. Pour Fred et George, en tout cas.

Et puis, il y avait Harry Potter, que les deux fléaux avaient pris sous leurs ailes et qui leur avait donné en cachette un coup de pouce sous forme de gallions afin qu'ils ouvrent leur magasin. Les jumeaux devaient énormément à Harry et sachant qu'il allait au devant d'ennuis sévères si son orientation était révélée, ils avaient pris la décision de l'aider et de le protéger autant qu'ils pourraient.

Harry traversa la rue et poussa le portillon de fer rouillé qui grinça. Des insectes inconnus faisaient un boucan d'enfer dans les fourrés desséchés. Les allées sablées autrefois bien délimitées et désherbées étaient à présent envahies par l'herbe et on en devinait à peine le tracé. Au fond du square deux bancs à la peinture écaillée et au bois à demi-pourri résistaient encore. L'un penchait pourtant dramatiquement, tandis que l'autre, aidé par la magie, supportait le poids des jumeaux qui étaient avachis dessus, des cigarettes moldues à la main. Près de Fred, posé sur une latte de bois vermoulu, Harry vit un paquet rouge de Dunhill et un briquet jetable jaune.

— Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas encore rentrés chez vous, fit Harry tranquillement en s'installant près de George qui se décala un peu pour lui faire de la place.

Fred sortit sans un mot une cigarette de son paquet, l'alluma, en tira une bouffée et se pencha pour la tendre à Harry qui la saisit aussitôt.

— Merci Fred. Faut que je vous file un peu d'or pour m'en acheter. Et un briquet aussi… Je peux décemment pas allumer une clope avec ma baguette devant un Moldu.

— C'est clair… pouffa le susnommé. Ça la foutrait mal… Voir une brigade d'oubliators se pointer juste pour une clope allumée, ça serait pas triste.

— Les mecs, j'ai une question, annonça le brun brutalement. J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi vos parents tolèrent aussi bien la présence d'Hermione dans la maison de Sirius, ou même au Terrier quand on y allait tous pour les vacances, les autres années. C'est vrai, à Poudlard, l'amitié entre filles et garçons n'est pas encouragée. C'est même le contraire, grâce aux efforts de cette salope d'Ombrage. Alors je suis étonné, c'est tout. Hermione est notre amie, à Ron et moi et c'est accepté sans souci. Vous avez une idée du pourquoi du comment ?

— On est plutôt étonnés que t'aies pas pigé tout seul, Ryry… ricana George.

Harry les regarda chacun leur tour sans rien dire, tout en continuant à fumer sa cigarette. Il avait un petit soupçon mais n'était sûr de rien.

— T'es sûr que t'as pas une idée ? insista Fred.

— Crachez le morceau, j'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes. Fais trop chaud…

— Ça va craquer, c'est orageux, fit George en levant les yeux pour scruter le ciel bleu qui commençait à se couvrir un peu.

Puis il poursuivit sur le même ton badin.

— Nos parents espèrent la demander en mariage pour Ron dès la fin de vos études. P'pa raffole des Moldus, et il aime bien Hermione. Pour lui, la voir entrer dans la famille serait une grande joie et aussi un honneur. Il sait bien que les Moldus ne font pas comme nous… que ce sont les mariages d'amour, la règle. En gardant le plus possible Hermione près d'eux et donc de Ron, ils espèrent qu'elle aimera suffisamment ce petit crétin l'an prochain pour accepter de l'épouser.

Harry poussa un soupir et jeta son mégot sur le sable. Il s'acharna quelques secondes à écraser le filtre encore fumant, de la pointe de sa converse rouge.

— C'est ce que je craignais un peu. L'idée commençait à m'effleurer depuis quelques jours. Mais Hermione ne marchera pas, je vous le dis tout de suite. Elle pense quitter également le Monde Magique dès la fin de notre 7ème année, tout comme moi, Dean et Seamus. Ron n'a aucune chance. Aucune. Il pense peut-être qu'on ne se rend pas compte qu'il nous tire par le bas ? Il ne pense qu'à s'amuser, jouer au Quidditch, dormir en cours et bouffer. Il fait ses devoirs au dernier moment systématiquement et tente toujours de me convaincre d'attendre aussi le dernier moment pour faire les miens. Je ne suis pas dupe. Ah si, j'oubliais, il est un fervent partisan de la Brigade Inquisitoriale gardienne des mœurs de Poudlard, créée par cette salope d'Ombrage et dirigée par une autre petite enflure. J'ai nommé cette fouine de Drago Malefoy. Je hais ce type, viscéralement.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire en entendant Harry cracher sa haine du blondinet. Après avoir encore une fois consulté sa montre – il était presque 21h et Molly n'était toujours pas là – George alluma une nouvelle cigarette et entreprit de raconter au jeune sorcier balafré la scène de la chasse au Ronnychou ainsi que son « oubliettage » dans les règles.

Harry resta dans le square jusqu'au départ des jumeaux une demi-heure plus tard. Les deux rouquins avaient décidé d'aller dîner dans le Londres moldu puisqu'ils étaient affamés et n'avaient plus envie d'attendre. Lui, resta profiter des derniers rayons déclinants du soleil, les yeux fermés et allongé de tout son long sur le banc, une cigarette à la bouche…

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Harry avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant. Il avait reçu les cadeaux habituels, livres d'Hermione, Luna et Neville, Chocogrenouilles et places de Quidditch de Ron, carte d'anniversaire faite main, niaise et stupide de Ginny – à croire qu'elle avait des vues secrètes sur lui –, boite de bonbons au citron de la part d'Albus, petit stock de gadgets et farces des jumeaux, un nouvel album photo garni de vieux clichés des maraudeurs de Sirius et Remus et rien de Severus Rogue comme il fallait s'y attendre. Molly avait remis à Harry une montre en or qui avait autrefois appartenu à l'un de ses deux frères jumeaux décédés, Fabian Prewett. Même si le bijou était passablement vieux et cabossé, c'était un objet de valeur avec une forte charge sentimentale et Harry en avait été surpris et très ému. Evidemment, Ron avait encore une fois montré sa jalousie et quelque peu gâché la petite fête. Sa mine pincée et ses yeux glacés n'avaient pas échappé au jeune Sauveur ni à Hermione d'ailleurs. Un coup d'œil vers les jumeaux avait également indiqué à Harry qu'ils n'avaient pas eu les yeux dans la poche à ce moment-là. Ronnychou allait encore payer ses fantaisies…

On était à présent vendredi et l'heure de l'habituelle et mystérieuse sortie de Severus Rogue approchait. Harry avait surveillé discrètement le Maître des Potions une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il se savait seul… Ron et Ginny étaient à un match de Quidditch opposant les Canons de Chudley aux Crécelles de Kenmare. Les jumeaux étaient à la boutique, Molly enfermée dans la cuisine et Remus suivait avec attention le moindre geste d'Arthur qui dans le maigre jardinet à l'arrière de la maison, tentait de restaurer la vieille moto de Sirius pour lui faire une surprise à sa prochaine visite. Hermione était à Poudlard où elle avait un entretien avec Minerva McGonagall sur un sujet totalement inconnu du jeune sorcier.

La voie était libre pour Harry qui pouvait ainsi jouer à son petit jeu favori : admirer et espionner le Monstre des cachots. Il le vit ainsi sortir de la salle de bain, enroulé dans un peignoir blanc lumineux, les cheveux mouillés et se précipiter dans sa chambre d'où il ne sortit qu'un peu plus d'une heure après. Harry faisait toujours le pied de grue derrière la porte entrouverte de l'ancienne chambre d'Orion Black que personne n'occupait et qui se trouvait au même étage que celle du tyran de Poudlard. Ankylosé et frustré par l'attente, des fourmis dans les jambes, Harry vit enfin Severus Rogue sortir. Il n'avait pas sa longue cape ni ses robes habituelles, mais le fameux pantalon de cuir qui le faisait fantasmer, un tee-shirt moulant sans manches noir et des bottes ressemblant à celles d'un motard. Lorsqu'il passa près de sa cachette, le Gryffon extasié vit les longs cheveux noirs propres qui voletaient gracieusement et perçut même, ô bonheur suprême, l'odeur du parfum ambré de l'homme.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir en fermant les yeux. Ce mec le rendait fou ! C'était décidé, il était officiellement et irrémédiablement amoureux de la Chauve-souris des cachots ! Qu'on se le dise ! Ou pas… discrétion oblige !

Lorsque les battements anarchiques de son cœur se furent un peu calmés, Harry tenta de se convaincre que ce magnifique spécimen de la gent masculine magique n'était pas pour lui. De toute façon, il ne savait pas si l'homme était gay et d'ailleurs il n'était absolument pas question d'essayer de le savoir, puisque personne n'était au courant lorsque c'était véritablement le cas. Non, il ne fallait pas tenter de trouver un compagnon ou un petit-ami dans le Monde Magique, les jumeaux avaient été très clairs, le risque était bien trop élevé.

Harry devait oublier la Terreur des cachots. Cette attirance, qu'il hésitait quand même un peu à nommer ouvertement amour, était mal placée et la mort dans l'âme, le jeune sorcier récemment majeur choisit de distraire ses tourments en prenant la décision d'aller enfin visiter cet endroit que le hasard avait mis sur sa route : le _Flamant Rose_.

Les jumeaux avaient insisté : il n'y avait rien de ce style dans le Monde Magique. Les boites de nuit n'existaient pas, les endroits du genre des Thés Dansants que Pétunia adorait, non plus. Aucun lieu de débauche du style bordels ou maisons closes non plus et la prostitution avait été éradiquée à la manière forte deux cent ans auparavant. La seule chose qu'un sorcier pouvait faire c'était se saouler. Et les endroits pour y arriver n'étaient pas légion non plus. Trois bars se partageaient la clientèle des imbibés professionnels : Le Chaudron Baveur, Les Trois Balais et La Tête de Sanglier. Il y en avait d'autres dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais les honnêtes gens n'étaient pas censés en avoir connaissance. Même les jumeaux n'avaient pas osé pousser leurs investigations aussi loin.

Le Monde Moldu, qu'ils avaient dit. Et seulement ça.

Bien. Alors le Monde Moldu allait avoir la clientèle du sorcier récemment majeur nommé Harry James Potter ! Et le Monde Moldu n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

Avec un petit pincement au cœur à la pensée du Maître des Potions dont il n'aurait jamais les faveurs ni l'intérêt, Harry sortit de sa cachette et referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre d'Orion derrière lui. À pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur où se trouvait la petite pièce qu'il partageait avec Ron. Le rouquin lui faisait la tête, mais pas pour la conversation qu'ils avaient eue et que George avait bel et bien effacée de sa mémoire. Non, c'était pour une raison encore plus mesquine. Ron était mort de jalousie depuis la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry. Il avait fait une scène pitoyable à ses parents, surtout à sa mère, pour la montre de l'Oncle Fabian qu'elle avait offerte à Harry et qui – selon Ron – aurait dû lui revenir, plutôt que l'antiquité qui retardait sans cesse, héritée de l'arrière-grand-père Weasley. Molly avait donc révélé à Ron qu'elle n'avait agi ainsi que dans un seul but : mettre Harry dans de bonnes dispositions afin d'obtenir un contrat de mariage avec Ginny.

Ron avait approuvé la manœuvre, tout comme il avait approuvé l'union que ses parents lui avaient avoué envisager pour lui avec Hermione Granger. Ils avaient échoué pour celles de Bill et Charlie mais ne désespéraient pas réussir celles-là. Avoir le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu comme gendre aurait redoré le prestige de leur famille et permis de caser leurs ainés plus facilement. C'est que marier avantageusement six garçons et une fille quand on était aussi fauchés, ça relevait du tour de force.

Bien dressé, Ron n'avait rien révélé de ces projets. Il rongeait donc son frein et cachait pour l'heure son ressentiment pour le bien de toute la famille…

Le pauvre Harry était lui à mille lieues de se douter de ces manigances, sauf pour le cas Hermione/Ron révélé par les jumeaux. Visiblement, Gred et Forge n'avaient pas assez espionné leurs parents car ils ne savaient rien de leurs projets à l'endroit d'Harry.

Le petit brun ouvrit la porte doucement et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Personne ! La voie était libre !

Il ne savait pas où Ron se trouvait mais il espérait qu'il y reste le plus longtemps possible. Le match de Quidditch devait être fini, à moins que personne n'ait attrapé le vif ce qui paraissait douteux. Après tout, les Canon de Chudley jouaient… et comme ils se faisaient écraser habituellement en quelques minutes, il ne fallait pas compter sur un de leurs matchs pour passer des heures dans un stade.

Harry se précipita vers sa malle, l'ouvrit et fourragea à l'intérieur sans se préoccuper d'y mettre un bazar pas possible. Il en sortit quelques vêtements qui lui arrachèrent un sourire et referma ensuite le bagage en grimaçant devant la dévastation. Harry se surprit à regretter l'absence de ce curieux petit Elfe de Maison qui faisait partie de l'équipe de ménage de la Tour de Gryffondor. C'était le seul Elfe libre de Poudlard et il était pour cela mis un peu à l'écart par ses congénères. D'après ce que le petit être gris lui avait raconté, il avait été libéré par ses anciens maîtres – les Malefoy, pour ne pas les nommer – pour cause d'incompétence. Harry, qui avait eu souvent l'occasion d'examiner le travail de l'Elfe, ne le trouvait pas incompétent du tout. Dobby se mettait en quatre pour lui faire plaisir car il semblait avoir développé une affection particulière pour lui. L'Elfe sans maître, ce qui était fort mal vu dans la société elfique, avait trouvé de l'embauche à Poudlard grâce à la générosité du Professeur Dumbledore.

En pensant à Kreattur, terré dans la chaufferie et qui refusait le moindre contact avec les occupants de la demeure, Harry en vint à souhaiter la mort du vieil Elfe acariâtre de Sirius. Son parrain lui avait bien dit que Kreattur l'avait toujours détesté et qu'il n'avait aimé que sa maîtresse Walburga et son cadet Regulus, de toute sa vie. Pas étonnant que l'Elfe se refuse à obéir à un maître qu'il haïssait et au demeurant toujours absent.

Le jeune Gryffondor se promit alors que le jour où il aurait une maison ou un appartement à lui, il engagerait Dobby pour le servir. Sans nul doute, le petit Elfe en serait ravi.

Son paquet de vêtements à la main, Harry quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Le couloir au vieux tapis marron usé jusqu'à la corde étouffa ses pas et personne ne se montra le temps qu'il entre dans la salle d'eau. Il était censé n'y avoir qu'Albus Dumbledore et lui dans la maison, sans compter Molly enfermée dans sa cuisine. Harry savait qu'Albus faisait la sieste, du moins il le pensait, car il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était entré dans sa suite – celle des invités des Black – aux prémices de l'après-midi. On était en début de soirée, mais le jeune sorcier ne se posa pas plus de questions.

Avec un plaisir inavoué à la pensée du « mauvais coup » qu'il était en train de mijoter, le petit Sauveur du Monde Magique se déshabilla d'un _Devestio_ et se précipita sous le jet bien chaud de la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry, rasé de frais, parfumé et propre comme un Gallion neuf, quitta les lieux vêtu de façon moldue. Il portait un jean noir et une chemise de coton vert émeraude largement ouverte sur son torse menu. À sa grande fierté, l'encolure dévoilait une petite touffe de poils noirs qu'il avait eu le plaisir récent de voir apparaître.

Le jeune sorcier attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait négligemment abandonnée sur son couvre-lit gris et se saisit du portefeuille en cuir de dragon noir des Hébrides que Charlie lui avait offert l'année passée pour Noël. Dedans, il y avait une carte d'identité Moldue aimablement fabriquée – et donc archi-fausse – par les jumeaux. Cette carte annonçait qu'Harry avait dépassé les dix-huit ans. En cas de contrôle, il était tranquille, ces papiers étaient à toute épreuve.

Fred et George avaient encore une fois été mis à contribution et avaient été échanger des Gallions contre des Livres Sterling à la Banque Gringotts, pour Harry. La liasse de billets déformait une vieille enveloppe dans la malle aux armes de Poudlard. Le petit paquet, au demeurant très discret, avait été glissé dans la doublure de toile rayée qui garnissait le bagage à roulettes. Le Gryffon en goguette sortit quelques billets de leur cachette et les rangea soigneusement dans son beau portefeuille tout neuf et encore jamais utilisé. Maintenant, il allait falloir sortir de la maison sans se faire remarquer par le tyran en jupon qui squattait la cuisine. Molly Weasley avait les oreilles plus affutées que le portrait de Walburga Black et au moindre bruit, elle allait fondre sur le fugueur en puissance comme un hippogriffe sur un rat crevé.

Mais Harry avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il n'était pas le fils et le filleul de deux ou trois – ne pas oublier Remus – Maraudeurs pour rien. De plus, il avait toute la logistique des jumeaux derrière lui et sa fameuse cape d'invisibilité. Si Molly arrivait à lui mettre la main dessus avant qu'il n'ait pu franchir le seuil de la demeure, il voulait bien déclarer à genoux sa flamme éternelle à Dolorès Ombrage… voire à Rusard. Non… Pas Rusard. Il ne fallait quand même pas pousser, Ombrage… c'était le summum de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Enroulé dans la cape magique des Peverell, baguette à la main, portefeuille garni en poche, encart publicitaire avec l'adresse du _Flamant Rose_ dans l'autre poche, Harry longea les murs, marcha sur la pointe des pieds, descendit chaque escalier en prenant garde aux marches grinçantes. D'ailleurs celui du rez-de-chaussée menant au premier étage était en plus mauvais état et les marches plus bruyantes, forcément, vu qu'il servait beaucoup plus. Le brun aux yeux verts avait oublié ce détail et il se morigéna mentalement de ne pas avoir songé à jeter un sort de silence sur ses chaussures et d'une, et sur les marches de l'autre. C'était trop tard, il ne savait pas le lancer de façon informulée et il aurait quand même été dommage de se faire griller en jetant un sort de silence.

Merlin avait décidé, dans sa grande mansuétude, de visiter le Square Grimmaurd ce vendredi soir… Par conséquent, Harry parvint sans encombre jusque devant la porte de la maison. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même ! Le portrait n'avait rien vu, ni entendu, Molly non plus… Pas de Ron ou de Ginny dans les couloirs… Hermione aux abonnés absents… C'était le pied ! Il fallait que cette soirée se poursuive sous les meilleurs auspices.

Toujours caché sous sa cape, Harry quitta le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il traversa la rue et alla se réfugier provisoirement dans le jardin public abandonné. Assis sur le banc favori des jumeaux, sa cape soigneusement et magiquement pliée glissée au fond d'une poche, le jeune sorcier étudiait le petit plan très succin qui était imprimé sur la page publicitaire volée à Dudley.

Le _Flamant Rose_ se trouvait sur Caledonian Road. Ce n'était pas très loin de la Maison Ancestrale des Black. Il suffisait à Harry de remonter Muriel Street, de s'engager dans Copenhagen Street, de la longer jusqu'à l'intersection avec Caledonian Road jusqu'au numéro 278 bis. Le jeune homme estima, au vu de sa connaissance du quartier, qu'il en aurait pour un petit quart d'heure de trajet en marchant bien. Le retour pourrait se faire en transplanant depuis un endroit discret. Une fois le chemin repéré, Harry rangea sa publicité dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un idiot, le nez en l'air à chercher un numéro sur les façades, ça faisait trop touriste.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les rues résidentielles. Les gens se pressaient de préférence dans les restaurants, pubs et autres commerces. Harry regarda les tenanciers fermer leurs magasins les uns après les autres. Il consulta sa montre à gousset qui était bien cachée au fond de la poche de son jean et constata qu'il était plus de vingt heures. Il ne pleuvait pas, le ciel était encore bien bleu et la température très agréable.

Et puis, le Gryffondor le vit enfin. Dans une longue rue aux immeubles bas de briques rouges, aux toits plats et fenêtres blanches, se trouvait une quantité incroyable de restaurants, de bars, de fast-foods et autres endroits attirant les noctambules. Les terrasses des cafés étaient remplies de clients et une certaine agitation régnait, assez étonnante vue l'heure. Mais après tout, c'étaient les vacances d'été, les gares de King's Cross et St Pancras étaient toutes proches et le quartier regorgeait d'hôtels pour visiteurs et touristes. Le _Flamant Rose_ avec sa façade noire et fuchsia détonnait légèrement dans le paysage. Les vitrines étaient des miroirs sans tain où les passants se miraient sans se rendre compte qu'à l'intérieur de l'établissement on les voyait grimacer. Un flamant rose en néon servait d'enseigne sur le côté de la porte d'entrée. Deux grosses plantes en pot visiblement artificielles trônaient de chaque côté de cette issue.

Un peu intimidé, Harry frotta ses mains moites sur son jean et respira un grand coup. Il n'était soudain plus si assuré. Avait-il raison de vouloir entrer dans ce lieu ? Les jumeaux lui auraient dit que oui Remus, Ron, Molly et Ginny, très certainement non… Hermione aurait souri, cherché dans les archives de la ville le pedigree de l'établissement et ses plans détaillés, avant de donner son avis. Harry n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être celui de Dumbledore. Avec lui, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre…

Le Gryffondor poussa courageusement la porte et entra.


	3. Le Flamant Rose

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière** : Mirabelle31

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

La musique assaillit alors les oreilles d'Harry. La pièce était plongée dans une sorte de pénombre artificielle due au revêtement particulier des vitres donnant sur la rue. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, mais c'était plutôt normal, il n'était que 20h30. Harry s'approcha du comptoir de placage noir sur lequel un autre flamant rose lumineux se faisait tout sauf discret. Un barman bâti comme une armoire à glace officiait derrière le bar. Un torchon à la main, il astiquait des verres. L'homme lui fit un sourire avenant. Il avait le crâne rasé et une petite barbichette blonde. Sa chemise blanche était impeccable et fraîchement repassée.

— Bonsoir ! C'est la première fois que tu viens, p'tit ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en rougissant. Il jeta des petits coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, craignant de se faire remarquer pour une mauvaise raison.

— Tu es majeur ? Je peux voir une pièce d'identité ? insista le barman qui semblait être le maître des lieux. Tu comprends, ce n'est pas un bar comme les autres ici…

— Oui, je… j'ai des papiers… et je sais où je suis. Ce n'est pas un accident.

Harry tendit à l'homme la carte d'identité qu'il venait d'extraire de son portefeuille. Il savait que celle-ci était légèrement ensorcelée d'un petit _Confondus_. Il était destiné aux forces de l'ordre pour le cas où elles auraient voulu examiner la carte plastifiée d'un peu trop près. Instinctivement, le jeune sorcier se tendit et retint son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait de berner ainsi un Moldu. Mais l'homme se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui rendre son bien avec un grand sourire.

— Bienvenue, Harry. Et joyeux anniversaire, un peu en retard !

Le susnommé prit alors une couleur écarlate qui n'aurait pas été reniée par Godric Gryffondor. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le barman lise attentivement toutes les informations. Les renseignements donnés étaient exacts à une nuance près : Harry n'était pas né en 1979…

— Mer… merci… répondit Harry, gêné.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je te l'offre pour fêter tes dix-huit ans.

Le jeune sorcier ne put s'empêcher de sourire au barman. Celui-ci savait visiblement accueillir ses clients, leur faire plaisir et certainement les fidéliser ensuite.

L'endroit était chaleureux. Il y avait de nombreuses plantes un peu partout, des petites tables de hauteurs différentes, des chaises hautes comme des fauteuils très bas d'où l'on devait avoir du mal à s'extirper. Chaque table était garnie d'un photophore à la bougie rose vif. Les murs étaient moquettés de noir et rose et intercalés entre les panneaux colorés, il y avait des miroirs sérigraphiés. La lueur des bougies roses se reflétait dans les glaces et comme il n'y avait quasiment pas d'autre éclairage, l'ambiance était très particulière et feutrée.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les boissons… c'est la première fois que je viens dans un bar comme ça…

— Va t'installer à une table au fond de la salle, là où il y a la piste de danse. Je vais t'apporter quelque chose. Il n'y a pas encore de monde, c'est trop tôt. Mais plus tard, tu verras, il y aura plein de danseurs. Je te promets que tu vas bien t'amuser et passer une excellente soirée.

L'homme lui fit un petit clin d'œil amusé, ce qui surprit un peu Harry malgré tout et le petit sorcier à la cicatrice se faufila entre les tables jusqu'à l'endroit désigné par le patron. Là, la musique était bien plus forte. Ce n'était pourtant pas de la musique qualifiée de sauvage par la Tante Pétunia, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait au bon vieux disco des années 80. Harry n'était pas vraiment un spécialiste.

Il choisit une table haute et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets de bar qui l'accompagnaient. Une sorte de menu plastifié et un cendrier trônaient au milieu de la table. Cette vue lui rappela alors ce qu'il avait dans la poche magiquement agrandie de son jean et même rendue sans fond par un sortilège dont Hermione était particulièrement friande. Elle en mettait ainsi sur tous les sacs et quasiment toutes les poches. Et il fallait reconnaitre que c'était fort utile et permettait déjà de dissimuler sa baguette magique dans la simple poche plaquée d'un jean. Harry glissa sa main dans ladite poche en se relevant un peu et en sortit un paquet rouge de Dunhill identique à celui que Fred avait avec lui au Square et un briquet blanc avec Big Ben dessus.

Un léger sourire de bien-être aux lèvres, Harry s'adossa contre le mur moquetté qui se trouvait derrière son tabouret haut. Il ouvrit lentement son paquet de cigarettes et avec des gestes précis trahissant une certaine habitude, il en alluma une et la porta à ses lèvres. Son regard balaya la petite salle sombre et se posa sur les jeux de lumière qui virevoltaient au son de la musique. Le sol était pavé de curieuses plaques de couleurs éclairées de l'intérieur et qui clignotaient également en rythme avec la musique. Tout ceci plaisait énormément au jeune sorcier qui sans le vouloir arborait un sourire détendu.

Quelques tables étaient occupées. Il y avait des couples, d'hommes bien entendu, et aussi des gens seuls. Pour l'instant, aucun danseur ne s'était encore risqué sur la piste. La timidité naturelle du garçon l'empêchait de se laisser tenter par l'expérience. Peut-être, lorsqu'il y aurait du monde, ce serait plus facile.

Le barman s'approcha de la table, un plateau rond à la main. Dessus, il y avait un joli verre à pied dont le ventre galbé en forme de tulipe avait une adorable couleur bleue mers du sud qu'Harry n'avaient encore jamais vue. Une boisson bleue ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était donc ?

— Tiens… c'est un Blue Hawaiian, commença le barman, puis voyons l'air d'incompréhension d'Harry, il poursuivit son explication. C'est du rhum, du curaçao, du jus d'ananas et du lait de coco. Le tout sur de la glace pilée, avec une cerise et un morceau d'ananas. Ça te plaît ?

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête en remerciant d'une petite voix timide. Une paille rose vif sortait du verre, attendant qu'on vienne la suçoter.

— Tu as mangé ? s'inquiéta le barman. Il ne faut pas que tu boives ça le ventre vide.

Le brun aux yeux verts secoua la tête avec un air contrit. Il avait été si excité par l'idée de cette sortie secrète qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à descendre à la cuisine pour le thé. Il fallait dire à sa décharge que Molly Weasley ne l'avait pas appelé. Ni personne d'autre. Peut-être étaient-ils tous dehors à 17h. En tout cas, Harry n'avait rien avalé depuis le déjeuner.

Le barman lui demanda t'attendre avant d'entamer son verre, il allait lui apporter un « grilled cheese [1]». Harry n'avait jamais goûté ce plat que Tante Pétunia servait pourtant régulièrement à son cochonnet à perruque. L'odeur avait souvent fait saliver le petit Harry enfermé dans son placard le ventre creux. Ravi de découvrir enfin ce met, il entreprit de l'attendre avec une impatience grandissante.

* * *

Tout au fond du _Flamant Rose_, non loin de la cabine du disc-jockey, il y avait une petite alcôve bien sombre. Le photophore n'était pas allumé et c'était bien le seul. Une volute de fumée grise et légère était la seule indication que cette place était occupée. La table rose était basse et derrière elle il y avait un petit sofa deux places noir en demi-lune. Le reflet des jeux de lumière dévoilait régulièrement la présence d'un verre à cocktail qui montait jusqu'aux lèvres de l'occupant discret de cette table. Lorsqu'Harry était entré dans le bar, l'homme l'avait aperçu rapidement. Il en était resté figé de stupeur. Que faisait donc Potter dans ce lieu inattendu et surtout… seul ?

L'envie de fuir les lieux lui vint aussitôt, mais il se ravisa. Cet endroit était son lieu favori dans le Londres moldu et il n'était pas question qu'il cède la place. Sa curiosité naturelle l'emporta et il se mit à surveiller avec beaucoup d'attention le nouveau venu. Harry Potter, ce petit foutriquet fréquentait un bar gay ? Le sale gamin savait-il où il avait mis les pieds ?

L'homme regarda Rick, le patron, apporter à Potter un cocktail bleu qu'il reconnut aussitôt en bon habitué. De l'alcool ! Ce petit mécréant ne perdait rien pour attendre. Dès son retour au Square Grimmaurd, il irait tout rapporter à Albus Dumbledore ! Le barman fit le tour des tables afin de s'enquérir des besoins de sa clientèle installée confortablement. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'alcôve, il fit un sourire à son occupant.

— Tout va bien, Severus ? Tu veux un autre verre ?

— Pas pour le moment. Mais dis-moi, tu as un petit nouveau ? fit le Maître des Potions d'un ton badin.

— C'est la première fois qu'il vient. Il m'a l'air timide comme tout, ce môme. Il s'appelle Harry et vient de fêter ses dix-huit ans.

_°Dix-huit ans, hein ? Petit menteur ! Comment vous êtes-vous procuré de faux papiers, Monsieur Potter ? Je crois que nous aurons bientôt une petite discussion. Pas question que vous débarquiez sur mon territoire. Vous allez goûter à mon Sort d'Amnésie sans tarder et oublier où vous avez mis les pieds. °_

Le Serpentard pensa alors aux jumeaux Weasley et se douta bien qui étaient les fournisseurs des documents falsifiés. Quant à l'adresse, il se demanda d'où le sale gosse la tenait. Rick fit un clin d'œil à son vieux et fidèle client. Severus, dont il ne connaissait que le curieux prénom, était un habitué et ceci depuis de très nombreuses années. L'homme était très discret et peu loquace. Il venait ici tous les soirs des week-ends pendant les vacances scolaires et une fois par semaine le reste de l'année, en général le samedi. Il dansait peu, buvait pas mal et souvent repartait avec un autre homme, jamais le même…

Le jeune Harry semblait lui avoir tapé dans l'œil, car il ne demandait jamais de renseignements sur les clients présents.

Alors que les premières mesures de _Wind of Change _des_ Scorpions_ retentissaient, Severus Rogue regarda Rick apporter à Potter une petite assiette avec des couverts. À vue de nez, il y avait un « grilled cheese » dedans. Et en plus le môme n'avait pas dîné ! Et ce petit sagouin espérait boire des cocktails fortement alcoolisés ? Lorsqu'il allait lui mettre la main dessus, le lionceau allait chanter l'hymne de Poudlard en latin et à l'envers !

Severus ne quitta pas Harry des yeux pendant un très long moment. Il vit celui-ci dévorer son « grilled cheese » et ensuite attaquer son cocktail. La première gorgée le fit tousser et le Maître des Potions se prit à presque en ricaner. Si jamais le rejeton de James Potter se mettait en tête de prendre une cuite, il allait le lui faire payer de la pire des façons. Il n'était pas question que le petit monstre vienne pleurer une potion « Lendemains Difficiles » en se réveillant ! Non, et il s'arrangerait pour que Molly et Remus n'ignorent rien de ce que leur protégé avait fait de sa soirée…

D'ailleurs, comment Potter avait-il bien pu échapper à leur surveillance ? Il aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Minute ! Il n'avait pas osé utiliser sa saleté de cape d'invisibilité quand même ? Severus soupira. Bien sûr que si le gamin avait osé ! Il n'avait fait que ça pendant six ans : braver les règles, le couvre-feu, pour fouiner partout là où il n'avait que faire, comme la Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais pourquoi diantre, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait-il donné cette cape à Potter ? Et en première année encore en plus ! Décidément, les ans ne lui faisaient aucune grâce… Il perdait la boule !

Les clients commençaient maintenant à se presser dans la partie bar exigüe. Les tables autour du comptoir noir étaient toutes occupées et la piste de danse commençait à se remplir aussi. Severus regarda chaque visage. Il connaissait presque tous ces hommes. Au fil des mois et des années, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été ses amants d'un soir, quasiment tous s'il était honnête, mais malheureusement aucun ne s'en souvenait. Oh, ils le reconnaissaient, mais comme un habitué, pas comme un homme avec qui ils avaient passé une nuit torride à l'Hôtel Butterfly non loin de là… Severus quittait toujours la chambre après les avoir oubliettés dans leur sommeil et ses amants se réveillaient seuls. Lui revenait une fois qu'ils étaient partis. Il ne laissait aucune trace sur place, rien qui puisse leur donner un seul indice sur son identité ou sa présence sur les lieux.

Deux ou trois fois, il avait fait semblant de ne pas les connaître et avait renouvelé l'expérience une seconde fois avec les mêmes partenaires. Mais cela lui avait laissé un goût amer et au fil du temps, il avait cessé et se contentait de purs inconnus. Inutile de s'attacher. Ils n'étaient pas de son monde. Qui l'était d'ailleurs ? Il ne connaissait aucun autre sorcier de sang-mêlé ou né-moldu gay, de toute façon. Les sangs-purs, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer, ils étaient tous refoulés à ce qu'on disait : les emprisonnements et exécutions autrefois pratiquées avaient laissé leurs empreintes funestes. Severus ne connaissait aucun sorcier gay pour être honnête. Il avait parfois des soupçons pour certains, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'en savoir un peu plus, les hommes en question avaient paniqué et nié en bloc. Il était vrai que les représailles étaient sévères… même encore aujourd'hui.

Comme les autres dans son cas, il s'était tourné vers le Monde Moldu. L'adresse du _Flamant Rose_, il l'avait achetée à un informateur de l'Allée des Embrumes qui vendait des adresses de lieux de plaisir à ceux qui pouvaient payer ces informations. Cela faisait presque quinze ans, le bar de Rick venait d'ouvrir et depuis il était l'un des plus anciens et fidèles clients.

Non, il n'avait jamais eu aucune aventure avec le maître des lieux qui était en couple avec celui qui officiait dans la cabine du DJ. Rick et Walt étaient heureux en ménage et tout le monde le savait ici.

Le barman s'approcha et vint reprendre le verre vide du professeur de potions. Il remarqua que son client fixait le petit brun sans jamais le quitter du regard et se méprit. Il se pencha vers Severus pour se faire entendre malgré la musique.

— Il est mignon, tu trouves pas ? Tout fin, de beaux yeux verts… il va faire des ravages ici, s'amusa-t-il avec un grand sourire. Il te plaît ? J'ai remarqué que tu ne le lâchais pas des yeux.

Severus manqua de s'étrangler et lança un regard tueur à Rick qui éclata de rire.

— Tu veux un autre « Sex on the Beach », Severus ?

L'interrogé se contenta de hocher la tête et avant de partir, Rick enfonça son clou.

— Si tu veux le coller dans ton pieu, va falloir que tu bouges très vite, parce qu'il ne va pas rester seul longtemps. Enfin, ce que j'en dis, hein…

— Rick… gronda Severus en levant les yeux vers le plafond couvert de miroirs.

— Allez ! Fais pas ton timide, je te parie que ce petit lot-là doit gigoter comme une anguille au lit.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt non sans balancer un de ses habituels clins d'œil à Severus, tout en affichant un large sourire hilare. Normalement, le brun aux cheveux longs était plus discret, et son attitude l'avait surpris. Le p'tit jeune devait lui plaire, bien qu'il s'en défende. Il sentit qu'il y allait y avoir du spectacle ce soir…

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demie que le Gryffondor s'agitait sur la piste de danse et le Maître des Potions rongeait son frein. Le sale gosse avait pris goût aux cocktails de Rick et en avait avalé déjà quatre différents en plus du Blue Hawaiian que le barman lui avait offert en guise de bienvenue et de cadeau d'anniversaire. Potter semblait avoir une certaine résistance à l'alcool qui n'était facilitée que par son état de sorcier. La magie aidait parfois le corps à résister à l'ivresse et cela paraissait être le cas pour le lionceau.

Tout d'abord, Harry avait hésité un bon moment avant de rejoindre les danseurs sur la piste aux dalles lumineuses multicolores. Le Serpentard, toujours caché dans son alcôve, l'avait vu se dérider et se détendre au fur et à mesure des verres qu'il ingurgitait. D'abord, Harry s'était contenté de faire tressauter une de ses jambes en mesure et puis il avait écrasé sa cigarette – depuis quand ce petit veracrasse fumait, d'ailleurs – et il s'était levé. Il avait rejoint la piste et s'était mêlé aux danseurs.

Bien vite, Potter avait semblé tout oublier et s'était laissé totalement aller. Severus ignorait si son élève avait l'habitude de danser mais il avait l'air sacrément doué. Il ondulait, remuait et agitait son bassin d'une façon abominablement sexy. Une dizaine d'hommes n'avait pas tardé à l'entourer pour admirer ses prouesses et certains avaient même poussé l'audace jusqu'à oser se frotter à lui. Harry n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la gent masculine gay du _Flamant Rose_. Il passait de bras en bras et dansait avec qui le voulait bien. La magie exsudait par tous les pores du lionceau de Minerva et agissait comme un aphrodisiaque sur la petite foule. Même Severus, depuis sa planque, en ressentait les effets. Il grimaça en songeant qu'à l'heure des slows, le môme allait se retrouver piégé comme une biche devant une meute de loups affamés. Harry avait trop fait monter la température dans la salle pour qu'un refus ne déclenche pas une émeute. Le Serpentard ne se faisait pas d'illusions, certains allaient se battre ce soir pour obtenir les faveurs du petit brun balafré, voire même pour simplement danser un slow langoureux avec lui.

En attendant, sa soirée à lui était fortement compromise. Il était coincé dans son alcôve favorite. S'il sortait de là une minute, que ce soit pour danser ou simplement aller aux toilettes, Potter allait le reconnaître et il serait grillé. Pas question qu'un de ses élèves connaisse son secret si bien gardé depuis deux décennies. De plus, il devrait abandonner le _Flamant Rose_ pour trouver un autre « quartier général » et par Merlin, il aimait bien cet endroit ainsi que le patron qui était malgré son ingérence de ce soir, plutôt sympa et cool, comme disaient les Moldus.

La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos et les bras en l'air, Harry remuait comme une anguille et ses cheveux collés de sueur partaient dans tous les sens. Rick avait raison, semblait-il, le gamin devait être remuant au lit. Severus se demanda si le jeune sorcier était puceau et en ces lieux pour trouver un petit-ami potentiel ou parfaitement expérimenté malgré son jeune âge. Personnellement, il penchait plus pour le puceau venant de découvrir son orientation sexuelle. Après tout, le Monde Magique n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour s'épanouir de ce côté-là. Il n'avait pas eu de soucis à Poudlard lui-même pendant ses années d'études car il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir et s'était donc tenu « à carreau ». Lily Evans n'en avait pas eu non plus. Elle venait d'une famille rigide et jamais elle ne se serait écartée du droit chemin pour commettre le crime de sortir avec un garçon. James Potter avait dû faire des ronds de jambe pour obtenir la main de la belle dès leurs diplômes obtenus.

Comme tous les sangs-purs, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient homophobes et lorsque le sale cabot allait se décider à quitter ses cocotiers, l'héritier Potter allait avoir du souci à se faire. Non seulement, il aurait Lupin et la redoutable Molly sur le dos, mais Black allait le réduire en bouillie. Severus en vint presque à plaindre le gosse d'être dans cette situation périlleuse. Il espérait juste que les jumeaux lui avaient bien fait la leçon et expliqué les enjeux. Les connaissant, il se doutait que oui, sinon il ne serait pas ici et avec de faux papiers, s'il vous plaît.

Le Maître des Potions se raidit dans son sofa et grimaça. L'un des danseurs, un petit blond vêtu de cuir se collait à présent à Harry et essayait de l'embrasser dans le cou. Le gamin, surpris, tenta de le repousser gentiment, mais deux bras fermement décidés s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Severus vit l'éclair de panique dans les yeux du Gryffondor. Le blond avait bien trop bu et n'entendait pas obéir de si tôt. Severus jeta un coup d'œil du côté du bar. Rick, occupé par les clients qui se pressaient au comptoir n'avait rien vu et c'était lui qui assurait la sécurité. Walt n'était pas visible dans la cabine du DJ. Il avait visiblement programmé une bande-son quelconque et s'était absenté. Habituellement, ce n'était pas un problème car il n'y avait quasiment jamais de soucis, la carrure imposante de Rick suffisant à calmer les esprits des plus agités.

Harry tentait à présent d'échapper à la sangsue excitée qui s'était collée à lui. Un autre danseur avait essayé d'intervenir pour l'aider à se libérer mais le blond l'avait repoussé assez brutalement. Severus reposa son verre sur la table et se prépara à intervenir si le gamin ne s'en sortait pas tout seul. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau s'il devait ramener un Potter en mauvais état au Square Grimmaurd. Albus lui arracherait la tête pour ne pas avoir protégé son petit Sauveur alors qu'il se trouvait sur place.

À présent, Harry tentait de fuir la piste pour retourner à sa table restée libre, le verre non totalement consommé indiquant qu'elle était occupée. Mais son soupirant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait soulevé Harry du sol et tentait de le ramener au centre de la piste. La musique couvrait le bruit des voix, mais Severus savait qu'Harry protestait et criait, ordonnant qu'on le lâche. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux maquillés se faufila vers le bar pour aller visiblement chercher des renforts auprès de Rick. Severus se leva, sa baguette plaquée sur sa cuisse dans un holster invisible du même genre que ceux des Aurors. Rick n'arriverait jamais à temps, il était trop occupé à encaisser un client. Le Maître des Potions se décida alors à traverser la piste lorsqu'il vit Potter gifler son agresseur. Celui-ci, trop imbibé, ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et afficha un sourire pervers. Par contre, il resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme et le décolla une nouvelle fois du sol avec dans l'idée cette fois-ci de l'emmener avec lui.

Severus fut sur la piste en quelques enjambées et fondit sur sa proie. Il saisit le blondinet imbibé, par la gorge, d'une poigne de fer, le visage crispé et menaçant.

— Lâche-le, tout de suite, fit-il en approchant son visage de celui du voyou.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de peur et s'agrippa à la main qui l'étranglait. Il balbutia un « oui » à peine audible et lorsque le sorcier le lâcha, il battit en retraite et quitta précipitamment la piste sous les rires et les quolibets.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur les billes vertes effrayées du Gryffie. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en reconnaissant l'homme vêtu de noir. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de commettre une gaffe du genre l'appeler « Professeur Rogue » devant tout le monde, Severus profita que les slows venaient de commencer avec _Hotel California_ des _Eagles_ pour attraper Harry par le bras et le plaquer contre lui pour danser. Sentant le garçon se figer, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du petit sorcier.

— Dansez, Potter ! Vous vous êtes assez fait remarquer pour ce soir. Et surtout, ne me remerciez pas de vous avoir tiré des griffes de ce petit con.

— Pro… Professeur Rogue ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? bredouilla aussitôt Harry en obéissant néanmoins.

— La même chose que vous, je suppose. Vous avez décidément le chic pour me pourrir la vie, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes une plaie purulente. Vous le savez, je présume ?

Harry n'émit aucune protestation et se contenta de soupirer. Sa soirée si bien commencée venait de prendre une tournure pour le moins détestable. Il était grillé au _Flamant Rose_, de toute évidence. Dommage, il se plaisait bien ici, et jusqu'à présent s'était bien amusé.

Autour du couple enlacé – contraint et forcé – certaines têtes affichaient des mines déçues. Severus aperçut du coin de l'œil, Rick les bras croisés en un aspect menaçant. Il surveillait les danseurs et s'assurait que personne n'importunait quiconque. Il n'avait pas été étonné du tout, lorsque le jeune aux cheveux longs était venu le prévenir que Vinnie faisait encore du cirque et embêtait un danseur. Rick se doutait bien que le petit Harry allait déchaîner les passions et attiser les convoitises avec ses grands yeux verts et son joli p'tit cul.

Il siffla de surprise en voyant Severus debout sur la piste pour un slow. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Il était rare que le grand brun à l'aspect sévère se laisse aller ainsi à danser des slows. On ne le voyait d'ailleurs pas souvent non plus pour les autres danses. La chose la plus amusante était qu'il tenait entre ses bras le gamin qu'il avait surveillé toute la soirée. Il le savait que Severus avait repéré Harry et qu'il l'intéressait ! Il avait beau avoir nié, ce n'était pas à un vieux roublard comme lui, qu'on la faisait ! Rassuré, il pivota sur ses talons, salua un couple qui venait d'entrer et reprit sa place derrière le bar.

Malgré sa situation au final peu enviable, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dans sa moustache inexistante. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé en se levant ce matin, terminer la soirée dans les bras de la Chauve-souris des cachots. Il était plaqué contre le torse de l'homme, la joue collée contre le tee-shirt noir en Spandex[2] et ses deux mains accrochées au épaules musclées et surtout très nues. La peau était douce sous ses doigts et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la caresser. Mais il se doutait bien que si jamais il s'aventurait à tenter quoi que ce soit de ce style, la Terreur des cachots allait l'avada kedavratiser sur le champ, quitte à oublietter la salle entière ensuite…

Severus, la mine pincée et l'œil revêche tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais pas facile quand on avait le palpitant qui battait la chamade pour une raison totalement inconnue et qu'on sentait la magie délicatement crépiter sous ses doigts comme un délicieux chatouillis se diffusant partout dans son corps. La sensation, totalement nouvelle et inattendue était incroyable. Elle ressemblait à une sorte d'excitation sexuelle qui n'en était pas vraiment une, mais en tout cas, ça le prenait aux tripes. Ça avait commencé lorsqu'il avait plaqué le sale gamin contre lui. Etait-ce la magie du garçon qu'il percevait ainsi ? En tout cas, c'était grisant, exaltant même… Il en avait le souffle court.

Par la barbe de Merlin, est-ce que ça voulait dire que coucher avec un autre sorcier était vraiment différent d'avec un Moldu ?

Pendant que Severus Rogue se posait de toutes nouvelles questions existentielles, Harry faisait les mêmes découvertes. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle un peu court également, il tentait d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Quelque chose d'invisible, comme une vague légère, le caressait mais « à l'intérieur », en lui. Il savait que sa magie vivait dans son organisme comme une entité indépendante, c'était ainsi qu'il la ressentait, la percevait. Or, il avait l'impression qu'elle chantait, vibrait, ondulait, comme un oiseau faisant sa parade nuptiale. Sa magie avait capté quelque chose. Etait-ce celle du Professeur Rogue ? Mais alors pourquoi lorsqu'Hermione le prenait dans ses bras, il ne ressentait jamais rien de tel. D'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chose. Aucun contact avec Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, ni aucun autre sorcier, ne lui avait fait cet effet-là.

La chanson avait changé. Maintenant c'était celle de Bryan Adams qui passait : la fameuse bande originale du film Robin des Bois, Prince des voleurs. Dudley en possédait la cassette vidéo, et un jour que les Dursley l'avaient laissé seul dans la maison pour la journée, Harry en avait profité pour voir ce film. D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé une forte ressemblance entre le Sheriff de Nottingham et le Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Ils auraient pu être frères, méchanceté comprise.

Depuis quelques minutes, Severus avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Il ressentait la magie du garçon et si l'attitude de Potter, ses joues rosies et ses yeux voilés d'excitation étaient des indices, le sale môme ressentait la même chose que lui.

Tout cela était très inédit. Durant toute sa vie dans le Monde Magique, jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle chose. Cela méritait quelques recherches… et très approfondies. Il en aurait le cœur net, foi de Severus Rogue !

* * *

Le Serpentard avait abandonné « l'expérience » au troisième slow. Les sensations devenaient si fortes qu'il était presque impossible aux deux sorciers de garder une attitude normale. Au dernier slow, ils arboraient chacun une superbe érection que leurs pantalons moulants ne leur permettaient pas de conserver. Severus avait donc profité de la foule et de la pénombre due aux lumières noires dites de Wood pour sortir sa baguette et leur lancer à tous deux un léger Glamour qui leur rendrait leur dignité.

— Potter, nous devons parler… annonça tranquillement Severus Rogue en retenant Harry par le bras. Allez chercher votre verre et rejoignez-moi à ma table. C'est celle dont la bougie n'est pas allumée.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en assentiment. Oui, ils devaient discuter, ne serait-ce que pour mettre cartes sur table. Le petit sorcier n'était pas idiot… si son enseignant se trouvait dans ce bar de nuit spécial gays, vêtu de cuir et de Spandex, ce n'était pas un hasard. Pas plus que ce n'était un hasard si lui était là aussi. Ils avaient tous les deux le même secret à cacher au Monde Magique.

Tandis que le Gryffondor se dirigeait vers sa table, Severus retourna s'installer dans son petit canapé et allongea ses deux bras au dessus du dosseret, tel un oiseau de nuit prêt à s'envoler ou un crucifié. Une discussion sérieuse était nécessaire et le petit sagouin avait intérêt à expliquer sa présence en ces lieux.

Il le vit revenir, slalomant entre les tables et les danseurs avec son verre à demi consommé. Il ne devait plus être très frais d'ailleurs…

Harry repéra rapidement la seule table anormalement dans la pénombre. Elle était dans un petit renfoncement discret et il ne put s'empêcher un petit rictus amusé en songeant que même ici la Chauve-souris s'était trouvé un petit cachot. Il s'approcha et prudemment choisit de s'asseoir sur le pouf noir faisant face au canapé dans lequel le Serpentard trônait tel un Christ en croix. Harry posa son verre sur la table et ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore un peu les biceps saillants qui roulaient sous la peau blanche et imberbe. Il vit son professeur glisser sa main le long de sa jambe et sa baguette magique apparut soudain sous la table. Un petit mouvement du poignet plus tard et la musique lui parut bien plus assourdie. Visiblement, ils se trouvaient dans une bulle générée par un _Assurdiato_. Ils pourraient parler sans être gênés par le son ambiant, et personne ne les entendrait.

— Un… « Nuit de Folie », Potter ? Mais, mais, mais… on dirait que vous êtes prêt à tout, ce soir ! Vous savez que c'est un cocktail réputé aphrodisiaque ? ricana Severus avec un sourcil levé.

— Heuuu… oui. C'est… heuuu… écrit sur le menu, là… répondit Harry en rougissant, tout en désignant de l'index, la plaquette pliée qui se trouvait sur la table.

— Et vous aimez ?

— Oui, oui… Mais je crois qu'il ne doit plus être aussi bon, les glaçons ont fondu.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste de la main. Le verre de Potter se couvrit aussitôt de givre.

— Essayez, maintenant.

— Waouuuh, comment vous faites ça, Professeur ?

— Pouvoir réchauffer ou refroidir quelque chose sans baguette est à la portée du premier sorcier venu, Monsieur Potter. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir et de tenter d'apprendre à le faire.

— J'en parlerai à Hermione et on essayera. Je vous dirai si ça marche.

— Potter, si je vous ai demandé de venir à ma table, ce n'est pas pour papoter. Nous devons avoir une discussion sérieuse et je pense que vous le savez.

— Oui, Monsieur. C'est… c'est à cause de ce que le Monde Magique pense de… de gens comme moi, répondit Harry la tête baissée, soudain horriblement gêné.

Severus le fixa de son regard dur et lui tendit une petite perche. Autant mettre le gamin en confiance.

— Et de gens de comme moi…

Harry releva aussitôt la tête, parfaitement conscient que l'homme venait de lui accorder une incroyable confiance, si on se référait aux risques encourus.

— Comment avez-vous appris que l'homosexualité était un problème dans notre monde, Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas allé poser vos questions partout ou vous exhiber, quand même ? Pas de coming out, j'espère !

— J'ai voulu poser quelques questions à Ron, avoua Harry en jouant avec son verre. Sa réaction a été si disproportionnée que j'en ai été soufflé. Au début, je lui ai juste demandé comment ça se passait pour un sorcier qui voulait sortir avec une fille.

Harry fit une petite pause et prit une gorgée de son « Nuit de Folie ».

— Mais il est monté sur ses grands sombrals et m'a carrément traité de pervers. Et quand j'ai demandé pour les gays comment ça se passait dans le Monde Magique, je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas le mot gay. Il croyait que c'était le contraire de triste. Par contre, quand j'ai parlé d'homosexualité, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher les yeux. Il a parlé d'Azkaban, de criminels. Ensuite il a filé comme si j'étais contagieux en disant qu'il allait tout raconter à Mrs Weasley. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gay. Je n'ai posé qu'une seule question et très générale.

— Et il l'a fait ? Il l'a répété à sa mère ? grimaça Severus en songeant à la crise que la rouquine allait faire lorsque Potter allait rentrer.

— Non. George est allé lui jeter un _Oubliette_. Fred et lui avaient écouté notre conversation et ils m'ont gentiment expliqué tout ce que je devais savoir. Les précautions, l'impossibilité d'en parler, le secret absolu, les risques… tout quoi. Ils ont deviné tous seuls…. soupira Harry en pensant que si les jumeaux avaient pu, d'autres aussi découvriraient son secret.

— Et vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça… fit Rogue posément avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres pour le finir.

— J'avoue que je m'attendais au pire. Depuis la première année à Poudlard, avec Hermione et Dean, on avait remarqué des trucs pas clairs. Que tous les sangs-purs étaient coincés comme pas possible, pire qu'à l'époque victorienne moldue. Hermione nous a dit que Lavande et Parvati ne savaient pas comment on faisait les bébés, ni rien d'autre du genre… Quand elle a voulu leur expliquer, elles ne l'ont pas crue.

Severus Rogue soupira en hochant la tête. Pendant toutes ses années de Directeur de Maison, il en avait rencontré à la pelle, des filles comme ça. C'était plus que commun. En désespoir de cause, il les expédiait à Poppy Pomfresh qui pourvoyait à leur éducation. Minerva, elle, ne se donnait pas ce mal et s'en fichait comme de sa première partie de Quidditch. Elle estimait que si les mères ne prenaient pas la peine d'informer correctement leurs filles, elles devaient avoir de bonnes raisons et ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait à elle de s'y coller. Par Merlin, elle avait d'autres fléreurs à fouetter.

— Fred et George m'ont raconté que les parents Weasley ont l'intention de marier Ron à Hermione dès la fin des ASPICs. Elle ne marchera jamais, elle veut quitter le Monde Magique pour de bon, comme Dean, Seamus et moi.

Le Maître des cachots en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. La moitié des Gryffondors de 7ème année ne voulait pas rester dans le Monde Magique. Si Potter retournait dans le Monde Moldu à cause de l'intolérance et du « rétrogradisme » des sorciers, ça allait faire un scandale terrible. Peut-être d'ailleurs que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal que quelqu'un donne un bon coup de pied dans cette fourmilière d'hypocrites !

— Je vois mal Miss Granger mariée avec un abruti comme Ronald Weasley, Potter. Elle peut espérer mieux que ça !

Severus hésita un court instant. Autant dire ce qu'il savait au Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Juste-Pour-Lui-Pourrir-La -Vie…

— Je suppose que vous l'ignorez, mais les Weasley espèrent également marier leur fille avec vous. Le Directeur m'en a parlé l'autre jour. Lupin était ravi. Attendez-vous à ce qu'il accepte lorsque la demande officielle arrivera. Black acceptera également.

Harry ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Il secoua la tête, au bord de la panique.

— Mais je ne veux pas ! Comment je peux faire ? J'ai le droit de dire non ?

— Calmez-vous, Potter. Je ne vous ai pas confié cette information pour l'instant totalement secrète, dans le but de vous faire paniquer… Juste vous mettre en garde. Albus Dumbledore reçoit ce genre de demandes pour vous depuis des années. Il n'a donné aucune réponse favorable à ces personnes. La seule qui ait retenu son attention est celle d'Arthur et Molly. Albus ignore bien entendu vos préférences, Potter. Mais pour répondre à votre question, oui vous pouvez refuser. Je ne pense pas que Lupin et Black oseront braver votre refus. Beaucoup de familles n'en tiendraient pas compte, mais vous êtes le Sauveur…

— Je… je ne veux pas être obligé de leur dire… pour… moi, fit Harry en se tortillant sur son pouf, l'air affreusement gêné.

— Il est possible de garder le secret, Monsieur Potter. Je le fais depuis presque vingt-cinq ans maintenant.

— C'est horrible… murmura Harry déboussolé. Être obligé de se cacher, de cacher qui on est vraiment, comme si on était un criminel ou un monstre. Ron m'a traité de pervers…

Visiblement, cette insulte venant de son meilleur ami avait beaucoup plus atteint Harry Potter qu'il lui avait semblé au départ.

— Nous ne sommes pas des pervers, Potter. Nous sommes simplement des personnes attirées par notre propre sexe. Cela ne fait pas de nous des monstres. Nous aimons et nous détestons de la même façon que les hétéros et nous saignons le même sang rouge qu'eux. Ce n'est pas non plus une maladie, nous sommes nés ainsi. C'est tout.

— Sirius va me tuer… me renier… Remus aussi, rajouta le Gryffondor visiblement désespéré.

— Ils ne devront jamais l'apprendre, Potter. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de vous, en effet. Ils ne vous feront pas de mal physiquement, mais vous serez très certainement renié et chassé du Square Grimmaurd. Pas que cette baraque soit un palace, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être à la rue.

— Je ne serai jamais heureux, je crois bien. Les jumeaux m'ont dit que je ne devrai jamais tenter d'avoir une relation suivie avec quelqu'un… qu'il faudra que j'oubliette chaque personne avec qui je sortirai dès le lendemain. C'est monstrueux… Je n'ai pas du tout envie de faire ça à quelqu'un. J'ai bien compris, vous savez, que j'aurai jamais le droit de tomber amoureux.

Severus pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Harry avait bien évidemment raison. L'amour était un luxe qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à connaître.

— Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix, Potter. C'est le prix à payer pour avoir… du sexe, un peu d'affection… choisissez ce que vous préférez…

— Je… Je n'ai jamais… Je sais pas…

— Je m'en doute, Potter… le tranquillisa le Maître des Potions en sortant son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet de la poche de son pantalon de cuir, où il les avait précédemment rangés, avant d'aller « sauver » le Gryffondor des sales pattes de cet idiot de Vinnie.

Harry jeta un simple coup d'œil sur le paquet d'Embassy menthol de l'ancien Mangemort. Rogue fumait des cigarettes mentholées ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

En voyant son aîné ouvrir le paquet, en prendre une et l'allumer, le jeune sorcier se souvint alors que lui aussi avait son propre paquet dans la poche de son jean noir. Il se souleva de son pouf et fouilla son pantalon pour trouver ses Dunhill et son briquet pour touriste – encore un tour des jumeaux. Alors qu'Harry allumait sa cigarette, son professeur s'en inquiéta.

— Il y a longtemps que vous fumez, Monsieur Potter ? Il est très rare de voir un sorcier fumer, je vous le dis tout de suite. C'est un vice quasi inconnu dans le Monde Magique. Seuls les sorciers ayant des contacts suivis avec le Monde Moldu connaissent les cigarettes.

— Ça fait quelque temps, oui. Mon cousin Dudley fume… il laisse traîner ses paquets partout, alors à un moment, j'ai commencé à lui en piquer. Ça trompe la faim…

L'adulte plissa les yeux en deux fentes remplies de suspicion. Il savait que le petit Sauveur avait été élevé par cette crétine névrosée de Pétunia Evans, mais que le gamin avoue avoir eu besoin de tromper la faim lorsqu'il était sous la responsabilité de cette foldingue était un indice sérieux de maltraitance, ou du moins d'une sévère négligence. Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Potter avait toujours été petit et maigrichon, étaient-ce les conséquences ?

— Ce paquet-là, ce sont les jumeaux qui me l'ont acheté. Je leur ai donné l'or et ils m'en ont pris plusieurs. J'aime bien les Dunhill, mais elles sont chères, alors j'en achète pas trop souvent. De toute façon, je ne peux pas fumer à Poudlard ou alors rarement, et au Square Grimmaurd non plus.

— Pourquoi vous croyez que je ne quitte pas ma chambre ou mon labo improvisé ? J'y suis bien plus tranquille qu'on ne pourrait le penser… J'ai des cigarettes, du thé et du café, ainsi que du Whisky Pur Feu Vieil Ogden. Vous croyez vraiment que Molly me laisserait ingurgiter tout ça sous ses yeux, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit ?

— J'imagine que non… pouffa Harry qui recommençait à se détendre.

Le gamin tira quelques bouffées de sa Dunhill, avala le reste de son cocktail noyé par les glaçons fondus et fit une remarque inattendue à son professeur, certainement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

— Vous savez, Professeur Rogue… Vous êtes le premier gay que je rencontre. Pas seulement le premier sorcier gay, le premier gay tout court.

— Ne dites pas de sottises, Potter, cet établissement en est rempli.

— Mais je ne les connais pas. Je leur ai jamais parlé. Enfin… sauf au barman, mais lui je sais pas s'il est gay ou pas.

— Rick est gay, Potter. Il vit en couple avec le DJ depuis dix-huit ans, si je me souviens bien. Et vous, vous êtes le premier sorcier gay que je rencontre également. Du moins à ma connaissance… parce que vous n'ignorez pas qu'ils se cachent tous comme des pestiférés.

— Oui, je le sais, maintenant.

— Potter, faites attention sur la piste de danse… surtout au moment des slows. Vous êtes mignon, ils vous ont repéré. Un petit nouveau, c'est de la chair fraîche pour ces mécréants. Ne vous leurrez pas, les 9/10ème sont là pour baiser et seulement ça. Ils chercheront à vous coller dans leur lit et vous jetteront ensuite.

— Vous faites ça, aussi… Et je ne suis PAS mignon, par Merlin ! Vous me trouvez mignon ?

— Oui, je le fais. Et vous le ferez aussi. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais eux l'ont ! insista le sorcier aux cheveux long en choisissant d'ignorer la question d'Harry.

— Ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont. Je voudrais bien être à leur place. J'ai… j'ai jamais embrassé personne et…

Harry baissa la tête et l'ancien espion crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Certaines personnes avaient l'alcool triste et pleuraient comme des madeleines. D'autres avaient l'alcool violent et il ne fallait pas se trouver sur leur chemin. Tobias Rogue avait été de ceux là, et Severus avait toujours pris soin de ne jamais atteindre un seuil de dangerosité quelconque. Et s'il s'en approchait, il avait toujours le secours de quelques potions de son crû. Il buvait sec, mais pour le plaisir car il raffolait des cocktails moldus de Rick et il comprenait parfaitement que Potter en apprécie les couleurs et saveurs.

— Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour une première approche. Il y aura même beaucoup de volontaires, soyez-en assuré. Mais serez-vous assez fort pour vous en détacher au bout de quelques heures ? Là est la question.

Harry secoua la tête. Il redoutait franchement ce moment. Il ne se voyait pas du tout pointer sa baguette magique sur son amant endormi et l'oublietter avant de quitter les lieux et de l'abandonner. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu dans ce bar, d'y avoir rencontré Rogue, et surtout d'avoir appris tout ce que sa condition d'homosexuel impliquait. Le désespoir s'infiltrait en lui comme une maladie honteuse. Il lui semblait qu'une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules et il avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

La Terreur des Gryffondors regarda attentivement le visage de son élève. Malgré la pénombre et les jeux de lumières intermittents qui éclairaient le gamin, il pouvait voir le changement d'humeur et la tristesse profonde dans les yeux du petit sorcier balafré.

— Cessez de boire, Potter. Plus d'alcool pour vous, maintenant. Vous avez ce qu'on appelle « l'alcool triste », ça vous fait tout voir en noir et déprimer. Si vous voulez un autre cocktail, ce sera un sans alcool. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir sortir avec l'intention de vous pendre ou de vous jeter sous le premier bus qui passera.

Harry haussa les épaules et garda le nez baissé.

— Vous devriez rentrer vous coucher, insista Rogue.

— Pas envie. De toute façon, je vais me faire démolir, alors à quoi bon. Je commence à détester le Monde Magique. J'ai plus envie d'y retourner.

— Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous serez à jeun, Potter. De toute façon, il vous faudra attendre au moins une année pour réaliser ce projet. Avant de partir pour de bon, vous devrez avoir vos ASPICs.

— Pourquoi faire ? Ils serviront à rien…

— Espèce d'idiot ! En même temps que le diplôme sorcier, le Ministère vous remet un document certifiant que vous avez les diplômes étrangers adéquats pour entrer dans une université moldue. C'est une combine entre le Ministère moldu et celui de la Magie. Sans vos ASPICs, vous devrez refaire toute votre scolarité chez les Moldus… vous vous sentez partant ?

— Non, non ! Pas du tout ! C'est bon pour Hermione, ça ! Elle le sait vous croyez, qu'on va avoir ce truc ?

— Bien sûr que oui ! Vous n'avez donc pas lu la plaquette remise aux nés-moldus à leur entrée à Poudlard ? Elle est envoyée avec chaque lettre d'admission, la liste des fournitures et le billet de train.

— Il n'y avait rien dans l'enveloppe. Rien que la liste, le billet et la lettre. Je n'ai jamais vu cette plaquette ! protesta Harry qui sentit qu'on lui avait encore dissimulé des choses.

Le professeur de potions tira avec nervosité sur la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. Evidemment… Minerva avait encore merdé… Elle avait traité Potter comme un sang-pur ou du moins un sang-mêlé parfaitement au courant des coutumes magiques, alors que le môme avait été élevé dans le Monde Moldu par une haineuse anti-magie. À se demander comment le gamin avait réussi à trouver le train tout seul…

Severus posa donc la question, après lui avoir révélé que c'était une erreur. Elevé par des Moldus, il aurait dû recevoir la même plaquette que son amie Granger.

— J'ai suivi les Weasley et je leur ai demandé… répondit Harry en haussant les épaules encore une fois.

Oui… le Serpentard voyait à présent comment le stupide rouquin avait mis la main sur Potter. Il s'était toujours demandé comment ce crétin patenté, jaloux, fainéant et coincé avait réussi à coller ainsi le Sauveur du Monde Magique dès son arrivée, et devenir également l'un des meilleurs amis de Granger, élève surdouée au QI démentiel, comme son dossier scolaire moldu l'avait indiqué à son arrivée.

Severus aimait beaucoup lire les dossiers scolaires des élèves né-moldus. Ils lui permettaient de savoir où il allait mettre les pieds et où se situaient les élèves. Auraient-ils des difficultés d'apprentissage ? Etaient-ils timides ? Tout y était généralement noté et celui d'Hermione Granger avait fort intéressé les enseignants de Poudlard. Filius Flitwick avait été persuadé que la fille finirait dans sa maison et avait été très déçu de sa répartition. Ce n'était pas tous les ans qu'une gamine se pointait dans le Monde Magique avec un Quotient Intellectuel de près de 180, une moyenne générale effarante et un lourd problème de sociabilité. Miss Granger, comme tous les génies, ne savait pas se faire d'amis ni se comporter en société. Soit elle en faisait trois fois trop, soit pas assez…

Severus le savait, il avait eu le même souci à son arrivée à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, ça s'était arrangé au fil du temps pour Granger, mais pas pour lui…

Le dossier d'Harry avait été une immense déception. Minerva en avait presque pleuré et Albus avait froncé les sourcils. Le gamin était jugé très mauvais élève, non soigneux, menteur, voleur, tricheur, mais par contre, très curieusement timide, renfermé et très sage. Ses notes étaient parmi les plus basses jamais vues chez un sorcier élevé ou né-moldu.

Le Maître des Potions en avait presque gloussé d'aise et avait pavoisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard tandis que Minerva en faisait quasiment une dépression à la pensée de James et Lily, tous deux si brillants qui avaient pour fils un élève nul, indiscipliné et fainéant.

Bien sûr, les enseignants n'avaient pas tardé à se rendre compte que le dossier moldu de Potter avait un problème et que le môme était bien plus attentif et brillant qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Ils s'étaient attendus à un demeuré sachant à peine lire et écrire et ils avaient eu en fait, un élève moyen mais honorable. Même Severus avait dû se faire une raison.

Voyant l'heure qui s'avançait et Potter qui broyait du noir, Severus n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sortir discrètement sa baguette de son étui de jambe et il lança un sort d'euphorie informulé sur le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Aussitôt, Harry sembla devenir un peu plus joyeux et s'agita sur son pouf en regardant avec envie vers la piste de danse. Les slows étaient terminés depuis un bon moment et la musique entrainante lui donnait l'envie de retourner se trémousser comme un beau diable. Mais avant, il avait une petite chose à faire.

— Dites, Professeur Rogue, fit-il en se penchant vers le centre de la table. Vous savez où sont les toilettes, ici ?

— Depuis le temps que je viens, ça serait quand même malheureux que je l'ignore, ricana l'odieux personnage. Retournez dans la partie bar. Juste près du comptoir, vous verrez deux portes roses. L'une indique « Toilettes », l'autre « Privé ». Je n'ai nul besoin de vous dire quelle porte est la bonne, j'espère.

— Heuuu… Nan, ça ira. Merci, Professeur.

Harry se leva comme s'il avait un Troll aux fesses et prit la direction indiquée. Pendant ce temps, Severus fit signe à Rick qui se baladait encore entre les tables et prenait des commandes.

— Je te mets quoi, Severus ? Et pour le p'tit ? Ça marche vous deux ?

— Mêle-toi de tes fesses, Ricky… et apporte un « Coconut Kiss » pour Harry, il a assez bu d'alcool pour ce soir. Et moi, je prendrai un « Baiser de feu ». Tu mets le tout sur ma note, le verre du môme est pour moi.

— Je ne te savais pas si galant, Severus… s'amusa Rick un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut Walt qui apporta les verres à la table de Severus. Etant donné le nombre de clients, il avait quitté sa cabine de DJ et donnait un coup de main à Rick qui jonglait avec les shakers.

Severus en profita pour mettre quelques gouttes de potion dans le verre du garçon. Il s'agissait de sa fameuse potion dégrisante dont il faisait un usage immodéré tous les week-ends. Sans elle, il y aurait eu bien longtemps qu'il aurait été un alcoolique comme son père, et qu'il aurait perdu sa place à Poudlard pour cette raison.

Le sorcier vit Harry revenir des toilettes. Un sourcil levé, il regarda le jeune homme se faire draguer de façon éhontée. Potter était mignon, bien plus que son m'as-tu-vu de père ne l'avait été en son temps. Visiblement, le gamin n'en était pas conscient du tout. Un instant, Severus se demanda qui allait être le premier petit-ami du Gryffondor, voire son premier amant, et curieusement en ressentit une pointe de jalousie inattendue qui le déstabilisa. Il avait toujours été maître de ses émotions et avait fustigé tous ceux qui portaient leur cœur en bandoulière. Mais là, pour la première fois depuis son adolescence, il semblait que sa carapace de monstre de froideur se fissurait et ça ne l'enchantait pas.

Harry s'approcha de la table et resta debout un instant. Interdit, il pointa du doigt le verre plein se trouvant à la place de l'ancien.

— Heuuu… c'est quoi, ça, Monsieur ? J'ai rien commandé…

— C'est moi qui ai passé cette commande, Potter. C'est un « Coconut Kiss » et sans alcool, insista le ténébreux professeur. Je vous l'offre. Terminé l'alcool pour vous ce soir. Compris ?

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. Merci pour le verre.

Le jeune homme reprit sa place sur son pouf et mit la paille dans sa bouche pour goûter la boisson blanc laiteux aimablement offerte. Il adora la saveur de la noix de coco, l'onctuosité du liquide crémeux et le goût des jus de fruits. Harry relâcha la paille et annonça à son professeur, que c'était délicieux.

— C'est super bon ! Dites, Professeur, vous connaissez tous les cocktails du menu ?

— Plus quelques autres, Potter. La carte change de temps en temps. Rick aime surprendre les fidèles clients.

— Vous serez là demain soir aussi ? tenta Harry avec une petite arrière-pensée.

— Très certainement, Potter. À moins que je ne meure brutalement dans mon sommeil entre temps ou que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revienne dans l'après-midi, je serai là.

— Je… je pourrai revenir avec vous ? murmura le Gryffondor d'une petite voix incertaine.

Le Maître des cachots se figea. Par Merlin, il n'allait quand même pas jouer les nounous pour petit Sauveur en goguette tous les week-ends ! Comment allait-il bien pouvoir remplir son lit d'hôtel chaque soir si Potter tenait la chandelle ?

— Il n'est pas question que vous me colliez aux basques, Potter ! Je viens ici pour me détendre, oublier les cornichons dans votre genre et accessoirement remplir mon lit. Vous avoir sous les yeux plus que de raison perturbe gravement ces trois éléments de la plus haute importance. Il est fort peu probable que vous reviendrez au _Flamant Rose_. Lupin et Molly vont vous enfermer à double tour dès votre retour !

— Et… et si je peux revenir ?

— Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ? Vous croyez qu'avec vous à cette table, ça va être facile de draguer ? Et idem pour vous également, Potter. Ma présence ne fera que vous nuire.

— Je vous promets que je vous embêterai pas. Vous pourrez danser avec qui vous voudrez et même partir avec lui et je dirai rien à personne. Et si j'ai des ennuis comme tout à l'heure, vous me protégerez ! Hein ? Ça marche ?

— Nous en reparlerons si vous revenez demain, Potter, accepta Severus de mauvaise grâce. En attendant, finissez votre verre et rentrez à Grimmaurd. Vous avez eu votre permis de transplaner si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Comme Harry acquiesçait, Severus poursuivit sur sa lancée.

— Il y a une petite rue deux immeubles après le bar, sur votre gauche en sortant. C'est quasiment tout le temps désert. Il n'y a que des entrepôts dans ce coin-là. Très utile pour transplaner. Vous pourrez utiliser le jardin public de Grimmaurd comme point de chute. Personne n'y va jamais de toute façon, il est trop mal entretenu. Dépêchez-vous de finir votre verre, je vous raccompagne dehors. J'enverrai un messager à Albus pour lui dire que vous étiez avec moi. Ça minimisera votre fugue. Albus aura l'air d'être de connivence. De toute façon, il sait toujours tout. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il sache exactement où nous sommes.

— Vous croyez qu'il sait pour…

— … notre orientation particulière ? Honnêtement, je l'ignore. Je soupçonne qu'il ait ce point commun avec nous. Quand je vois comment il s'habille, j'ai de très gros doutes. Aussi énormes que ceux que j'avais en voyant Lockhart se promener comme une gravure de mode et minauder.

— Vous ne lui avez jamais demandé ? fit Harry en terminant son verre, cette fois-ci sans la paille pour aller plus vite.

— Vous êtes fou, Potter ? Essayez donc d'approcher le Directeur de Poudlard et de lui poser cette question… Prêt à prendre le risque ?

— Heuuuu… nan, p'têt' pas… finalement. Vous avez raison, c'est pas une bonne idée.

— N'oubliez pas, Potter, ce n'est JAMAIS une bonne idée d'avoir cette conversation avec un sorcier.

— Sauf avec vous, répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire très Serpentard.

— N'en faites pas une habitude, ronchonna Severus, fidèle à lui-même.

Harry se leva et ramassa son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet dans sa poche. Severus Rogue s'était levé de son sofa également. Il rangea ses Embassy dans son pantalon et d'un geste de la main, annula l'_Assurdiato_. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à son étudiant de le suivre sans discuter. Harry soupira, mais ne fit pas d'histoire. Il était minuit passé, il se sentait fatigué et au final son lit l'appelait.

Lorsque le duo passa devant le bar, Rick leur fit un large sourire entendu. Severus pointa son index vers lui.

— Ne t'imagine rien, Rick, je reviens tout de suite. Je ne fais que le raccompagner dehors.

Le barman éclata de rire. Jamais Severus ne raccompagnait quelqu'un à la porte. Non, lorsqu'il sortait du bar avec un homme, c'était à chaque fois pour se rendre à l'hôtel Butterfly où il savait que le brun ténébreux avait une chambre pour y conduire ses amants. Et des amants, il en avait eu un sacré paquet ! L'homme avait un appétit sexuel incroyable. Rick disait souvent à Walt qu'il aimerait parfois être une mouche sur le mur de la chambre de Severus. Mais le couple de cafetiers était d'une discrétion absolue et jamais ils ne s'étaient permis d'interroger les partenaires de Severus. Encore heureux car aucun ne s'en souviendrait…

Severus conduisit Harry jusque dans la petite rue déserte. Ça tombait bien, l'ampoule du réverbère était grillée et les ténèbres environnantes allaient leur être favorables.

— Attendez que j'aie envoyé mon _Patronus_ à Albus, Potter… ordonna le Professeur Rogue en sortant sa baguette de son holster.

— Les Moldus ne vont pas le voir, Professeur ? s'inquiéta alors Harry.

— Non. Les Moldus ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir. Certains verront peut-être un brouillard étrange se déplacer, mais rien de plus. Vous savez bien qu'ils ne voient même pas le Magicobus.

Baguette tendue vers l'autre bout de la rue, Severus lança le sort.

— _Spero Patronum_ !

Il grimaça en voyant la biche sortir de sa baguette. Il pinça les lèvres et se sentit rougir, sous le regard interrogateur de Potter. Mince ! Pourquoi son satané _Patronus_ avait-il changé ?

* * *

1 Genre de croque-monsieur composé de pain beurré et de cheddar, grillé dans une poêle antiadhésive.

2 Le Lycra pour les Britanniques


	4. Harry se rebelle

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière** : Mirabelle31

**Note de l'auteur** : Un peu de retard cette semaine, mais j'ai fait un petit voyage en SAMU jusqu'aux Urgences. En bref, ma situation ne s'améliore pas mais on tient l'coup, "vindieu" !

Sur ce, appréciez bien ce chapitre et n'assassinez pas l'auteur pour son cliffie en bas de page. Je vous rappelle qu'un auteur mort, assassiné, tué, raide sec ou fortement défunt, est un auteur qui ne peut plus écrire. Songez-y ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le jardin public du Square Grimmaurd, Harry n'en menait pas large. Il regardait fixement la porte noire à la peinture écaillée du numéro 12. Le heurtoir d'argent en forme de serpent semblait lui dire « Frappe ! Et tu auras des ennuis… »

Le jeune sorcier frotta la paume moite de ses mains sur son jean. Il soupira en voyant les fenêtres toujours illuminées du rez-de-chaussée. Plus il retarderait l'échéance, et plus il s'en prendrait dans les dents. Avec le courage et la détermination d'un Serpentard croisé avec un Poufsouffle, Harry traversa lentement la rue avec la tête de quelqu'un qui va à la potence.

Il monta les escaliers de pierre de la demeure, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser sa main sur le heurtoir, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement en grand. Il sursauta et cria presque de surprise.

Remus Lupin, les yeux dorés fulminant de colère et la mine sévère, se trouvait devant lui. Sans un mot, il le saisit violemment par le bras et sans le savoir blessa le jeune sorcier. Harry aurait demain matin, un bel hématome en forme de doigts sur son biceps droit. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur et eut un moment de recul en voyant la mine vraiment peu plaisante du Maraudeur. Derrière lui se tenait Molly Weasley. Elle était si furieuse qu'Arthur était obligé de lui tenir les bras par derrière. Elle marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'une cuillère en bois…

Sur la première marche de l'escalier descendant à la cuisine, Ron et Hermione assistaient, bouche bée à la scène. Le rouquin était furieux et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec un air de défi et de haine sur le visage, il toisait méchamment son meilleur ami, sous l'œil fortement désapprobateur d'Hermione.

— HARRY JAMES POTTER ! OÙ ETAIS-TU PASSÉ ? hurla Remus en secouant Harry comme un prunier.

Celui-ci effrayé, se recroquevilla contre le battant de la porte, les bras repliés contre son visage. Il se laissa choir sur le sol et commença à balbutier.

— Dé… désolé… Oncle Vernon… Pardon… Me frappe pas… Pitié…

— Lâche-moi, Arthur ! Je te dis de me lâcher, il n'est pas question que ce petit vaurien se permette d'entrer et de sortir d'ici comme d'un moulin moldu !

— ÇA SUFFIT ! LÂCHEZ CET ENFANT, IMMÉDIATEMENT !

La voix d'Albus Dumbledore avait claqué comme un fouet, depuis les escaliers menant au premier étage. Sa mine sévère indiquait qu'il était vraiment mécontent.

— Ne recommencez pas ça devant moi, Remus, où je pourrais bien me fâcher. Et ceci vaut également pour vous, Molly ! Vous ne frapperez pas Harry avec une cuillère en bois, il n'est pas votre fils.

— Mais, Albus… il a fugué, tenta la rouquine sous l'œil désapprobateur de son époux.

— Fugué ? Première nouvelle !

— Vous avez passé la journée dans votre chambre à faire vos recherches, Albus. Nous avons tenté de vous prévenir en frappant à votre porte mais vous n'avez pas répondu, tenta de se justifier Remus. Harry a disparu vers 20h et personne ne l'a vu quitter la maison, personne ne savait où il était depuis. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi !

— Et si des Mangemorts avaient mis la main sur lui, hein ? insista Molly en tentant toujours de se dégager des mains fermes qui la retenaient.

— Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a eu aucune activité de Mangemorts ou de Lord Voldemort depuis la première année d'Harry, affirma le Directeur de Poudlard en franchissant la distance qui le séparait du jeune Gryffondor recroquevillé tout tremblant contre la porte. Lève-toi, Harry. Tout va bien, mon garçon. Tu ne risques rien, je te le promets. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Severus m'a dit que tu t'étais bien amusé. Il faut que tu me racontes un peu. Comment était la musique ? Ah, si j'étais encore jeune et fringant ! Je serais allé avec vous ! Tu sais quoi ? Un jour, il faudra qu'on aille tous les trois faire un bowling. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait. Severus est terrible au bowling… Il arrive à me battre, parfois. C'est tout dire !

La voix paisible d'Albus Dumbledore ramena Harry au présent. Le vieil homme lui tendit sa main noueuse et le petit sorcier la saisit alors pour s'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes.

— Vous… vous étiez au courant ? demanda Remus, complètement abasourdi. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne nous ait pas prévenus ? Harry ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

— Je suis majeur, je suis donc libre de mes mouvements, répondit Harry d'une voix de nouveau posée grâce à la présence d'esprit d'Albus. Je n'étais pas seul, je n'étais pas en danger. Et je n'ai fait aucune bêtise. De plus, je ne suis pas parti longtemps, juste quelques heures. J'aurais disparu toute une journée ou un week-end, je ne dis pas. Mais, je vous le dis franchement, je n'ai pas apprécié cet accueil. Un match de Quidditch dure souvent plus longtemps que mon absence de ce soir. Si jamais vous me refaites un coup comme celui-là, je ne vous adresserai plus jamais la parole. De toute ma vie ! Vous n'êtes pas mes parents, ni mes tuteurs. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. À la limite, au Professeur Dumbledore si nous étions à Poudlard.

— Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Harry ! protesta Molly. Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi !

— Ah oui ? Pourtant je ne vous ai pas vue de la journée. Personne ne m'a appelé pour le thé. Ni pour un dîner quelconque. J'avais même l'impression que la maison entière était déserte. Je savais que le Professeur Dumbledore était dans sa chambre, mais les autres ? Alors eux ont le droit d'aller et venir comme bon leur semble, mais pas moi ? Je vous le dis encore, c'est tout vu !

— Où étais-tu ? insista Remus.

— Où ? Dans le Monde Moldu. J'y ai dîné et passé une très agréable soirée, merci beaucoup. J'aurais apprécié que vous ne gâchiez pas tout avec votre inquisition et votre violence.

Harry frotta ostensiblement le gras de son bras en fixant Remus, droit dans les yeux, avec un air lourd de reproches.

— T'étais avec cette enflure de Rogue ? fit alors la voix haineuse de Ron.

— Monsieur Weasley, vous seriez bien aimable de ne pas insulter le Professeur Rogue devant moi, ou je pourrais bien faire le sablier des Gryffondors être dans le négatif avant même la rentrée. Minerva en serait ravie…

Albus avait fixé Ron par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes et son regard avait perdu son scintillement habituel. Il tendit son bras vers Harry.

— Remontons, si tu le veux bien. J'aimerais que tu me racontes cette soirée. Tu as mangé quoi ? Et il y avait quoi comme genre de musique ? As-tu dansé ? J'ai toujours aimé danser. Je parie que Severus a fait le ronchon toute la soirée. J'ai tout faux ou je brûle ?

Harry éclata de rire. Il voyait bien ce que le vieil homme essayait de faire. Il lui fabriquait un alibi sur mesure. Le _Patronus_ de Severus Rogue avait été très succinct. Albus avait seulement appris que son petit Sauveur se trouvait au même endroit que son Maître des Potions, qu'il était en sécurité et en bonne santé, qu'il avait dîné, dansé et un peu trop bu, mais qu'une potion avait résolu le problème. L'heure s'avançant, Severus avait renvoyé le sale gosse à la maison. Le Directeur aurait bien aimé savoir comment Harry s'était retrouvé au même endroit que son professeur, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le demander. Il connaissait le secret du Maître des Potions mais ne l'avait jamais révélé, pas même à l'intéressé. Il se doutait qu'Harry partageait lui aussi ce secret.

Une petite chose toutefois avait surpris Albus Dumbledore. Le _Patronus_ de Severus Rogue avait changé. La semaine passée, le messager qu'il avait reçu de son enseignant avait encore été porté par le _Patronus_ qu'il lui connaissait depuis l'adolescence. Cela avait toujours été un Varan de Komodo, et ce soir, la voix suave et sexy du Maître des Potions était sortie d'un _Patronus_ en forme de biche. Mais que s'était-il passé en une semaine, pour que son _Patronus_ change de façon aussi radicale ? Ce qui était drôle et aussi un peu suspicieux, c'était que le _Patronus_ d'Harry était un cerf… Il y avait-il une corrélation ? Si oui, laquelle ?

— Severus t'a fait transplaner, je présume. Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal ? Le transplanage d'escorte peut être très désagréable, quand on n'est pas habitué. Personnellement, j'ai toujours détesté qu'on me transplane ainsi. Je me souviens quand j'étais petit…

Albus babillait en faisant des moulinets de ses bras. Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le suivit dans le couloir du premier étage. Il vit du coin de l'œil Ginny Weasley refermer la porte qu'elle tenait entrebâillée. Le vieil homme ouvrit celle de ses quartiers et fit entrer Harry en le poussant légèrement. Aussitôt le battant se referma et Albus Dumbledore posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il sortit sa baguette de sureau de la poche de sa robe à fleurs et fit un grand geste du bras sans dire un seul mot. Harry reconnut le mouvement ample de l'_Assurdiato_ et attendit.

— Viens… Allons nous installer par ici, fit le Directeur en désignant un vieux sofa éculé. Un bonbon au citron ?

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête en dénégation et remercia l'homme de son intention. Il ignorait de quoi le vénérable Mage voulait lui parler mais il espérait que le ton serait plus agréable que celui des autres occupants.

— Je n'avais pas remarqué ton départ, Harry, annonça-t-il en posant ses fesses maigrichonnes sur le siège amélioré d'un sort de coussinage. Je dois avouer que j'étais tellement pris par mes recherches sur le sang de dragon que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Avec Severus, nous espérons trouver un treizième usage à ce sang. C'est passionnant comme tout. Vois-tu, Harry, j'ai l'habitude des fantaisies du Professeur Rogue. Le week-end, il est toujours en vadrouille dans le Monde Moldu. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il n'y a rien pour s'amuser dans le Monde Magique. Alors imagine ma surprise, lorsqu'un certain _Patronus_ est venu me révéler que tu étais avec Severus dans le Monde Moldu. D'ailleurs le brigand m'en a tout juste dit assez pour que je puisse te tirer d'affaire. Je vais te faire une confidence, je n'ai pas été appelé pour le thé, non plus. Ni pour le dîner. Un des Elfes de Poudlard m'a apporté ce qu'il faut vers 22h. J'ignore où ils ont tous passé la journée, mais assurément, il n'y avait personne dans cette maison avant une heure très avancée. Ils sont tous culottés de te reprocher une sortie de quatre heures alors qu'ils ont passé pour certains, trois fois ce temps à l'extérieur.

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris. Mais une chose le chagrinait. Pourquoi le vieux professeur avait-il parlé de transplanage d'escorte, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il posa la question.

— Miss Weasley regardait et écoutait lorsque nous avons traversé le couloir. Précédemment, en bas, j'ai vu la lueur dans les yeux de Remus. Il t'a discrètement reniflé. Je ne doute pas qu'il ait senti l'odeur de Severus sur toi. Ce qui est normal si vous avez passé la soirée ensemble.

— C'était un hasard, Professeur. On s'est retrouvé au même endroit par accident. On a bu un verre ensemble, le Professeur Rogue m'a offert un cocktail de jus de fruits et on a parlé en écoutant de la musique.

— Severus s'est montré agréable avec toi ?

— Oui, oui. Il a été assez sympathique. Rien à voir avec son attitude à Poudlard.

— Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Je suppose que tu iras le retrouver demain soir pour… danser. Vous avez raison, mes chers enfants, amusez-vous pendant que vous êtes jeunes. Si je pouvais me trémousser comme ça, au son de la musique pendant des heures, je le ferais. Mais mes vieux os… Enfin bref… profite de ton été, Harry. Tu le sais maintenant que notre Monde n'offre aucune distraction.

— Oui, je le sais, lâcha le jeune Sauveur, dans un souffle.

— Ceci dit, il faudra vraiment que nous fassions une partie de bowling un de ces quatre. En semaine, très certainement car Severus refuse de modifier le programme de ses week-ends. Je me demande s'il danse… il a dansé ? demanda Albus avec un air de conspirateur.

Harry afficha un sourire moqueur et hocha la tête.

— Oui, il danse. Et plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Il est populaire aussi d'après ce que j'ai vu. Il a des amis et semble respecté.

— Oooh ! Extraordinaire ! J'en suis ravi ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Tu peux aller dormir maintenant, mon petit. Je crois que nous avons assez donné le change à Remus et Molly.

Harry se leva et lança un regard craintif vers son Directeur.

— Je vais avoir des ennuis ? Je veux dire… demain ?

— Non. Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire. Bonne nuit, Harry. Dors bien. Et n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin de parler, ma porte t'est ouverte.

* * *

Dans la longue cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, les sorciers présents étaient visiblement contrariés. Ils étaient même furieux pour la plupart.

Hermione n'était pas contente. Mais ce n'était pas après Harry qu'elle en avait. Elle commençait à se demander si elle était la seule à avoir une once de sens commun. Mais enfin ! Personne n'avait donc remarqué à part elle qu'Harry avait eu une sorte de flash-back provoqué par l'agression verbale et quelque peu physique de Remus Lupin ?

La jeune sorcière avait toutefois le sentiment que le Directeur de Poudlard avait bien compris le problème. Comment se faisait-il que le vieil homme que personne ou presque n'avait aperçu ces derniers jours savait où se trouvait Harry, avec qui, et ce qu'il avait fait ?

Quelque part c'était rassurant. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry n'avait pas fugué comme l'avait tempêté Molly pendant des heures. Il était simplement allé faire un tour et pas seul. Le fait qu'il soit sorti avec Severus Rogue était surprenant, mais peut-être que c'était une suggestion de Dumbledore.

Arthur ne disait rien. Tout en tripotant ses doigts, le nez baissé, il écoutait les vociférations de Molly qui balançait son venin à qui voulait l'entendre. À ce moment-là : Remus et Ron.

— C'est inadmissible ! Comment Albus peut-il soutenir Harry comme ça ? Par Merlin, il était perdu dans le Monde Moldu ! Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi !

— Il n'était pas perdu, Molly, soupira Arthur. Harry est juste allé faire un tour quelques heures.

— Il était avec Severus, gronda Remus. Que faisait-il au fils de James, hein ? Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance. Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours ! Son odeur est partout sur Harry, comme s'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras !

— Par Circé, Remus ! Ne me dis pas que Severus et Harry font partie de ces déviants ! Ces pervers ! Azkaban, du gibier pour Azkaban !

— Je ne sais pas, Molly, gronda le loup-garou, visiblement dégoûté à cette pensée. Mais sois assurée que si Harry fait partie de cette engeance, Sirius saura prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

La petite voix pour une fois hésitante d'Hermione se fit alors entendre.

— Des mesures ? Mais… quelles mesures ? Et pourquoi parlez-vous d'engeance, de pervers ou de déviants ? Les homosexuels sont des gens comme les autres. Ce n'est pas une déviance, ni une maladie. C'est parfaitement normal et admissible. Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème. D'ailleurs, pour votre information, Harry n'est pas homosexuel. Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à un garçon. Pas vrai, Ron, qu'Harry n'a jamais dit qu'il trouvait un garçon à son goût ?

Les têtes que Remus, Molly et Ron affichaient valaient le détour, et Arthur fut à deux doigts de pouffer de rire. Sachant qu'il aurait de gros ennuis domestiques, il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour garder son sang-froid.

— Tais-toi, Hermione ! glapit alors Molly Weasley, rouge comme une tomate. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! C'est la pire des déviances pour un être humain ! Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, ils seraient toujours expédiés à Azkaban et embrassés !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et en resta interdite. Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre. Arthur avait pâli à la mention d'Azkaban et ses épaules s'étaient voûtées. L'homme semblait soudain porter sur elles le poids du monde. Ron, la bouche pincée et les yeux glacés, regardait la jeune sorcière comme s'il lui était poussée une tête surnuméraire pendant la sieste.

Remus n'aboya pas sur Hermione de la même façon que Molly. Il choisit d'entrer en mode professeur. La réflexion de la jeune née-moldue lui avait indiqué qu'elle ignorait tout des règles les plus discrètes voire secrètes du Monde Magique.

— Hermione, dans notre monde, ce genre d'attitude est inadmissible. Ces perversions ne sont pas tolérables. Les sorciers sont des êtres droits qui ne sont en aucun cas régis par leurs hormones ou des sentiments discutables. Ce sont les êtres inférieurs qui se laissent aller à ces penchants funestes. Je sais que les Moldus pensent beaucoup au sexe et le pratiquent sans aucune limite ni barrière.

— C'est dégoûtant ! pesta Ron en faisant mine de vomir sous le regard attendri de sa mère.

Hermione n'eut même pas le loisir de répondre, ni d'exprimer son dégoût et son désaccord. Ginny, en chemise de nuit, robe de chambre et chaussons, venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine.

— J'ai vu Harry entrer chez le Professeur Dumbledore avec lui. Le Professeur lui a demandé s'il n'avait pas trouvé désagréable le transplanage d'escorte avec Rogue. Harry était avec Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec ce bâtard graisseux ?

— Ginny, protesta Arthur, respecte le Professeur Rogue. C'est un enseignant très estimé de la meilleure école du Monde Magique. Que tu l'aimes ou pas, il a le droit à ton respect.

— Laisse-la donc, Arthur, pesta Molly. Personne n'aime cet odieux tyran de toute façon. Tu disais, ma chérie ? Harry a transplané avec Rogue ? Remus, c'est pour ça que tu as senti l'odeur de Rogue partout sur lui. Mais où étaient-ils et qu'ont-ils bien pu faire ? Par Merlin !

— Ils ont visiblement été assister à un concert, d'après les informations données par le Professeur Dumbledore, affirma Hermione d'un ton glacé.

— Oui, oui, un concert ! N'est-ce pas un lieu où les Moldus se réunissent pour écouter de la musique ? Le Professeur Dumbledore est réputé pour aimer beaucoup la musique.

— C'est cela, Monsieur Weasley. Je pense qu'Harry est allé à un concert et que le Professeur Rogue l'y a accompagné à la demande du Professeur Dumbledore.

— Et ces concerts ? Est-ce que ce sont des lieux de débauche ? insista Molly.

— Aucunement, déclara Hermione d'une voix toujours froide.

La jeune sorcière en avait soupé du Monde Magique. Harry et elle avaient eu plus que des suspicions au cours des années à Poudlard. Mais là, on atteignait des sommets ! Il n'était pas question de rester dans ce monde de fous et de retardés. Si les sorciers voulaient rester au Moyen-âge, grand bien leur fasse, mais hors de question qu'elle se plie à leurs règles stupides, rétrogrades et iniques. Par la barbe de Merlin, plus leur sang était pur, et plus ils étaient stupides !

Si les ASPICs n'avaient pas été nécessaires pour obtenir le fameux certificat d'équivalence de diplômes du Ministère, il y a longtemps que la jeune brunette aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques et réintégré le domicile de ses parents.

D'ailleurs, elle était à deux doigts d'expédier Hedwige chez elle, avec une lettre disant qu'elle avait changé d'avis et souhaitait aller en vacances en Italie avec eux. Après tout, Venise, Capri et Rome en été, ce ne devait pas être mal du tout… Tant pis pour la magie !

Au moment où la jeune née-moldue prit la décision d'aller voir Harry dans sa chambre afin de l'interroger sur sa soirée, Ron se leva et annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Zut ! Trop tard !

En réprimant un soupir, elle annonça également son désir d'aller rejoindre son lit. Demain, elle saurait tout. Harry lui raconterait en détail, elle le savait.

Dans la petite chambre du second étage, Le jeune Sauveur rongeait son frein. Il avait revêtu son pyjama rayé trop grand, hérité de cet idiot de Dudley. Ron, lui, boudait ostensiblement dans son lit, en tournant le dos à son meilleur ami. Il avait affiché une mine revêche dès son entrée dans la pièce et refusé d'adresser un seul mot à Harry.

Les pensées du jeune sorcier à la cicatrice célèbre étaient dirigées vers la Terreur des cachots.

Que faisait Severus Rogue à cette heure ? Etait-il toujours au _Flamant Rose_ ? Ou bien avait-il trouvé « à remplir son lit » selon son expression ?

L'adolescent se mordit soudain la lèvre en ressentant une incroyable bouffée de jalousie à cette idée. Il s'imagina alors que c'était lui qui se trouvait dans les bras du ténébreux Serpentard…

Surpris par la soudaine montée de désir qu'il ressentit, il en rougit dans la pénombre de la chambrette et se tourna sur le côté, apeuré des conséquences si Ron devinait à quoi il pouvait fantasmer. Harry remonta les drap et couvertures au dessus de sa tête et soupira.

Sa décision était prise. Quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne le ferait rester dans le Monde Magique. Voldemort ou pas, les sorciers n'avaient qu'à aller se faire voir chez les grecs.

* * *

— Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure, mon chouchou ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, une petite panne. Tu as dû abuser des cocktails de Rick. La prochaine fois, essaie les p'tits cachets bleus, ça t'aidera bien…

Severus Rogue se releva d'un bond et fourragea dans son épaisse tignasse noire. Par Salazar, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il avait une panne ! LUI ! Lui qui était capable de faire l'amour toute une nuit et d'épuiser le plus exigeant des amants. Et là… rien. Impossible d'avoir la moindre petite érection. Il avait même tenté de se lancer discrètement un sort en prétextant un petit tour à la salle de bain. Et rien, niet, nada… son appendice était resté aux abonnés absents. Son amant d'un soir était pourtant avenant. C'était un petit brun mince avec de grands yeux bleu foncé, plutôt mignon et répondant au prénom de Michael.

Et pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas ! Personne ne lui avait jeté de sort, pourtant. Potter avait été le seul sorcier présent et à aucun moment, le sale gosse n'avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Potter… pourquoi ses pensées revenaient-elles systématiquement sur ce petit foutriquet ? Par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin, même pendant que Mike s'escrimait à lui obtenir un semblant d'érection, il n'avait cessé de penser à ce petit con. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il de plus en plus de mal à insulter le gosse ? Il le faisait de plus en plus à contrecœur…

Discrètement, le sorcier s'approcha du petit tas déposé sur le fauteuil de la chambre et fouilla dans son pantalon de cuir pour trouver l'étui à baguette qui y était accroché. Il en sortit l'artéfact magique et le pointa sur Mike qui admirait le plafond sale avec un air de profond ennui sur le visage.

— _Somnus_ !

Le Moldu sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil et Severus s'approcha de lui tranquillement, la baguette tendue. Il la posa sur la tempe de l'homme…

— _Oubliette_ !

D'un mouvement de baguette, il se lança ensuite un_ Vestio_ et soupira en rangeant l'objet dans son holster. Il retira ensuite son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet de sa poche, enleva la clé de la serrure et sortit sur le palier. Il n'avait aucune envie de dormir et une bonne promenade dans les rues de Londres l'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair…

Encore une fois, pourquoi ses pensées le ramenaient-elles toutes vers Potter ? D'ailleurs comment allait le gosse ? Avait-il eu des ennuis en rentrant ? Si jamais Lupin ou Molly l'avaient brutalisé, ils allaient trouver à qui parler !

* * *

Harry avait très mal dormi, malgré sa fatigue. Il avait eu un sommeil agité et non reposant. Juste avant l'aube, il avait quand même réussi à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à le faire récupérer totalement.

Lorsque le jeune sorcier avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Ron s'était levé sans bruit et ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il y avait fort à parier que le rouquin ne souhaitait aucune confrontation. Harry se doutait que Remus, Molly et Arthur avaient discuté âprement à son sujet lorsqu'il était monté avec Dumbledore. Il ignorait ce dont ils avaient parlé mais sans nul doute, on ne lui avait pas balancé de fleurs.

Le Gryffondor soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, et pour être franc s'en fichait totalement. Le jour pénétrait largement à travers les rideaux de velours mangés aux mites.

Un bruit de coups frappés sur la porte le tira de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête vers la source de nuisance, mais ne répondit pas. Son moral n'était pas au plus haut. Il n'avait nulle envie d'affronter encore des reproches. La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement et une tête brune aux cheveux touffus et presque pas emmêlés se glissa par l'entrebâillement.

— Harry ? Tu dors encore ?

Hermione venait aux nouvelles et le jeune Survivant en fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas voir Ron ou Ginny, mais la brunette c'était autre chose.

— Entre, Mione.

— Je t'ai pas réveillé, au moins ?

— Non, c'est bon, je ne dormais plus. Il est quelle heure ?

— Onze heures passées.

— Ah. Je pensais avoir dormi moins. J'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. J'ai vu l'aube pointer et ensuite, je me suis enfin endormi. C'est mieux que rien je suppose…

— Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très en forme, remarqua Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

— Ferme la porte derrière toi, je dois te parler.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de préciser à son amie ce qu'il entendait par « fermer la porte ». Celle-ci sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe à fleurs très moldue et verrouilla l'issue par un _Collaporta_ et pour faire bonne mesure, lança un _Assurdiato_. Après tout, on était samedi et les jumeaux allaient venir déjeuner. Si leur discussion se prolongeait un peu, les deux petits indiscrets allaient très certainement tenter de venir écouter à la porte, surtout s'ils apprenaient qu'Harry n'était pas encore levé et qu'il était sorti la veille au soir. Il y avait fort à parier que Molly et Ron allaient raconter ses exploits nocturnes en long, en large et en travers, et surtout en dramatisant les choses.

Hermione alla tranquillement s'asseoir au bord du lit d'Harry et celui-ci se redressa, repoussa les couvertures jusqu'à sa taille et plia les jambes pour y poser ses coudes.

— Tu étais vraiment avec le Professeur Rogue hier soir ?

— Oui, répondit Harry sobrement.

— C'est arrivé comment ? Parce que franchement je ne te vois pas passer volontairement la soirée avec lui, même si le Professeur Dumbledore te le demandait à genoux.

Harry soupira, ferma les yeux et frotta son visage dans ses mains. Il en tendit une vers la table de nuit séparant son lit de celui de Ron et attrapa ses lunettes rondes pour les poser sur son nez.

— Quand j'étais chez les Dursley, j'ai trouvé dans un magazine de Dudley une publicité pour un bar de nuit pas loin d'ici, dans le quartier. Un bar gay, Mione…

— Un bar gay ? Ooooh ! Mais, Harry, tu sais que…

— Oui ! l'interrompit son ami. Mais laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît.

Hermione hocha la tête et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Elle se contenta de fixer le jeune Élu, attendant qu'il lui raconte tout.

— Hier soir, je suis allé dans ce bar. Les jumeaux m'avaient fourni une carte d'identité me vieillissant d'un an. Pas le choix, sinon je ne serais pas rentré. Ça sert vraiment à rien d'être majeur un an avant les Moldus, on ne peut rien en faire… On a juste la Trace en moins, et c'est tout.

— On peut transplaner aussi.

— Ouais, t'as raison. J'y pensais même plus. Transplaner… faut encore avoir un endroit où aller… Entre les mœurs rétrogrades des sorciers, l'absence de loisirs, et Remus plus Molly sur le dos, ça te sert à rien de savoir transplaner, d'être majeur et de ne plus avoir la Trace. Tu peux pas sortir… tu n'as aucun endroit pour t'amuser, tu te fais engueuler pour un _Accio _! Je commence à détester franchement le Monde Magique, Mione ! Pas la magie… juste les sorciers hypocrites et leur monde.

— Idem. Et ? Ce bar ?

— Cool, décor sympa. Le patron s'appelle Rick. On est bien accueilli. Il m'a payé un verre pour fêter mon anniv' et m'a proposé de manger un truc parce que j'avais le ventre vide et il voulait pas que je picole le bide creux.

— Il avait raison. T'as mangé quoi ?

— Un « grilled cheese », Mione. J'en rêvais depuis que j'étais tout petit. Tante Pétunia en faisait tous les vendredis soirs à Dudley. Je sentais l'odeur depuis mon placard, mais j'y avais jamais goûté. J'ai dansé pendant des heures, je crois bien. Et à un moment, y a un mec bourré qui a cherché des histoires. Il me collait, voulait m'emmener, m'embrasser dans le cou… un chiant, quoi ! Je lui ai collé une tarte mais ça l'a pas calmé. Et là, Rogue s'est pointé. Il a presque décollé le mec du sol en le tenant par le cou. Le gars, il a filé comme s'il avait vu le diable !

— Rogue était dans un bar gay ?

— Mmm… Il est ami avec les patrons, qu'il m'a dit. Il vient là le soir pour la musique et les cocktails de Rick. Ça fait quinze ans qu'il va dans ce bar. Il m'a payé un cocktail de jus de fruits. Il voulait pas que je boive de l'alcool. Ensuite, on a discuté et il m'a demandé de rentrer ici. Il m'a accompagné dans une petite rue d'où il a l'habitude de transplaner, il a envoyé un messager à Dumbledore et je suis rentré.

— Il n'a pas fait un transplanage d'escorte avec toi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Harry, Ginny a entendu le Directeur le dire…

— Ah oui… il a dit ça à cause de l'odeur. Remus a senti Rogue sur moi et il était furieux.

— Comment a-t-il mis son odeur sur toi ?

— Ben… hésita Harry qui se refusait à tout révéler. On a dansé trois slows ensemble.

— Des… Harry ! Comment as-tu pu ? Enfin, c'est ton professeur ! s'horrifia Hermione.

— Hééé ! On n'a rien fait de spécial ! Ok ? On a juste dansé pour que les autres me lâchent… Ils rodaient tous à l'heure des slows et je voulais pas qu'on m'embête. Et on a discuté, c'est tout. Tu savais que Rogue fume ? Ouais… et des mentholées en plus…

— Non, je l'ignorais. Et d'ailleurs, je m'en fiche totalement. Que faisais-tu dans un bar gay ? Tu n'es même pas gay, d'abord ! Et Rogue, il l'est ?

Se souvenant des mises en gardes des jumeaux et de Severus, Harry éluda la question.

— Autant que moi, ricana-t-il. Je t'ai dit qu'il y va pour les patrons et les cocktails. Et la musique aussi. Il a raison, y a une super ambiance, et les cocktails sont franchement une tuerie !

— Tu es content de ta soirée, alors ?

— Ouais, totalement. D'ailleurs j'y retourne ce soir. Rogue est d'accord.

— Comment ? Tu es fou ? gémit Hermione, horrifiée. Molly et Remus vont piquer leur crise, tu n'y penses pas !

— Mais si, justement j'y pense. Et j'ai dit à Rogue que j'y serai. Il va se demander où je suis, si j'y vais pas. Il pourra même croire que j'ai des ennuis… et demander des explications à ceux qui m'auront empêché de sortir. D'abord, je fais rien de mal et Dumbledore est d'accord. Il dit que tant que je suis avec Severus, il peut rien m'arriver.

— Tu l'appelles Severus ? sursauta la brunette.

— Moi, non. Mais Dumbledore oui. Moi, je l'appelle comme à Poudlard : Professeur Rogue et Monsieur. Comme d'habitude, quoi. Et lui, il m'appelle Potter. Comme toujours. Et il dit que je suis un cornichon, une plaie purulente et tout et tout. Rien d'inhabituel… Je suis en pays de connaissance.

— C'est là que Rogue passe tous ses week-ends ? C'est bizarre…

— Ce sont ses amis, Mione. Et on peut pas dire qu'il en ait beaucoup dans le Monde Magique. Tout le monde le déteste, sauf ce connard de Malefoy et son vieux… et le Directeur aussi.

— Oui, c'est sûr que ça fait maigre…

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant et se décida à demander de l'aide à Harry.

— Tu as besoin d'Hedwige ? J'aimerais envoyer un hibou à mes parents. Je souhaite rentrer chez moi et aller en Italie avec eux.

— Nan, nan, pas besoin. Tu peux la prendre, elle va être contente d'avoir une lettre à expédier. Mais je suis étonné, je croyais que tu avais décidé de rester là pour l'été.

— Harry… disons que j'ai changé d'avis. La façon dont ils t'ont traité hier soir… et aussi ce que Remus et Molly ont dit après… et Ron… misère ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré autant d'intolérance et d'homophobie de toute ma vie. Tu savais que selon eux, les gays sont du gibier pour Azkaban et que si Dumbledore n'avait pas été là, ils seraient toujours envoyés en prison et même embrassés par les Détraqueurs ?

— Oui, je le savais. C'est absolument dégueulasse. Pars, si tu le veux, puisque toi tu peux. Moi j'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est soit les Dursley, soit le Square Grimmaurd. De toute façon, je n'ai plus confiance en eux, pas après ce que Rogue et les jumeaux m'ont appris. Les Weasley et Remus veulent organiser un mariage entre moi et cette petite sangsue de Ginny. C'est pour ça que Molly m'a donné la montre en or de son frère.

— Pas possible ! Mais… mais c'est dégoûtant !

— Et d'après toi, Mione… Pourquoi ils tolèrent ta présence ici, et ton amitié avec Ron ? Pourtant, c'est pas recommandé, l'amitié garçon/fille.

Hermione se figea, la bouche ouverte. La vérité venait de brutalement apparaître devant ses yeux et elle en avait profité pour lui balancer une bonne claque sur le museau.

— Ils… ils… non… me dis pas… Pas possible… hein ? Pas lui et… moi ? Tu… hein, Harry… c'est pas ça ?

Hermione était tellement choquée qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

— Si. Ils veulent te marier à Ron dès qu'on aura passé nos ASPICs.

— DANS LEURS RÊVES ! Je refuse ! Pas question !

La jeune Préfète se leva brusquement et entreprit de déambuler nerveusement dans la petite chambre.

— Je m'en vais, Harry. Et je peux te dire que si je n'avais pas mes examens à la fin de l'année, je ne retournerais même pas à Poudlard.

— Pareil pour moi. McGonagall s'est mis dans la tête que j'allais aller à l'Académie des Aurors, pour faire comme mon père et Sirius. Pffff ! Compte là d'sus et bois d'l'eau, comme dit le voisin de Tante Pétunia… Ils vont pas être déçus du voyage ! Pour commencer, j'ai bien l'intention de faire ce que je vais vouloir de mon été. Si je veux sortir tous les week-ends avec Rogue, je sortirai. Si je veux aller jouer au bowling avec Dumbledore, j'irai ! D'ailleurs, je vais sortir tous les jours dans le Londres moldu. Je vais aller au cinéma, au musée de Madame Tussaud, au British Museum… et je les emmerde ! Tiens… peut-être même que Dumbledore aimerait venir avec moi !

— Ooh ! Et bien si c'est pour des sorties culturelles comme des musées, je ne peux pas te donner tort. Tu devrais essayer le Royal Albert Hall, c'est une salle de concert légendaire. C'est hors de prix, mais à faire une fois dans sa vie. Le Professeur Dumbledore adore la musique, dit-on… Il aimerait peut-être y aller avec toi ?

— Superbe idée, Mione ! fit Harry avec un large sourire. Et je m'en fous du prix. Figure-toi que j'ai appris après mon anniversaire que depuis la mort de mes parents, plein de gens m'avaient couché sur leurs testaments, et même pour certains, tout laissé. Je ne manque pas d'or et je ne suis pas à la veille d'en manquer. En attendant, va écrire ta lettre. Je vais appeler Hedwige, elle doit normalement être dans le jardin à chasser les mulots…

* * *

Harry avait affiché un sourire provocateur plutôt insolent, lorsqu'il était descendu pour le déjeuner, après sa douche. Il s'était ostensiblement installé entre le Professeur Dumbledore et Hermione et avait strictement refusé d'adresser la parole aux autres convives en dehors des susnommés et des jumeaux. Il en avait profité pour demander au vieux Directeur de Poudlard s'il ne souhaitait pas l'accompagner pour assister à l'un des Proms [1] de la BBC au Royal Albert Hall. Albus en avait rougi de plaisir et fait tomber sa fourchette de surprise. Et bien sûr, il avait accepté chaleureusement, les yeux pétillants de joie. Hermione avait dissimulé un sourire amusé et les jumeaux avaient échangé un regard intrigué puis haussé les épaules.

Arthur, intéressé, s'était aussitôt penché pour tenter d'en savoir plus, mais la tête qu'avait affiché Molly, ainsi que son raclement de gorge l'avaient dissuadé de même y songer. En soupirant discrètement, il avait plongé le nez dans son assiette en félicitant intérieurement Harry pour ses tentatives d'émancipation.

Au dessert, Harry avait annoncé qu'il sortait encore ce samedi soir et qu'il n'était pas question qu'on l'en empêche ou gare… Évidemment, Remus, Ron et Molly avaient tenté – en pure perte – de lui faire changer d'avis. Mais ni les menaces ni les cajoleries n'avaient ébranlé la décision du jeune sorcier.

* * *

Harry était planté devant le _Flamant Rose_ qui venait visiblement d'ouvrir. Un homme brun et bien plus petit et chétif que Rick était sorti deux minutes auparavant et avait déposé les fameux pots de fleurs artificielles de chaque côté de la porte. En arrivant, le jeune sorcier avait vu les enseignes s'allumer et le grand flamant rose en néon s'illuminer en clignotant auparavant quelques secondes.

Le garçon ne savait pas à quelle heure l'établissement ouvrait. Il était donc arrivé vers 19h complètement au hasard et s'était réjoui de son timing idéal.

Le Gryffondor, vêtu cette fois-ci d'un jean indigo moulant qu'il étrennait et d'une chemise blanche, poussa la porte de l'établissement. Les chaises et tabourets étaient encore sur les tables et l'homme brun aperçu précédemment finissait de passer la serpillière. Rick se tourna en entendant la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il eut presque un sourire de soulagement en voyant le petit Harry. Il lui fit un signe de tête bref et se pencha de nouveau vers la forme en noir qui était curieusement avachie sur la seule chaise touchant le sol humide.

— Enfin, voyons… Severus ! Tu n'es pas bien de te mettre dans des états pareils ? Punaise ! Depuis quinze ans que je te connais, je ne t'avais jamais vu ivre à ce point. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu picoles ainsi ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas couché et que tu as bu toute la nuit et la journée ? Tu es parti avec Michael… y a eu un problème ?

Harry resta figé en reconnaissant l'épave visiblement ivre morte, avachie la tête dans les bras, sur le revêtement en plastique rose de la table.

— Pro… Professeur Rogue ?

L'intéressé leva aussitôt le nez à l'appel de son nom et balança une bordée de jurons qui auraient fait rougir un vieux loup de mer.

— Po... Potter ! Encore vous ! C'est… c'est de vot' faute… Chuis sûr… Dix points en moins pour… Gry… Gryffondor. Na !

La tête de Rick tourna alternativement de Severus à Harry. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

— Professeur ? T'es professeur, Severus ? Tu m'avais jamais dit ça !

— Désolé, Monsieur… fit Harry gêné à son enseignant. Ça m'a échappé…

— Bon ! Severus ! Pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état ? Tu ne t'es pas couché, tu n'es pas rentré chez toi non plus, tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier soir. Est-ce que c'est Michael ? Raconte, bordel !

— J'ai… j'ai pas pu, Ricky ! Moi ! Se… Severus Ro… Rogue ! J'ai pas… pas… ban… bandé ! Putain, pre… première fois de… de ma… chienne de… de vie. Laisse-moi mou… mourir… Nan, fais… fais-moi… un… truc… un Tue-La-Mort…

— T'ES PAS UN PEU MALADE ? Je ne sers pas ce genre de débouche-chiottes, moi Monsieur ! J'ai de la conscience professionnelle ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dessoûler et vite fait encore !

Walt qui finissait de vider l'eau de son seau, pouffait de rire si ses épaules se secouant en rythme étaient une indication.

Harry, lui, regardait la scène avec incompréhension ou presque. Il avait bien pigé que Rogue avait tenté la veille de « remplir son lit » et qu'il avait visiblement eu une « panne ». L'homme en avait été fortement humilié et avait noyé sa contrariété dans l'alcool. Le spectacle était assez édifiant. Voir ce sorcier habituellement si fier et plein de retenue, étalé le visage sur la table était assez étrange et dérangeant.

— Je vais te faire un café serré, et tu vas bouffer, nom d'un chien ! Si tu dessoûles pas, tu rentres chez toi ! Je ne te servirai pas une seule goutte d'alcool ce soir ! Tiens-toi le pour dit !

Puis se tournant vers Harry…

— Tu as mangé, p'tit ? Je vais lui faire un « grilled cheese » et un jus de fruit pour lui remplir le ventre. Tu en veux un aussi, un « grilled cheese » ?

À la mention de l'encas, les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent et il hocha vigoureusement la tête, les joues roses.

— Aide-le à se lever. Emmène-le à sa place habituelle au fond de la salle. C'est que dans son état, il va me faire fuir les clients !

— Je… je t'em… t'emmerde, Rick ! balbutia l'ancien Mangemort qui à présent faisait des moulinets avec sa baguette qu'il venait de sortir de son étui. Et je veux pas de… de ton putain d'café !

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, chéri… ricana le barman en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry retint un fou rire et obéissant au maître des lieux, il s'approcha du sorcier et le prit par l'aisselle.

— Allez, Monsieur. Levez-vous. Je vous aide. Vous serez mieux dans le canapé.

— Qu'est... qu'est-ce… vous… vous foutez là, Potter ? C'est Albus qui… qui vous a… envoyé m'es… m'espionner ? Oui, c'est lui… ce… ce vieux fou… me l'pai… paiera !

— Professeur, murmura Harry en se penchant à l'oreille du Maître des Potions. Rangez votre baguette, les Moldus pourraient se poser des questions…

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard torve et acquiesça sans un mot. La baguette disparut aussitôt dans l'étui invisible. Il fit l'effort de se lever et titubant, soutenu par Harry qui le traînait presque, Severus traversa le bar d'un pas mal assuré. Il s'écroula littéralement dans le petit sofa de son alcôve favorite. Harry s'assit près de lui et le retint par le bras afin de l'empêcher de s'étaler de tout son long sur le siège. Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun client ni de musique. Des spots étaient allumés au plafond et on voyait parfaitement dans la pièce. Walt était d'ailleurs en train de remplacer les bougies roses dans les photophores et de les allumer.

— Professeur… Faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils pour ça, voyons… Vous devez pas être le seul à qui c'est arrivé. Et en plus, vous avez oublietté le gars, non ?

Severus Rogue lança un regard fatigué à son élève et hocha la tête.

— Vous… vous avez pas une potion avec vous ? Un truc pour dessoûler ? Sinon, je vous aide à rentrer au Square Grimmaurd…

— Vous… rigolez ? Y a Lupin… et les Weasley…

Harry grimaça involontairement. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer le mépris qu'ils afficheraient, les sarcasmes et même les insultes. Et Rogue ne serait pas en état de se défendre… Non, ce n'était pas un service à lui rendre. Lorsqu'il serait à jeun, il le ferait payer au jeune Gryffondor balafré… et au centuple. À tout bien réfléchir, il était encore mieux ici, dans son siège confortable et dans quelques minutes il allait manger un peu, histoire d'éponger l'alcool ingurgité.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, pendant lesquelles Harry regarda l'homme tenter d'extirper quelque chose de son pantalon de cuir. Visiblement les poches de Rogue avaient reçu le même sortilège les rendant « sans fond » que les siennes. Dès que le jeune sorcier achetait un vêtement neuf, Hermione s'empressait d'y mettre sa patte et toutes ses poches se trouvaient ainsi magiquement modifiées.

Le jeune homme vit ainsi apparaître sur la table basse, le paquet d'Embassy presque vide, un briquet jetable, une liasse froissée de Livres Sterling et une poignée de pence ainsi que quelques gallions qui s'y étaient mêlés. Puis, le Maître des Potions sortit de sa poche deux flacons. Harry reconnut la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, mais l'autre il ne l'avait jamais vu. Rogue déboucha celui-là et l'avala cul sec sans même grimacer, et Merlin savait qu'il ne devait pas être très bon… Le Serpentard ferma les yeux quelques instants et se laissa aller contre le dossier matelassé.

Harry ne disait rien, assis sur le rebord du siège, il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. Rick et ses assiettes sûrement que Rogue ouvre les yeux, aussi. Il était un peu déboussolé… En arrivant ce soir, il n'avait pas songé une seule minute que son professeur aurait été dans cet état. Il n'avait pas dormi, si les cernes noirs qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient un indice. Il ne s'était pas rasé, ni changé. Il n'avait certainement pas mangé de la journée et semblait épuisé.

La Terreur des cachots ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils étaient toujours injectés de sang mais son regard était redevenu normal et pas hagard comme quelques minutes auparavant. L'homme se redressa et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux pour dégager son front.

— Restez là, Potter. Je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu dans les toilettes.

— Monsieur ? Essayez de ne pas avoir l'air trop dessoûlé. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas passer du stade ivre mort à celui à jeun ou presque en moins d'une minute.

— Je sais. Figurez-vous que j'ai une très grande expérience de l'alcool chez les Moldus. J'aurais aimé ne jamais l'avoir d'ailleurs.

Severus Rogue se leva sans difficulté du sofa trop bas et trop mou et Harry le regarda se diriger d'un pas presque assuré vers la porte rose marquée « Toilettes ».

Bien entendu, ce fut pendant l'absence de Severus que Rick choisit de revenir avec deux assiettes de « grilled cheese ». Il sembla étonné de l'absence de son énergumène de client.

— Allons bon ! Où est-il ? Il n'est pas sorti quand même ? Je ne l'ai pas vu passer, s'inquiéta le barman.

— Non, non, il est toujours là, il est juste aux toilettes.

— Tout seul ? Bordel ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas vomir partout, Walt va être furieux, il vient de passer la serpillière.

— Il n'est pas si mal. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il n'a pas l'air dérangé par ce qu'il a avalé, tenta de minimiser Harry.

Rick posa les assiettes sur la table ainsi que des couverts et deux serviettes en papier.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose, petit ? Un conseil, évite l'alcool ce soir, parce que je n'ai aucune intention d'en servir à Severus et s'il voit que tu en bois, il fera peut-être du cirque. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je l'ai jamais vu démoli comme ça et je préfère prévenir que guérir. Se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu… Y a pas mort d'homme, enfin ! Ça arrive à chaque mec au moins une fois dans sa vie.

— Arrête de jacasser, Rick et sers-nous deux Lotus Bleu.

— Enfin tu te montres raisonnable ? C'est pas trop tôt ! pesta le barman. Assieds-toi et avale ça. Et comme je l'ai dit à Harry, ne compte pas sur moi pour te servir de l'alcool ce soir !

L'ancien Mangemort se rassit alors près d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur le tatouage odieux que portait l'adulte. La marque des ténèbres était pâle, comme délavée mais inerte totalement depuis la fin de la première année d'Harry à Poudlard. La présence de Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête de Quirinus Quirrel l'avait fait se réactiver un petit peu pendant quelques mois. Le tatouage représentant un serpent sortant de la bouche d'un crâne avait foncé légèrement, remué un petit peu à de rares occasions et même une ou deux fois, Severus avait senti la magie de la marque se réveiller et le picoter. Une fois le Mage Noir chassé de son hôte, la marque s'était de nouveau totalement désactivée. Elle avait même encore plus pâli qu'après Halloween 1981, ce qui avait fait Albus Dumbledore soupçonner que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas survécu à son extraction forcée du corps de Quirrel par Harry Potter.

Le Maître des cachots suivit le regard d'Harry sur sa marque et soupira.

— Mangez pendant que c'est chaud, Potter.

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit docilement Harry, gêné d'avoir été surpris.

Il se leva et alla s'installer sur le pouf qu'il avait occupé la veille, juste en face de son professeur. Walt arriva juste à ce moment-là en tenant un tumbler dans chaque main. Il les déposa devant ses deux clients avec un « voilàààààà » ravi, et tortillant légèrement des hanches, il retourna vers le bar pour papoter avec Rick en attendant les premiers « autres » clients.

La vue du liquide vert dans le tumbler apporté par Walt intrigua Harry au plus haut point. Il souleva le verre et attrapa la paille blanche pour aspirer le liquide. C'était frais, pétillant, avec la couleur de la menthe verte et un goût de pamplemousse. Décidément, il adorait ça ! Alcoolisés ou pas, ces mélanges le ravissaient un peu plus chaque fois.

Sans un mot, les deux hommes terminèrent leurs « grilled cheeses » et reposèrent leurs couverts dans leurs assiettes. Severus alluma une cigarette, en tira une longue bouffée et se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé.

— Potter, racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé lorsque vous êtes rentré hier soir dans ce trou à rats que votre parrain appelle une maison.

— Ooh… Et bien… hésita un peu le Gryffondor, les joues rougies, Remus et Molly me sont tombés dessus comme un Botruc sur des œufs de doxys. Arthur a même dû tenir Molly car elle voulait me frapper avec une cuillère en bois. Et Remus….

Harry grimaça et frotta son biceps endolori, là où une vilaine marque noire en forme de main témoignait de la violence et de la force du loup-garou.

— Il vous a blessé ? Frappé ? demanda Severus, un sourcil levé.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Il avait déjà vu Lupin à l'œuvre lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Potter aîné et Black arrivaient toujours à lui faire faire ce qu'ils voulaient et souvent, ils utilisaient la force physique anormale de l'hybride magique pour leurs petites combines ou vengeances. Lui avait toujours réussi à éviter ces débordements mais il connaissait quelques Serpentards qui eux n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Les Maraudeurs étaient des monstres qui n'avaient à une époque rien à envier aux apprentis Mangemorts de Poudlard. La seule différence était qu'ils s'estimaient du bon côté… du côté des gentils. Avec des gentils comme ça, on n'avait plus besoin de méchants…

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier que oui, il avait quelques traces de la colère du loup-garou.

— Le Professeur Dumbledore leur a hurlé dessus. Je l'avais jamais entendu hurler comme ça avant. Et puis il a demandé si j'avais passé une bonne soirée, si la musique était bien et si nous nous étions amusés, vous comme moi. Un truc du genre. En tout cas, de voir qu'il avait l'air au courant avant même que j'arrive, ça les a mouchés sacrément. Vous avez eu une idée de génie avec votre Patronus, Professeur. Au fait, Hermione quitte le Square Grimmaurd. Elle n'a pas du tout apprécié la scène à laquelle elle a assistée dans la cuisine après que je sois monté me coucher. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu autant de propos homophobes et rétrogrades de toute sa vie. Quand je pense qu'ils ne savent même pas que je suis gay… En tout cas, je leur ai dit ce midi que j'allais sortir dans le Monde Moldu très régulièrement, et que j'allais d'ailleurs inviter le Professeur Dumbledore à venir avec moi, et même vous si vous le vouliez. Je suis presque sûr que le Musée de Cire de Madame Tussaud plairait au Directeur, et moi j'aimerais bien le voir.

Harry babillait, son verre à la main. Il semblait parfaitement détendu et pas du tout contrarié par sa prise de bec avec une partie des adultes de Grimmaurd. Ses idées de rébellion étaient assez rafraîchissantes et semblaient amuser Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi pas… tant que ça ne nuisait pas à son quotidien forcé là-bas…

— Dites, Professeur. Vous allez encore vous chercher un p'tit ami, ce soir ? Et si ça marche pas… encore… Vous savez ?

Harry lança un coup d'œil appuyé vers sa propre entrejambe pour faire comprendre à son vis-à-vis de quoi il parlait. Severus Rogue lui lança un regard tueur et sa mâchoire se serra.

— N'abusez pas, Potter, ou vous pourriez vous retrouver dans une situation fâcheuse assez rapidement. Nous verrions alors si vous êtes capable de résister à un second Avada… Expérience très intéressante et attendue dans certains milieux. Vous désirez faire avancer la science ?

— Heuu… nan, nan. Mais j'disais pas ça pour vous insulter ou autre, hein ! C'est… c'est que j'y pense souvent, vous savez… pour moi. Je me dis que… si… si j'étais pas capable de le faire ? J'ai… j'ai même jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Je sais même pas comment on fait, vraiment… Peut-être que je devrais même pas essayer… jamais. Je…

— Cessez de dire vos stupidités habituelles ! aboya Severus, agacé. Par Merlin, ici comme à Poudlard vous ne l'ouvrez que pour raconter des idioties ! À se demander où vous étiez le jour où Merlin a distribué les cerveaux au Monde Magique !

— Dans un placard quelconque, comme d'habitude, marmonna Harry pour lui-même sans se douter que le ténébreux professeur l'avait parfaitement entendu.

— Vous n'êtes pas plus désavantagé que n'importe quel sorcier qui va dans le Monde Moldu pour s'amuser ou s'encanailler. La première fois que l'un de nous pénètre seul dans le Monde Moldu, ne vous leurrez pas Potter, il est vierge et complètement innocent. C'est d'une évidence totale pour qui connait un tant soit peu notre Monde. Vous ferez comme les autres et comme les Moldus qui ont leur première expérience : vous apprendrez ! Ne me dites pas que vous voulez que ça soit différent pour vous aussi de ce côté-là ? Faire la une des journaux vous manquera ? Avoir des hordes de fans à vos trousses vous manquera ? Bienvenue dans la vie des gens normaux, Potter !

— Non ! Vous… vous n'y êtes pas, Professeur. Je déteste ma célébrité, protesta Harry en baissant la tête pour admirer ses doigts et le fond de son verre à présent vide.

— Et bien, vous devriez être ravi alors, dans le Monde Moldu. Ici personne ne se soucie de qui vous êtes et de ce que vous faites.

— C'est vrai. De toute façon, il faut que je m'y réhabitue. Je vais quitter pour de bon le Monde Magique dès que j'aurai eu mes ASPICs. Hermione aussi. Si vous aviez vu sa réaction quand je lui ai dit que les Weasley voulaient la marier à Ron ! Elle était horrifiée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, je l'ai vue rester sans mots. Elle n'arrivait même plus à faire une phrase. Et après, elle était furieuse. Je lui ai prêté Hedwige et elle a envoyé une lettre à ses parents pour qu'ils viennent la chercher. Dumbledore n'a même pas eu l'air surpris du tout. Par contre, Molly et Arthur étaient furieux. Ron et Ginny aussi. Remus n'a pas eu l'air très concerné.

— Normal, Potter. Le loup ne s'intéresse qu'à vos petites fesses.

— Heiiiiin ? protesta Harry les yeux écarquillés en posant ses mains sur les zones précédemment mentionnées.

— Pas dans ce sens, idiot ! Je veux dire que si ça ne vous concerne pas directement, Lupin s'en fiche. Il s'estime être responsable de vous et devoir des comptes à Black.

— Pffff ! Sirius s'en lave les mains de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais passé plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce avec lui consécutivement. Il m'envoie un hibou de temps en temps, et c'est tout. Super, le parrain. Il serait toujours à Azkaban, ce serait pareil.

Severus Rogue regarda fixement Harry sans rien dire. Le sale gosse n'avait pas tort du tout. Black, curieusement, se désintéressait totalement de sa charge. Même Albus en était surpris et lui avait confié son étonnement. Le Maître des Potions, lui, savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir. Sirius Black avait toujours été un fêtard. Il avait fait partie des rares sorciers qui, adolescents, se vantaient largement de leurs exploits dans le Monde Moldu. Il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre ses orgies de boisson, de drogues diverses et frasques sexuelles en tout genre. Il choquait unanimement élèves de toutes les Maisons, professeurs comme parents. Orion et Walburga n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de renier le renégat afin de préserver la réputation de leur famille. Sirius avait trouvé refuge chez James Potter, un orphelin, dont les parents étaient morts assassinés par des Mangemorts. Leur décès avait émancipé le garçon qui s'était vu confier biens et or familial. Sans garde-fou, les deux adolescents s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Leurs deux complices n'avaient jamais osé. De toute façon, Remus n'aurait jamais rien fait qui eusse pu compromettre cette fameuse intégration dans le Monde Magique, qu'il souhaitait tant. Quant au dernier, cette larve de Queudver ne méritait même pas que son nom fut mentionné.

— Dites, Professeur Rogue… Vous croyez qu'il y a une différence entre coucher avec un Moldu et un sorcier ?

Severus Rogue, qui a cet instant précis, était en train d'allumer une de ses dernières cigarettes, en avala la fumée de travers et se mit à tousser, son visage s'empourprant rapidement.

— Potter ! Vous avez le chic pour surprendre les gens avec de drôles de questions ! pesta l'homme après s'être jeté un _Anapnéo_ informulé et sans baguette. Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas répondre à votre stupide question ! Comment le pourrais-je ? Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne connaissais aucun sorcier gay et par conséquent comment espérez-vous que j'ai une seule idée sur une différence quelconque ? Parfois, je me demande ce qui vous passe par la tête…

— Vous n'aimeriez pas le découvrir ? fit alors Harry avec un petit sourire en coin, totalement inattendu.

La Terreur des Cachots se figea, le visage sans expression. La musique qui s'alluma alors, fut une excellente excuse pour ne pas répondre tout de suite. Voyant que les clients commençaient à se presser dans le bar, Walt s'était enfin décidé à rejoindre sa cabine de DJ et à lancer une de ses fameuses bandes-sons préenregistrées. Il allait pouvoir retourner à l'appartement et discrètement regarder un épisode des aventures de Sherlock Holmes avec le séduisant Jeremy Brett, à la télévision.

— Est-ce que j'ai bien saisi ce que je crois que vous avez osé dire, Monsieur Potter ?

— Oui. Vous avez bien compris.

Harry regardait le Professeur Rogue, droit dans les yeux sans ciller, indifférent au fait que celui-ci était un Légilimens accompli et qu'il pourrait sans une seule difficulté avoir accès à ses souvenirs et pensées les plus secrètes. Dumbledore lui avait parlé de cette faculté qu'avaient certains sorciers de pouvoir accéder à la mémoire des autres ainsi que d'avoir la capacité de protéger leur propre esprit contre ce genre d'intrusion. La Légilimancie et l'Occlumancie n'étaient pas enseignées à Poudlard, mais étant donnés les dons que Voldemort avait dans ces deux matières, Albus n'avait pas hésité à mettre son petit Sauveur au courant.

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel.

— Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le seul sorcier gay que vous connaissez que je dois être l'objet de vos fantasmes actuels ! Vous devriez vous contenter de Moldus… Croyez-moi, c'est bien plus simple.

— C'est vous qui le dites, répliqua Harry sournoisement avec un petit sourire en coin, digne d'un Serpentard. Si je ne m'abuse, ça n'a pas été comme vous l'avez voulu, avec votre Moldu de cette nuit…

— Je vais vous tuer, Potter ! rugit alors le sorcier insulté. Et même Albus ne pourra pas m'en empêcher !

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Me tuer ? Honnêtement, je préfèrerais un baiser, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Après tout, les condamnés à mort ont le droit à une dernière volonté, une dernière cigarette, un dernier repas et un dernier verre d'alcool. Le repas, aussi frugal soit-il, nous l'avons pris. La cigarette, c'est facile, fit-il en posant son paquet de Dunhill ostensiblement au milieu de la table. Pour l'alcool, désolé, mais à cause de vous, Rick refuse de nous en servir. Il ne me reste au final que la dernière volonté. Et c'est un baiser.

— Vous… vous êtes un petit Serpent déguisé en Lion ! Si cette chère Minerva apprenait que vous essayez de faire chanter votre professeur pour avoir un baiser, que dirait-elle ?

— Ce n'est pas du chantage. Juste une proposition. Il n'y a aucune menace et vous n'êtes pas obligé. Bien entendu, je me réserve le droit d'être très insistant… Et comme je vous vois mal sortir votre baguette pour me menacer…

Harry se sentait très sûr de lui. Un peu trop peut-être… il avait oublié qu'il parlait à un espion, un ancien Mangemort. Par Merlin, le Directeur de Serpentard qui avait terrorisé deux générations de gamins à Poudlard ! Non, Harry n'était pas vraiment de taille… et il allait vite le comprendre…

La première idée de Severus Rogue avait été de terrifier le sale gosse effronté afin qu'il décampe et retourne au Square Grimmaurd dans les robes d'Albus et les jupons de Molly. Et puis… une autre, bien plus sournoise et saugrenue, avait pris sa place en regardant le sourire confiant de Potter.

Le Maître des Potions avait tenu Harry dans ses bras pour trois slows, la veille au soir. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas vraiment les slows mais c'était un passage inévitable pour mettre un partenaire dans son lit et il devait bien s'y résoudre de temps en temps. Il avait donc découvert à sa grande surprise, que tenir un sorcier pas trop mal fait de sa personne entre ses bras était une expérience intéressante. Enfin, disons plutôt que tenir Harry Potter dans ses bras était intéressant. Ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été complètement unique et inédit. Après réflexion, on aurait dit que la magie d'Harry flirtait avec la sienne.

Le gamin voulait qu'il l'embrasse… ? Parfait ! Et bien il allait être exaucé !

Le Serpentard bondit de son canapé, bras tendu et attrapa Harry par le revers de sa chemise blanche en coton. Il le tira violemment en avant et le jeta sur le canapé près de lui. Le Gryffondor afficha un visage soudain effrayé et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Il eut juste le temps de pousser un petit cri qui fut aussitôt étouffé par la paire de lèvres chaudes qui vint se poser agressivement sur les siennes.

Le cerveau d'Harry se mit aux abonnés absents et il se figea, les mains accrochées aux épaules nues de l'homme. D'instinct, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue douce du professeur s'immiscer dans la caverne humide. Rapidement, leurs magies entrèrent dans la danse et les sensations ressenties la veille revinrent, encore plus exaltantes.

Un éclat de rire se fit alors entendre. Rick circulait entre les tables qui commençaient à se remplir. Son plateau à la main, il déposait des boissons et des amuses-bouches devant les clients. En passant devant l'alcôve, il avait vu la manœuvre de Severus et n'avait pu se retenir de rire en les voyant bouches collées. Et après, le brun ténébreux oserait lui dire qu'Harry ne l'intéressait pas ?

Le jeune sorcier était à présent allongé en travers des coussins du sofa, le Maître des Potions pratiquement vautré sur lui. Ils semblaient tous deux ne pas se soucier de la présence des autres personnes dans la pièce. C'était la première fois que Rick voyait Severus agir de cette façon. Habituellement, il était plutôt réservé et gardait ce genre d'exhibitions pour un endroit plus discret, comme sa chambre d'hôtel. En tout cas, le barman ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça. Il se promettait de tout raconter à Walt dès que celui-ci reviendrait.

La température montait dans l'alcôve plongée dans la pénombre. Les spots précédemment allumés pour l'ouverture du lieu avaient été éteints depuis un petit moment et seuls les photophores et les jeux de lumière apportaient quelques lueurs. Harry avait accroché ses deux bras autour du cou de son partenaire qui lui dévorait la bouche et le cou. Les mains du plus âgé se promenaient sur le corps fin du jeune homme dont la chemise blanche sortait à présent du jean bleu foncé.

Le jeune Gryffondor était sur un petit nuage rose et avait des papillons plein l'estomac. Si se faire embrasser était aussi génial, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'une relation sexuelle pouvait donner. Ça devait être terrible… Comment était-ce même possible que les sorciers boudent ce genre de plaisir ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne collait pas chez eux.

Severus ne valait pas mieux qu'Harry. Habitué au plaisir charnel, il était bien plus sensible et réceptif que le jeune homme qui découvrait la saveur des baisers et du simple contact physique. Lui aussi avait des papillons dans le ventre et un feu bouillant coulait dans ses veines à la place de son sang. Décidément, avoir un sorcier dans son lit devait vraiment être différent s'il en jugeait par ses réactions. Le moindre gémissement étouffé d'Harry le rendait fou et à sa grande satisfaction, il sentait l'érection qui lui avait tant fait défaut la veille, pulser dans le boxer qu'il portait sous son pantalon de cuir. Il n'avait pas de problème… c'était Michael le souci. Visiblement, choisir ce Moldu avait été une erreur, bien qu'il eût été plutôt mignon et bien foutu.

Severus l'ignorait, mais sa magie avait mis son grain de sel, la veille au soir. Elle avait découvert les délices de la magie compatible d'un autre sorcier et avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait que lui. Elle avait donc influencé le corps de son propriétaire afin de lui faire comprendre que non, un Moldu ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait se lier avec celle si pure du jeune sorcier et n'avait pas hésité à le faire savoir. À présent, elle venait de reconnaître les effluves magiques que le garçon laissait involontairement passer et caressait son alter ego en allant à sa rencontre, les corps des deux hommes étant plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

L'endroit n'étant pas propice au moindre débordement, Severus choisit de mettre provisoirement fin à l'expérience. Il pouvait le confirmer, flirter avec un sorcier c'était décidément foutrement meilleur qu'avec un Moldu… ou alors Potter avait quelque chose que les autres membres de la communauté magique n'avaient pas. C'était une possibilité car des accolades d'autres sorciers et sorcières, il en avait déjà reçus plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Dumbledore n'en était pas avare, Lucius parfois l'avait congratulé ainsi pour exprimer sa satisfaction, en général après une mission pour le Lord particulièrement réussie, et même Poppy et Minerva pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire ou la bonne année.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait jamais eu de connotations sexuelles dans ces cas précités mais tout de même, il n'avait jamais perçu le moindre petit frémissement de la part de sa magie. Celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été plutôt terrifiante lorsqu'elle fusait hors de son corps et les Mangemorts en général se recroquevillaient de peur et reculaient d'un pas ou deux lorsqu'ils la ressentaient. Encore une fois, rien de comparable avec ce que Severus percevait avec Harry Potter.

Le Maître des Potions relâcha le garçon et se redressa dans le petit canapé. L'expérience était concluante et l'idée d'aller plus loin le taraudait à présent. Mais le gamin était vierge, selon son propre aveu, et il était fort probable qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller plus loin.

— Expérience intéressante, Potter ?

— Que… quoi ? balbutia l'intéressé, les yeux dans le vague.

— Vous avez eu votre baiser, non ? Alors, c'était comment ? fit Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il se redressa également et remit ses lunettes bien droites sur son nez. Il regarda l'occupant des cachots comme Mondingus Fletcher une bouteille neuve de Vieil Ogden, attrapa le sorcier par le cou et profitant de son soudain déséquilibre le refit basculer sur lui pour lui ravir ses lèvres.

Si Severus Rogue en fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et docilement il répondit à l'invite. Avec satisfaction, il constata qu'il n'avait pas du tout traumatisé le sale môme et que celui-ci en redemandait. À présent, il sentait les caresses d'Harry sur ses bras nus et avec délectation se rendit compte que la magie du garçon qui crépitait d'excitation dans ses doigts passait dans ses bras et que la sienne y répondait volontiers. Par la barbe de Merlin, si le sale petit monstre se mettait en tête de le toucher à un certain endroit, il allait devenir fou !

Cette idée nouvelle s'ancra définitivement dans son cerveau et il se promit de très rapidement connaître cette expérience.

— Potter, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Gryffondor. Si nous n'arrêtons pas immédiatement, je ne réponds plus de rien, et nous risquons les pires ennuis avec Rick…

— Pourquoi ? répondit Harry d'une voix rauque en parsemant la mâchoire de Severus de petits baisers brûlants.

— Parce que je vais vous baiser sur ce canapé et ça fera désordre.

Harry rougit alors jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux ou presque et baissa les yeux de confusion. Il ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'enthousiasme de la part de l'homme et de savoir qu'il avait de telles intentions le surprit plutôt que de le choquer.

— Mais… qui vous dit que je ne veux pas ? osa-t-il, toujours écrevisse.

Severus Rogue le regarda les yeux plissés et le visage figé. Il… il voulait ? Par les chaussettes trouées de Merlin et le string à paillettes de Dumbledore, si le môme se fichait de lui, il allait le payer. Il évita le rictus qui naturellement voulait apparaître sur son visage et profitant de la pénombre, il passa le plat de sa main sur l'entrejambe d'Harry qui hoqueta de surprise et dont les reins se soulevèrent instinctivement. L'érection bien dure que Severus sentit sous ses doigts lui ôta alors toute réalité.

— Potter, nous allons aller faire un tour…

— Où… où ça ?

— Au Butterfly. C'est dans une rue adjacente un peu plus loin. J'y ai une chambre. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dites-le tout de suite, parce que je vous préviens, je ne vous laisserai aucune autre chance. Soit vous venez avec moi immédiatement, soit vous rentrez à Grimmaurd.

— Je… je vais avec vous… murmura Harry, un peu choqué de sa propre audace.

— Bien. Alors levez-vous, nous y allons.

Severus se leva du canapé et ramassa son paquet d'Embassy presque vide et son briquet ainsi que les pièces et billets abandonnés près des assiettes dévastées. Harry rangea également ses Dunhill et son briquet dans sa poche et se leva, soudain très intimidé. Par Godric, Salazar et tous les autres, il allait se retrouver dans une chambre d'hôtel avec l'homme qui le faisait fantasmer comme un malade depuis plus d'un an et demi. La Terreur des cachots de Poudlard se dirigea alors vers le bar suivi d'Harry à quelques pas derrière lui. Rick haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et Severus lui glissa un billet de cinquante livres froissé en lui disant que c'était un acompte sur sa note du week-end. Rick, interloqué, prit le billet en regardant alternativement les deux hommes. Puis comprenant ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, il afficha un large sourire. Il regarda le couple quitter le bar et les suivit un instant du regard. Il ne fut pas étonné du tout de voir Severus prendre Harry par le cou pour le plaquer contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il se sauve.

Il faisait encore grand jour bien évidemment vu qu'il n'était même pas 20h30. Indifférents aux regards parfois outrés des passants, le couple poursuivit son chemin sur le trottoir en face du _Flamant Rose_. Ils longèrent la rue sur une centaine de mètres et tournèrent à droite dans une petite rue résidentielle. Entre deux maisons de briques rouges typiques du quartier, se trouvait un hôtel pas très bien réputé, il fallait le dire. Sa haute façade de pierres grises se détachait parmi les maisons basses. Un papillon autrefois coloré était encore visible sur l'enseigne délavée par les pluies londoniennes. Les poubelles débordantes étaient sorties sur le trottoir et les volets de fer rouillés du rez-de-chaussée étaient descendus sur les baies vitrées. La porte également vitrée légèrement poussiéreuse était quasiment recouverte d'autocollants publicitaires.

L'endroit n'était pas vraiment accueillant et Harry se demanda un instant quelle pouvait être la clientèle de ce genre de lieu. Lorsque Severus poussa la porte, le jeune sorcier eut la réponse à sa question. Deux prostituées, court-vêtues, en cuissardes à talons aiguilles, poitrines presque à l'air et maquillées comme des camions volés sortirent en papotant, cigarettes à la main. Derrière un comptoir crasseux, un concierge qui ressemblait étrangement à Argus Rusard regarda vaguement Severus Rogue d'un œil torve. Sans un mot, il lui tendit la clé du numéro 13 et retourna aux délices de la lecture passionnante du « Sun ».

L'escalier grinçait et à la grande confusion d'Harry, le couple croisa encore une prostituée un peu trop plate et à la pomme d'Adam trop proéminente pour mériter la minijupe qu'elle portait. Derrière « elle » un homme moustachu plus large que haut suivait en se dandinant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à son oncle Vernon et se retourna pour profiter du spectacle. La chambre 13 se trouvait au premier étage et Harry espérait que son chiffre lui porte bonheur.

Severus s'arrêta devant une porte au bois crasseux et au vernis écaillé portant le numéro sur une plaque de cuivre terni. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte.

* * *

1 Célèbres concerts classiques donnés chaque été pendant huit semaines dans cette salle mythique.


	5. Les amants

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de maison/Infirmière** : Mirabelle31

**Note de l'auteur** : Attention, ceci est un** chapitre lourdement censuré**. J'ai été dans l'obligation de retirer **plus de 2000 mots** du lemon pour adhérer aux principes du site et au rating M. Cette censure étant très importante, je ne peux que vous recommander d'aller lire le chapitre intégral chez** Fanfics en folie** pour ne rien perdre. Comme d'habitude, je ne donne pas dans le PWP et les scènes citronnées contiennent des informations importantes pour la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes

* * *

La chambre 13 de l'Hôtel Butterfly avait connu de meilleurs jours dans les années 50. L'établissement avait dû avoir un certain standing plusieurs décennies auparavant car la chambre comportait une petite salle de bain avec une baignoire qu'Harry aperçut par la porte ouverte de cette pièce. Le papier peint fleuri était usé, décoloré et sale. Il se terminait à vingt centimètres du haut du mur par un liséré en velours rouge par endroit déchiré et manquant. Le plafond et la bordure en haut des murs avaient une peinture blanc sale, piquée de moisi et écaillée en larges plaques dévoilant les anciennes couches de différentes couleurs. Le lit king size était en placage de bois vernis ressemblant au formica de la cuisine de la Tante Pétunia, mais en plus mauvais état. Deux chevets et une petite armoire de même facture complétaient l'ameublement plus que ringard. Rien dans la pièce n'indiquait qu'elle était occupée depuis la veille. Le Maître des Potions n'avait apporté aucun effet personnel, mais il était vrai qu'avec sa baguette magique, ses besoins étaient limités. Le lit était fait et recouvert d'un couvre-lit en peluche rouge passablement mité et comportant un certain nombre de trous de cigarettes.

La pièce était naturellement sombre vue son orientation et ses rideaux clos. Au plafond, un lustre de verre opalisé vieillot dispensait une lueur faiblarde, sinistre et tremblotante. Le rideau de toile fleurie était vieux, jauni et par endroit cuit par le soleil. Au dessus du lit, une gravure cartonnée représentant une femme du 17ème siècle dans son boudoir était punaisée sur le mur. On ne pouvait pas dire que la déco était au top de la mode et de la nouveauté. De toute façon, vu la clientèle et le concierge, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux.

Severus regarda en silence Harry se tourner dans tous les sens pour examiner la pièce.

— Je sais, c'est pas terrible, mais pour ce que je fais habituellement ici, c'est suffisant. Le lit n'est pas mauvais et il y a des toilettes et une baignoire. Faites attention, Potter, l'eau est très chaude au robinet.

— Harry. Appelez-moi, Harry, s'il vous plaît, fit le jeune Gryffondor d'une petite voix intimidée.

Un simple hochement de tête fut sa réponse. Rogue s'approcha du garçon et lui retira ses lunettes qu'il déposa sur la table de nuit la plus proche de lui. Interloqué, Harry le regarda sans rien dire et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, gêné par sa vision plus que médiocre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions, le sorcier fonça sur lui comme Voldemort sur un né-moldu.

Harry Potter ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait d'ailleurs plus à cette minute comment il s'appelait. Il était submergé par la vague magique qu'il sentait s'échapper du corps du Serpentard. Celui-ci l'embrassait et le caressait comme s'il avait quatre ou cinq paires de mains. Tout à coup, Harry sentit ses vêtements le quitter. Il comprit alors que Severus avait lancé un _Devestio _ informulé sur leurs deux corps car sentir la peau chaude et très nue du professeur sur la sienne le fit presque défaillir de plaisir.

Deux bras puissants le soulevèrent du sol et le déposèrent pas vraiment tendrement sur le lit où les ressorts du matelas le firent rebondir plutôt spectaculairement avec un « bouing » sonore typique très désagréable. D'ailleurs, le Maître des Potions eut un claquement de langue agacé et après s'être saisi de sa baguette, il lança un sort de silence à la literie.

— Désolé, Potter… Heuuuu… Harry, j'avais oublié. Je dois le renouveler chaque jour, sinon c'est l'enfer au moindre mouvement.

— Pas… pas grave, Professeur, répondit Harry plus qu'intimidé.

— Appelle-moi Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda un peu inquiet le prédateur nu qui s'avançait vers lui, les yeux brûlant et une érection démesurée frappant ses abdominaux à chaque pas. Si la veille, il n'avait pas bandé pour Michael, il se rattrapait largement ce soir. Le garçon jaugea les dimensions d'un coup d'œil inquiet en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien faire avec son machin.

Parce que notre petit ami Harry n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait !

Oh, bien sûr il avait eu des cours d'éducation sexuelle avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais ces cours avaient été du niveau « enfants de dix ans » et si on leur avait bien expliqué les mécanismes de la reproduction humaine, on ne leur avait pas détaillé de façon explicite une relation sexuelle entre un homme et une femme. Par conséquent, pas étonnant donc que personne n'avait expliqué à Harry comment deux hommes faisaient l'amour…

Severus vit l'incertitude dans les yeux d'Harry et comprit que le gamin ne savait vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer, malgré son excitation et la jolie érection qui en était la preuve. Il s'allongea au milieu du lit et le prit dans ses bras, se couchant pratiquement sur lui pour recommencer à l'embrasser. D'un geste de la main, Severus fit sa magie éteindre l'affreux lustre et la chambre aux rideaux fermés ne fut plus éclairée que par l'enseigne publicitaire au néon fatigué qui clignotait dehors dans la rue et le jour qui filtrait à travers le tissu usé.

Harry était détendu, plus que détendu… il était grisé par les baisers de l'homme qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. S'enhardissant, il caressa le dos de Severus et même ses fesses rondes, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il poussa un petit cri rauque lorsque l'homme attrapa sa virilité dans sa main et commença à le caresser.

Jamais personne n'avait touché Harry de cette façon et ce qu'il ressentait sous l'administration experte du sorcier n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il arrivait à obtenir certains soirs où il se trouvait enfin seul dans la salle de bain des Gryffondors, alors que tout le monde dormait.

* * *

**Scène MA censurée**

* * *

D'un bond, Severus quitta le lit et prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Il commença par verrouiller magiquement la porte. Il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé dans ce qui, il le pressentait, allait être la nuit de sa vie. Il jeta ensuite un _Assurdiato_ sur l'ensemble de la chambre. Si l'un d'eux devenait un peu trop vocal dans les quelques minutes voire heures qui allaient suivre, personne n'en saurait rien.

Baguette toujours en main, Rogue retourna vers la table de nuit de gauche et ouvrit le tiroir pour en retirer un flacon de lubrifiant très moldu mais qui en fait contenait une potion visqueuse spécialement créée et réalisée pour son usage personnel. Pour la première fois d'Harry, il allait coupler cette potion avec le sort de lubrification qu'il connaissait, le seul existant d'ailleurs à sa connaissance.

La Terreur des cachots retourna rapidement sur le lit, faisant tressauter les ressorts comme s'ils étaient sur un trampoline. Avoir ce lit particulier était une aubaine. La première fois, Severus n'en avait pas cru sa chance. Il avait pu se rendre compte que les ressorts fous de la literie facilitaient ses ébats et économisaient les forces des deux partenaires qui pouvaient ainsi s'agiter plus facilement et avec tous les bénéfices que ça pouvait leur apporter. Après cette première fois, Severus avait réclamé la 13 systématiquement si elle était libre. Gavin, le concierge, quasiment toujours muet comme une carpe, ne connaissait le sorcier que sous le nom de Monsieur Prince, le client du week-end de la 13 qui recevait un homme différent chaque soir et jamais un prostitué, s'il vous plaît. Cet homme-là devait avoir un sacré charme ou savoir-faire, pour n'avoir aucun mal à trouver ainsi des amants…

* * *

**Scène MA censurée**

* * *

Dès que le sexe démentiel du sorcier fut totalement inséré dans le rectum plus si vierge que ça, les deux magies décidèrent qu'elles aussi voulaient s'amuser et faire l'amour. Alors que Severus démarrait ses premiers coups de boutoir, heurtant en même temps la prostate d'Harry, les premières vagues bleutée de magie sortirent de leurs deux corps, comme des volutes de fumée scintillantes.

* * *

**Scène MA censurée**

* * *

La chambre était à présent remplie de vagues bleues scintillantes d'intensités variables. Severus les vit alors et ralentit la cadence tout en tournant sa tête dans tous les sens…

— Harry ! Regarde ! Autour de nous !

Le garçon ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et les plissa pour contrer sa myopie.

— C'est… c'est quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus d'une voix hachée, le souffle court.

Harry posa une main sur son ventre et ensuite toucha celui de Severus et le caressa.

— Je sais. C'est la magie. Ma magie… je la sens sortir de mon corps, elle cherche quelque chose… je crois qu'elle a trouvé. Elle… elle est… heureuse. Elle a trouvé. Je crois qu'elle a trouvé… ta magie.

— Par Merlin, balbutia le Maître des Potions interloqué. Ne me dis pas que… nos magies font… l'amour ? Comme nous ?

— Je crois que si… fit Harry en hochant la tête. Severus… rajouta-t-il… fais… fais-moi… encore… trop bon…

Les coups de boutoirs reprirent leur intensité précédente mais avec une nuance. Severus se coucha complètement sur Harry, emprisonnant son sexe entre leurs deux ventres. Aussitôt, leurs bouchent s'unirent, accentuant encore, si c'était possible, le plaisir insensé qu'ils ressentaient. Severus n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle chose. Il aurait dû éjaculer depuis longtemps déjà, au regard de l'intensité de ses émotions, mais il était très clair que la magie avait son mot à dire et qu'elle voulait que les choses durent. Aucun des deux sorciers n'avait à s'en plaindre d'ailleurs.

Dans la chambre, les vagues de magie tournoyaient l'une contre l'autre, s'enroulaient, se poursuivaient en un curieux ballet lumineux. L'une était bleu foncé et l'autre d'un bleu pâle très pur. Leur frottement l'une contre l'autre provoquait des petits scintillements et parfois des crépitements comme ceux qui sortaient des doigts des deux sorciers lors d'une forte émotion.

Le couple haletait sans restreinte. La sueur rendait leurs deux corps glissants et Harry avait accroché ses deux jambes autour des hanches de l'homme et ses bras autour de son cou. Le visage caché dans les cheveux longs de l'ancien espion, le jeune sorcier songeait que faire l'amour était la plus merveilleuse chose du monde et que non, ce n'était pas sale ni pervers, ni même une corvée. Comment les sorciers pouvaient-il penser des choses aussi stupides ? Encore une preuve que décidément il n'était pas à sa place dans ce monde rétrograde.

* * *

**Scène MA censurée**

* * *

Alors que sa propre magie satisfaite revenait dans son corps, Severus sombra dans l'inconscience, rejoignant ainsi Harry dans les limbes du sommeil. Ils étaient restés dans la même position, Severus toujours en lui, le sexe à présent dégonflé et Harry accroché à lui comme une grenouille à un roseau quelconque.

Les deux dormeurs ne le savaient pas encore mais leurs vies venaient de changer définitivement. Ils ne pourraient plus jamais ignorer cette nuit. Leurs magies ne les laisseraient pas oublier. Et personne dans le Monde Magique ne pourrait séparer ce couple que la magie avait décidé d'unir, indifférente aux préjugés rétrogrades des autres sorciers.

Quatre heures plus tard, Severus ouvrit les yeux et se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Il se dirigea en vacillant vers la salle de bain où il utilisa les toilettes et ensuite se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Utilisant le gobelet à dents, il avala un verre d'eau et assis sur le bord de la baignoire tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il avait vécu une chose incroyable ce soir, et il était persuadé que personne ne le croirait s'il en parlait. À croire que personne n'avait jamais vécu la même chose qu'eux, sinon l'opinion des sorciers sur le sexe serait largement différente.

Le Serpentard reposa son verre vide et retourna vers la chambre. Harry s'était roulé en boule pendant son absence et semblait ne pas avoir chaud. D'un geste de baguette, Severus le fit léviter au dessus du lit. Il écarta le vieux couvre-lit, ouvrit drap et couvertures et reposa Harry sur le matelas, la tête sur l'un des deux oreillers. Severus fit le tour du lit, posa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et se glissa entre les draps. Il remonta les couvertures sur Harry et lui-même, puis, la tête sur l'oreiller, il se tourna sur le côté et se plaqua contre le dos du lionceau, un bras autour de son corps fin. Severus Rogue ferma les yeux. La dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur fut sa magie qui vibrait de plaisir de sentir celle d'Harry tout contre elle.

* * *

L'aube pointait derrière la toile usée des vieux rideaux lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira, se sentant curieusement courbaturé et se figea un instant, le cœur prêt à exploser de peur en se rendant compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un allongé juste à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête brusquement au risque de se faire un torticolis et resta sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte en voyant le visage du dormeur qui paisiblement occupait l'oreiller voisin.

Alors, les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, il se souvenait avoir dragué de façon éhontée son professeur de potions. Celui-ci avait répondu à ses avances, au _Flamant Rose_. Ensuite, ils s'étaient repliés dans la chambre 13 de l'Hôtel Butterfly. L'endroit était encore plus horrible que l'affreux Hôtel du Rail de Carbone-Les-Mines où l'Oncle Vernon les avait fait dormir, Tante Pétunia, Dudley et lui alors que l'obèse tentait de fuir les hiboux de Poudlard. Cet hôtel avait traumatisé Pétunia qui disait à qui voulait l'entendre que faire payer pour dormir là était un crime. La nuit dans la cabane humide en pleine mer ne l'avait pas autant choquée.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait couché avec le Professeur Rogue ! Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Et pourtant, il l'avait fait ! Est-ce que ça allait se voir sur lui ? Est-ce que Remus, Molly et Dumbledore allaient s'en rendre compte ? Par le caleçon moisi de Voldy, il avait fait l'amour avec un homme !

L'homme en question dormait encore du sommeil du juste. Ses longs cils noirs laissaient une ombre légère sur ses joues minces et pâles à présent piquetées de barbe matinale. Ses traits paraissaient bien plus détendus que lorsque le sorcier était réveillé. Il semblait bien plus jeune aux yeux d'Harry. Les longs cheveux noirs faisaient comme une auréole autour de son visage. Severus Rogue était couché sur le côté, faisant face au Gryffondor qui le regardait avec émotion. Pour bien voir de si près, le jeune homme n'avait heureusement pas besoin de ses lunettes. Son regard descendit sur la bouche légèrement entrouverte et ensuite la courbe gracile du cou où un magnifique suçon trônait.

Harry retint sa respiration. C'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Misère ! Il était mort ! Jamais Rogue ne lui pardonnerait un coup pareil !

Avalant sa salive, le Sauveur se retourna doucement, maudissant les affreux ressorts qui amplifiaient chaque mouvement dans le lit. Il voulait aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et réfléchir à la situation. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait ce que Rogue et lui avaient fait, ils allaient être jetés en pâture au Monde Magique…

Harry sortit doucement du lit et à tâtons chercha sa paire de lunettes sur la table de nuit au dessus de marbre brun. Il retint un soupir en la posant sur son nez. Enfin, il voyait clair ! D'un œil critique, il jugea la chambre et haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il n'avait pas eu mieux dans son enfance. Son placard et son lit de camp étaient moins bien que cette chambre. Ici, il y avait de la place, une fenêtre et comble du luxe, une salle de bain avec toilettes.

Nu comme un ver, il se précipita dans la petite pièce précitée. Elle était carrelée de blanc style hôpital. Le haut des murs et le plafond étaient bleu ciel mais la peinture était écaillée et moisie et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ce qui n'était pas l'idéal pour évacuer l'humidité. La baignoire était propre mais l'émail avait souffert au cours des décennies. Harry s'approcha du lavabo. Il était de facture ancienne et ses deux robinets étaient ternis par le calcaire. Le miroir était fendu dans un angle et le tain avait des traces d'oxydation importante. Le carrelage du sol était usé et certains carreaux fendus faisaient mal aux pieds nus. Les toilettes étaient de celles qui avaient un réservoir suspendu accroché au mur et on devait tirer sur une vieille chaine à poignée de bois pour faire couler l'eau. Harry hésita en voyant l'installation. Et si le réservoir tombait et qu'il se le prenait sur la tête, hein ?

Lorgnant l'installation vétuste avec inquiétude, Harry souleva le couvercle de bois et la lunette et vida sa vessie en soupirant d'aise. Puis il recula et se mit sur le côté pour tirer sur la chaîne avec appréhension. Satisfait de voir que le truc était toujours en place sur le mur et qu'il n'était pas trempé des pieds à la tête, le jeune sorcier retourna vers le lavabo pour y faire quelques ablutions. Il chercha une bonde du regard et avisant un bouchon de caoutchouc noir posé sur le rebord de la vasque, il s'en saisit et l'enfonça dans le trou d'évacuation.

La veille, Severus Rogue lui avait dit de faire attention à l'eau chaude qui sortait bouillante du robinet. Il l'ouvrit donc avec précaution et un horrible bruit de glouglou et des crachotements se firent entendre. De gros claquements de tuyauterie vétuste le firent pester. Super pour la discrétion…

L'eau fumait. Il n'était pas question d'y mettre les doigts. Harry coupa le robinet et ouvrit celui d'eau froide. Il faisait autant de bruit que son jumeau. Soupirant, le garçon chercha de quoi se laver le visage. Il y avait des serviettes rêches aux franges usées mais propres ainsi que des gants de toilette du même style et un échantillon de savon parfumé encore dans son papier d'emballage. Il ôta de son visage la monture ronde métallique et la déposa sur le rebord de la vasque émaillée.

Délaissant le gant, Harry se plongea le visage dans l'eau du lavabo et s'ébroua comme un chien fou. Il passa ses doigts mouillés dans sa tignasse emmêlée et attrapant une serviette, il s'y frotta le museau tout en prenant place sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses lunettes à la main. Ainsi installé, la serviette entre les mains, les lunettes de retour sur son nez, il fixa une fente dans un carreau de faïence et rêvassa quelques minutes.

Le bruit peu discret de la chasse d'eau avait tiré du sommeil le Maître des Potions. Il avait dormi comme un loir et il pouvait dire que dans cette chambre, c'était plutôt rare, surtout lorsqu'il était accompagné. Normalement, il passait une nuit blanche à faire des galipettes et lorsque l'amant du jour dormait, épuisé, Severus quittait la chambre, allait se restaurer et ne revenait pour s'y reposer qu'une fois les lieux libérés. Il dormait le reste de la journée et retournait ensuite au _Flamant Rose_ pour y recommencer son manège. Qu'il passe donc la nuit entière dans ce lit à dormir était pour le moins inhabituel.

Harry Potter n'était plus dans la chambre la porte fermée de la salle de bain ainsi que le bruit de la chasse d'eau indiquaient ce qu'il faisait. L'homme se remit sur le dos en soupirant à la pensée de la soirée incroyable qu'il avait vécue la veille. Lui, un estimé professeur de la non moins estimée Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard avait couché avec un de ses élèves et un garçon encore en plus. Il était presque sûr que personne n'avait osé avant lui…

Severus frotta son visage entre ses deux mains fines. Il mourrait d'envie de fumer une cigarette et d'avaler un bon café noir bien serré. Par contre, il ne fallait pas compter sur le personnel du Butterfly pour avoir un petit déjeuner digne ce nom. Ils ne servaient qu'un infâme jus de chaussette ne portant le nom de café que pour eux et un odieux brouet qu'ils osaient nommer thé.

Le boucan des robinets lui fit esquisser un sourire. C'était celui du lavabo, il le reconnaissait car celui de la baignoire était pire encore. Le Serpentard espérait que son jeune amant ne souhaite pas rentrer trop vite au Square Grimmaurd. Il se sentait particulièrement en forme et l'érection qui tendait le drap méritait qu'on s'intéressât à elle.

Harry avait eu raison de se demander s'il y avait une différence entre faire l'amour avec un sorcier ou un Moldu. Il y en avait une colossale ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé d'ailleurs…

Le potionniste eut soudain l'envie irrépressible de rejoindre son petit lion et de le serrer dans ses bras. Le savoir éloigné de lui paraissait presque intolérable… Par les robes à fleurs d'Albus ! Il n'avait pourtant pas de sang de créature dans les veines, alors pourquoi se comporter comme un vampire venant de prendre un calice ? Rogue savait bien ce qu'on disait de lui dans les couloirs et les salles communes et ça le faisait bien rire, mais il n'y avait pas une once de vérité là-dedans. Confusément, le sorcier sentit que la magie devait y être pour quelque chose et songea que quelques séances de méditation du genre de celles pratiquées lors de l'apprentissage de l'Occlumancie devraient l'aider un peu, sinon il était dans la bouse de dragon. Jamais il n'avait été amoureux, ne pouvant s'offrir ce luxe et par conséquent, le naïf ignorait tout des prémices de cet état.

Rejetant les draps et couvertures, Severus quitta le lit et sans prendre le temps de revêtir quoi que ce soit, il traversa la chambre et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sans frapper.

Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux émeraudes derrière les lunettes d'Harry. Le jeune homme serra sa serviette contre lui en rougissant et en baissant les yeux, visiblement intimidé.

— Harry… grogna le Serpentard en s'avançant vers le garçon, une idée très lubrique en tête.

Pourtant le sorcier nu interrompit son avancée et tendit l'index, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est… c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Harry… je suis désolé, vraiment. Je n'avais pas imaginé te serrer aussi–

— Stop, Severus ! fit aussitôt le Gryffondor après avoir jeté un œil dans la direction pointée par son amant. Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait ça, c'est… Remus.

Harry avait presque oublié l'hématome en forme de doigts qui noircissait son biceps droit. Il passa sa main gauche dessus et grimaça au souvenir de l'accueil qu'il avait reçu l'avant-veille au Square Grimmaurd.

L'ancien espion était furieux. Comment le lycanthrope avait-il osé faire ça au gamin ? Il allait en glisser un mot à Dumbledore et sans nul doute, le vieil homme allait se mêler des affaires de ces emmerdeurs !

— Lupin se préoccupe encore une fois de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Par Merlin, tu es un sorcier majeur ! Mais bon… que peut-on espérer de cet idiot influencé par Black, ce sale cabot pouilleux ? Après tout, il a toujours suivi les Maraudeurs sans discuter, ni se poser de questions, même lorsqu'ils faisaient les pires conneries ! Pfff !

L'homme s'approcha pour examiner l'hématome et claqua la langue de désapprobation.

— Dommage, je n'ai aucun baume avec moi, mais lorsqu'on rentrera au Square Grimmaurd, je te donnerai ce qu'il faudra et en une heure tu n'auras plus aucune trace.

Rogue esquissa un sourire en voyant les résidus de sperme collé sur le ventre d'Harry. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas pris de douche ni de bain encore, et ça tombait bien, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser dans la baignoire…

— Un bon bain va nous faire du bien pour attaquer cette journée, déclara le Maître des Potions d'un ton badin. On peut y aller à deux, la baignoire est assez grande. Ensuite on ira prendre un petit déjeuner ailleurs.

En rougissant, Harry tourna la tête vers la baignoire que Severus était en train de remplir. Le petit sourire en coin que le sorcier lui lança alors, confirma au jeune homme les intentions du potionniste…

* * *

Au Square Grimmaurd, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. En se levant, Ron avait vu que le lit d'Harry n'était pas défait et que par conséquent, son ami n'était pas du tout rentré de son expédition de la veille. Bien entendu, le rouquin s'était empressé, sitôt lavé et habillé, d'aller tout rapporter à ses parents qui étaient déjà installés dans la cuisine devant leur première tasse de thé. Dumbledore et Remus Lupin étaient là aussi, savourant leurs assiettes d'œufs au bacon.

À l'annonce de l'absence d'Harry, les réactions furent diverses. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé : Ron ne pouvait-il donc cesser de se mêler des affaires de leur ami ? Vu l'accueil reçu la veille, il n'était pas étonnant que le jeune Sauveur n'ait eu aucune envie de rentrer au bercail.

Ginny poussa des cris horrifiés en prenant sa mère à témoin comme quoi Harry filait un mauvais coton et qu'il allait devenir un voyou à la réputation déplorable, ce qui lui retirerait toute honorabilité dans le Monde Magique. Evidemment, Ron acquiesça en hochant vigoureusement la tête, ne pouvant parler vu ce qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

Remus jeta sa serviette de table près de son assiette d'un mouvement d'humeur et pesta qu'il était temps que Sirius revienne pour prendre les choses en main et faire entendre raison à Harry. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui rappela que James et Sirius avaient fait bien pire en leur temps et qu'ils n'en avaient jamais fait mystère à Poudlard. Cela avait d'ailleurs occasionné un joli scandale à l'époque et lui-même n'avait pas osé protester de peur de perdre leur précieuse amitié. Bien entendu, il ne tint pas compte de ces souvenirs et continua de ronchonner en songeant aux folies que le petit idiot était sûrement en train de commettre. Bon sang ne savait mentir, disait-on…

Arthur, comme d'habitude, ne réagit pas plus à la nouvelle que si on lui avait raconté le bulletin météo seriné par la RITM pour le week-end. Molly, quant à elle, était furieuse et prenait Albus Dumbledore à témoin. Comment laissait-il une telle folie se produire ? Où était Harry ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait découché ? Et s'il était mort ou blessé ? Le pauvre garçon aurait pu faire une mauvaise rencontre, atterrir dans un quartier mal famé et se trouver sur le chemin de créatures infâmes faisant commerce de leurs corps. Après tout, il était connu que les Moldus étaient décadents…

— Il suffit ! trancha le Directeur de Poudlard tout en tartinant un toast de confiture de framboise. Je sais où est Harry et ce qu'il fait. Il n'est pas seul, il est avec Severus. Ils ont décidé de visiter Londres aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré hier soir ? protesta Molly, les deux mains sur les hanches et l'œil agressif. Et où ce pauvre enfant a-t-il dormi cette nuit ? Et a-t-il seulement mangé ? Enfin Albus, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser ainsi livré à lui-même, il va lui arriver malheur !

— Si j'avais été accueilli aussi fraîchement qu'il l'a été vendredi soir en rentrant à minuit, je pense que je ne serais pas rentré du tout la fois suivante non plus, répondit froidement Dumbledore en fixant la rouquine par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Harry a dormi à l'hôtel et s'est d'ailleurs couché très tôt, plus tôt que vous tous, si je ne m'abuse.

— Il a mal dormi la nuit précédente, confirma Hermione une tasse de thé à la main.

— Il a également dîné hier soir, et petit déjeuné ce matin, poursuivit le vieil homme. Il est en parfaite santé et très satisfait de son sort. Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire pour lui.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— J'ai mes sources, répondit Albus d'un ton mystérieux.

— Si vos sources se nomment Severus Rogue, pesta Molly, permettez-moi de les prendre avec des pincettes !

Le Directeur n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour calmer les esprits, Hedwige, que personne n'avait revue depuis vingt-quatre heures venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine, une lettre visiblement moldue accrochée à sa patte par un chouchou à cheveux. Le rapace se posa près d'Hermione et tendit obligeamment une serre vers la jeune fille. La jeune brunette ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant le stratagème mis en place par sa mère pour faire tenir la lettre sans blesser l'oiseau.

Un trou avait été fait dans un angle de l'enveloppe avec une perforatrice de bureau et un élastique pour cheveux y avait été glissé et entortillé ensuite autour du membre de l'animal. Délicatement, Hermione retira le lien de tissu et ouvrit le courrier.

Le silence se fit autour d'elle. Les Weasley avaient parfaitement compris de qui provenait la missive. Hermione avait révélé la veille qu'elle avait écrit à ses parents pour leur faire savoir qu'elle souhaitait se rendre en Italie avec eux, proposition qu'elle avait précédemment déclinée. Molly, voyant sa future belle-fille échapper à son influence, avait tenté de l'en dissuader. Plus la jeune fille passerait du temps avec Ron et Ginny, plus ils arriveraient à la modeler pour en faire une Weasley acceptable et plus elle s'attacherait à leur dernier fils. Pour la même raison, elle tenait à avoir Harry sous sa coupe et le plus possible en présence de sa Ginny.

Hermione lut sa lettre attentivement et la replia avec un sourire. Elle leva ensuite les yeux et annonça d'une voix posée que ses parents allaient venir la chercher dans l'après-midi. Elle poursuivit en déclarant avoir par conséquent sa malle à préparer. La jeune fille reposa sa serviette de table et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Molly afficha aussitôt une mine fortement contrariée tandis qu'Arthur se réjouissait secrètement de rencontrer à nouveau les Granger qu'il trouvait fascinants.

Harry allait perdre un de ses seuls soutiens avec Dumbledore dans ce vieux manoir délabré. La brunette aux cheveux touffus se doutait que le jeune homme serait bien protégé par le vieux Directeur ainsi que par Rogue, qui curieusement semblait avoir accepté de jouer les nounous et de sacrifier ses week-ends pour son élève honni. D'ailleurs, cette soudaine amitié était suspecte et Hermione se promettait bien d'interroger sérieusement Harry hors de toute présence inopportune dès leur retour à Poudlard. Quant à elle, quitter le Monde Magique et ses manipulations récemment mises à jour allait lui faire des vacances. Au sens propre comme au figuré !

* * *

Au matin du lundi, Severus Rogue avait transplané dans le petit jardin public en friche du Square Grimmaurd, Harry Potter serré dans ses bras. Leur dimanche avait été une réussite totale. Après un bain en duo qui s'était terminé d'une façon coquine très prévisible, les deux sorciers étaient allés prendre un petit déjeuner chez McDonald's, chose inédite pour Harry. Ensuite, ils s'étaient tous deux promenés jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner dans Soho, le quartier gay par excellence. Là, personne n'avait trouvé à redire qu'Harry tienne la main de Severus ou que celui-ci, en mode possessif, ne l'attrape par le cou dès qu'un homme lorgnait d'un peu trop près son jeune amant. Pour Harry, cette journée avait été une révélation. Il s'était exhibé au bras d'un homme comme s'il s'était baladé avec une petite-amie sans que personne n'y trouve à redire. Ils avaient même pu s'embrasser en pleine rue sans choquer dans ce quartier fréquenté par les gays de Londres.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à trouver un petit restaurant où ils avaient agréablement déjeuné. Ensuite, ils étaient allés au cinéma voir « Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir » où Severus avait déclaré que John Steed ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lord Voldemort dans sa jeunesse et que Mère-Grand était le portrait craché de son vieux professeur de potions Horace Slughorn qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs renchéri en disant que Grand-Père était le sosie de sa Tante Pétunia. Severus avait ricané et déclaré qu'en effet, Pétunia Evans aurait fait une espionne de choc, ayant des dispositions naturelles pour cette profession. Le jeune Gryffondor avait dû mordre sa main pour ne pas hurler de rire dans la salle obscure, ce qui aurait fait un peu désordre.

Après avoir dîné au bord de la Tamise, le couple était rentré à l'hôtel où les deux sorciers s'étaient empressés de répondre à l'appel de la chair…

Harry avait vécu ces dernières vingt-quatre heures comme dans un rêve et bien que Severus ne l'ait pas avoué de vive voix, il avait ressenti la même chose. Le Gryffondor s'avérait amusant, gentil, affectueux et pas difficile du tout à contenter. Curieusement, il ne crachait pas sur le sexe, chose amusante pour un fraîchement dépucelé, et semblait n'avoir aucune séquelle douloureuse ou gênante de leurs récents exploits. Etant donné l'ardeur du Maître des Potions, c'était plutôt surprenant, et le Serpentard était persuadé que la magie était encore intervenue. Décidément, en rentrant à Poudlard, il aurait quelques recherches à faire chez les bouquinistes de l'Allée des Embrumes.

— On doit vraiment rentrer, hein ? marmonna Harry d'une voix pitoyable en levant deux yeux de cocker vers l'occupant des cachots.

— Exact. Et tu sais comment tu dois te comporter. Nous en avons parlé plusieurs fois. Il est impératif que notre secret soit bien gardé si vous voulons continuer ce que nous faisons en toute tranquillité. Je vais donc de nouveau t'appeler « Potter », te traiter comme un veracrasse et à Poudlard, tu seras en retenue plus souvent qu'à ton tour.

— De ça, je ne me plaindrai plus… enfin, sauf en public, fit Harry avec un maigre sourire.

— Dès demain matin, tu viendras prendre des cours de rattrapage en potions, ça nous permettra d'être seuls pendant des heures.

— Tu n'espères quand même pas que Molly va laisser passer ça ? objecta le jeune Sauveur. Si tu me donnes des cours particuliers, elle va faire un foin pour que tu en donnes à Ron et Ginny aussi.

Le ténébreux professeur réfléchit alors un court instant tout en dévisageant Harry.

— Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Weasley et sa sœur seront ravis de cette proposition. Et à mon avis, leurs protestations seront suffisantes pour me convaincre de refuser de donner des cours supplémentaires à des élèves ne souhaitant pas apprendre et n'aimant pas les potions. Je lui rappellerai que ce sont les vacances et que je ne suis pas là pour sacrifier mes congés pour des petits énergumènes ne pensant qu'au Quidditch.

— Bonne stratégie. Tu penses qu'on va avoir des ennuis ? s'inquiéta alors Harry en regardant d'un air craintif dans la direction où il savait trouver le numéro 12.

— Ils n'ont pas intérêt à essayer.

Le grand brun au pantalon de cuir attira son jeune compagnon dans ses bras et à l'abri d'un bosquet touffu et mal entretenu, il l'embrassa voracement avant de le lâcher.

Severus traversa le jardin sans un mot, Harry trottinant derrière lui. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sur le trottoir et regarda le 12 apparaître entre les numéros 11 et 13 de la place. D'un pas décidé, une main encourageante sur l'épaule du garçon, il traversa la rue obligeant ainsi un Harry fortement contrarié à le suivre.

Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu avait pensé à cette vieille demeure comme un sanctuaire, son havre de paix qui le délivrait des Dursley. Mais pour la première fois, la façade grise et sinistre lui fit l'effet d'entrer dans une prison. Et il allait devoir en affronter les gardiens : Remus et Molly. Les deux hommes montèrent les vieilles marches de pierre et Severus pointa sa baguette pour en toucher la porte. Albus avait intégré la signature magique du Serpentard aux barrières de protection de la maison, au grand dam de Remus qui même s'il faisait bonne figure, n'appréciait toujours pas le potionniste. Il fallait dire aussi que Sirius Black ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, bien au contraire.

La porte d'entrée à la peinture noire écaillée s'ouvrit alors avec un grincement désagréable. L'odeur de moisi les prit à la gorge et Harry soupira. Il avait oublié combien cette odeur était pénible et pénétrante. On s'y faisait bien sûr, et au bout de quelques temps, on ne la percevait même plus. Au fond du couloir sombre, les doubles-rideaux noirs mangés aux mites qui dissimulaient la toile de Walburga Black étaient tirés. Severus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et à pas de loup, après avoir fait signe à Harry de le suivre, il descendit tranquillement les marches menant à la cuisine.

Dans la longue pièce sans fenêtre, éclairée par de vieilles lampes à gaz poussiéreuses, le silence se fit à leur entrée. Toutes les têtes des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione était manquante. La brunette avait certainement réussi à joindre ses parents et à partir avec eux. Albus Dumbledore leur fit un sourire éclatant Arthur, un plus discret et le visage de Remus affichait sans détour sa désapprobation la plus totale.

Ron et Ginny semblaient furieux et Ron, les yeux plissés de jalousie, examina les tenues des deux hommes en les détaillant des pieds à la tête. Le pantalon de cuir très sexy de la Chauve-souris des cachots, ainsi que son débardeur de Spandex et ses bottes de motard moldu étaient le comble de l'indécence au masculin. Le rouquin regarda également Harry d'un œil critique, avisant le jean indigo bien coupé et moulant, la chemise blanche propre et les souliers de ville bien cirés. Harry n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé les deux nuits précédentes dehors. Ron remarqua également qu'il était rasé de frais, tout comme l'ancien Mangemort qui avait lui – comble de l'outrage – les cheveux propres et bien peignés.

Molly s'était figée dès que le duo était entré dans la cuisine. Avec un œil expert, elle avait en une fraction de seconde fait les mêmes constatations que son fils. Tout d'abord, comment un enseignant de la très sélecte école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard pouvait-il s'exhiber ainsi vêtu, comme un Moldu décadent ? Comment pouvait-il offrir un tel spectacle à des enfants innocents ?

Elle remarqua la tenue propre et non froissée d'Harry, son air reposé et par Merlin, il n'avait pas bronzé ? Severus également… il avait les bras et le visage bien plus colorés qu'à son départ. Et que Circé lui vienne en aide, ce mécréant ne pouvait-il donc pas cacher cette infamante Marque des Ténèbres ? On aurait dit qu'il l'exhibait comme un trophée ! C'était d'une indécence folle !

— Où étais-tu, Harry Potter ? commença la mégère, les deux poings sur ses hanches grasses. Comment as-tu osé disparaître ainsi tout le week-end, sans même nous prévenir ? Nous ne sommes pas tes Elfes de Maison !

Albus Dumbledore leva un sourcil intrigué. Il avait pourtant prévenu qu'Harry n'était pas seul, et ils en avaient la preuve sous les yeux. Il avait également répété que le garçon ne risquait rien et qu'il n'y avait donc rien à rajouter. Mais visiblement, la nature profonde de Molly Weasley née Prewett refaisait surface…

— J'étais sorti, comme je vous l'avais dit, Mrs Weasley, répondit tranquillement Harry. Par contre, si vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas rentré, c'est que j'avais envie d'éviter deux autres accueils comme celui de vendredi soir. Dorénavant, je partirai le vendredi soir comme le Professeur Rogue et je reviendrai le lundi matin, également comme lui. Je trouve que c'est une idée admirable que je reprends à mon compte. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir mes faits et gestes, je vous rappelle que je suis majeur et donc un sorcier adulte. Je n'ai pas dormi sous les ponts et j'ai fait trois repas par jour.

Molly ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson hors de l'eau tandis que Remus plissait les yeux, visiblement tenté de dire quelque chose de cinglant. Severus le vit et choisit alors de mettre son petit grain de sel…

— Inutile de reprocher quoi que ce soit à Potter, Lupin. Comme il te l'a dit, il est majeur et fait ce qu'il veut. Par contre, je te préviens, si le gamin a encore des hématomes sur les bras à cause de toi, je n'hésiterai pas à t'envoyer quelques maléfices dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence. Et je pourrais aussi faire que ta potion Tue-Loup soit beaucoup moins efficace que d'habitude, accidentellement, bien entendu.

— Tu n'oserais pas ! gronda alors le loup-garou, furieux que le Serpentard s'immisce entre Harry et lui.

— On parie ? Potter ! Je vous ai promis un baume pour votre bras. Venez, je vais vous donner ça tout de suite. Et ne vous couchez pas trop tard ce soir, demain vous avez rattrapage en potions ! D'ailleurs, je pense que nous allons commencer dès aujourd'hui, je vais avoir besoin d'aide avec une expérience.

— Rattrapage ? Vous allez donner des cours de potions à Harry ? s'étonna alors Molly comme prévu par le jeune Gryffondor. Mais c'est parfait, Ron et Ginny iront également assister à vos cours. Cela leur fera du bien, avec les notes médiocres qu'ils ont ramenées. On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, je suis certaine qu'ils ne sont pas si nuls…

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de sacrifier mes vacances pour donner des leçons supplémentaires à des vauriens qui s'en fichent des potions et n'ont aucunement envie d'apprendre quoi que ce soit dans cette matière. Potter me doit quelques services et j'ai besoin d'une petite main pour m'assister dans mes recherches. Après tout, si je dois faire du baby-sitting gratuitement tous les week-ends, au moins que j'en tire un quelconque avantage !

— M'man, heuuu… protesta Ron, j'ai pas du tout envie de cours de potions, moi.

— Moi non plus, ajouta sa cadette en lançant un œil noir et mauvais à son professeur.

— Ce sont les vacances, tempéra Dumbledore, laissez-les se reposer, Molly. Comme Severus l'a dit, Harry lui doit quelques services. Cet échange de bons procédés est parfait.

Puis le vieil homme abandonna sa tasse de thé et son toast à la confiture de framboise pour se tourner vers Severus et Harry qui repartaient en direction de l'escalier.

— Au fait, Harry, tu as bien profité ? Vous êtes allés où ?

— On s'est promenés au bord de la tamise, Professeur Dumbledore. J'ai nourri des canards, jeté des cailloux dans l'eau pour faire des ricochets et après le déjeuner nous sommes allés au cinéma.

— Au cinéma ? Quelle bonne idée ! On y passait quoi ? La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était en noir et blanc et muet. On dit que la couleur et le parlant, ça change tout.

— Plutôt oui, fit Harry en éclatant de rire. On a vu un film d'espionnage, « Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir ». Le Professeur Rogue pense que l'acteur qui avait le premier rôle ressemblait beaucoup à Lord Voldemort avant.

Les autres sorciers – à l'exception de Dumbledore – sursautèrent et même grimacèrent en entendant le nom tabou. Harry eut envie de hausser les épaules et de se moquer d'eux mais se ravisa.

— Plutôt à Tom Jedusor, alors… constata Albus, rêveur.

— Oui, et un autre ressemblait à un certain Horace Slughorn et la femme à ma Tante Pétunia. Ça nous a bien fait rire !

— Vraiment ? En effet, c'est très drôle. Je suis ravi que vous vous soyez bien amusés. Il faudra qu'un jour nous fassions cette partie de bowling, pas vrai Severus ?

— Vous tenez vraiment à prendre une dérouillée, Albus ? s'amusa le Maître des Potions avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Mon cher petit, je pourrais encore vous en remontrer malgré mon grand âge. Filez soigner cet enfant, Severus, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai terminé. Nous n'avons pas encore testé le sang de dragon comme dégrippant pour serrures moldues rouillées.

— Vous avez essayé de dissoudre de la peinture avec ? suggéra Harry une idée derrière la tête.

— Mais… non. Dissoudre de la peinture ? Pourquoi pas ! Nous allons essayer ! Mais comment t'est venue cette idée, Harry ?

— Ben, j'ai eu souvent envie de vaporiser de la térébenthine moldue sur Lady Black pour voir si ça marcherait sur les tableaux magiques… alors pourquoi pas du sang de dragon ?

— En effet, ce n'est pas idiot. Après tout, au cours de mes recherches, j'ai bien découvert que ça faisait un excellent décapant à fours.

Harry se retourna vers l'escalier, puis hésita une seconde, semblant avoir oublié quelque chose.

— Dites, Professeur Dumbledore… Où est Hermione ? C'est que j'aimerais bien lui raconter le film, moi. Il vient de sortir et elle ne l'a pas vu !

Molly, Ron et Ginny se regardèrent avec agacement, quelques lueurs de colère dans les yeux. Ils étaient furieux de la défection de la brunette dont le départ avec été passablement mouvementé.

— Ah… mon cher petit, je crains bien que ton amie Miss Granger n'ait choisi de rentrer chez elle afin de partir en vacances en Italie avec ses parents. Un voyage fort agréable, ma foi… Venise et ses gondoles… les pizzas et le chianti… le Bel Canto… J'y suis allé moi-même en 1922 et j'en garde un excellent souvenir. Je suis sûr que Miss Granger t'enverra quelques cartes postales magiques de son séjour. Je lui ai donné quelques adresses de quartiers sorciers, mais celui de Pompéi est incontournable !

— Pompéi ? Mais ce sont des ruines… le Vésuve…

— Que pour les Moldus, Harry ! Que pour les Moldus ! Les ruines les occupent et ils ne voient pas le reste de la ville, celle qui est cachée derrière les barrières magiques. Et elle est parfaitement intacte !

Harry en resta bouche bée et songea que la magie était vraiment une très belle chose. Le souci c'étaient les sorciers et leurs mentalités… Mais Severus Rogue s'impatienta et le tira de sa rêverie.

— Dépêchez-vous, Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je voudrais avancer un peu, j'ai un tonneau de crapauds cornus qui attendent qu'on les éviscère pendant que j'écrirai mon nouvel article pour Potions Magazine.

— Ah non, hein ! Pas les crapauds cornus ! Vous êtes vache, Professeur Rogue ! Vous n'aviez pas parlé de ça ! protesta le Gryffondor sous l'œil amusé du Directeur de Poudlard.

— Taisez-vous, impertinent, ou je vous fais compter tous les yeux de tritons dans chaque bocal et j'ai quatre bocaux avec moi. Et des modèles géants !

— Pfff !

— Vous avez gagné, Potter ! Ce sera les yeux de tritons !


	6. Retour à Poudlard

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière/Souffre-douleur et partenaire au Scrabble **: Mirabelle31

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le mois d'Août s'était ainsi écoulé…

Harry avait tenu parole et plus que profité de ses vacances, entraînant avec lui les Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue. Il y avait eu des moments épiques qui avaient presque rendu fous Molly, Ron, Ginny et Remus, comme le soir où les trois dissidents avaient fait irruption dans la cuisine du Manoir Black, vêtus de somptueux smokings moldus, de chaussures vernies et d'écharpes et gants de soie blancs. Pour l'occasion, Severus Rogue s'était fait une discrète queue de cheval basse et Albus avait magiquement raccourci sa barbe et ses cheveux.

Les trois sorciers avaient passé une délicieuse soirée au Royal Albert Hall où ils avaient assisté à un concert classique très attendu. Les places avaient été hors de prix et difficiles à obtenir, mais Harry n'avait pas hésité. Ensuite, ils avaient dîné en ville dans un restaurant de luxe et Albus avait assuré que cette soirée était le meilleur souvenir de sa vie, plus encore que le jour où il avait reçu l'Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe.

Le bowling était devenu un grand classique du mercredi soir. Albus se faisait passer pour un grand-père sortant avec ses deux petits-fils. Dans le bowling où le vieil homme avait ses habitudes, on le prenait pour un original. Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'Albus Dumbledore pour sortir en chemise hawaïenne, en bermuda violet et en spartiates[1] de cuir avec chaussettes en fil d'Ecosse jaunes et fixe-chaussettes. Lors de ces soirées, Harry s'était rendu compte que Severus Rogue ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait être très fort à ce jeu, Albus non plus… Ou alors les deux hommes trichaient allégrement grâce à la magie sans baguette. Le jeune Sauveur avait plus de plaisir à les regarder qu'à jouer lui-même…

La visite au Musée Tussaud avait failli tourner à la catastrophe. Severus avait eu toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Albus d'animer deux statues de cire pour qu'elles dansent un cha-cha-cha. Décidément, le second pichet de vin des Elfes que le vieil homme avait pris à midi avait été en trop…

Personne au Square Grimmaurd n'avait deviné quoi que ce soit pour Harry et Severus. Ils s'étaient enfermés chaque jour plusieurs heures dans la chambre du Serpentard ou dans son labo de potions improvisé, sous le prétexte de recherches… Oh, Harry avait aidé Severus, il avait haché, pilé et préparé souvent les ingrédients pendant que le sorcier touillait ses mixtures, mais ensuite, alors qu'elles mijotaient, les deux hommes étaient passés à des occupations bien moins académiques et sans l'_Assurdiato_ lancé systématiquement, la totalité des occupants de la demeure aurait entendu des cris et des gémissements de plaisir plus que suspects.

Albus Dumbledore avait fait l'innocent et le naïf, jouant à celui qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais il savait. Il était toujours au courant de tout, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses deux jeunes gens préférés. Si une petite souris avait été présente dans la suite d'Albus, elle aurait souvent vu le vieil homme sourire dans le vague en consultant une étrange montre à gousset comportant plusieurs cadrans et une bonne douzaine d'aiguilles. Cette montre avait une particularité : elle avait, entre autre, la même fonction que la fameuse horloge des Weasley au Terrier. Elle était même plus précise, puisque Severus et Harry avaient chacun trois aiguilles à leur image et que le cadran offrait bien plus de possibilité d'espionnage que la vieille pendule de Molly.

Albus Dumbledore pouvait ainsi savoir si les deux jeunes gens qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui et lui tenaient lieu d'enfants avaient faim, soif, étaient souffrants ou blessés, en danger mortel ou même mourants… Il savait aussi s'ils dormaient ou travaillaient, voire s'amusaient ou… faisaient l'amour, et bien d'autres choses. Le Directeur de Poudlard était un vilain petit curieux qui ne se privait pas d'espionner à loisir. C'était grâce à cette montre et à son second cadran dissimulé sous celui indiquant l'heure, les phases de la lune et la position des planètes qu'Albus savait ce que Severus faisait de ses week-ends depuis des années. Bien entendu, l'information n'avait jamais quitté son cerveau, mais elle était de celles qui le faisaient le plus glousser.

Il avait jeté un sort sur l'ancien Mangemort lorsque celui était encore un espion en service alors que Voldemort était en activité. Il voulait ainsi protéger son Maître des Potions et savoir s'il était en sécurité hors des murs de Poudlard. Voldy vaincu par Harry à quinze mois, le vieux sorcier n'avait jamais retiré le sort, les habitudes ayant la vie longue. Pire, lorsqu'il avait appris les conditions de vie d'Harry chez les Dursley, à son entrée à l'école de magie, il avait rajouté des aiguilles pour le garçon et lui avait également lancé le fameux sort en toute discrétion.

Par conséquent, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Harry et Severus absents en même temps… Leurs aiguilles indiquant : Sexe, dors, mange ou s'amuse, au même moment… il était évident que ces activités étaient pratiquées ensemble.

La confirmation était venue dès le lundi après le premier week-end de « fugue » du jeune Gryffondor. Harry était censé éviscérer des crapauds cornus cet après-midi-là, et Severus lui, écrivait un article pour Potions Magazine. Enfin… c'est ce qu'ils avaient annoncé. Or, la montre consultée indiquait « Sexe, heureux et maison » pour chacun d'eux. Albus avait failli recracher par le nez le thé qu'il avait eu dans la bouche à ce moment-là. Et puis, il avait éclaté de rire d'abord, pour ensuite s'inquiéter profondément pour eux.

Il ne fallait pas que le Monde Magique l'apprenne… Jamais.

Le départ d'Hermione avait aussi indiqué au vieux Directeur que la jeune fille n'était pas aussi naïve qu'il l'avait pensé. Comme par hasard, il était intervenu juste quelques semaines après que Molly lui ait fait part de son intention de marier Ron à la sorcière brune. Albus n'avait rien dit mais au fond de lui-même, il avait croisé les doigts afin que cette aberration ne se produise jamais. Miss Granger était une jeune étudiante brillante, promise à un très bel avenir et la marier à ce benêt étroit d'esprit de Ronald Weasley était une pure infamie.

De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance que Molly réussisse son coup. Les Granger étaient des Moldus socialement évolués que ces manières moyenâgeuses allaient faire déguerpir au triple galop.

Le dimanche après-midi qui avait vu la fuite d'Hermione, la jeune fille était descendue dans le hall depuis le premier étage en traînant sa malle d'un _Locomotor Barda_. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une tenue moldue très estivale puisqu'elle était apparue en short beige très court, en débardeur kaki et en chaussures montantes de toile beige de style explorateur le tout, jambes nues bien entendu, et avec des chaussettes écrues basses formant un revers épais sur la cheville. Un collier et un bracelet de larges perles de bois très voyantes ornaient sa tenue, avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties, s'il vous plaît. Sur la tête, elle portait un bob de toile écrue entièrement recouvert de pin's qui alourdissaient et déformaient la coiffe.

Albus et Arthur avaient esquissé un sourire bien vite dissimulé tandis que Molly Weasley, les yeux exorbités, avait lancé des imprécations en traitant Hermione de gourgandine, de Jézabel et de Messaline. Le fameux mot « indécence » avait été largement employé, accompagné de sa version 2.0 : « indécence totale ».

La matrone avait vite fermé son clapet lorsque la jeune fille s'était présentée au rendez-vous avec ses parents qui l'attendaient sur la place, devant les numéros 11 et 13, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient voir le 12. Arthur était sorti à sa suite, un large sourire aux lèvres et main tendue, il avait chaleureusement souhaité le bonjour aux deux dentistes Moldus qu'il ne pouvait faire entrer dans la maison, n'étant pas le gardien du secret.

Hermione avait prévenu ses parents de ce fait et bien qu'ils en eussent été choqués sur le coup, ils s'étaient tus devant Mr Weasley.

À la grande horreur de Molly et de Ron qui regardaient la scène depuis les fenêtres du salon du rez-de-chaussée, Jean Granger portait une tenue qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de sa fille. La minijupe de toile blanche, son bustier rose et ses sandales à talons aiguilles lui allaient à merveille et étaient parfaits pour un été radieux dans le monde Moldu ; mais pas pour des sorciers qui même sous une température tropicale s'obstinaient à se vêtir de jupes jusqu'aux pieds, de manches longues et d'encolures montantes. Le père d'Hermione portait lui un bermuda en toile écrue avec un tee-shirt publicitaire pour la marque de dentifrice Fluorodine. Il était pieds nus dans ses chaussures bateau de cuir bleu ciel et blanc.

Arthur avait discuté quelques minutes avec le couple, profitant que Molly ne pouvait entendre sa conversation. Il s'était fait brièvement expliquer les modes de transport que la famille allait emprunter pour se rendre en Italie. Il avait même aidé Hermione à mettre sa malle dans le coffre de la Subaru Impreza bleue flambant neuve, avait admiré l'intérieur du véhicule en s'extasiant bruyamment, ce qui avait flatté John Granger dont la voiture neuve était le point sensible du moment. Le rouquin avait souhaité de bonnes vacances à Hermione et s'était excusé du comportement de son épouse et de ses deux derniers enfants, avouant ainsi sans le dire vraiment qu'il n'adhérait pas du tout à leurs idées, mais n'avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Il fallait dire que deux heures avant l'arrivée des Granger, Molly qui ne décolérait pas, avait pris la jeune sorcière à partie, lui disant que sa place était ici avec eux et surtout pas dans le Monde Moldu décadent. Pour la rouquine, un sorcier ou une sorcière né(e)-moldu(e) ne devait absolument pas y retourner et n'y avait pas sa place. Hermione ne se voyait pas abandonner ses parents ni le confort de la technologie qui lui manquait beaucoup à Poudlard malgré l'attrait de la magie.

Au collège, les hivers étaient rudes. Il faisait très froid dans le château qui n'avait aucune isolation et dont les portes et fenêtres étaient souvent disjointes voire par endroit pourries. Les cheminées et poêles n'avaient qu'un rendement minimum et réchauffaient très mal les vastes pièces. Sans les sortilèges de chauffage sur les vêtements, il était impossible de tenir une seule journée de cours avec une température variant entre 5 et 10° pour travailler, manger, se laver et dormir. La nuit venue, l'éclairage était succinct. Les lampes à pétrole et les braseros n'émettaient qu'une maigre lueur qui fatiguait la vue et abimait les yeux des lecteurs assidus. On était très loin du chauffage central avec pompe à chaleur géothermique des Granger, de leur isolation dernier cri avec triples vitrages et de leur éclairage halogène.

Les sorciers pouvaient dire que les Moldus étaient des êtres inférieurs et décadents, mais en attendant, ils avaient un confort que le Monde Magique n'imaginait même pas. Hermione regrettait également son ordinateur et sa chaîne hi-fi qui ne pouvaient fonctionner à Poudlard. De toute façon, les sorciers ne connaissaient que les vieilles radios à grosses ampoules et les gramophones avec disques de bakélite. On était loin des compact-discs des vils Moldus…

Cette hypocrisie était répugnante et Hermione avait reçu le coup de grâce en apprenant que les Weasley – ou plutôt, Molly, comme elle le soupçonnait – avaient des espérances maritales inadmissibles à son sujet. Par Merlin, elle n'était pas une esclave, ou une marchandise dont on pouvait disposer à loisir et surtout sans son consentement. Le plus inquiétant quand même, c'était qu'Harry Potter, héros du Monde Magique, était soumis au même traitement et que son statut ne le protégeait nullement.

Hermione partie, Harry s'était senti bien seul dans la grande maison. Ron ne lui adressait quasiment plus la parole, se contentant de le regarder le plus souvent les yeux plissés de suspicion. Ginny minaudait devant lui lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule en sa présence, espérant peut-être le séduire… le jeune sorcier l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses simagrées le mettaient terriblement mal à l'aise. Fred et George ne faisaient que de très brefs passages, en général pour un dîner familial ici ou là, et glisser à Harry des cigarettes, une enveloppe de billets de banque moldus, ainsi qu'une fois, un paquet de préservatifs qui l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le jeune homme l'avait montré à Severus qui amusé, lui avait confié qu'il ne servirait à rien, les sorciers étant immunisés contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Lui-même acceptait sans rechigner d'en porter un lorsque ses partenaires moldus d'autrefois lui tendaient une boite qu'ils avaient apportée avec eux. Il ne fallait pas éveiller de soupçons… et refuser aurait fait fuir le futur amant.

Lorsque Molly avait décrété qu'un certain mardi prochain allait être le jour des achats de rentrée, elle avait exigé la clé du coffre d'Harry, sous le prétexte de faire les achats elle-même. Le jeune Gryffondor l'avait regardée de travers, la moutarde lui montant graduellement au nez au fur et à mesure que la mère de Ron insistait. Devant l'absence de réaction de Remus qui avait semblé trouver ça très normal, Albus Dumbledore avait mis les pieds dans le plat et révélé qu'il avait à faire au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui jeudi et que ça tombait très bien, il allait y aller avec Harry.

Bien entendu, le garçon avait acquiescé aussitôt et esquissé un sourire lorsque Severus Rogue était entré dans la cuisine, sa cape voletant derrière lui.

— Vous sortez, Severus ? avait demandé le vieux Directeur en voyant la cape d'été par-dessus la redingote de toile légère.

— Oui, je dois aller chez Potage chercher ma commande de nouveaux chaudrons et à l'Apothicairerie Mullpepper aussi. Il paraît qu'ils ont reçu des pustules de Clabberts provenant de Chine au lieu d'Amérique du Sud. Je dois aller voir ça et faire éventuellement mon stock avant que des incapables ne les achètent pour les gaspiller.

— D'habitude, vous vous fournissez chez Slug & Jiggers…

— Oui, mais là, la curiosité l'emporte, avait précisé le potionniste. J'espère que ce vieux brigand de Mullpepper n'a pas encore monté une arnaque où je l'étripe et revends ses entrailles comme ingrédients.

— Pas de zèle, Severus, je n'ai pas envie de devoir me chercher un nouveau Maître des Potions parce que vous serez à Azkaban !

Voyant une lueur inquiète dans les yeux d'Harry qui avait suivi toute la conversation, le Professeur Rogue avait tenté un petit sourire et avoué à Dumbledore qu'il plaisantait.

Sur ces entrefaites, Albus avait soupiré en regardant le plafond comme pour prendre Merlin à témoin. Il s'était levé en pestant que ses vieux os le martyrisaient et déclaré que puisque Severus sortait, Harry et lui-même allaient profiter de sa compagnie et faire les achats de rentrée du jeune sorcier. Il avait donc enjoint ce dernier à mettre une robe décente par-dessus son tee-shirt et son jean très moldus : il ne fallait pas froisser la susceptibilité des sorciers.

Le jeune homme avait passé un après-midi agréable. La présence bienveillante d'Albus Dumbledore et celle toujours aussi « aimable et revêche » de Severus Rogue avaient été suffisantes pour éloigner les curieux et les importuns. Le garçon avait par contre eu toutes les peines du monde à empêcher Dumbledore de lui acheter des chemises à fleurs ou une robe de chambre jaune imprimée de fraises et de framboises. Severus avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à aller s'enfermer dans la cabine d'essayage de chez Madame Guipure avec Harry en ronchonnant que c'était inadmissible qu'il ne sache pas encore boutonner ses vêtements correctement et faire un nœud de cravate décent. Albus avait souri en comprenant la manœuvre et le nez plongé dans un grand bac contenant des promotions de chaussettes, il avait gloussé en pensant aux deux brigands qui devaient s'embrasser comme des malades derrière le rideau pourpre.

Le trio s'était promené et ils avaient même croisé quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas osé venir saluer leur Directeur en voyant la tête des mauvais jours qu'affichait Rogue. Albus venait de lui révéler en sortant de chez Scribenpenne qu'ils allaient tous les deux retourner dès le lundi suivant à Poudlard afin d'organiser la rentrée des élèves. Autant dire qu'Harry avait dû insister pas mal pour que le Serpentard accepte de s'asseoir avec eux à la terrasse de Fortârome le Glacier.

Cette nuit-là, Harry avait pris des risques. Il avait quitté la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron pour rejoindre en catimini, la Terreur des cachots dans la sienne. Il fallait dire que les évènements mouvementés de la soirée avaient quelque peu justifié cette action peu sûre.

En rentrant au Square Grimmaurd avec ses paquets, Harry avait eu la surprise de voir la table mise pour une célébration officielle ou presque. Molly avait sorti la vaisselle de fête des Black et Remus arborait sa meilleure robe. Ginny était endimanchée, tout comme sa mère et Ron affichait un sourire suffisant qu'Harry avait jugé inquiétant. Il avait alors échangé des regards perdus avec Albus et Severus.

Le vieux Directeur avait pincé les lèvres et son visage s'était durci. L'absence de scintillement dans ses yeux bleus avait indiqué à Harry et aussi au Maître des Potions qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et qui déplaisait fortement au vieux sorcier.

— Vous fêtez quelque chose, Molly ? avait-il fait d'une voix froide.

— Absolument, Albus. Remus nous a annoncé solennellement qu'il acceptait au nom de Sirius, la demande en mariage que nous avons faite pour Ginny. À la fin de l'année scolaire, notre petite Ginny sera fiancée officiellement à Harry. Dès qu'elle aura terminé ses études, ils se marieront.

Harry s'était figé, bouche bée et pâle comme la mort. On venait d'annoncer ses fiançailles et son futur mariage avec une presque inconnue dont il n'avait que faire et à qui il ne disait pas deux mots par semaine. Et en plus on n'avait même pas le courage de s'adresser à lui pour le faire. Harry avait senti Severus se figer derrière lui et une main fraîche s'était posée sur son épaule. Le Serpentard lui avait ainsi exprimé son soutien de façon discrète et non répréhensible.

Le jeune Gryffondor s'était alors avancé dans la cuisine. Il avait posé ses sacs en carton sur l'assise d'une chaise et s'était lentement tourné vers Molly qui souriait largement, ravie de sa petite surprise. Remus, lui, était en train de déchiqueter une tranche de pain entre ses doigts et avait semblé indifférent à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

— Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire à dormir debout ? Qui a décidé que j'allais me marier ? Vous êtes tous tombés sur la tête ou quoi ?

— Ça suffit, Harry ! Montre un peu de respect à tes aînés ! avait pesté Remus en levant alors le nez de son assiette pleine de miettes.

— Du respect ? DU RESPECT ? Et on en a pour moi du respect dans cette maison ? Je rentre après avoir fait mes achats et pour apprendre quoi ? HEIN ? QUE JE ME MARIE ? Mais vous êtes tous de grands malades ! C'est pas possible ! Ça vous prend souvent de décider de la vie des gens qui ne vous sont rien et sans leur demander leur avis en plus ?

— C'est la coutume ! avait répondu Remus d'une voix ferme. Molly a fait une demande en mariage dans les règles. J'ai donc prévenu Sirius qui a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée, par conséquent tu te marieras avec Ginny. Point final. Il n'y a rien à discuter !

— Ben voyons… avait ricané amèrement Harry qui n'en revenait pas de leur audace. VOUS avez décidé. JE n'ai rien à dire. Et bien moi, je vais vous le dire bien en face et vous avez intérêt à ouvrir vos oreilles parce que je ne vous le répéterai pas deux fois ! JE N'ÉPOUSERAI PAS GINNY, NI AUCUNE AUTRE SORCIÈRE ! VOUS POURREZ RAMPER, SUPPLIER, MENACER, JAMAIS JE NE ME MARIERAI !

Humiliée, Ginny s'était mise à hurler et s'était jetée dans les bras de sa mère. Un œil exercé aurait parfaitement pu voir l'absence de larmes. C'était de la comédie, pure et simple.

Molly avait pâli. Il n'avait pas été prévu qu'Harry se rebiffe ainsi. Personne ne protestait jamais… Les coutumes étaient toujours respectées. Comment Harry Potter s'était-il permis de répondre à des adultes de telle façon ?

— ÇA SUFFIT ! avait alors hurlé Remus en se levant de sa chaise. Tu feras ce qu'on te dira et tu te tairas, pour une fois ! Sirius a raison, Servilus a une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Mais elle cesse dès ce soir ! Et terminé tes petites sorties et escapades avec lui, ou je demande une enquête de moralité sur vous deux !

Sous la menace et l'insulte, Severus Rogue avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointée sous le nez du loup-garou. Harry avait fait la même chose… Le jeune avait fait un signe de tête au Directeur de Poudlard.

— Je m'en vais. Je quitte cette maison de fous. Professeur Dumbledore ? Je vais faire ma malle et m'en aller. Je prendrai une chambre dans un hôtel moldu pour le reste des vacances. Vous vouliez rentrer à Poudlard lundi, Monsieur ? Je vous conseille de rentrer dès ce soir. Vous aussi, Professeur Rogue. Et ne vous en faites pas, si Remus demande une enquête de moralité, je témoignerai en votre faveur. Après tout, je vous ai beaucoup fréquenté cet été… et je peux affirmer que vous êtes un honnête homme.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans le Monde Moldu, Harry, l'avait alors rassuré Albus. Nous allons rester comme prévu jusqu'à lundi, nous avons des potions sous stase dans le labo et il serait dommage de les perdre. Et nous les perdrons si nous les déplaçons. Tu viendras à Poudlard avec nous.

— Pas question qu'il reste sans surveillance, livré à lui-même dans le château, avait grondé Remus. Il a prouvé maintes fois qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Il ferait n'importe quoi ! Il mettrait le déshonneur sur le nom de James.

— Ah, c'est donc ça qui te motive, Lupin ? Le nom de James ? avait ricané Severus écœuré. Tu as comme d'habitude, la mémoire bien sélective. Tu veux que je te la rafraîchisse, ta mémoire ? James Potter était un mécréant ! Il passait tous ses loisirs dans le Monde Moldu à boire, à fumer, à se droguer, se battre, coucher avec tout ce qui portait un jupon, jeune ou vieille, laide ou belle ! Et Black pareil ! Du moment qu'il y avait un trou avec du poil autour, il fonçait ! Et ne me dis pas que je l'ai inventé, je l'ai entendu le dire textuellement à maintes reprises. Je pourrais remplir une pensine rien qu'avec tous mes souvenirs de leurs vantardises. Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu n'étais déjà qu'un lâche, une larve de veracrasse à Poudlard, tout comme ton ami le rat ! Et tu continues, tout ça pour espérer avoir une petite place dans ce monde qui ne veut pas de toi !

— CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU N'AS JAMAIS TROUVÉ À TE MARIER QUE TU DOIS EMPÊCHER HARRY DE LE FAIRE EN RACONTANT DES MENSONGES ! avait hurlé Remus, comme un véritable possédé.

— Mais je ne veux pas me marier, Lupin… avait fait Severus d'un ton amusé. Je suis parfaitement heureux comme ça, merci beaucoup. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embarrasserais d'une femelle infecte et pleurnicheuse comme les exemplaires ici présents ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une idiote pour chauffer mon lit en hiver. Il me suffit d'appeler un Elfe et de lui demander de m'apporter une chaufferette ou une bassinoire ! Et si je souhaite avoir une conversation décente avec quelqu'un, il me suffit d'aller rendre visite à Albus dans son bureau. Et si je veux me disputer avec une femme, je n'ai qu'à dire à Minerva qu'elle sent le chat pour qu'elle parte au quart de tour. Alors que ferais-je d'une femme, Lupin ? Des enfants ? Je les déteste comme tout le monde le sait…

— Rangez vos baguettes ! avait exigé Dumbledore d'un ton las.

Le vieil homme avait écouté sans rien dire, histoire de voir jusqu'où ils allaient aller, mais c'était suffisant. Il n'était pas utile qu'ils commencent à en venir aux mains ou aux baguettes.

— Remus, je vous rappelle que je suis le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et que c'est moi qui décide si une enquête de moralité est justifiée. Dans le cas présent, je peux vous affirmer qu'elle est totalement inutile. Si vous insistez, j'accepterai éventuellement, mais alors, je vous le dis, je témoignerai en faveur d'Harry et Severus. Comme vous le savez, je les ai très souvent accompagnés dans le Monde Moldu et n'ai jamais rien vu de moralement répréhensible, bien au contraire. Quant à vous, Molly, je vous avais dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Harry ayant été élevé par des Moldus, il ne connaît pas les coutumes sur le mariage. Sa seule référence est la coutume moldue et celle des sorciers est si différente qu'elle choque énormément les nés ou élevés-moldus. Maintenant, vous avez votre réponse et elle n'est pas celle que vous espériez. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté, ne venez pas vous plaindre… Harry ? Ta réponse officielle est donc négative, tu le confirmes ?

— Je le confirme, Professeur Dumbledore. Je refuse toute demande en mariage. Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas un âge auquel un garçon pense au mariage dans le Monde Moldu. Les sorciers peuvent critiquer les Moldus, mais dans ce monde, les enfants sont libres d'épouser qui ils veulent et quand ils se marient c'est par amour et seulement lorsqu'ils sont largement adultes et ont terminé leur études. Ça fait au moins cent ans que personne n'agit plus comme ça dans leur monde. Il serait grand temps que le Monde Magique évolue un peu ou il ira à sa perte ! Quand je vois le retard hallucinant que les sorciers ont par rapport au reste du Royaume-Uni, j'en suis atterré. Un jour, plus aucun né-moldu n'acceptera d'entrer à Poudlard si c'est pour intégrer ensuite un monde aussi rétrograde. Des arriérés ! Je vais apprendre quoi, la prochaine fois ? Que l'esclavage est légal ?

C'était à ce moment-là qu'Arthur était rentré du Ministère, accompagné par Fred et George qui venaient pour « une célébration importante » dont ils avaient ignoré la nature. Apprenant la vérité, ils avaient houspillé leur mère qui avait tout orchestré avec Ron et Ginny. Arthur avait, pour une fois, répété d'une voix lasse à son épouse, qu'il n'était pas d'accord, trouvant Ginny et Harry bien trop jeunes pour une telle demande.

En fait, cette coutume le dégoûtait profondément, mais il ne lui avait jamais été tellement permis de donner son avis. Molly était une femme tyrannique sujette à des accès mémorables de colère et parfois de violence. Afin de garder un quotidien supportable, il se taisait donc le plus souvent, et la laissait jouer au dictateur.

Harry avait refusé de paraître à table ce soir-là. Dans la suite du Professeur Dumbledore où le vieil homme l'avait rapatrié, il avait craqué et pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps contre la robe à fleurs de son mentor, devant un Severus Rogue survolté qui avait dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre le jeune sorcier dans ses bras afin de le consoler. Dobby avait été appelé pour apporter trois repas depuis les cuisines de Poudlard. Ensuite, Harry avait dû se résoudre à retourner dans la petite chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, mais n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. Par ailleurs, le rouquin avait obstinément refusé de lui adresser la parole. Pire, il avait carrément fait comme si Harry était invisible. À deux heures du matin, il était sorti et avait rejoint le Maître des Potions qui rongeait son frein de son côté et ne dormait pas non plus. Il s'était quand même assoupi dans les bras de son amant et avait pu se reposer pendant quatre heures. À six heures, Harry était retourné dans son lit et Ron n'en avait jamais rien su.

À présent, installé sur les marches de pierre devant la cabane d'Hagrid qui désherbait son potager, Harry attendait l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Il avait passé les dernières semaines d'Août au château. En arrivant, Albus avait prétexté le choc émotionnel reçu par Harry pour demander comme une faveur à son Maître des Potions de bien vouloir héberger le Gryffondor dans ses quartiers afin qu'il se sente moins seul. Bien entendu, le Professeur Rogue avait tiqué, et s'était fait prier pour la forme. Il avait même fallu que Minerva qui était présente, intervienne et Severus avait soupiré bruyamment, ronchonné, pris le ciel et Merlin à témoin, mais avait accepté, secrètement ravi. Le couple avait même continué ses soirées au _Flamant Rose_, ou Rick avait eu la grande surprise de voir que Severus et Harry démarraient visiblement une histoire. Il avait dit à Walt qu'il l'avait toujours su et que les protestations de Severus n'avaient rien changé : Harry lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès son arrivée au bar !

Les professeurs étaient tous en réunion avec Dumbledore et mettaient la touche finale à la rentrée. L'unique élève du château à ce moment se sentait plutôt désœuvré depuis deux heures. Il était sorti et ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à chez Hagrid. Le garçon s'était donc installé dans un coin duquel il pouvait voir le chemin de terre mal empierré d'où les carrosses allaient bientôt surgir.

Harry ramassa le bâton que Crockdur venait de déposer à ses pieds et le lança dans l'herbe de toutes ses forces. Le danois revint aussitôt avec le morceau de bois tout en remuant la queue. Le jeune sorcier s'amusa quelques minutes avec le chien, sous l'œil attendri d'Hagrid. Lorsque le demi-géant sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche et posa sa binette contre la clôture du potager, Harry comprit qu'il était l'heure que son grand ami se présente à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard afin de ramener les premières années avec les barques.

Il ne chercha pas à le suivre et se contenta de rebrousser chemin vers le château. Il avait hâte de revoir Hermione et de lui raconter ses dernières mésaventures. Crockdur poussa quelques gémissements de contrariété en voyant Harry s'en aller, mais au bout de quelques secondes il retourna vers la cabane de son maître et alla s'allonger de tout son long dans l'herbe près de la porte, afin de faire une petite sieste bien méritée.

Le Gryffondor entra dans le château dont la porte principale était au large ouverte. Argus Rusard montait la garde près d'elle et le toisa d'un œil mauvais en reniflant de désapprobation. Si maintenant les sales gosses restaient passer l'été à Poudlard, il n'allait plus avoir de vacances et _son_ château allait être dégoûtant avec ces mécréants qui ne respectaient rien. Sûrement que Dolorès allait pouvoir faire quelque chose… non ? Elle n'était rentrée de congés que depuis quelques jours mais assurément, l'idée de Potter seul dans la place au lieu d'être au diable vauvert n'allait pas lui plaire.

Inconscient des pensées menaçantes du vieux cracmol, Harry traîna ses souliers vernis neufs sur les dalles de pierre et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Les bougies allumées flottaient déjà dans l'air, la vaisselle d'or étincelait sur les tables et le garçon amusé vit les pichets de jus de citrouille et de lait monter un par un depuis les cuisines et apparaître à leurs places habituelles avec les corbeilles de petits pains ronds. Il sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche et l'ouvrit d'un coup d'ongle. Le train était en gare normalement, et dans quelques minutes les carrosses tirés par les sombrals allaient arriver et déverser leur flot d'élèves surexcités. Harry alla s'installer à sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors. Avisant la carafe de jus de citrouille glacé juste sous son nez, il souleva le pichet suintant de condensation et se versa une grande coupe bien pleine en claquant la langue de satisfaction.

Déjà, les premiers professeurs faisaient leur entrée dans la grande salle, sortants tous de l'antichambre. Flitwick entra en jacassant avec Pomona Chourave qui hochait la tête à chacune de ses paroles. Ils étaient suivis par Poppy Pomfresh qui ne sortait de son infirmerie que pour les festins importants comme la rentrée ou les fêtes. Derrière elle, Sybille Trelawney avançait à petits pas en tâtonnant le mur comme une aveugle. Madame Pomfresh s'installa à table et constatant que la voyante n'y voyait rien du tout – un comble – elle lui suggéra de passer à l'infirmerie après le repas afin qu'elle vérifie ses lunettes et renouvelle éventuellement la prescription. Trelawney remercia la Médicomage avec un grand sourire et se prit de plein fouet le fauteuil d'or du Directeur qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Par Merlin, pourquoi les meubles se déplaçaient-ils seuls pour lui faire des misères, hein ?

Aurora Sinistra dépassa la bigleuse en ricanant méchamment et s'installa le plus loin possible d'elle, près de la nouvelle bibliothécaire, Miss Octopus.

Madame Pince se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste depuis trois jours. Oui, la pauvre femme avait réceptionné une caisse de livres provenant de chez Fleury & Bott. Croyant à une surprise de Dumbledore, elle ne s'était pas du tout méfiée et avait ouvert ladite caisse. Après tout, qui penserait que de simples livres scolaires puissent être dangereux ?

La livraison était une erreur du magasin et la caisse contenait malheureusement une cinquantaine de Monstrueux Livres des Monstres. Aussitôt libérés, ils avaient attaqué la bibliothécaire qui n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'arrivée intempestive et ô combien inattendue de Severus Rogue. Il était venu retirer des étagères « Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs » pour ne pas que les cinquièmes années trichent à leur devoir de » bienvenue ». Madame Pince avait été bien amochée et Poppy avait dû se résoudre à l'expédier à Sainte-Mangouste avec les monstrueux bouquins qu'il avait en plus fallu capturer. Là-bas, les livres allaient être disséqués pour récupérer les morceaux de chair arrachés à la pauvre Irma Pince et si Merlin était avec elle, les lui recoller par magie. Autant dire que la malchanceuse en avait pour un moment à l'hôpital, dans le Service des Morsures en tous genres au premier étage de l'établissement.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, estimé Auror du Ministère de la Magie, avisé du drame par les cancans sur son lieu de travail, avait suggéré à Albus d'engager sa cousine, Miss Octopus, fraîchement diplômée de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, en « Gestion et Entretien des Livres et Grimoires Magiques ». Cornélius Fudge n'avait émis aucune objection, le sujet ne l'intéressant pas, et la gente demoiselle qui répondait au petit nom d'Audrey avait été engagée.

Miss Octopus, rapidement surnommée Octo par Harry en son for intérieur était une grande femme noire, à la forte corpulence et portant magnifiquement la robe de sorcière, il fallait le dire. La demoiselle avait les cheveux coupés au carré et soigneusement lissés. Elle était encore plus sévère que Madame Pince, semblait-il, car elle avait failli dévorer tout cru Harry, un jour où s'ennuyant à mourir, il était venu se perdre dans l'antre aux livres poussiéreux, afin de dénicher un ouvrage pas trop rasoir qui lui ferait passer le temps plus vite. Miss Octopus n'avait pas quitté le Gryffondor des yeux, tout en s'agitant dans tous les sens pour mettre les livres à leur place et jeter nombre de _Recurvites_ sur les étagères. Harry avait eu alors l'impression que Miss Octopus avait huit bras au moins tant elle attrapait partout. Décidément, elle portait bien son nom très poulpesque et le sale gamin l'avait réduit à Octo, pour huit.

Après l'avoir vue se promener dans les couloirs le menton en l'air et avec la mine dédaigneuse de Narcissa Malefoy devant une bouse de dragon, le Sauveur avait surnommé la remplaçante la poulpesque majesté.

On n'allait pas rigoler tous les jours à la bibliothèque à partir de la rentrée. Madame Pince avait trouvé pire qu'elle, visiblement. Harry imagina un instant la belle en tenue de cuir sado/maso et fouet à la main en train de réduire Lucius Malefoy en bouillie… pire en vieille fouine humiliée et tremblante.

Assise près de la beauté noire en robe violette, Dolorès Ombrage trônait, toute de rose vêtue, avec un chauffe-épaules tricoté main sur sa robe vieillotte et une broche d'argent en forme de chat pour épingler le tricot. Elle toisa méchamment Trelawney, renifla de désapprobation devant Flitwick, fit un sourire mielleux à sa voisine qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom et plissa ses petits yeux porcins en scrutant Harry Potter qui tout seul dans la salle, sirotait tranquillement une coupe de jus de citrouille en regardant régulièrement sa montre.

— Ce n'est pas normal, marmonna-t-elle dans sa moustache. Potter n'a rien à faire à Poudlard pendant les vacances ! S'il n'a pas d'endroit où aller ce n'est pas notre problème, qu'il se débrouille ! Les ponts ce n'est pas fait que pour les Moldus !

Miss Octopus qui avait entendu les paroles méchantes du crapaud en rose, tourna lentement la tête vers elle et fronça le nez en signe évident de désapprobation. Déjà, la jeune femme détestait le rose… comment pouvait-on avoir envie de se déguiser avec une couleur pareille, surtout à un âge aussi avancé ? Non mais franchement ! Et en plus pour dire de telles âneries…

Cousin Kingsley lui avait bien expliqué qui était la femme en rose et son rôle à Poudlard : Professeur d'étude des Moldus… pour commencer. Et elle osait faire de telles réflexions sur les Moldus ? Miss Octopus demandait à voir ce que cette idiote pouvait enseigner, et se posa la question du manuel scolaire qu'elle pouvait bien employer. Elle en connaissait quelques-uns de pas très recommandables – à Salem, on les avait montrés aux étudiants pour information – qui prônaient des valeurs obsolètes et odieuses comme l'esclavage, le racisme et autres choses détestables. Ces ouvrages avaient eu leurs usages en des temps reculés mais le 20ème siècle touchait à sa fin et il fallait vivre avec son temps. Or le Royaume-Uni magique était enlisé dans le passé, et conservait des valeurs qui l'éloignaient de plus en plus des Moldus et malheureusement, des autres contrées magiques plus modernes.

À Salem, l'Institut des Sorcières se voulait à la pointe de la modernité magique. Il y avait l'électricité, ou du moins sa version magique, les ampoules et appareils étant alimentés par un générateur captant l'énergie élémentale de la terre. Il y avait le chauffage central également, à la chaudière alimentée magiquement en charbon volé aux Moldus… Les cuisines avaient des réfrigérateurs et des congélateurs magiques et les Elfes cuisinaient sur des pianos dignes des plus grands restaurants moldus. Il était de bon ton de récupérer tout ce que les Moldus inventaient et de les améliorer par la magie. Il y avait des sorciers ingénieurs qui ne faisaient d'ailleurs que ça toute l'année. Il n'était pas rare de voir des motos ou des voitures volantes –chères – ou du style Magicobus, plus abordables, dans lesquelles des familles entières s'entassaient.

La partie magique de la ville possédait également un cinéma et une salle de concert. D'ailleurs, l'industrie cinématographique magique était en plein essor et les acteurs de véritables stars n'ayant rien à envier à leur homologues moldus. Miss Octopus regrettait un peu son départ précipité pour ce poste impromptu à Poudlard, elle allait rater la sortie du film « Dragons Park» de l'extraordinaire Stefanus Spielberg, avec un scénario très attendu de Gilda Lockhart à l'imagination débordante, comme son frère, disait-on.

Les sorciers britanniques n'avaient rien de tout ça. Il n'y avait aucun loisir dans ce monde figé dans le passé. Et quant aux relations sociales, elles étaient ridiculement inexistantes et tout rapprochement même amical entre personnes de sexes opposés fortement désapprouvé.

Et pour cela, Miss Octopus avait appris de la bouche de son cousin Shacklebolt, quel était le second rôle de Dolorès Ombrage à Poudlard. La bécasse frisée au gros nœud rose digne d'une gamine de deux ans officiait également en tant que Grande Inquisitrice. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu ce terme, la demoiselle avait failli recracher son thé vert à la menthe sur la robe violette de Kingsley. Elle avait eu soudain sous les yeux l'image de l'inquisition espagnole traquant les sorciers dans toute l'Europe au Moyen-âge. Ils avaient fait une hécatombe parmi les malheureux Moldus accusés injustement et exécutés, les vrais sorciers pouvant transplaner ou se désillusionner. Savoir que quelqu'un avait ce genre de pouvoir dans la célèbre école de Poudlard était inquiétant et la jeune femme hésita sérieusement à accepter l'offre d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ce fut Kingsley qui la convainquit. Il lui suggéra d'y aller et glissa discrètement que Madame Ombrage avait peur des chevaux, des pégases et des centaures. Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais ça la terrifiait. Il lui raconta le coup des plumes sanglantes deux années auparavant et la jeune noire en eut sur le coup des envies de meurtre. Autant dire que le crapaud en rose était mal barré avec la nouvelle bibliothécaire…

Rusard ouvrit au large les deux portes de la grande salle. Un flot continu d'élèves jacassant et surexcités s'engouffra dans la place. L'heure était aux retrouvailles et tout le monde voulait raconter ses vacances à ses amis. Harry leva les yeux et scruta chaque personne lui passant sous le nez. Les évènements de l'été avaient permis au jeune sorcier de prendre encore plus conscience des différences terribles avec le Monde Moldu. Beaucoup de ses condisciples ignoraient dans quoi ils avaient mis les pieds. Est-ce que ses amis savaient qu'ils pouvaient être mariés sans leur accord ou presque ?

Le jeune Sauveur n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Hermione, Dean et Seamus et leur raconter l'odieuse demande de Molly Weasley. Il n'était pas pressé par contre de revoir Ron et Ginny. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis son départ précipité du Square Grimmaurd enfin, presque… il avait reçu une beuglante de la part de son fantôme de parrain. Un superbe et énorme oiseau exotique qui avait d'ailleurs enchanté Hagrid, s'était un matin pointé avec les hiboux à l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il avait lâché une grosse enveloppe rouge bien épaisse dont l'étiquette caractéristique portait son nom, écrit d'une plume visiblement agressive. L'enfer s'était ouvert sous les pieds du garçon… et sur sa tête… et tout autour de lui. Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y avait plus eu que la voix magiquement amplifiée de Sirius qui osait lui reprocher son refus d'une union idéale et plus qu'honorable, selon lui. La voix était rapidement passée aux autres sujets qui fâchaient, c'est-à-dire les fameuses sorties côté Moldu, sans oublier les week-ends mystérieux où Harry disparaissait totalement et qui continuaient alors qu'il était à Poudlard.

Sirius le savait donc…

Remus était visiblement très bavard et rapportait chaque mouvement du petit sorcier. Ce jour-là, Harry avait eu la honte de sa vie. Sirius ne s'intéressait à lui que pour lui hurler dessus et l'obliger à faire des choses complètement hallucinantes. Mais à part ça, il ne le voyait jamais, et c'était bien beau lorsqu'il recevait une ligne et demie de banalités en réponse à ses lettres détaillées.

On avait vraiment l'impression que Sirius Black n'en avait rien à faire de son filleul. Severus le soupçonnait, mais malgré ses protestations du début, Harry se disait que le potionniste avait encore une fois bien raison.

Les tables se remplissaient à présent. Les garçons d'un côté et les filles en face comme d'habitude. Harry vit Ron passer. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas même un regard et le jeune balafré en eut un pincement au cœur malgré tout. L'an dernier, le rouquin s'était volontairement éloigné de ses amis afin de rejoindre l'odieuse Brigade Inquisitoriale Gardienne des Bonnes Mœurs. Il y avait fort à parier que cette année serait identique. Il vit Ginny Weasley lui lancer un regard glacé et aller s'installer un peu plus loin avec les filles de son année. Dean et Seamus lui sautèrent dessus par derrière et s'assirent chacun à côté de lui. Deux grandes tapes dans le dos firent tousser et protester Harry et les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

— Harry, vieux ! Alors, ces vacances, c'était bien ? Tu as bien profité ? T'étais pas dans l'train, comment ça se fait ? Mais, mais, on dirait que tu es bronzé, ricana Seamus en faisant semblant d'examiner le jeune Sauveur à la loupe. Tu essaies de faire concurrence à Dean ? J'te préviens, ça va être dur !

— T'as fini ? pouffa Dean. J'te f'rais dire que mon bronzage est unique ! Et en plus il est naturel et indélébile.

— Bande d'idiots ! soupira Harry, amusé. J'ai passé de bonnes vacances, ouais… enfin presque. Je vous raconterai ça quand on sera seuls. Hermione est dans le coin ?

— Ouais, répondit Seamus en balayant la grande salle du regard, elle était avec cette blonde de Serdaigle, Loufoca Lovegood. Me demande ce qu'elle fout avec cette cinglée…

— C'est une fille sympa, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Elle est brillante, faut juste savoir la décrypter…

— Et comme elle a pas été livrée avec le code, c'est mission impossible, mec… fit l'irlandais avec un large sourire.

Hermione apparut enfin. Harry eut l'impression qu'elle avait grandi pendant son absence, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une illusion due à leur séparation. La brunette avait des reflets blonds doré dans ses cheveux et sa peau avait une jolie couleur chaude de pain d'épices.

— Salut, Mione ! Ben, dis-donc, t'as bien profité on dirait ! C'était comment l'Italie ?

— Génial ! répondit Hermione en enjambant le banc, sa robe de sorcière légèrement relevée pour faciliter la chose. Tu as bien reçu mes hiboux ? Je t'ai ramené des souvenirs, et aussi pour le Professeur Dumbledore, mais faut pas lui dire, c'est une surprise. Tu as bronzé aussi, comment t'as fait ? Madame Weasley et Remus t'ont laissé sortir, finalement ? J'ai pas vu Ron dans le train, il fait encore la gueule, on dirait… Il me fatigue et Gin' aussi ! Je t'ai pas vu dans le train non plus, je suppose que tu étais ici avant tout le monde, non ?

Comme d'habitude, le débit de parole de la jeune prodige était soûlant mais Dean lui coupa son élan et empêcha Harry de répondre.

— Putain, les mecs ! C'est qui la beauté sublime là-bas ?

— Où ça ? demanda négligemment Seamus qui fouillait dans ses poches.

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers la table professorale que Dean désignait.

— Tu veux parler de la fille noire ? tenta la brunette. Une nouvelle prof ? On a qui en Défense cette année ? Tu le sais, Harry ?

— Ed Fiertalon, ça va être cool… il est super sympa et c'est un bon Auror. Et la fille, ben…

— Les mecs ! Chuis amoureux ! P'tain, elle est trop canon, c'te meuf ! C'est la femme de ma vie ! Comment elle s'appelle ? Qui c'est ? Je veux tout savoir !

— Ça y est ! On a perdu Dean, pouffa Seamus, hilare. Héééé, remets-toi, mon gars, c'est sûrement une prof… Alors tu peux toujours courir. Et pis je te rappelle qu'ici c'est même pas en rêve, rajouta-t-il en se penchant vers son ami. Te fais pas remarquer, vieux, Ombrage va pas te louper…

Harry et Hermione avait bien évidemment entendu tout ce que Seamus avait répondu à Dean, même la partie chuchotée puisqu'Harry se trouvait assis entre eux et Hermione juste en face de lui.

— C'est Miss Octopus, la nouvelle bibliothécaire, annonça alors le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes.

— Madame Pince n'est plus là ? s'étonna Hermione, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle devait partir !

— Elle est à Sainte-Mangouste. Figurez-vous qu'une caisse de cinquante Monstrueux Livres des Monstres a été livrée par erreur à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, Pince a ouvert la caisse et s'est faite attaquer. Elle a été quasiment mise en pièces et si Rogue n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, j'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état, elle aurait été. D'après Dumbledore, c'était pas joli… grimaça Harry.

— La pauvre femme ! Je vais lui envoyer une carte de Bon Rétablissement…

— Comptez sur Hermione pour envoyer des vœux de rétablissement à cette vieille bique tyrannique, ricana Seamus en regardant la brunette de façon moqueuse.

Hermione allait monter sur ses grands sombrals et protester, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Dean exigea presque à grands cris de tout savoir sur la délicieuse créature qui trônait à la table des professeurs.

— On s'en fout ! Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette magnifique poupée !

— Ben… réfléchit Harry pendant un cours instant. Voyons voir… C'est la cousine de l'Auror Shacklebolt et elle est diplômée en machin de vieux bouquins de l'Institut des Sorcière de Salem. Elle a un sale caractère, la mère Ombrage va s'en prendre plein la tronche si elle s'attaque à elle. Je l'appelle Octo, et la poulpesque majesté, je trouve que ça lui va bien, je vous dirai pourquoi plus tard. Un conseil, ne vous frottez pas à elle, elle est pas commode. La mère Pince est un ange de douceur à côté d'elle.

— Ben merde, alors ! fit Seamus, en tournant les yeux vers la susnommée Octo.

— M'en fous, elle est sublimissime… Vous pensez que je peux l'inviter à aller boire une Bièraubeurre au Trois Balais au prochain week-end de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ?

— M'enfin… Dean, tu n'y penses pas, fit Seamus avec le plus grand sérieux, je te conseille plutôt un petit tête-à-tête chez Madame Pieddodu.

— Tu, tu… crois… ?

— N'écoute pas les bêtises de Seamus, chuchota Harry en regardant autour de lui, l'air inquiet. Tu sais très bien que tu auras des ennuis si tu essaies quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'ai des choses à vous raconter. Rendez-vous dans la Salle Commune ce soir, quand tout le monde dormira.

Harry fixa Hermione dans les yeux.

— Mione, ils l'ont fait. La demande officielle… Molly l'a faite et Remus a accepté et Sirius aussi.

— Quoi ? Mais… Mince alors… bredouilla la brune aux cheveux touffus, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

— Ce soir… je te raconterai tout.

— T'as pas accepté au moins ?

— Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi tu crois qu'il fait la gueule comme ça ? répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ron qui parlait avec Neville et Ginny.

— De quoi vous causez ? demanda alors Dean, soudain suspicieux.

Profitant du brouhaha provoqué par l'entrée d'Albus Dumbledore et de Severus Rogue dans la grande salle, Harry baissa encore plus la voix et se résolut à donner un semblant d'explication.

— Molly Weasley a fait une demande en mariage officielle pour que j'épouse Ginny. Remus Lupin a accepté au nom de mon parrain. J'ai été mis au pied du mur.

— Putain ! s'horrifia Seamus, comment tu vas faire ? Tu as pu dire non ?

— Tu parles que j'ai dit non ! J'ai piqué une de ces crises ! Dumbledore était présent et il était pas heureux, vous pouvez me croire. J'ai passé les trois dernières semaines ici.

— T'as dû te faire chier tout seul à la tour, objecta le nouvel amoureux transis de Miss Octopus.

— Nan, je créchais chez Rogue. Ordre de Dumbledore.

— Hein ? Mais c'est encore pire !

— Nan, Seam'… Il a été correct, on a même bien rigolé. Il est assez cool au final, en dehors des cours.

À ce moment-là, Harry en profita pour jeter un petit coup d'œil en direction de la grande table et vit que son amant le regardait discrètement en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui disait Flitwick assis près de lui. Dumbledore qui siégeait à la droite du Maître des Potions fit un petit mouvement de tête en direction d'Argus Rusard qui attendait près des grandes portes. Celui-ci quitta aussitôt la vaste pièce en refermant les battants gigantesques derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après quelques mots de bienvenue de Dumbledore, Minerva fit son entrée suivie de ses premières années terrifiés et intimidés. Hermione leur fit de larges sourire, essayant vainement de deviner à leurs têtes qui serait à Gryffondor ou ailleurs. Tous les ans, elle s'amusait à ça et l'habit ne faisant pas le moine, elle se plantait sévèrement à chaque fois.

Après la chanson du choixpeau, la répartition et la présentation officielle d'Edward Fiertalon et d'Audrey Octopus, le festin put commencer. Harry avait intrigué ses trois amis et tous attendaient avec impatience la fin de cette journée épuisante. Hermione dut faire son devoir de Préfète et conduire les nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor au 7ème étage, tandis que Ron se précipitait à la première réunion de l'année de la Brigade Inquisitoriale dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Tandis qu'Hermione expliquait les règles de la Maison et surtout _l'étiquette sorcière_ en vigueur aux « première année », Harry avait sorti de sa malle un bouquin emprunté à Severus. Il s'agissait d'un roman de science-fiction où des sorciers construisaient un carrosse ensorcelé pour aller sur la lune y chercher des pierres et de la poussière. Ce n'était pas terrible comme histoire et pas une minute crédible. Severus l'avait prévenu mais il avait voulu vérifier par lui-même. À présent, il n'était pas sûr du tout de terminer l'histoire.

Un à un, les élèves montèrent se coucher et après avoir traîné dans la douche, mis son pyjama et réclamé des chocolats chauds à Dobby, Harry avait rejoint Hermione, Dean et Seamus devant la cheminée. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et Ron ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole à Hermione non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui était étonnant, mais il fallait dire que la jeune sorcière née-moldue n'avait pas recherché sa présence.

Hermione s'était allongée de tout son long dans le vieux canapé rouge, prétextant avoir mal aux jambes après sa ronde. Elle était en pyjama rose à fleurs et robe de chambre en pilou blanc avec ses éternels chaussons lapins roses : une nouvelle paire chaque année. Les trois garçons étaient assis en tailleur par terre sur le tapis, leurs mugs de chocolat à la main.

Tout en essayant de faire couler ses marshmallows avec sa cuillère en argent, Dean incita Harry à parler.

— Bon, on est tranquille, ils sont tous pieutés. Alors raconte, Harry ! Il s'est passé quoi pour toi cet été ?

— J'ai passé huit jours chez les Dursley. C'est pas beaucoup, mais bien suffisant croyez-moi ! commença le jeune Sauveur. Ensuite je suis allé chez mon parrain qui n'était pas là encore une fois. Il avait laissé la maison à Remus Lupin, aux Weasley, à Dumbledore et à Rogue. Hermione était là aussi…

— Oui… confirma la sorcière entre deux gorgées de sa boisson lactée. Au début, j'avais pas envie d'aller en vacances avec mes parents, j'avais peur de m'ennuyer. C'était idiot car je me suis super bien amusée…

— Je suis sorti pas mal dans le Londres Moldu, avec Dumbledore et Rogue. On est allés au restaurant, au Musée Tussaud, d'ailleurs on s'est bien marrés, Dumbledore a même essayer d'ensorceler deux statues de cire pour qu'elles dansent, il avait trop picolé à midi. Je vous dis pas le mal que Rogue a eu pour l'en empêcher.

Des éclats de rire étouffés se firent alors entendre et Seamus se roula même par terre de bonheur. Harry afficha un petit sourire narquois et poursuivit son récit.

— On a été jouer au bowling. Ils sont forts tous les deux, Dumby et Rogue… Me suis demandé s'ils ne trichaient pas d'ailleurs. Vous savez… magie sans baguette, tout ça…

— Ben, faut dire que c'est tentant, avoua Dean en pouffant de rire. Moi quand je peux, hein… je me gêne pas !

Voyant le regard réprobateur d'Hermione et ceux faussement outrés des garçons, Dean ajouta :

— Héééé ! Me regardez pas comme ça, d'abord ! C'était pas important.

— On est allés à un concert aussi, poursuivit Harry, et j'ai été au cinéma avec Rogue. On s'est bien amusés et le film était cool.

— Amusés et Rogue dans la même phrase ? ricana Seamus en tentant de ne pas hurler de rire. Dis pas ça à Neville, il va pisser dans son froc !

— Chuuuut ! fit Hermione, l'index sur les lèvres. Taisez-vous ou je mets un _Assurdiato_ !

— Mets l'_Assurdiato_, Mione, je serai plus tranquille, demanda alors Harry avec une petite grimace.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait aucune envie que Ron, Ginny ou aucun autre de leurs condisciples surprenne leur conversation et Hermione comprit immédiatement la demande presque muette. Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de chambre et dessina un large cercle dans l'air, et sans formuler son incantation, s'il vous plaît. Ce haut-fait magique lui attira les sifflements admiratifs de ses amis et la brunette rougit alors.

— Mais taisez-vous, vous êtes des vilains ! gloussa-t-elle amusée. Bon, Harry… Tu nous as dit que la mère de Ron avait fait une demande officielle ? Raconte-nous ça en détail.

— Ouais… C'est le jour où j'ai été chercher mes affaires d'école pour l'année. Dumbledore et Rogue m'avaient accompagné parce que Molly voulait que je lui donne ma clé de Gringotts pour qu'elle y aille seule.

— Seule ? Avec ta clé ? ricana Seamus en levant plusieurs fois ses sourcils d'un air moqueur. Et c'est une sang-pur ? Elle est gonflée ! Elle sait très bien que personne de sensé ne donne sa clé de coffre à un étranger. Même entre membres d'une même famille, ça ne se fait pas… du moins pas beaucoup.

— Ah bon ? fit Harry, surpris.

Décidemment, il y avait plein de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tellement de trucs que personne n'avait songé à lui apprendre. Ça aurait dû être le rôle de Sirius, mais le lâcheur avait eu mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Remus ne valait guère mieux. Il préférait faire l'Auror et empêcher Harry de sortir du Manoir pour mieux le marier ensuite contre son gré.

— Oui, confirma le sang-mêlé irlandais. Maintenant, tu sauras. Ta clé, c'est rien qu'à toi. Tu ne la files à personne. Tu saurais même pas s'ils se servaient pour eux dans ton coffre.

Harry hocha la tête et se résolut à parler de cette histoire de clé avec Severus à la première occasion. Il y avait certainement d'autres choses de ce genre qu'il ignorait et qui pouvaient s'avérer importantes.

— Quand je suis rentré au Manoir, poursuivit-il en soupirant à ce souvenir, une table de fête avait été mise. Vous savez… avec la belle vaisselle, comme pour Noël, tout ça. Et puis, Molly avait mis une robe pas trop moche, Ginny en avait une carrément neuve et chic. Elle avait dû coûter de l'or, et ça m'a étonné sur le coup parce qu'ils sont toujours fauchés. Ron avait une robe pas neuve, mais bien, une ancienne d'un des jumeaux et Remus avait sa meilleure robe. Ils avaient tous fait des efforts. C'était pas normal. Dumbledore, il a vu tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. Je pense qu'il a compris dès notre arrivée. Il était pas content…

— Il a gueulé ? demanda Dean avec un petit sourire.

— Un peu. Il a surtout été très froid. Le truc qui m'a le plus choqué, continua Harry en jouant avec un fil dépassant de l'ourlet de son pantalon de pyjama, c'est qu'à aucun moment Molly ne s'est adressée à moi. Elle a dit que Remus avait accepté pour Sirius sa demande en mariage, et que par conséquent, je serais fiancé à Ginny à la fin de l'année et marié l'année suivante. Les mecs, j'ai cru que le ciel me tombait sur la tête.

— Oh putain ! jura Dean en frissonnant d'horreur. Quand on s'attend pas, ça doit faire un sacré choc !

— J'ai gueulé, j'ai vidé mon sac et dit tout le bien que leur magouille m'inspirait. Dumbledore m'a demandé de confirmer si ma réponse officielle était bien négative. J'ai dit clairement que oui.

— Ça a suffit ? hésita Hermione qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place d'Harry avec Ron dans le rôle de Ginny.

La jeune sorcière avait tout raconté à ses parents dans la voiture qui les ramenait chez eux et le couple Granger n'avait pas du tout apprécié la nouvelle. Hermione leur avait toujours expliqué combien le Monde Magique était rétrograde et même complètement arriéré, mais elle s'en accommodait depuis la première année et avait clairement manifesté son intention d'aller à l'Université Moldue dès ses ASPICs obtenus. Il ne restait au petit groupe que cette année d'études à Poudlard, ensuite ils pourraient retourner chez les Moldus et faire autre chose.

— Oui, ça a suffit, mais j'en ai pris plein la tête. Rogue a même mis sa baguette sous le nez de Remus, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. C'est comme si j'existais pas en tant que personne. Ils avaient tous pris une décision pour mon avenir, sans même m'en parler avant, ou savoir si ça me conviendrait. J'en ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. Et trois jours après, on était de retour ici. Comme j'étais le seul élève, Dumbledore a pas voulu que j'aille à la tour. Vous comprenez, j'y aurais été tout seul et j'aurais sûrement déprimé, c'est clair…

— Oui, mais quand même… protesta Seamus. Te faire crécher avec Rogue, c'est dégueulasse ! Moi j'aurais préféré être dans la tour tout seul, franchement !

Harry fixa les flammes rougeoyantes qui dansaient dans la cheminée en faisant craquer les bûches. Il réprima un petit sourire en songeant que non, crécher – comme disait Seamus – avec Severus Rogue avait été plutôt une véritable révélation et un pur plaisir. Ils avaient passé leurs soirées et une bonne partie de leurs nuits à faire l'amour dans toutes les positions et dans toutes les pièces des quartiers du Maître des Potions. À chaque fois, les volutes bleues de leurs magies avaient fait leur apparition et offert au couple un spectacle inoubliable. Ils avaient tous deux essayé de trouver une explication au phénomène et malgré leurs tentatives dissimulées sous des prétextes futiles pour ne pas alerter Miss Octopus, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Bien sûr, faire des recherches sur un thème aussi étrange tout en faisant semblant de chercher un roman ou autre lecture légère pour Harry, et retirer « Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs » de l'étagère pour soi-disant empêcher ses élèves de tricher pour Severus, n'avaient vraiment pas aidé. La nouvelle bibliothécaire n'était pas aussi naïve que Madame Pince qui se laissait embobiner par le potionniste et le Sauveur régulièrement.

— Nan, nan… je vous assure que c'était supportable. Hors des cours, ce mec est tolérable. Il peut même être assez drôle. Je l'ai vu jouer au bowling avec Dumbledore, ça valait le déplacement, je vous l'ai dit. Je crois bien que j'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie…

Devant l'air dubitatif de Dean et la mine franchement perplexe de Seamus, Hermione crut bon de rajouter quelque chose tout en posant son mug vide sur le plancher.

— C'est vrai que je l'ai trouvé beaucoup plus supportable, cette année. Il était même drôle souvent… En tout cas, il est toujours aussi sarcastique et Remus et Molly en ont pris plein les dents régulièrement. Curieux quand même que Dumbledore le laissait faire sans rien dire…

Curieux… curieux… Mione en avait de bonnes ! Le vieux glucosé bouffeur de bonbons au citron savait très bien à quoi s'attendre visiblement. Lorsqu'il l'avait consolé après sa crise de larmes qui avait suivi la demande en mariage, Albus n'avait pas hésité à révéler à Harry qu'il gérait pour lui ce genre de chose depuis des années. Le petit sorcier aux yeux verts n'avait pas dit qu'il le savait par les jumeaux et le Directeur avait continué sa petite histoire. Il n'avait pas voulu refuser catégoriquement à Molly, alors qu'il l'avait toujours fait avec les autres. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il en ferait part à l'intéressé – donc Harry – dès que celui-ci aurait, d'une : atteint sa majorité et de deux : terminé ses études à Poudlard…

La réponse n'avait pas convenu à Molly Weasley qui était plutôt pressée et elle était passée par Remus Lupin pour atteindre Sirius Black, tenancier du titre inutilisé de parrain…

Bien sûr, Sirius avait accepté. C'était une corvée de moins pour lui ! Il n'aurait pas à rentrer dans le Londres humide et glacé de ses souvenirs – au diable l'été et son mois d'Août caniculaire – pour se farcir des transactions de mariage pour le fils de James, dont il n'avait que faire ou presque. Le gamin n'avait rien en commun avec son père, il était bien trop sérieux et bosseur, et pire… il appréciait, selon Remus, la compagnie plus que douteuse de ce bâtard graisseux de Servilus. Si Siri n'avait pas aussi bien connu Lily, il aurait eu des doutes sur la paternité de son meilleur ami, mais voilà, Harry ressemblait physiquement à son père, à défaut d'autre chose.

— Tu l'as dit à tes parents, alors ? demanda le jeune sorcier balafré à son amie toujours vautrée sur le canapé.

— Oui, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête pour renforcer sa réponse. Je ne vous raconte même pas la tronche qu'ils ont faite. Ma mère ne voulait plus que je revienne à l'école, ou dans le Monde Magique tout court. Mais mon père a dit que puisqu'ils avaient déjà payé l'année et aussi les six précédentes, il serait parfaitement idiot de ne pas terminer ma scolarité et de rater mes examens. Je vous rappelle pour la énième fois qu'on va avoir besoin du certificat d'équivalence pour entrer à l'Université. Enfin… pour ceux qui veulent y aller…

— Nan, moi, je vais aller travailler avec mon pépé, révéla Seamus avec un large sourire. Ouais, mon grand-père paternel tient un pub irlandais et il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il se fait vieux pour ça. Comme j'ai toujours aimé aller chez lui et traîner dans le pub, je vais aller bosser comme barman, et ensuite je reprendrai la direction de l'établissement, dans quelques années quoi. Je vous dis même pas comme Pépé était content quand je lui en ai parlé !

Cette déclaration fit sourire Dean, Hermione et Harry. Au moins leur ami avait un avenir tout tracé. Dean avait un moment eu l'idée de devenir Auror, mais un Auror c'était un sorcier travaillant pour le Monde Magique et donc devant y vivre également. Le jeune black avait rapidement réalisé qu'il serait tout aussi avantageux qu'il entre dans la police locale ou mieux à Scotland Yard. Il ferait quelque chose de plaisant pour lui et en plus ne serait plus soumis aux délires rétrogrades du Monde Magique.

Mione n'avait pas encore décidé de son futur cursus universitaire… Le droit la tentait bien, mais plusieurs autres choses aussi.

Harry, lui, était complètement paumé. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire après ses ASPICs. Minerva s'était mise dans la tête qu'il allait devenir Auror mais encore une fois, personne ne lui avait vraiment demandé son avis. Comme d'habitude…

— De toute façon, je refuserai chaque demande en mariage qui maintenant me parviendra en main propre, puisque je suis majeur. Et je me fous complètement que ça plaise ou non, ou même que ça créé des tensions entre familles. Dès mes ASPICs obtenus, je le redis : je me casse !

Ce fut la parole qui clôtura la soirée. Le petit groupe se releva, défroissa ses vêtements, remit ses pantoufles pour Dean et se dirigea en silence vers ses dortoirs respectifs.

Harry Potter l'ignorait, mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il confiait à ses amis son intention de partir du Monde Magique, du moins en tant que projet. La prochaine fois, ce serait pour fuir Poudlard, les sorciers, les journaux, le Ministère et par-dessus tout Dolorès Ombrage.

* * *

1 Sandales de style antique, faites de lanières de cuir croisées


	7. La trahison de Ron

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/ Infirmière/Victime favorite... Heuu... partenaire au Scrabble** : Mirabelle31

**Note de l'auteur** : Il va falloir vous contenter de ce chapitre-là un peu plus longtemps que pour les autres. Il ne m'en reste qu'un seul entier et la moitié d'un autre. Je vais garder un chapitre en marge de sécurité pour le cas où je ferais des modifications quelconques. Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas prendre des semaines non plus, à moins que ça n'aille pas encore. (On croise les doigts, hein !)

Donc bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Le mois de septembre n'avait pas encore touché à sa fin et pourtant l'année allait se terminer pour Harry Potter et surtout Severus Rogue.

Les deux amants avaient pourtant pris toutes les précautions voulues et personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Les retenues n'avaient pas été plus nombreuses que les autres années. En cours, aucun n'avait donné d'indication par son comportement : pas de coups d'œil outranciers, de petits mots glissés ici ou là. Non rien. Alors… comment un drame pouvait-il survenir ?

Drago Malefoy était celui par qui le scandale allait arriver !

Le Prince des Serpentards, accessoirement Chef de la Brigade Inquisitoriale Gardienne des Bonnes Mœurs et filleul du Professeur Severus Rogue, se croyant absolument tout permis, entra un après-midi dans le bureau de son Directeur de Maison, et sans frapper !

Pour un sang-pur bien élevé et de noble lignée, ce grave manquement à l'_étiquette_ était impardonnable. Moralement et socialement, c'était critiquable mais surtout ce geste allait avoir des conséquences dramatiques dont l'ampleur allait atteindre rapidement des sommets et le scandale faire le tour du Monde Magique.

Le 20 septembre 1997 était un samedi. Comme tous les samedis, Severus Rogue comptait sortir dans le Monde Moldu. Il devait se rendre à Londres au _Flamant Rose_, accompagné d'Harry Potter et passer la soirée et la nuit hors de Poudlard, avec la bénédiction d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry avait pris l'habitude de laisser des vêtements moldus dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions. Ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de s'habiller dans son dortoir, au risque de se faire surprendre, ni traverser l'école sur sept étages et même huit avec les cachots, sous une cape d'invisibilité. Non, le garçon se contentait d'aller frapper chez Rogue comme s'il se rendait à une retenue. Habituellement, ça ne posait aucun problème et c'était presque un rituel réglé comme du papier à musique.

Mais, la machine bien huilée du Sauveur allait en cette fin d'après-midi du 20 recevoir un joli grain de sable qui allait l'enrayer.

Drago Malefoy ne frappa pas à la porte ! Il pénétra dans le bureau de son Directeur de Maison sans s'annoncer, ni respecter la plus humble des politesses : ne pas entrer sans être invité !

Quelle ironie, pour quelqu'un qui se vantait d'être gardien des bonnes mœurs…

En poussant la porte et en entrant comme en terrain conquis, Drago assista à une scène inattendue. Harry Potter était assis sur le bureau du Maître des Potions et celui-ci debout entre ses jambes, tenait le Gryffondor dans ses bras et l'embrassait à bouche que veux-tu.

Le blond resta alors figé, la mâchoire presque décrochée de surprise et la main encore sur la poignée de porte. Son parrain, Severus Rogue commettait sous ses yeux un crime abominable contre la morale et avec Potty, ce nabot balafré ! Madame Ombrage devait l'apprendre immédiatement et mettre ces criminels hors d'état de nuire !

Comment osaient-ils se comporter de façon aussi monstrueuse ? C'était contre-nature et contre toutes les règles de la bienséance ! Les sorciers ne se laissaient pas aller à ce genre de bas instincts. C'était bon pour les Moldus qui étaient inférieurs et se laissaient guider par des pulsions primitives !

Pendant une dizaine de secondes, Drago resta planté, le souffle coupé complètement par la vue anormale. Harry se pressait contre Severus tout en gémissant de plaisir et avec ses deux mains glissées dans les longues mèches noires de l'homme. Son parrain se contentait de serrer Potter dans ses bras, pourtant il sembla un instant à Malefoy que le sorcier se… frottait ? Il n'en était pas très sûr, contre l'entrejambe de son élève.

Mais c'était dégoûtant !

Un grondement étranglé d'horreur et de dégoût franchit alors les lèvres de Drago. Le bruit fit immédiatement les deux coupables se retourner et cette fois-ci, ce fut la surprise que l'on put voir sur le visage d'Harry Potter.

La surprise suivie d'une lueur de panique…

Le jeune Gryffondor lança un regard horrifié et rempli de peur à Severus qui pinça les lèvres, le cœur battant. Ils devaient arrêter Drago qui venait de s'enfuir et l'empêcher de parler, et pour ça, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : ils devaient oublietter le jeune Serpentard.

— J'y vais, Harry ! Il faut que quelqu'un l'arrête ou on est foutus ! Rentre discrètement à la tour de Gryffondor. Je crois que notre sortie est annulée ou du moins compromise en l'état actuel des choses !

— Sev' ! Et si on n'y arrive pas ?

Severus soupira et sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa redingote. Il s'élança vers la porte restée au large ouverte. Avant d'en franchir le seuil pour s'élancer en courant à la poursuite de son filleul, le Maître des Potions lança :

— Alors on assumera.

Tandis qu'Harry Potter sortait sa cape d'invisibilité de la poche de sa robe d'école, Drago courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs des cachots. Il devait semer son parrain qui connaissait tous les raccourcis et surtout réussir à atteindre le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage au premier étage juste à côté de sa salle de classe. Avisant Ron Weasley qui venait vers lui, l'air nonchalant, le blondinet l'attrapa par une des manches de sa robe, ce qui eut pour effet de faire vaciller le rouquin.

— COURS, WEASLEY ! On doit aller d'urgence chez Ombrage !

— Pourquoi ? fit alors Ron en obéissant néanmoins.

— Rogue me poursuit pour m'oublietter, haleta Malefoy. Je l'ai surpris avec Potter ! Ils s'embrassaient !

Cette révélation eut presque pour effet d'immobiliser Ron au milieu du couloir, mais Drago le tirait toujours par la manche et il ne put que suivre.

— COURS ! Ils étaient dans son bureau, collés l'un contre l'autre et ils se bécotaient sur la bouche ! Des pervers !

— Quelle horreur ! gémit alors Ron. Mon meilleur… ami… Par Merlin !

— Si je me fais choper par mon parrain, trouve Madame Ombrage et raconte-lui tout ! Vite, file par là ! Il faut pas qu'il nous attrape tous les deux !

Ron comprit immédiatement la stratégie mise en œuvre. Il prit aussitôt une autre direction et se dissimula derrière une armure étincelante. Bien lui en prit car moins de quinze secondes plus tard, il vit Severus Rogue courir, cheveux au vent et cape flottant derrière lui comme deux ailes. Il remarqua la baguette que le sorcier tenait fermement devant lui comme une épée et entendit un « aïe » émis visiblement par Malefoy, un bruit de corps qui chutait et ensuite plus rien. Ron se douta de ce qui était arrivé à son collègue de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Si vraiment Drago avait vu ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, il y avait en effet de fortes chances pour que le Maître des Potions lui coure après pour lui retirer ce souvenir particulier.

Ceci signifiait que le rouquin était dorénavant le seul détenteur du secret de cette petite vermine hypocrite d'Harry Potter !

Le petit saligaud avait osé refuser le mariage avec Ginny, que sa mère lui avait officiellement proposé. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se rouler dans la fange et le stupre avec l'abominable Chauve-souris des cachots !

Les traits du visage de Ronald Weasley se durcirent. Sa bouche afficha un pli amer et ses yeux bleus lancèrent des éclairs glacés. Le garçon passa sa main sur les deux pin's qui ornaient le revers gauche de sa robe d'école. Le « I » signifiait « membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale », le « P » indiquait « Préfet », en l'occurrence il était le Préfet des Gryffondors bien qu'il n'eût jamais fait de zèle avec cette fonction. Non, Ron préférait de beaucoup la Brigade Inquisitoriale… et il allait de ce pas faire son rapport à « la Dame en Rose ».

À la base, seuls les Serpentards avaient été membres de la Brigade d'Ombrage. Et puis, comme une partie des titulaires avait quitté l'école pour cause de diplômes obtenus, la cinglée en rose avait dû recruter largement dans les autres Maisons, l'année suivante. Une seule condition avait été exigée : le sorcier ou la sorcière devait être de sang-pur. En effet, seuls les élèves issus des plus grandes et plus vieilles familles connaissaient et maîtrisaient les coutumes ancestrales et savaient donc parfaitement ce qu'on attendait d'eux dans le Monde Magique.

Les familles polluées par les nés-moldus avaient trop abandonné les anciennes coutumes et s'étaient pour beaucoup perdues et fourvoyées. Les Weasley, bien que socialement défavorisés par leur pauvreté avait su conserver leur sang-pur et surtout, ils étaient éduqués depuis des générations pour tenir un rang que malheureusement ils n'avaient plus faute d'or.

Ron avait été le seul Gryffondor à se présenter pour ce poste. Ginny s'estimait trop jeune et Molly était d'accord avec elle. Les jumeaux et Percy avaient déjà quitté Poudlard, sinon il y aurait eu de fortes chances pour que Percy postule lui aussi. Le rouquin était persuadé que l'honneur de sa famille toute entière reposait sur ses épaules, du moins à Poudlard car au Ministère, Percy s'était déjà fait remarquer pour sa rigidité et son intégrité. En ce qui concernait Bill et Charlie, ils étaient bien trop loin de l'Angleterre pour être affectés par la politique ministérielle et les jumeaux étaient des marginaux qui se faisaient un peu trop remarquer et pas pour de bonnes raisons. Ginny, elle… et bien c'était une fille. Juste une fille. Et pour Ron, cela voulait simplement dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à fermer son bec et faire ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Pour l'instant, c'était d'avoir de bonnes notes, de ranger sa chambre et de jouer décemment au Quidditch quand on avait besoin d'elle pour une partie. Le reste n'avait aucun intérêt. Ginny devrait obéir sans discuter lorsque les parents choisiraient de la marier. Ils allaient devoir recommencer à chercher un bon parti, vu que ce petit salopard de Potter avait refusé ! Maintenant, Ron comprenait pourquoi… et il en était furieux. Furieux et horrifié de n'avoir rien remarqué auparavant. Enfin franchement, une telle perversité ne devait pas passer inaperçue… Comment n'avait-il rien vu ?

Tout en se fustigeant de son incapacité à remarquer la perversité chez un sorcier lambda, Ron longea le couloir du premier étage en se retournant fréquemment, l'œil aux aguets et la baguette en main. Il ne croisa qu'une Poufsouffle de seconde année qui portait un gros chat noir dans ses bras. Le chat avait un pansement à une patte et la fillette devait sortir du bureau de Gobe-Planche, la professeure de soins aux créatures magiques, dont l'appartement se trouvait au-delà de l'infirmerie.

Soulagé d'être arrivé à bon port, Ron Weasley se planta devant la porte de Dolorès Ombrage. Une petite plaque émaillée ornée d'un chaton au nez aplati annonçait l'identité du professeur occupant ce bureau. Le jeune sorcier frappa, le cœur battant, excité d'être le héraut[1] qui allait lui apprendre une incroyable nouvelle.

— Entrez ! fit une voix mielleuse et haut perchée.

Aussitôt, le Gryffondor entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il avala sa salive et avança d'un pas.

— Professeur, Malefoy m'envoie vous apprendre une nouvelle incroyable. C'est même si incroyable que j'ai du mal à le croire moi-même… Mais je le crois quand même, vous savez, parce qu'il a dû être oublietté pour maintenant…

Dolorès Ombrage leva un sourcil intrigué en entendant les paroles décousues et même passablement stupides prononcées par le rouquin. Celui-là n'était décidemment pas le plus brillant de sa Brigade… pas le plus idiot non plus, il y avait Crabbe et Goyle… mais Weasley était un crétin. Et elle était experte pour juger de la crétinerie.

— Monsieur Weasley, si c'est si important et incroyable, pourquoi Monsieur Malefoy n'est-il pas venu m'apporter cette nouvelle lui-même ?

— Ben, M'dame… bredouilla Ron en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. C'est comme j'vous l'ai dit… Il a dû être oublietté pour maintenant. Son parrain lui courait après comme un dératé pour lui enlever son souvenir.

Dolorès Ombrage se figea dans son mouvement et la plume d'autruche rose qu'elle tenait, resta suspendue dans les airs. Le crapaud aux cheveux permanentés analysa rapidement le peu d'informations qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Le parrain de Drago Malefoy, c'était le Professeur Rogue, comme tout le staff de Poudlard le savait. Visiblement, le jeune Serpentard avait assisté à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Cette chose était suffisamment grave pour que son parrain lui coure après dans les couloirs afin de lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie. Visiblement, Malefoy se sachant poursuivit, avait réussi à passer l'information à Weasley pour qu'elle lui parvienne malgré tout.

— Weasley… Qu'est-ce que Malefoy vous a raconté ? Qu'a-t-il vu de si particulier ?

Ron leva les yeux vers la femme en rose et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son explication. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même ! Ce petit goret d'Harry Potter avait osé commettre une telle infamie. Et depuis quand est-ce que cela durait ? Jusqu'où était-il allé avec le bâtard graisseux ? Quand Remus et Sirius allaient l'apprendre, le renégat n'aurait qu'à bien se tenir ! Il allait être renié sur le champ et chassé, tout Sauveur qu'il soit.

Dans son fauteuil en tapisserie damassée de soie rose, Dolorès Ombrage attendait, toute ouïe, les yeux étincelants. Derrière elle, sur le mur de pierres peintes en rose, les chatons s'agitaient dans les rangées d'assiettes de collection. Le bruit qu'ils faisaient était parfois insoutenable.

La Grande Inquisitrice avait reproduit dans cette nouvelle pièce le bureau qu'elle avait possédé du temps où elle était Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, identique à la décoration du cabinet qu'elle occupait toujours au Ministère.

— J'ai croisé Malefoy dans le couloir des cachots, il courait comme un fou et m'a entraîné avec lui. Il disait que je devais vous prévenir car son parrain était après lui pour l'oublietter. Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu le Professeur Rogue et Harry Potter qui s'embrassaient dans le bureau de Rogue. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre qu'il a dit. Je me suis caché et j'ai vu Rogue qui courait aussi. Il a pointé sa baguette, j'ai entendu un « aïe » et le bruit d'un corps qui tombait à terre. Je me suis pas retourné mais j'ai compris que c'était Malefoy qui venait de se faire avoir. Il a dû être oublietté et donc y avait que moi pour vous prévenir.

Ombrage afficha un petit sourire cruel qui s'élargit soudain en un rictus affreux. Elle tenait enfin ce petit sagouin de Potter ! Des années qu'elle espérait lui mettre la main dessus, c'était inespéré, surtout si ce que Weasley venait de dire était vrai. Elle devait attraper les coupables mais avant, trouver Malefoy et vérifier son état mental. L'odieuse bonne femme se frotta les mains et ouvrit le tiroir du haut de son bureau lui aussi peint en rose. Dans un petit flacon de verre provenant du Ministère de la Magie se trouvait un liquide incolore ressemblant à de l'eau pour celui qui n'aurait pas lu l'étiquette. Elle glissa discrètement le flacon dans la poche de sa robe.

— Weasley, allez me chercher la Brigade Inquisitoriale au complet. Nous avons une mission urgente.

— Oui, M'dame, répondit Ron, content de lui.

Le Gryffondor sortit de la pièce avec le sentiment du devoir bien accompli. Il avait parfaitement exécuté l'ordre donné par son chef de section, Drago Malefoy. Harry Potter allait payer pour son crime impardonnable et Molly se consolerait ainsi plus vite du refus malpoli du nabot balafré comme l'appelait Malefoy.

Ombrage dut presque se mettre le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler sa liesse à la face du monde… enfin… disons à ses assiettes de chatons. Maintenant, c'était à elle de jouer et pour ça, elle était la meilleure. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et commença la destruction en règle de deux vies…

* * *

Severus Rogue n'avait eu aucun mal à rattraper Drago Malefoy. Il lui avait lancé un simple maléfice cuisant pour le ralentir, ensuite il l'avait immobilisé d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ informulé. Une fois son filleul à terre avec les yeux agrandis de surprise et de terreur, le Maître des Potions s'était excusé mentalement et avait pointé sa baguette au milieu du front du blondinet. Il avait soigneusement recherché le souvenir en question, grâce à ses dons de Légilimens et lancé enfin l'incantation du Sortilège d'Amnésie.

Le professeur ne s'était ensuite pas attardé dans le couloir désert du premier étage. Il s'était éloigné quelque peu et avait annulé le Maléfice du Saucisson, une fois quasiment hors de vue. Il avait ensuite pris le temps de se désillusionner pour regagner ses cachots. Tout en se fustigeant de n'avoir pas fermé la porte de son bureau afin d'inciter ses Serpentards à lui rendre visite, il arpenta ensuite les pavés de la pièce avec nervosité. Harry n'était plus là, bien entendu. Normalement, le Gryffon avait dû regagner discrètement la tour des Rouge et Or. Drago avait été neutralisé et oublietté. Théoriquement, les dégâts étaient limités et tout danger écarté. Mais il serait préférable que la sortie de ce samedi soit annulée pour plus de sureté. Si aucune information mal venue ne filtrait parmi les élèves ou le personnel de l'école, il serait toujours temps de reprendre ses bonnes habitudes la semaine suivante, mais en redoublant de précautions.

Tout d'abord, il allait fermer cette foutue porte donnant sur la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent. Tant pis pour eux, ce petit con de Drago n'avait qu'à frapper. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas un moulin Moldu. Mais où avait-il appris à se comporter ainsi ? Lucius allait en entendre parler sérieusement. C'était inadmissible pour un sang-pur ayant reçu une éducation que les Malefoy estimaient élitiste.

Severus visa la porte avec sa baguette et lança un sortilège de verrouillage, puis il alla s'asseoir derrière sa table de travail. Puisque la soirée était gâchée, autant avancer un peu sur les corrections de ses copies. Le potionniste avait à peine ouvert le couvercle de son flacon d'encre rouge inaltérable de chez Scribenpenne que la cheminée de la pièce s'allumait d'une lueur verte. Une tête vénérable et barbue bien connue apparut dans les flammes.

— Severus ? Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je viens d'avoir quelques échos qui ne sentent pas bon, mon garçon. La Brigade Inquisitoriale de Dolorès est allée, il y a quelques minutes, arrêter Harry pour comportement criminel, immoral et dépravations sexuelles contre-natures. Vous êtes accusé également d'avoir perverti un élève par votre vice. J'ai envoyé Minerva aux nouvelles lorsque Miss Granger m'a appelé par cheminette pour me mettre au courant. Elle était bouleversée. Elle a entendu la Brigade se vanter que des Aurors avaient été appelés pour vous arrêter et vous interroger sous _Véritasérum_.

— Comment est-ce possible, Albus ? s'horrifia la Terreur des cachots en se précipitant vers l'âtre.

— Je l'ignore, mais si vous me disiez ce qui a motivé Dolorès. Faites vite, Severus, nous n'avons que peu de temps pour contre-attaquer.

— Drago Malefoy est entré dans mon bureau sans frapper. J'étais avec Harry et nous nous apprêtions à quitter Poudlard pour Londres. Il nous a vus nous embrasser. Rien de plus. Je lui ai couru après pour l'oublietter. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est arrivé aux oreilles d'Ombrage, par Merlin ! Et où est Harry ? Que vont-ils lui faire ?

— La dénonciation vient de Ronald Weasley. Il fallait s'y attendre… Il a eu l'opportunité et il a sauté dessus. Sans nul doute Malefoy a réussi à lui passer l'information avant que vous le rattrapiez. C'est rageant.

Severus resta planté devant la cheminée. Albus ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Il ne s'était pas non plus étonné. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que le secret qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps n'en était pas un du tout pour le vieil homme ?

— Vous saviez, Albus ?

Le Directeur fit un vague mouvement de la main indiquant que ce n'était pas le problème et qu'il était inutile de mettre ça sur le tapis.

— Pour Harry, choisit de répondre Dumbledore, Minerva va tenter d'avoir accès à lui en tant que Directrice de Maison. Dolorès va sortir ses griffes et ça va être dur de le lui soustraire. Il va certainement avoir le droit au _Véritasérum_ lui aussi.

— Il balancera tout. Il ne saura pas y résister. Moi-même, j'aurai du mal… Je fournis le Ministère avec ma formule améliorée.

— Zut ! pesta Dumbledore qui sentait l'étau se resserrer sur ses deux jeunes gens préférés. Ouvrez les barrières de votre cheminée, Severus. J'arrive.

Le Maître des Potions sortit sa baguette de sa poche et marmonna un mot de passe en tendant le fin bâton de bouleau noir vers le foyer. Il entendit le bruit des robes du Professeur Dumbledore qui se relevait et le vit ensuite traverser les flammes.

À peine était-il arrivé à bon port que des poings tambourinaient à la porte donnant sur le couloir des cachots.

— AU NOM DU MINISTÈRE, OUVREZ ! VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION !

* * *

Harry Potter s'était dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité et obéissant à son amant, il avait quitté le plus discrètement du monde les cachots. Ses chaussures ensorcelées par un _Silencio_, il avait regagné le 7ème étage et la tour de Gryffondor sans se faire remarquer. Il avait croisé Severus qui baguette tendue courait après Drago Malefoy. Il avait vu Drago attraper Ron par la manche et lui donner un ordre qu'il n'avait pu saisir étant trop éloigné. Soucieux et même franchement angoissé, pour dire la vérité, il avait attendu qu'un élève sorte par le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour se glisser incognito dans la Salle Commune des Rouge et Or.

Là, il avait rejoint son dortoir et s'était caché dans son lit, derrière les rideaux fermés de son baldaquin. Il avait retiré robe et cape, ainsi que ses souliers et sa cravate. Il s'était emparé du livre récemment emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'école et sa baguette sous son oreiller, il s'était allongé sur le couvre-lit, désirant ainsi donner le change et faire croire qu'il n'avait pas quitté les lieux.

Cela aurait pu être une bonne idée, si Ron Weasley n'avait pas vu Harry quitter la tour une bonne heure auparavant avec l'intention – soi-disant – de se rendre en retenue dans les cachots. Le Sauveur recevant une part non négligeable des retenues normalement distribuées par le tyran local, nul n'avait émis de doute quant à la légitimité de ladite retenue. Comme personne n'avait vu Harry revenir, sa présence dans le dortoir allait être discutable et lui causer plus de soucis qu'il ne l'avait pensé d'un premier abord.

La Brigade Inquisitoriale, Gardienne des Bonnes Mœurs, cette fois-ci commandée par Ron Weasley puisque Malefoy était à l'infirmerie, entra de force dans la Salle Commune. La Grosse Dame ayant émis des doutes quant à la présence des membres provenant des autres Maisons de l'école, elle avait refusé d'ouvrir sa toile à Ron qu'elle connaissait pourtant et qui bien entendu possédait le mot de passe. Elle voulait bien lui ouvrir à lui, mais elle refusait de laisser entrer une dizaine de Serpentards ainsi que deux Serdaigles. Il fallut que le rouquin la menace en lui mettant sous le nez ses insignes de Préfet et d'Inquisiteur pour que la méfiante en robe rose à bouillonnés ne rebrousse chemin en laissant son portrait grand ouvert. La Grosse Dame n'était pas allée bien loin. Elle s'était précipitée dans le bureau de McGonagall en utilisant la toile du vieux McCormick, sorcier célèbre pour avoir distillé de vieilles paires de bas après avoir appris que les Moldus buvaient du jus de chaussettes. De là, après avoir bousculé le sorcier écossais et dérangé Minerva de sa petite séance de correction de copies de fin d'après-midi, elle avait raconté à la Directrice de Gryffondor ce qui se mijotait dans la Salle Commune. L'enseignante de métamorphose était d'accord avec la Grosse Dame, la présence de la Brigade Inquisitoriale était une très mauvaise nouvelle et il valait mieux qu'elle aille de ce pas voir ce qui se passait.

Ron avait traversé la Salle Commune en hurlant qu'il voulait savoir où se trouvait Potter. Hermione qui descendait justement les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, s'était immobilisée sur une marche et poings sur les hanches, elle avait vociféré qu'Harry était parti en retenue et que si Ron ne s'en souvenait pas, c'était qu'il était bien plus stupide qu'elle le pensait !

Le rouquin s'était empourpré et avait répondu vertement et l'index tendu qu'Hermione n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires de la Brigade. Et là, le sale petit traître s'était planté au milieu de ses jeunes condisciples et avait annoncé d'une voix de stentor que Potter était coupable de crime immoral et de dépravations sexuelles contre-natures. En outre, il annonça que son complice Severus Rogue était accusé d'avoir perverti un élève par son vice et qu'il allait répondre lui aussi de ses crimes devant les Aurors et sous _Véritasérum._ Il avait beau avoir oublietté Malefoy, son forfait avait été découvert.

Hermione comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Elle remplit également en une fraction de seconde, les blancs dans les récits d'Harry concernant son été. Visiblement, son meilleur ami était gay et leur professeur de potions également. S'étant trouvés par hasard dans le Londres Moldu et dans une boite gay, comme Harry l'avait si bien avoué, les deux hommes avaient de toute évidence démarré une relation personnelle et amoureuse qui avait été maintenue dans l'ombre depuis le début du mois d'août.

La jeune fille ignorait où se trouvait Harry à cette heure. Elle ne savait pas trop non plus ce qui se passait vraiment. Harry et le Professeur Rogue avaient dû être surpris. Il fallait en savoir plus !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ? ricana-t-elle en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier. Harry ? Un criminel ? Et d'où sortent ces bêtises ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas plus sage que lui ! Par Merlin ! Il n'a même pas bu de Champagne pour son anniversaire ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Franchement, Ron, tu abuses !

— Malefoy a surpris Harry et Rogue en train de s'embrasser sur la bouche dans le bureau du sale pédophile pédéraste.

— Un quoi ? Ne dis donc pas de sottises et cesse d'employer des mots que tu ne comprends même pas !

Les oreilles de Ron affichaient une couleur pourpre qui était un indice sérieux sur son agitation du moment. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ginny qui s'énervait, bouche bée et visiblement très choquée des révélations inattendues qu'il avait faites. Dean et Seamus avaient froncés les sourcils lorsque Ron avait annoncé les « chefs d'accusation ». Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour se coller dans un pétrin pareil, et pour quoi ? Ou plutôt pour qui ? Pour l'hideuse Chauve-souris des cachots !

— CRABBE ! GOYLE ! NOTT ! Venez avec moi fouiller les dortoirs ! PARKINSON, BULSTRODE ! Personne ne doit entrer ou sortir d'ici avant qu'on l'ait trouvé, alors gardez cette putain de porte ! brailla Ron, comme s'il était investi d'une mission divine.

Aucun de ses acolytes ne protesta. Ombrage lui avait confié une mission et puisque Drago était à l'infirmerie, ils devaient tous obéir à la Belette, alias Weasmoche.

— CHAMBERS ! Tu restes ici et tu les surveilles, fit Ron en désignant ses condisciples interloqués. LES AUTRES, FOUILLEZ PARTOUT !

— Heuu… Weasley… j'peux aller aux toilettes avant ? demanda le dénommé Chambers dont la cravate indiquait qu'il était un Serdaigle.

— Ok, mais grouille-toi ! Hermione, montre-lui le chemin !

L'occasion était idéale : en conduisant ce type dans la salle de bain, la jeune Préfète allait pouvoir tenter d'utiliser la cheminée qui réchauffait le vestiaire servant au déshabillage des élèves mâles. Il faudrait faire vite pour ne pas se faire griller. Hermione poussa une porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'Inquisiteur.

— C'est la porte au fond. Elle mène aux toilettes des garçons. Si tu permets, je te laisse y aller seul. Ce n'est pas un endroit convenable à visiter pour moi. Je vais rester ici dans le vestiaire et en profiter pour voir si des petits n'auraient rien oublié. Les premières années sont très têtes en l'air.

— Merci, oui. C'est bien… Tu fais bien ton job de Préfète.

— Je l'espère ! répondit Hermione en levant le nez de manière un peu snob.

Son regard se fit sournois lorsqu'il suivit Chambers qui traversait la pièce toute en longueur et passait la porte marquée « WC » juste à côté de celle indiquant « DOUCHES » en lettres de cuivre bien astiquées.

À peine le garçon était-il entré dans les toilettes qu'Hermione se précipitait vers l'âtre qui réchauffait toute l'année les vestiaires, l'endroit glacé n'étant pas propice à un déshabillage s'il n'était pas un minimum chauffé. Elle retira de la poche de sa robe le pot de poudre de cheminette qu'elle avait volé dans la Salle Commune… ou plutôt… provisoirement emprunté. Dans les braises rougeoyantes présentes entre les chenets de bronze, la brunette jeta une poignée de poudre verte en annonçant discrètement : « Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ».

Elle croisa les doigts en lançant des regards inquiets vers la porte menant aux toilettes et pria pour que Chambers soit sujet à des crises aigües de constipation ou pire. Lorsque le Directeur prit la communication, elle soupira de soulagement.

— Professeur Dumbledore ! Je dois faire vite avant d'être surprise ! Ombrage a envoyé sa Brigade de choc pour arrêter Harry. Il aurait soi-disant commis un crime immoral, quelque chose à voir avec des dépravations sexuelles contre-natures et le Professeur Rogue serait également impliqué selon Ron qui remplace Malefoy. Il aurait soi-disant perverti un élève par son vice. Il paraîtrait également que Malefoy aurait été oublietté par son parrain.

— Ils ont pris Harry, Miss Granger ? demanda le vieil homme, dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

— Non, Monsieur. À dire vrai, je ne sais pas où il est. Il est sorti il y a une bonne heure pour aller en… retenue dans les cachots. Je ne l'ai pas vu revenir. Ron dit que les Aurors vont arrêter aussi le Professeur Rogue et que tous deux seront interrogés avec du _Véritasérum_ !

Hermione sursauta en entendant le bruit que faisait une des chasses d'eau dans la pièce d'à côté et balbutia au Directeur qu'elle devait couper la communication. Lorsque Chambers revint, il trouva la jeune fille qui rangeait dans un placard une paire de chaussons moldus oubliés par un des jeunes Gryffondors. Elle ramena l'inquisiteur dans la Salle Commune pour s'apercevoir qu'Harry avait été déniché par Ron et ses sbires et qu'il avait été tiré du lit ou autre, car il était fortement débraillé. On lui avait juste permis de mettre ses souliers, mais le garçon n'avait pas eu le temps de nouer les lacets. La baguette de houx d'Harry tournoyait entre les doigts tachetés de son de son ancien meilleur ami.

— Rends-moi ma baguette, Ron ! ordonna le Sauveur, furieux.

— Tu plaisantes ? Un sale pervers comme toi n'a rien à faire d'une baguette ! On connait ton crime ! Tu t'imaginais peut-être que d'oublietter Malefoy allait vous sauver toi et ton complice ? Dans tes rêves ! persifla le rouquin, son dégoût profond affiché sur son visage.

— Un crime ? Quel crime ! s'énerva Harry. En quoi est-ce un crime ?

— Alors tu avoues ! Impudique, obscène ! Emmenez-le, Madame Ombrage va être ravie d'interroger ce petit dépravé et il avouera toutes ses débauches contre natures !

— Tu me sembles avoir pas mal élargi ton vocabulaire en insultes ces temps-ci, Ronald ! Laisse Harry tranquille, il n'a rien fait du tout !

— Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Hermione ! aboya le rouquin en approchant son visage empourpré de celui fermé et furieux de la jeune fille.

La Préfète était plantée bras croisés devant son ancien ami et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

— Tu vas vraiment trop loin, Ron ! Je vais dire au Professeur McGonagall ce que tu mijotes et elle mettra fin à tes délires paranoïaques !

— Cause toujours… ricana Ron.

Hermione lança un regard d'impuissance à Harry qui pâle comme la mort ne pouvait même pas protester, Goyle l'ayant emprisonné dans l'étau de ses bras et également appliqué fermement une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

* * *

Lorsque La Grosse Dame se précipita dans la toile du vieux McCormick en bousculant celui-ci au passage, Minerva McGonagall en fut particulièrement surprise. Jamais aucun sorcier peint ne se permettait de venir squatter un des tableaux qui ornait son bureau et par conséquent, il devait y avoir une quelconque urgence.

— Oui, Milady ?

— Professeur ! La Brigade Inquisitoriale a exigé d'entrer dans la Salle Commune. Elle était menée par ce rouquin, ce Weasley. Il avait le mot de passe bien entendu, mais je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas normal que des Serpentards et des Serdaigles entrent dans la tour de Godric.

— La Brigade… ? manqua de s'étouffer la professeur de métamorphose qui relâcha sa plume pleine d'encre sur le malheureux devoir d'ailleurs raté d'un première année.

— Ils viennent arrêter Monsieur Potter, je les ai entendus ! Et ils vont aussi arrêter le Professeur Rogue pour crime contre-nature.

La Grosse Dame était à présent rouge comme une tomate à la pensée dudit crime. McCormick qui lui avait fait, bon gré mal gré, une petite place dans son tableau, s'étouffait à tenter de dissimuler son fou rire, ce qui lui attira les foudres de la dame en robe de bal encombrante.

Minerva en resta stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Albus Dumbledore était-il au courant ? Elle était d'avis d'aller lui demander avant de foncer tête baissée, encore une fois, et de tomber sur l'affreuse Dolorès Ombrage qu'elle détestait. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux faire montre d'un petit côté Serpentard lorsqu'on devait affronter le crapaud de Poudlard. L'écossaise se précipita alors vers l'âtre dont les braises réchauffaient paresseusement les murs glacés de son bureau. À genoux, elle y lança nerveusement une poignée de poudre verte qu'elle tira d'une boite en porcelaine ornée d'un filet en tartan.

— Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore !

La sorcière attendit une minute ou presque que le vieil homme s'agenouille. Elle lui confia ce que la Grosse Dame venait de lui dire. Albus ne sembla pas du tout étonné. Il révéla qu'il venait à peine d'avoir Miss Granger à la cheminette. D'ailleurs, il s'était agenouillé un peu précipitamment pour prendre sa communication et ses vieux os le rappelaient maintenant à l'ordre, ce qui expliquait son délai pour répondre à l'appel de sa sous-directrice.

— Je vérifiais quelque chose avec l'un de mes artéfacts de surveillance de l'école et je comptais appeler Severus tout de suite après. Miss Granger m'a en effet prévenu, il y a peine quelques minutes. Monsieur Weasley a conduit sa Brigade chez les Gryffondors dans le but d'arrêter Harry Potter.

— Mais enfin Albus, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Et en quoi Severus est impliqué ?

— Je n'ai que le premier rapport de Miss Granger. Drago Malefoy aurait surpris Severus en train d'embrasser Harry dans son bureau. Selon toute vraisemblance, Monsieur Malefoy serait parvenu à s'enfuir et à tout raconter à Monsieur Weasley, avant que son parrain ne l'oubliette de cette scène particulière. Dolorès a bien entendu envoyé son équipe de bras cassés arrêter les protagonistes. Je vous suggère de filer voir ce qu'il en est et de tenter de récupérer Monsieur Potter. Je règlerai les détails moi-même.

— Potter et… Severus ? Mais… c'est terriblement inconvenant ! Du jamais vu…

Dumbledore l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne monte sur ses grands sombrals.

— Filez, Minerva ! Je vais appeler Severus et tenter d'en avoir le cœur net.

La tête chapeautée de l'écossaise se retira des flammes vertes et la communication s'interrompit. Le Directeur resta à genoux et lança une poignée de poudre sur les braises rougeoyantes. Par Merlin, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui se passait, mais il allait en avoir le cœur net !

* * *

La Directrice des Gryffondors entra dans sa Salle Commune juste au moment où Goyle qui avait ceinturé Harry le bâillonnait pour l'empêcher de protester. Elle balaya la scène du regard et la moutarde lui monta franchement au nez en voyant la pièce Rouge et Or envahie d'Inquisiteurs et ses Gryffies passablement effrayés. Miss Granger, les bras croisés et les yeux lançant des éclairs, trônait au beau milieu de tout ce petit monde et visiblement s'opposait à Ronald Weasley.

— JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? tonna la vieille femme, furieuse. GOYLE ! LÂCHEZ MONSIEUR POTTER !

— Professeur McGonagall, en profita Hermione, ils sont venus pour soi-disant arrêter Harry sous un prétexte complètement stupide. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus idiot ! rajouta-t-elle agressive en dardant Ron de ses prunelles chocolat.

— J'ai des ordres ! répondit sèchement le rouquin, les oreilles malgré tout empourprées de se voir invectivé de la sorte par sa Directrice de Maison. Je dois conduire Potter chez Madame Ombrage. Elle va l'interroger sous _Véritasérum_ !

— QUOI ? s'horrifia l'intéressé que Goyle venait de lâcher provisoirement. Ça va pas, non ?

— Tais-toi, Potter ! aboya le dernier fils de Molly. Tu ne tromperas personne avec tes simagrées. Je sais la vérité, moi ! Tu n'es qu'un sodomite, je le sais ! Tu as passé ton été à courir le Monde Moldu avec Rogue, tu ne rentrais même pas des nuits entières ! Maintenant on sait pourquoi ! Sale pervers !

La claque qu'Hermione lui assena fit sursauter l'ensemble des élèves présents. Curieusement, Minerva ne releva pas et ne retira pas de points à la Préfète. Seamus ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire et remarqua que Pansy Parkinson se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas s'esclaffer. Visiblement, Ron ne faisait pas non plus l'unanimité chez les Inquisiteurs.

— Celle-là, tu ne l'as pas volée, Ronald Weasley ! gronda la jeune sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! À partir de maintenant, je ne te connais plus et tu n'es plus notre ami ! Tu ne mérites plus ce titre depuis très longtemps, plus d'une année ! Les amis ne trahissent pas ainsi et ne se comportent pas comme des porcs arriérés ! D'ailleurs, tu peux oublier toute idée incongrue de mariage que tu aurais sur ma personne, je vis au 20ème siècle, moi ! Pas au Moyen-âge ! Et il serait un peu temps que ce Monde qui se vante d'être plus évolué que celui des Moldus se rende compte que c'est le contraire et qu'il a mille ans de retard ! AU MOINS !

L'envolée d'Hermione avait été parfaitement entendue et si elle avait fait rougir certains sangs-purs honteux d'être mis plus bas que terre et comparés aux Moldus, elle avait intrigué les nés-moldus et sangs-mêlés qui n'avaient jamais pris le temps de se poser les bonnes questions. Mais Ron ne comptait pas en rester là. Il prit Harry par le bras et le traîna sans un mot vers la sortie. Il fut aussitôt entouré par les membres de sa Brigade ce qui empêcha le Sauveur de tenter une échappée et découragea Dean et Seamus d'essayer de le tirer de là. Minerva McGonagall les suivit aussitôt, baguette à la main, prête à en découdre avec Dolorès si nécessaire.

Hermione les vit s'éloigner, impuissante. Elle espérait que la présence de leur Directrice de Maison allait changer les choses et arranger les affaires d'Harry. Mais pourquoi au fond d'elle, n'y croyait-elle pas une seule minute ?

* * *

Harry Potter avait été installé sur une affreuse chaise rose au velours damassé et ligoté façon moldue. L'horrible bonne femme qui tenait lieu de Professeur d'Etude des Moldus avait sorti un petit flacon transparent de la poche de sa robe et avait obligé Harry à tirer la langue pour lui faire avaler les trois gouttes nécessaires. Bien entendu, Minerva avait protesté et tempêté que tout ceci était illégal, mais Dolorès avait crié plus fort qu'elle, lui rappelant que son titre de Grande Inquisitrice lui permettait de passer directement au dessus d'elle, et même d'Albus Dumbledore et des Aurors… McGo avait semblé accuser le coup et elle avait tremblé de rage en voyant Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson maltraiter Harry afin de l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche. Comme le Pékinois lui pinçait le nez, le jeune Sauveur avait dû se résoudre à obéir pour respirer et il n'avait pu éviter le flacon qu'on lui avait précipité dans le bec. Au diable les trois gouttes ! Il parlerait bien mieux avec la moitié de la fiole dans le gosier !

Dolorès Ombrage affichait un sourire hilare qui lui donnait encore plus un air d'odieux crapaud. Elle était installée derrière son bureau et caressait la plume qui allait bientôt prendre note de tous les aveux du sale petit pervers…

Elle l'avait toujours su que ce voyou avait des tendances anormales ! Un débauché, un dévergondé ! Voilà ce qu'il était !

La Grande Inquisitrice se leva lentement et lança un regard d'intimidation à Minerva, la mettant au défi de se mêler de l'affaire. Celle-ci donna un coup d'œil navré à son élève et rongeant son frein, elle garda le silence.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La demande était simple et Harry aurait dû y répondre aussitôt sans même se poser de question, et avec l'habituelle voix monocorde typique des personnes sous l'influence de cette potion. Pourtant, le Sauveur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tremblait et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Minerva McGonagall leva un sourcil surpris. Potter semblait lutter contre la drogue ! Pourtant, Severus s'était assez vanté d'avoir réussi ce qui était réputé impossible : À savoir, améliorer le _Véritasérum_. Sa version, brevetée et achetée par le Ministère durait plus longtemps et était plus puissante que l'ancienne. Il était admis que maintenant, personne ne pouvait y résister…

— Harry James Potter… répondit quand même le garçon.

Dolorès Ombrage afficha un sourire encore plus radieux que le précédent, si c'était humainement possible. Potter avait de la volonté, sans nul doute, mais elle était plus rusée que lui et, de plus, chose amusante, c'était la potion de son amant qui allait causer sa perte…

— Avez-vous commis des actes contre natures avec le Professeur Rogue ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et surprit l'assemblée suspendue aux lèvres purpurines du Sauveur.

— Non.

Comment ça, non ? Mais Malefoy avait bien vu ces deux énergumènes s'embrasser, non ? Dolorès n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle se tourna vers Weasley qui se sentant sur la sellette, protesta aussitôt.

— Il ment, Professeur ! Malefoy était poursuivi par Rogue, je l'ai vu ! Et il a été oublietté, c'est prouvé ! Donc ce que Malefoy a vu était vrai, sinon Rogue ne se serait pas donné cette peine !

— On ne peut pas contrer ce nouveau _Véritasérum_, pesta Ombrage.

Pansy Parkinson eut alors le mauvais goût de s'avancer et d'émettre une hypothèse, ce qui agaça prodigieusement McGonagall qui avait exulté en entendant Harry nier.

— Professeur Ombrage ? Si vous permettez, vous devriez peut-être reformuler votre question. Je pense que Potter, dans sa perversité, est persuadé que ses actes immondes sont tout à fait acceptables voire normaux. Après tout, il a été élevé par des Moldus… Et Weasley nous a dit, qu'ils étaient parmi les pires Moldus qu'on pouvait trouver dans ce monde inférieur.

Minerva grimaça involontairement. La petit idiote n'avait pas tort, ces Moldus-là étaient les pires qu'on pouvait rencontrer.

Ombrage regarda Parkinson avec le plus grand intérêt.

— Miss Parkinson, je pense que vous avez tout à fait raison. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Je ne manquerai pas d'exprimer ma satisfaction envers votre personne lorsque je rencontrerai Monsieur Votre Père au Ministère.

Pansy afficha un sourire suffisant et hocha la tête pour remercier la Grande Inquisitrice. Elle remarqua même la mine jalouse que Millicent Bulstrode exposait au monde.

— Monsieur Potter… susurra Ombrage en prenant bien son temps pour marquer les esprits. Avez-vous échangé un ou plusieurs baisers sur la bouche avec le Maître des Potions ?

La question précise et quelque peu crue et choquante pour ces pauvres sorciers coincés eut le mérite de les faire rougir, toussoter et tourner la tête de honte. Harry lui, tenta encore de lutter afin de ne pas répondre mais la question était claire, nette et directe et il lui fut impossible de s'y soustraire.

— Oui.

Des cris à peine étouffés se firent alors entendre. C'était donc vrai ! Ron Weasley se pavana comme un coq sur son tas de fumier, hochant la tête pour affirmer qu'il l'avait toujours su et qu'on ne pouvait mentir impunément à un honorable membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Pour faire bonne mesure, il passa devant le suspect interrogé et poussa l'audace jusqu'à lui cracher dessus, ce qui lui valut un maléfice cuisant dont il ne put identifier la provenance.

Personne ne vit Minerva McGonagall ranger sa baguette dans sa manche avec un petit air sournois très satisfait. Ok, Potter avait avoué. Il avait donc des choses de nature particulière à se reprocher et visiblement Severus Rogue avait été un avide participant à ces ébats… si ébats il y avait eus. Et on allait certainement le savoir parce que cette saleté d'Ombrage n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Mais que faisait Albus ? Par Merlin !

— Avez-vous eu des relations intimes et je dirai même, sexuelles, avec le Professeur Rogue ? poursuivit Ombrage de sa voix de petite fille.

Elle termina sa question par un gloussement amusé qui domina un instant le boucan que faisaient les chatons dans leurs odieuses assiettes.

Parkinson et Bulstrode hoquetèrent de surprise et rougirent copieusement, leurs chastes oreilles ne pouvant supporter de tels propos ignobles. Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent, également rouges et fixèrent ensuite leurs chaussures en se dandinant. Les autres pouffaient ou tentaient de garder un air stoïque, mais tous étaient d'accord sur une chose : personne ne souhaitait se trouver à la place de Potter. Se faire choper par Ombrage c'était dur, mais en plus bécoter leur Directeur de Maison et/ou Professeur de Potions c'était quelque chose qu'aucun ne trouvait envisageable. Nott regarda même Harry avec intérêt en se disant que le petit con avait vraiment des couilles pour oser faire de telles choses interdites avec en plus quelqu'un aussi détestable.

Encore une fois, on vit Harry se trémousser malgré les liens qui le retenaient et tenter de lutter contre le _Véritasérum_. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il arrive à retarder ses réponses autant qu'il le faisait… On ne pouvait lui nier sa force incroyable de caractère.

— Oui, finit-il par lâcher de façon monocorde.

Des cris d'horreur se firent alors entendre et les membres de la Brigade s'agitèrent. Le suspecter c'était une chose mais entendre l'aveu… c'était incroyable, absolument inouï.

— Depuis combien de temps cette infamie dure ? demanda Dolorès d'une voix sèche.

Harry ne répondit pas. Pour lui il n'y avait rien à dire, il n'y avait aucune infamie dans sa vie. Ombrage se souvenant de la mise en garde de Parkinson, choisit alors de reformuler sa question.

— Je reprends. Monsieur Potter, depuis combien de temps vous couchez avec Severus Rogue ?

La question avait le mérite d'être claire mais aussi crue, surtout pour les « pauvres » petits sorciers épargnés par les turpitudes de la chair. Les rougissements reprirent de plus belle.

— Un mois et demi.

Cette fois-ci, elle les tenait ! Cornélius Fudge n'allait pas en revenir ! Il lui suffisait à présent d'interroger Rogue et de recouper ses aveux avec ceux de son complice et le gredin serait renvoyé de Poudlard ainsi que Potter. Il était plus que temps que quelqu'un mette de l'ordre ici. Pas question que les dépravations des Moldus ne viennent entacher le Monde Magique.

— Où avez-vous commis ces actions particulières ? insista-t-elle.

— À l'hôtel… chez mon parrain… dans les cachots… énonça Harry après un petit temps de lutte.

Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il se dénonçait, se mettait dans une situation impossible et Severus avec lui. Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était furieux de sa faiblesse, pourtant il était loin d'être faible justement. Il n'aurait même pas dû pouvoir hésiter à répondre.

— Dans les cachots… donc ici même, c'est très intéressant. Et à l'hôtel, dites-vous ? Dans le Monde Moldu, je présume ?

— Oui, répondit Harry.

Il était facile de deviner que ce n'était pas dans le Monde Magique car il n'y avait pas d'hôtels, juste des auberges plus ou moins mal famées et mal tenues, le Chaudron Baveur étant encore ce qui se faisait de plus luxueux. Mais dans cet endroit, aucun couple masculin ne se serait risqué à louer une chambre, cela aurait été bien trop suspicieux.

Ron était fou de rage. Harry avait osé commettre ses monstruosités, ses obscénités répugnantes et scabreuses quand les Weasley se trouvaient au Square Grimmaurd. Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il y avait une raison inavouable à son refus d'épouser Ginny. Dès ce soir, Molly et Arthur sauraient à quelle mésalliance ils avaient finalement échappée.

Sans le savoir, Ron avait dormi tout le mois de juillet ou presque dans la même petite chambre qu'un dépravé ! Et d'ailleurs, ça faisait six ans passés qu'il vivait dans le même dortoir que ce dévoyé.

— Il n'est pas question qu'il reste dans le dortoir avec nous ! Professeur Ombrage, une telle indécence n'est pas tolérable. Et… et si c'était contagieux, hein ? Hors de question que j'attrape son anormalité !

Quelques-uns des garçons présents frémirent d'horreur en pensant à la possibilité que ça puisse être contagieux. Des visages inquiets et des yeux pleins d'espoir se tournèrent vers la Grande Inquisitrice pour attendre le salut qui ne pouvait venir que d'elle.

Minerva leva les yeux au plafond en entendant les stupidités émises par Ronald Weasley. À se demander ce que ses parents lui avaient appris, à ce crétin ! Elle se promettait d'avoir une petite conversation avec Molly sans tarder.

— Monsieur Potter… poursuivit Dolorès, un sourire avide sur son visage batracien, avez-vous l'intention de poursuivre votre relation… particulière avec Severus Rogue, maintenant que vous avez été découverts ?

La question figea les spectateurs. Harry venait d'avouer sous _Véritasérum_ entretenir une liaison contre nature avec l'un de ses professeurs ayant vingt ans de plus que lui. Allait-il persister ? Un tel aveu serait le signe que Potter ne songeait nullement à se repentir, et qu'il souhaitait continuer sa vie dissolue. Le silence fut soudain pesant. Encore une fois, le jeune Gryffondor arrêté semblait lutter contre la drogue. Il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas répondre.

McGonagall ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la détermination du garçon à protéger son secret et certainement aussi Severus Rogue. Si on lui avait dit un jour que ces deux-là étaient homosexuels et qu'ils finiraient ensemble, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ce n'était pas difficile, il n'y avait officiellement pas d'homosexuels dans le Monde Magique. Ce n'était plus un crime comme autrefois mais ça restait un délit et Potter allait sans tarder se retrouver devant le Magenmagot et Severus avec lui. Le Maître des Potions risquait sa place d'enseignant et Harry celle d'élève. Minerva n'était pas sûre que le garçon puisse être renvoyé car c'était normalement une décision laissée à la libre appréciation du Directeur de l'école. Sans aucun doute, Albus protègerait Harry jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Mais quelle serait la vie du lionceau soumis à la haine et l'ostracisme de ses pairs ?

— Oui.

La réponse d'Harry horrifia encore plus les Inquisiteurs que la précédente découverte de sa soi-disant infamie. Le Sauveur du Monde Magique persistait et signait !

Une bouffée de fierté envahit alors la Directrice des Gryffondors. Son lionceau n'avait pas failli, il avait le courage d'aller au bout de ses convictions. D'autres, dans la même situation, auraient pris peur et renié leurs affections premières, apeurés des conséquences. Mais visiblement, pas Harry.

— Vous remarquez tous que Monsieur Potter n'exprime aucun regret et qu'il persiste dans son erreur… susurra Ombrage avec un bonheur plus que visible sur sa vilaine face.

— Comment voulez-vous qu'il exprime des regrets quelconques ? ricana alors Minerva McGonagall, il est sous _Véritasérum_ ! Cette drogue n'est pas connue pour cet effet, ou alors j'ai raté un épisode ?

La Grande Inquisitrice se tourna alors vers la trouble-fête comme si elle avait été piquée et la toisa méchamment.

— Minerva, s'il y a une chose qui m'horripile vraiment, c'est qu'une personne incompétente se permette de mettre mes capacités en jugement !

— INCOMPÉTENTE ? VRAIMENT ? OSEZ DONC ME LE REDIRE EN FACE ! hurla alors la Directrice des Gryffondors en pointant sa baguette sous le nez du crapaud en rose. Cette petite farce a assez duré. Vous vous êtes bien amusée, maintenant c'est terminé. Potter va rentrer avec moi à la tour de Godric et je vous conseille de museler et de tenir votre petite Brigade de choc, sinon, je pourrais bien malencontreusement vider les sabliers de leurs Maisons respectives, y compris la mienne, rajouta-t-elle en fixant Ron d'un air mauvais. Ça ne me gênerait pas, il y a des éléments dont je ne suis pas fière qui s'y sont égarés !

— Vous n'avez pas autorité ! glapit alors Ombrage furieuse.

— Oh que si, je la prends et gare à vous si vous vous interposez. Ma baguette pourrait accidentellement vous transformer en théière rose ébréchée, à l'insu de mon plein gré, bien entendu, ricana la vieille professeure de métamorphose. Parkinson ? Libérez Monsieur Potter, je vous prie. TOUT DE SUITE !

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il avait toujours les yeux dans le vague et ne semblait pas réagir au monde qui l'entourait. Par les culottes trouées de Merlin, ce _Véritasérum_ était bien plus puissant que l'ancien. Potter aurait dû retrouver ses esprits depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

— Il ne quittera pas ce bureau. Les Aurors vont l'emmener avec eux. Ils doivent être actuellement en train d'arrêter son complice.

— Mais vous délirez complètement, ma pauvre Dolorès ! Les Aurors, maintenant ! Comme s'ils étaient des criminels passibles d'Azkaban ! Et pourquoi ? Je vous le demande un peu ! Un simple baiser ! C'est ridicule ! Ce monde devient de plus en plus perverti et stupide ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de votre bêtise et du ridicule de la situation. Et quant à vous, Weasley, vous êtes la honte de la Maison Gryffondor !

Ron devint rouge comme une tomate en entendant sa Directrice de Maison le dénigrer ainsi.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne dans le dortoir ! Pas question que nous soyons tous contaminés par son anormalité. Même ses Moldus le disent, qu'il est anormal !

— Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, Monsieur Weasley, mais soyez-en assuré, nous allons en reparler très bientôt…

Le ton était plutôt menaçant et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'avaler sa salive. Minerva traversa le bureau en trois enjambées décidées et attrapa Harry par le bras pour lui faire quitter son siège. Le jeune sorcier libéré de ses liens par Pansy Parkinson se leva docilement, le regard fixe et suivi Minerva McGonagall qui l'entraîna vers la porte.

— Je vous déconseille fortement de me suivre, fit alors Minerva en ouvrant le battant de bois, baguette toujours à la main.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, minauda Ombrage, Potter n'échappera pas aux Aurors. Emmenez donc votre petit protégé si ça vous amuse, mais nous savons à quoi nous en tenir et c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous verrons bien comment le Monde Magique réagira à la nouvelle que leur petit Sauveur est un sale pervers, un misérable sodomite !

* * *

Le bruit des Aurors tambourinant à la porte avait saisi le Maître des Potions. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait pas vingt minutes, il était bien tranquillement avec Harry dans son bureau et ils se bécotaient en attendant le moment où il serait l'heure que tous deux s'habillent en Moldus et sortent discrètement de Poudlard, par le passage secret que Severus avait employé pour rejoindre Voldemort, lorsqu'il était encore un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y avait bien longtemps que ce discret souterrain n'était plus utilisé que pour lui permettre de rejoindre le Londres moldu pour ses frasques du samedi soir.

Et puis Malefoy les avait surpris. Severus avait couru comme un sprinter moldu à travers les couloirs et les étages afin de rejoindre son filleul et de lui ôter ce souvenir. Il avait cru naïvement que l'affaire était terminée. Mais son répit avait été de bien courte durée, à peine deux ou trois minutes. Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'Harry avait été arrêté par Ombrage et que des Aurors tambourinaient à sa porte ! Mais qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire au ciel, par Merlin ?

— Severus ! Retournez à votre bureau et installez-vous ! Corrigez donc ces copies que je vois là.

Le Serpentard regarda Albus avec des yeux ronds une fraction de seconde. Puis comprenant que le vieux fou avait une idée derrière la tête, il se précipita à son bureau et s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit sur sa chaise habituelle. Il reprit la plume précédemment abandonnée et la plongea dans l'encre rouge. Il attrapa la première copie de la pile et ne put s'empêcher un petit rictus en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de celle de Ronald Weasley. Albus ne venait-il pas de dire que ce petit veracrasse avait transmis à Ombrage les informations obtenues accidentellement par Malefoy ? Il allait le payer !

Le Directeur s'était installé dans la chaise occupée habituellement par les élèves ou les visiteurs. D'un geste de baguette, il avait conjuré un plateau contenant un service à thé pour deux personnes[2] et des petits gâteaux au chocolat noir ainsi que de la tarte au citron, on ne se refaisait pas. Le vieil homme se saisit alors de la théière fleurie posée sur le plateau et commença à verser du thé dans les deux tasses assorties.

— Toujours pas de sucre, Severus ?

— Vous le savez très bien. Et… on fait quoi, ils s'impatientent dehors. Je n'ai aucune envie de les voir défoncer la porte de mon bureau…

— Et bien, mon garçon, fit le Directeur négligemment en mettant quatre sucres dans la tasse qu'il se destinait, ouvrez-leur avec votre baguette. Moi je suis très bien installé, pas vous ? Laissez-donc entrer ce pauvre Kingsley… Oui j'ai reconnu sa voix. Cornélius l'envoie encore faire son sale boulot. Je me demande ce qu'il veut…

— Vous êtes sûr que vous ne le savez pas ? pesta Severus légèrement inquiet.

— On verra si j'ai raison, s'amusa le vieux professeur. Si Minerva avait été là, j'aurais parié avec elle.

Severus Rogue émit alors une sorte de grognement désabusé. Minerva pariait sur tout et avec n'importe qui… Il obéit néanmoins à l'injonction et reposa sa plume à la pointe rougie pour se saisir de sa baguette de bouleau noir.

La porte s'ouvrit au large et les deux Aurors qui s'apprêtaient à la défoncer façon moldue se retrouvèrent soudain étalés par terre sous l'élan déployé. Kingsley Shacklebolt pesta en se retrouvant emmêlé dans ses robes violettes favorites, tandis que Nymphadora Tonks, assise par terre, pointait sa baguette sur son collant moldu noir pour en réparer la belle échelle qui venait d'y apparaître avec un joli trou au niveau du genou.

— Une tasse de thé, Kingsley ? fit sournoisement Albus avec un faux sourire aimable, tout en soulevant sa tasse en une invite qui ne trompa pas le Maître des Potions.

— Je ne suis pas là pour prendre le thé, Albus, soupira l'Auror noir en se relevant. Je suis chargé d'arrêter Severus. Merci Tonks, tu peux nous laisser, maintenant. Monte la garde dehors dans le couloir avec les autres.

— Mais… t'es sûr, King ? C'est pas très prudent… hésita la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

— Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive avec Albus Dumbledore dans la pièce ?

— C'est vrai, admit-elle en hochant la tête.

La fille remonta sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit du bureau la tête haute en reniflant tout de même pour montrer sa désapprobation. Lorsque la porte se referma sur Tonks, Kingsley agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître une chaise identique à celles occupées par les deux enseignants.

— Je déteste quand Fudge m'envoie faire ce genre de sale boulot, ronchonna-t-il. Je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité, Severus, tu es dans de sales draps. Ombrage a demandé au Ministre que tu sois arrêté, conduit au Ministère et placé en cellule afin d'être entendu officiellement par le Magenmagot. Mais avant, je dois te conduire chez elle, là-haut pour qu'elle t'interroge sous _Véritasérum_. Par contre, j'ai une question. MAIS BORDEL, QU'EST-CE TU AS BIEN PU FOUTRE POUR MÉRITER UN TEL TRAITEMENT ?

La fin de la question avait pratiquement été hurlée. On voyait bien que l'Auror noir était énervé et même furieux d'avoir été envoyé pour arrêter quelqu'un sans même avoir une seule petite idée du chef d'inculpation.

— Cornélius ne vous a donc rien dit, mon cher ami ? s'amusa Dumbledore en attaquant une part de tarte au citron. Au fait, je manque à tous mes devoirs, une tasse de thé ?

— Non, il ne m'a rien dit, bien entendu, pesta Kingsley. Il ne dit jamais rien quand c'est dérangeant. Et encore une fois pas de thé, merci. Mais si vous aviez plus costaud, je ne dis pas non. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je suis pas couché, moi, ce soir ?

— Severus est accusé de comportement immoral criminel et de dépravations sexuelles contre-nature.

— Hein ? Et t'as fait quoi ? s'étonna l'Auror en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions qui venait de conjurer un verre et sortait à présent une bouteille entamée de Vieil Ogden du dernier tiroir de son bureau. Laisse-moi deviner, t'as fait de l'œil à Miss Teigne en passant dans le couloir et Rusard t'a vu ? Ou tu as dit à Minerva qu'elle avait de jolies mitaines et elle a cru que tu la draguais ? Je vois des trucs tellement stupides tous les jours que je m'attends à tout.

Puis se tournant vers Albus, Shacklebolt lui raconta son anecdote du jour.

— Figurez-vous, Albus, que ce matin, j'ai dû enregistrer une plainte d'une sorcière qui accusait son voisin qui louchait, de faire tourner son lait dans les bouteilles moldues que le laitier de son village déposait tous les jours. Selon elle, il regardait ses bouteilles d'un peu trop près et comme il louchait… blablabla… c'était de sa faute. Le gars en question est un cracmol, je le précise. Même s'il avait voulu ensorceler le lait, il en aurait été bien incapable. Y en a j'vous jure ! Je suis sûr que l'enquête va révéler que cette idiote ne ramasse pas son lait avant le milieu de l'après-midi et que c'est pour ça qu'il tourne ! Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait Auror ! On devait chasser des Mages Noirs soi-disant. Non seulement y en a pas, mais en plus on n'a que des conneries comme ça.

Severus tendit un verre plein de whisky Pur Feu à Kingsley, tout en songeant malgré tout, qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il dorme en préventive cette nuit, et Harry également. Ça serait chouette si on les mettait dans la même cellule.

— Harry Potter a également été arrêté par Ombrage, révéla Dumbledore en soupirant. Il doit être en ce moment même interrogé sous _Véritasérum_. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Dolorès a la loi pour elle, et elle le sait.

Devant le regard ébahi de l'Auror, le vieil homme choisit de mettre carte sur table.

— Vous allez l'apprendre dans quelques minutes, je suppose, puisque nous allons devoir assister à l'interrogatoire de Severus, là-haut dans le bureau du crapaud… heuu… de Madame Ombrage. Harry et Severus ont été surpris ici même en train d'échanger un baiser. Monsieur Malefoy les a vus, j'ignore comment…

— Il est entré sans frapper, murmura l'ancien Mangemort, le rouge aux joues.

— Bref, Severus a couru après son filleul pour l'oublietter de ce fâcheux incident, mais avant d'être rattrapé, il semblerait que Monsieur Malefoy ait répété sa petite histoire à Ronald Weasley et qu'il n'ait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller tout raconter à cette chère Dolorès aussitôt.

— Ouais, je vois, révéla Kingsley. Encore un Weasley de la veine de ce prétentieux coincé de Percy. Alors celui-là, si j'me r'tenais pas, je lui collerais un ou deux maléfices cuisants à chaque fois que je le croise dans les couloirs.

L'Auror noir avala son verre de whisky presque cul sec et se mit à tousser ne s'attendant pas à un breuvage de cette qualité.

— Par Merlin, c'est du bon ! Elle décape ta potion, là !

— Elle peut ! Au prix qu'elle coûte… marmonna le Serpentard en regardant la copie de Weasley d'un œil sombre.

Quitte à être arrêté et déféré devant le Magenmagot pour son « crime », il allait prendre le temps de corriger… non… de démolir le torchon de ce petit saligaud !

Laissant la bouteille sur la table et négligeant sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait, Severus reprit la plume plantée dans l'encrier et commença à examiner attentivement le parchemin.

— Heuuu… Albus ? Il fait quoi, là ? C'est pas pour dire, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment de corriger des copies. C'est que je dois le monter chez l'autre cinglée là… Pas que ça m'enchante mais bon…

— Laissez-lui cette dernière fantaisie, Kingsley. Il y a de fortes chances pour que Severus n'ait plus l'occasion de corriger une seule copie d'ici un bon moment.

Shacklebolt ne répondit pas. Severus Rogue, qu'il avait bien connu en tant qu'espion à la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, alors que lui-même était un tout jeune Auror fraîchement diplômé, était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et même un peu plus. Il avait commis le double crime d'être d'abord d'une orientation sexuelle interdite, bien qu'on ne tue plus pour ça, et en plus d'avoir eu une relation quelconque avec le Sauveur Harry Potter. King voyait venir le coup qu'on allait accuser le potionniste d'avoir rendu Potter gay, en bref de l'avoir perverti ou contaminé. Comme si c'était quelque chose de contagieux…

Les deux hommes regardèrent Severus s'acharner sur le malheureux bout de parchemin. Ils virent également le joli TROLL bien rouge et souligné trois fois que le Maître des Potions griffonna de sa plume acérée. Lorsque celui-ci l'allongea sur son support et referma soigneusement son flacon d'encre, Albus prit alors la parole d'une voix douce.

— Allons-y, Severus. Je resterai pour votre interrogatoire. J'en ai le pouvoir en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. C'est en des temps comme celui-ci que je me félicite d'avoir ce poste qui pourtant souvent me gave.

— Est-ce que je risque Azkaban, Albus ? s'inquiéta le ténébreux sorcier en se levant de sa chaise. Et Harry ?

— Mon cher petit, moi vivant, je peux vous assurer que vous ne mettrez pas un seul orteil dans cet endroit ! Par contre, ce que je ne peux pas vous promettre, c'est comment les administrateurs de l'école vont le prendre, ainsi que les sorciers de la rue…

— Adieu ma place d'enseignant, si je comprends bien… soupira le Serpentard en attachant l'agrafe de sa cape. Et Harry ne passera pas ses ASPICs, il va être renvoyé…

— C'est à moi de décider du renvoi des élèves, et je n'ai aucune envie de voir Harry partir loin de Poudlard.

Kingsley grinça presque des dents en conduisant hors de son bureau le Professeur Rogue dont il avait quelques secondes auparavant soustrait la baguette magique. Il ne protesta pas lorsqu'Albus le toisa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes en tendant la main pour récupérer le bâton de bois noir finement ouvragé.

Severus se retourna une seconde avant que la porte ne se referme. Il lança un dernier regard à son bureau, persuadé qu'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir…

* * *

1 Messager porteur d'importantes nouvelles.

2 En fait le goûter conjuré par Albus provient des cuisines. Il ne vient pas du néant, c'est impossible et fait partie des cinq exceptions à la Loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire.


	8. Représailles

**Bêta** : Mokonalex

**Assistante/Elfe de Maison/Infirmière personnelle** : Mirabelle31

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall avait conduit son protégé jusqu'à son bureau de la Tour de Gryffondor, en le tenant par le bras. Harry avait suivi docilement sa directrice de Maison, sans faire un seul mouvement de protestation ou se plaindre à voix haute. La sorcière lui avait lancé des coups d'œil inquiets tout le chemin. Le Gryffondor était visiblement toujours sous l'emprise du _Véritasérum_. Cette nouvelle version était absolument incroyable de puissance par rapport à l'ancienne. Et ce qui était encore plus extraordinaire, c'était que Potter avait réussi à résister quelque peu à la drogue.

Les quelques élèves que le duo croisa dissimulèrent très mal leurs ricanements en voyant le fameux Harry Potter hagard et qui semblait avoir les pires ennuis du monde pour que McGonagall le tienne ainsi entre ses doigts crochus.

Minerva ouvrit la porte de son bureau d'un geste de baguette. Elle guida Harry jusqu'à un fauteuil crapaud où elle lui ordonna de prendre place. La mine pincée, la vieille dame conjura un verre à pied et d'un _Aguamenti_, le remplit d'eau fraîche.

— Prenez ce verre, Potter, et buvez-le. Ça aidera peut-être à l'élimination de la potion.

Le garçon obéit sans un mot et la sorcière alla s'asseoir en soupirant, à sa place habituelle derrière son bureau.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous et Severus vous soyez mis dans une telle situation. Personne ne vous avait donc dit que le Monde Magique était dangereux, Monsieur Potter ?

— Si. Les jumeaux Weasley.

Minerva resta interdite devant la réponse de son jeune élève. Elle avait songé à voix haute, sans penser à lui qui était toujours sous l'effet de la drogue. Une idée très peu Gryffondorienne fit son petit chemin sous son chapeau de sorcière. Puisque Monsieur Potter était prédisposé à dire la vérité, il serait peut-être utile de lui poser quelques questions en passant. Après tout, rien ne sortirait d'entre ces quatre murs.

— Potter, comment diable avez-vous débuté cette relation avec le Professeur Rogue ?

— Pur hasard. Nous étions au même endroit au même moment durant une sortie nocturne.

— Je vois… répondit Minerva.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Le hasard avait fait les choses de façon inouïe. Elle savait comme tout le staff que Severus sortait le samedi soir dans le Monde Moldu, et que le nombre de ces sorties augmentait considérablement pendant les vacances scolaires. Elle savait aussi, par les indiscrétions de Molly Weasley, qu'Harry était beaucoup sorti également et qu'il découchait même systématiquement ces soirs-là. La rouquine avait révélé à la professeure de métamorphose qu'Albus Dumbledore cautionnait ces escapades et que parfois, il sortait même avec Harry et Severus. À présent, Minerva comprenait pourquoi le Directeur était furieux après Dolorès mais pas du tout étonné des révélations de Ronald Weasley. Le vieux brigand devait être au courant de tout, comme d'habitude et il devait être en train de tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger ses deux garçons favoris. Nul parmi les enseignants n'ignorait la tendresse quasi paternelle que le vieil homme avait pour Severus Rogue mais également depuis six ans, pour Harry Potter.

La Directrice des Gryffondors eut une petite pensée pour son jeune collègue de Serpentard. Elle avait vu comment Ombrage se comportait et les questions insidieuses et orientées qu'elle osait poser. Minerva McGonagall était une sang-mêlé et n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi le Monde Magique était aussi en retard. Elle avait pourtant été élevée par un père Moldu plutôt conservateur et très religieux. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour l'ouverture d'esprit ni même la modernité. Elle avait su se fondre dans le Monde Magique et y faire son nid, protégée quand même par les vieux murs de Poudlard. Personnellement, elle n'avait jamais rien eu à craindre de la justice. Rien dans son comportement n'avait jamais gêné les sorciers de la rue ni provoqué leur indignation. Pourtant au fil des ans, elle avait vu, entendu et assisté à des scènes terribles. Elle se souvint alors de cette fameuse histoire ayant eu lieu en 1965.

Arthur Weasley avait alors quinze ans. Il était élève à Gryffondor et promis en mariage depuis son plus jeune âge à Molly Prewett également élève de Gryffondor. Le meilleur ami d'Arthur était un sang-mêlé appartenant à la Maison Poufsouffle et qui se nommait Kyle Nutcombe. Les deux garçons étaient inséparables et pourtant le Poufsouffle avait eu un secret qui lui avait coûté la vie. Kyle préférait les garçons et était tombé amoureux d'un jeune Moldu de son village.

Un jour de l'été 1965, le jeune sorcier avait été surpris par un de ses cousins au sang-pur à bécoter son petit-ami dans une meule de foin. Ledit cousin, horrifié, s'était précipité à la maison et avait tout raconté. Le côté sang-pur de la famille s'était empressé de dénoncer le jeune homme aux Aurors et au Magenmagot. Kyle avait été arrêté, expédié au Ministère puis jugé par le Magenmagot pour crime de bougrerie. C'était le nom que l'on donnait à ce fait en ce temps-là. Le jeune Poufsouffle avait été jugé coupable, expédié à Azkaban et comble de l'abomination avait été embrassé par un Détraqueur une semaine après son arrivée. Il avait été le fils unique d'un couple mixte très aimant, et trois jours après sa mort, sa mère se noyait volontairement dans l'étang de la propriété.

Fergus Nutcombe ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de sa femme et de son fils. Il avait quitté le village et disparu de la circulation. On avait dit pendant longtemps qu'il avait bu jusqu'à en mourir, ou bien qu'il avait émigré dans un autre pays ou même qu'il s'était installé dans le Monde Moldu. En vérité, personne ne savait ce que le pauvre homme était devenu.

Pour Arthur, le choc avait été rude. Il avait été interrogé également par le Magenmagot. On avait voulu lui faire dire qu'il savait que son ami était un dépravé et qu'il avait cautionné, voire même qu'il avait été complice et profité de ses penchants funestes. Septimus Weasley et son épouse Cedrella née Black avaient exigé que leur fils soit interrogé sous _Véritasérum_ et en leur présence. Arthur avait ainsi révélé qu'il ne savait rien et n'avait jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit. Jamais Kyle n'avait eu la moindre attitude ambigüe avec lui d'ailleurs. Le jeune Gryffondor avait aussitôt été relâché et était rentré chez lui où ses parents lui avaient interdit de dorénavant prononcer le nom maudit de son ami. Molly avait eu la même exigence, et Arthur s'était enfermé pendant des mois dans un chagrin qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de montrer ni d'exprimer.

Plus jamais il n'avait eu ensuite d'ami proche, et d'ailleurs quand elle y songeait Minerva se disait qu'il n'en avait toujours pas, toutes ces années après. Kyle Nutcombe avait été le dernier gay à être exécuté. Albus Dumbledore avait fait un foin pas possible pour empêcher la mort du garçon innocent, mais à l'époque il n'était pas encore le Président-Sorcier, juste un simple membre du Magenmagot. Son statut de vainqueur de Grindelwald l'auréolait d'un certain prestige mais il n'avait pas encore assez de poids pour révolutionner les lois.

Ce ne fut pas avant 1972 que l'exécution des gays fut enfin abolie, et on ne cessa pas de les envoyer à Azkaban avant 1976. À l'époque, Sirius Black et James Potter avaient trouvé ça fort dommage et avaient raconté à qui voulait l'entendre que s'ils avaient su, ils en auraient profité avant pour tenter de faire accuser Severus Rogue de « crime de bougrerie » histoire qu'il soit expédié en prison à vie.

Cette pensée fit frissonner Minerva. Encore heureux que les Maraudeurs n'aient jamais su la véritable orientation du Serpentard. Personne ne l'avait jamais sue d'ailleurs. Et Harry échappait actuellement au reniement par son père, puisque James n'était plus. Mais Sirius allait très certainement faire un scandale et renier son filleul, voire même le déshériter. Remus ne protesterait pas, comme d'habitude. Le loup-garou avait soif d'appartenance et, comme d'habitude également, ferait tout pour être accepté par le Monde Magique qui pourtant lui refusait le droit de se marier et de se reproduire.

Pauvre Harry, et pauvre Severus… qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Et comment Arthur, qui aimait beaucoup le jeune Sauveur, allait-il prendre la nouvelle ? Le spectre de Kyle allait sans nul doute revenir le hanter…

Minerva leva les yeux de son sous-main. Dans le fauteuil, Harry s'agitait et clignait violemment des yeux derrière ses lunettes rondes. Le _Véritasérum_ était réputé pour provoquer une certaine sécheresse ophtalmique car les récipiendaires drogués oubliaient de cligner des yeux pour hydrater leurs globes oculaires.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter ?

— Professeur McGonagall ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? fit Harry en se tournant dans tous les sens, étonné de ne plus être dans le bureau rose de l'autre foldingue.

— Je vous ai tiré des griffes de Dolorès Ombrage, répondit McGonagall. Elle vous a donné une forte dose de _Véritasérum_ qui, je crois, vous a complètement shooté, Potter.

— _Véritasérum_ ? paniqua alors Harry en pâlissant à vue d'œil. J'ai.. j'ai…

Les deux mains crispées sur les accoudoirs et les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, le jeune sorcier devina qu'il avait avoué son plus terrible secret. Un secret qui allait coûter cher à Severus Rogue. Le Maître des Potions l'avait gardé soigneusement pendant plus de vingt ans et Harry venait de tout démolir ! Il avait détruit la vie de son amant !

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, anéanti, et laissa couler les larmes qui montaient. Minerva vit ses épaules se soulever en silence et comprit qu'il pleurait. Elle serra les dents, bouleversée par ce triste spectacle.

— Ne pleurez pas, Potter. Le Directeur ne laissera rien vous arriver.

— Mais… Mais il n'y a pas que moi, bredouilla Harry d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour Severus, Monsieur Potter. Il en a vu bien d'autres dans sa vie. Et je pense qu'il savait qu'un jour il devrait affronter quelqu'un comme Dolorès. Cela aurait pu arriver plus tôt.

— Vous savez ? Qui…

— J'étais là, Potter ! l'interrompit la vieille femme. J'ai assisté à toute la scène. Je présume que vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Si vous me permettez, avec ce que cette idiote vous a versé dans le gosier je n'en suis pas vraiment étonnée. Ce qui m'a surprise c'est que vous ayez quand même réussi à résister à cette drogue. Vous m'avez épatée. Oh, bien sûr vous avez fini par parler, mais par Godric, elle a dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois et reformuler ses questions, même. Alors rien que pour ça vous avez toutes mes félicitations, Potter. Tout ce qui peut empoisonner l'existence de ce crapaud en rose est bon à prendre. Une tasse de thé ? DOBBY !

* * *

Ombrage avait affiché un sourire absolument hideux lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de son bureau pour faire entrer Kingsley, Tonks et leur prisonnier. Son hilarité avait nettement diminué quand elle avait aperçu le Directeur de Poudlard entrer à leur suite, le regard glacé. Les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale avaient grimacé et échangé quelques coups d'œil inquiets également.

Drago Malefoy était entre temps sorti de l'infirmerie où Ombrage avait exigé qu'il se rende. Poppy Pomfresh n'avait pu que constater que le jeune homme avait bien été oublietté, sans aucun autre dommage d'ailleurs, et avait annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La Médicomage avait aussitôt relâché le Serpentard qui s'était empressé de retourner dans le giron de l'Inquisitrice.

En voyant son parrain et Directeur de Maison entrer, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de reculer, un peu effrayé. Il ne se souvenait bien évidemment plus de la scène qu'il avait racontée à Weasley, mais les autres s'étaient faits un plaisir et un devoir de lui résumer avec force détails qu'ils estimaient truculents, les mésaventures d'Harry Potter et l'implication abominable de Severus Rogue. Le blond platine en avait presque eu la nausée. Son parrain avait donc une relation interdite et dégoûtante avec Potty le Balafré, comme il le surnommait souvent. C'était une nouvelle terrible et Lucius allait sans nul doute accuser le coup. Pas besoin d'être un voyant pour savoir que les portes du Manoir Malefoy allaient dorénavant se fermer définitivement pour le Maître des Potions.

— Merci, Shacklebolt, susurra l'odieuse bonne femme en rose, avec un vilain sourire hypocrite qui ne trompa personne. Vous pouvez faire asseoir le suspect sur cette chaise.

Elle désigna aux deux Aurors qui étaient entrés dans le bureau, la chaise rose où Harry avait été précédemment attaché. Le potionniste se redressa et leva le nez avec un air méprisant. Il se dirigea seul vers le siège et s'y installa. Un sortilège lancé par la bonbonne en robe rose le cloua sur la chaise et Severus lança à la femme un regard tueur qui fit trembler ses élèves et sourire Albus Dumbledore. L'Inquisitrice toisa le Serpentard avec suspicion. Il n'était pas question qu'elle approche de cet anormal dépravé et les membres de sa Brigade avaient bien trop peur de lui pour tenter de lui faire prendre le _Véritasérum_. Elle reprit la petite fiole qui avait déjà servie pour Potter et la tendit négligemment à Shacklebolt qui ne put qu'obéir et la prendre.

— Auror, administrez le _Véritasérum_, je vous prie. Nous avons un interrogatoire à mener.

Les membres de la Brigade cessèrent de s'agiter et de murmurer entre eux. Ils se concentrèrent tous sur les évènements en cours. Albus s'était approché de Severus et se tenait près de sa chaise, comme pour le protéger ou l'encourager. Drago s'était dissimulé au fond de la pièce et se sentait très mal à l'aise. La présence du ténébreux sorcier lui causait une sourde angoisse comme s'il savait inconsciemment que l'homme était dangereux. Ron lui, pavoisait, indifférent aux états d'âme de ses condisciples. Il avait eu son heure de gloire ce soir ! Il avait commandé la Brigade, mené une mission à bien, rapporté des informations capitales qui avaient précipité la chute de deux criminels pervertis. Enfin on allait reconnaître ses mérites et le traiter à sa juste valeur. Il était plus que temps !

Kingsley obéit à contrecœur en lançant un regard navré à l'ancien espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix et devait obéir à Ombrage. Cornélius Fudge n'avait pas oublié de le rappeler à tous les Aurors. La plupart d'entre eux aurait d'ailleurs préféré qu'il s'abstienne.

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

L'interrogatoire débuta immédiatement après que la drogue fut administrée. Pressée, Dolorès n'avait pas attendu que la potion agisse et la réponse ne lui plut guère.

— John Fitzgerald Kennedy, répondit Severus Rogue avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Hein ? fit alors le crapaud qui en resta bouche bée. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! D'où sort ce nom ? Rogue n'est pas son vrai nom ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Chambers, de Serdaigle, qui intervint à la rescousse de l'Inquisitrice. Albus souriait encore, amusé de la répartie de son Maître des Potions et surtout dégoûté que sa professeure d'étude des Moldus soit aussi inculte dans la matière qu'elle était censée enseigner aux têtes blondes de Poudlard.

— Professeur Ombrage, si vous permettez, Kennedy était un homme politique américain moldu qui est mort il y a longtemps. Je crois que le Professeur Rogue se moque de vous…

— Comment est-ce possible ? Le _Véritasérum_…

— C'est moi qui l'ai créé, espèce d'idiote, s'amusa Severus, vous n'imaginez pas que vos petites questions vont me déranger, non ?

— SHACKLEBOLT ! Le reste du flacon ! TOUT DE SUITE !

— DOLORÈS ! tempêta Dumbledore, je vous préviens s'il arrive quelque chose à Severus, si vous lui provoquez une overdose de cette potion, je vous conduirai moi-même à Azkaban ! N'abusez pas de ma patience et de ma bonté !

La menace ne ralentit pas Ombrage, pas plus qu'elle ne l'influença. Elle préféra arracher le flacon de la main de Kingsley et alla le verser elle-même dans la bouche de l'accusé en heurtant le col du flacon à sa lèvre supérieure qu'elle fit d'ailleurs éclater.

— DOLORÈS ! hurla le Directeur, furieux.

Alors que le Maître des Potions à présent drogué et indifférent passait sa langue sur sa lèvre meurtrie pour en lécher le sang, Tonks tendit sa baguette vers lui et lança un sort basique de guérison sur la bouche blessée.

— Je vous préviens, Professeur Ombrage, si j'ai encore une seule chose à vous reprocher sur le traitement infligé à mon Maître des Potions, j'en aviserai personnellement Cornélius Fudge en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot !

Albus toisa la femme par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec un regard lourd de menaces non déguisées. Elle allait obéir où il n'hésiterait pas à peser de tout son poids et à utiliser ses titres afin de la faire rentrer dans le rang. D'ailleurs, à la première occasion, il allait vérifier le contenu de ses plans de cours. Il avait remis cette corvée depuis bien trop longtemps.

— Hemm… hemm… fit Dolorès les joues rougies. Reprenons ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Cette fois-ci, Severus n'eut pas le choix, il dut répondre, la potion ne lui laissant aucune autre alternative. Il avait, tout comme Harry, reçu une dose de _Véritasérum_ bien plus élevée que nécessaire et même si son organisme y était habitué, il lui était impossible en l'état de se soustraire à l'interrogatoire ou même de contrôler ses réponses.

— Severus Tobias Rogue.

Le ton était monotone et sonnait étrangement avec la voix grave et sensuelle habituelle du Maître des Potions. En entendant cette réponse laconique, Ombrage jubila mais jeta malgré tout un petit regard inquiet vers Albus Dumbledore.

— Quel âge avez-vous ?

— Trente-sept ans.

Théodore Nott était le scribe attitré de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. À ce titre, il transcrivait sur parchemin la totalité des interrogatoires menés par Dolorès Ombrage. Il avait déjà réalisé celui de Potter, maintenant il recopiait les paroles de son Directeur de Maison.

Le silence régnait dans le bureau. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres du potionniste ainsi qu'à celles de la Grande Inquisitrice. King et Tonks, les bras croisés, assistaient à la scène sans rien dire. De toute façon, même s'ils avaient relevé une ou plusieurs irrégularités, ils n'auraient rien pu dire. Ombrage avait toute autorité sur eux, Fudge encore une fois, avait insisté.

— Vous avez trente-sept ans et vous êtes un professeur, s'amusa la folle en rose. Et pourtant, vous avez pris pour amant, un garçon qui est tout d'abord votre élève et qui a, en plus, vingt-ans de moins que vous. Est-ce vrai ?

— Oui.

L'aveu agita les témoins et Albus vit Kingsley grimacer. Sans nul doute l'Auror venait de comprendre que la situation de Severus était critique.

— Monsieur Malefoy vous a-t-il vu embrasser Potter ?

— Oui.

— Avez-vous oublietté pour ce fait, Monsieur Malefoy qui est pourtant votre filleul ?

— Oui.

Drago fulminait littéralement. Il n'avait plus de souvenirs de cette scène bien entendu, mais il estimait que son parrain l'avait purement et simplement trahi.

— Demandez-lui pourquoi, s'il vous plaît, Professeur Ombrage, insista alors le blondinet.

Le crapaud lui fit un petit signe de tête courtois et accéda à la demande du fils de Lucius.

— Pourquoi avez-vous oublietté votre filleul ?

— Il allait nous dénoncer. Il venait d'entrer sans frapper dans mon bureau. Il n'aurait jamais dû voir ça, s'il s'était comporté conformément à son rang.

La longueur de la réponse de Severus Rogue indiqua à Albus que celui-ci, malgré la puissance de la potion, ainsi que la dose anormalement reçue, contrôlait encore un peu ce qu'il pouvait dire. Mais visiblement cette notion échappa à l'auditoire, sauf peut-être à Kingsley Shacklebolt et Nymphadora Tonks.

L'accusation de Severus fit grimacer Drago. Il était vrai qu'il était entré comme un bolide, sans même frapper mais il pensait son parrain seul et ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver dans une si curieuse posture. Embrasser Potter ! Non mais franchement ! Quelque part, il n'était pas mécontent de ne plus avoir cette image dans la tête. Au moins, c'était une chose positive…

— Entrer sans frapper ? ricana Tonks. J'ignorais que Tante Narcissa avait autant raté ton éducation, cousin Drago. Même moi, une sale sang-mêlé indigne des Black, je connais mieux _l'étiquette sorcière_ que toi !

Drago eut le bon goût de se taire et de rougir. Il avait commis un impair, c'était en effet une faute grave chez les Malefoy et aussi les Black. Il avait d'ailleurs oublié que cette étrange fille aux cheveux roses était sa cousine au sang-mêlé, issue de la mésalliance honteuse entre sa Tante Andromeda et un sang-de-bourbe autrefois réparti à Poufsouffle.

Ombrage se racla la gorge pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre. C'est qu'elle avait un interrogatoire à terminer et qu'il n'était pas question de se laisser distraire par des discussions de salon ou des retrouvailles familiales. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le _Véritasérum_ avait une durée d'action limitée et que le flacon était vide…

— Professeur Rogue, avez-vous eu des relations contre-nature avec Potter ?

— Non.

— Professeur ! se manifesta encore une fois Pansy Parkinson. Il pense comme Potter, vous devriez reformuler. Ce sont des anormaux, tous les deux !

— Vous avez raison, Miss Parkinson. De toute évidence, ils sont aussi déviants et coupables l'un que l'autre, constata Ombrage agacée.

Elle se retourna vers le Directeur des Serpentard qui affichait une mine stoïque et indifférente. Il fixait le mur sans paraître voir quoi que ce soit.

— Professeur Rogue, avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec Harry Potter ?

La main de Dumbledore se crispa sur le dossier capitonné de la chaise occupée par le Maître des Potions. Comment osait-on poser de telles questions ? Il n'avait jamais supporté ce genre d'inquisition, même lorsque la loi punissait de prison et de mort les sorciers et sorcières jugés coupables. Pour lui, l'orientation sexuelle des membres de la communauté magique était personnelle et ne devait en aucun cas faire l'objet de publicité quelconque. C'était inadmissible. Il s'était battu une partie de sa vie pour supprimer ces abus et ces ingérences. Pour lui, les gens devraient avoir le droit de s'amuser, de sortir, de se fréquenter librement et surtout d'épouser qui bon leur semblait et surtout par amour ! Comme les Moldus les plus modernes !

La réponse se fit attendre quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il était évident que le Serpentard tentait lui aussi de contrer la potion, tout comme Potter l'avait fait. Il n'avait aucune chance…

— Oui, finit-il par avouer.

Ombrage exulta littéralement et des étincelles roses sortirent spontanément de sa courte baguette outrageusement ouvragée.

— Pourquoi avez-vous pris Potter comme amant ?

— Il s'est proposé et j'ai trouvé l'idée plutôt agréable.

— Co… comment ça ? bredouilla Dolorès, outrée. Il… il s'est proposé ? Mais ce garçon est pire que je le pensais ! Pourquoi avez-vous continué à le voir ?

— Parce que le sexe est génial avec lui. Il est le meilleur amant que j'ai eu de toute ma vie.

— Groumph… Et vous en avez eu beaucoup ?

— Plusieurs centaines.

— Plu-… Je ne veux même pas en savoir plus. C'est absolument épouvantable !

Les Serpentards regardaient leur Directeur de Maison avec les joues rouges. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que cet homme froid, sévère, au grand nez et aux cheveux souvent gras ait pu avoir autant de succès. Comment faisait-il ? Certains se posaient la question, mais jamais ne l'auraient formulée à voix haute, leur éducation rendant cette idée impensable.

— Si vous êtes libéré, continuerez-vous à fréquenter Harry Potter ? À coucher avec lui ?

— Oui.

— C'est absolument immonde ! Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire une telle infamie ! Je ne suis même pas sûre que les électro-sorts de Sainte-Mangouste pourront faire quelque chose.

— J'interdis ce genre de choses, Dolorès ! tonna Dumbledore furieux. D'après l'enquête que j'ai ordonnée au nom du Magenmagot, ces pratiques n'ont donné aucun résultat positif pour ces cas précis. Absolument aucun, alors que nous savons que pour plusieurs pathologies psychomagiques il y a eu de notables améliorations. Le Guérisseur Darren Odomar est formel, l'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie. Il est impossible de modifier l'orientation sexuelle avec un sort ou une potion.

— Alors, c'est que c'est une perversion… susurra l'odieuse enseignante inapte. Je l'ai toujours su ! Ce sont des pervers juste irrécupérables et bons pour Azkaban !

— Vous retardez, Dolorès. On ne met plus les gens en prison pour ça et vous le savez bien !

— La faute à qui ? Vous ! C'est vous qui les avez convaincus de voter cette loi inique ! Vous avez gagné, Dumbledore ! Votre Maître des Potions, un ancien Mangemort en plus, commerce charnellement avec le Sauveur du Monde Magique et ne s'en repend même pas !

— Que connaissez-vous à l'amour, Dolorès ? demanda froidement Albus, raide comme un piquet.

— Ne me parlez pas de cette chose inutile ! Ces niaiseries sont justes bonnes pour les Moldus ! Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie, plus enrichissantes et plaisantes !

— Comme quoi ?

— La dévotion au Ministère et au Monde Magique !

— Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous jamais mariée ? insista le vieil homme.

— Ça ne vous regarde en rien, pesta le crapaud, le rouge aux joues.

— Laissez-moi me souvenir… Ne serait-ce pas parce que votre père s'est vu recevoir une quantité incroyable de refus à chaque tentative de négociation d'une union pour vous ? On dit même que Sigismond Woodbrygg aurait refusé pour tous ses fils y compris le dernier qui était cracmol, au cas où… si je me souviens bien. Quel dommage… peut-être que si vous aviez pu trouver le bon couvercle pour votre marmite, vous ne seriez pas aussi aigrie, aussi desséchée !

— Je ne vous permets pas !

— Je me l'autorise quand même ! Vous avez dévoilé l'intimité d'une personne qui m'est chère. Severus est un fils pour moi et vous avez exhibé sa vie personnelle au public et surtout à ses élèves. Je me suis donc permis de vous rendre la pareille. Maintenant, si vous avez terminé, j'aimerais récupérer mon professeur de potions et le ramener dans ses appartements.

— Pas question ! Il va être conduit au Ministère et passera la nuit en cellule ! Il est officiellement accusé de crime de bougrerie !

— Ce n'est plus un crime mais un simple délit. Et je ne convoquerai pas le Magenmagot en session extraordinaire un dimanche matin pour une chose aussi stupide. Vous attendrez donc lundi comme tout le monde et l'ouverture du Département de la Justice Magique. Kingsley et Tonks n'ont pas besoin de faire des heures supplémentaires un samedi soir, et leurs collègues non plus. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, King.

— JE VOUS L'INTERDIS !

— Désolé, M'dame, mais moi j'obéis au Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot. Bonne soirée ! Viens Tonks, on rentre. À lundi, Professeur Dumbledore, rajouta Kingsley avec un large sourire.

— Il reste là ? paniqua Ron Weasley. Rogue reste là ? Et Potter aussi ? Mais on en veut pas dans la Salle Commune et le dortoir, je vous préviens ! On le met dehors s'il essaie même de se pointer ! Pas question d'avoir un pervers à Gryffondor. Et on veut pas non plus avoir cours avec… avec lui… termina-t-il en pointant Severus du doigt.

Les autres Membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale hochèrent tous la tête y compris Drago Malefoy. Dolorès regarda Ron avec fierté. Elle avait sous-estimé cet élément, mais visiblement il avait reçu une éducation fort correcte malgré la pauvreté connue des Weasley. Mais sa mère était une Prewett, si ses souvenirs étaient bons c'était une famille qui n'avait jamais plaisanté avec l'_étiquette_.

— Monsieur Potter n'est plus admis à la Tour de Gryffondor dès ce moment, Monsieur Weasley. Vous avez raison, il est un exemple plus que déplorable pour ses condisciples. Il ne devrait même pas être autorisé à rester à Poudlard.

— Harry restera à Poudlard, et il retourna à Gryffondor ce soir même ! tonna Dumbledore à deux doigts d'exploser. Et Severus donnera ses cours lundi comme d'habitude !

— Ça… c'est ce que nous verrons ! trancha fermement le crapaud. Vous ne pourrez pas aller contre Cornélius, ni les lois ! Ce sont des délinquants qui doivent être punis. Et s'il n'y avait que moi, ils seraient traités comme les criminels qu'ils sont !

— Vous les avez déjà traités en criminels, Dolorès. Tout ça pour un malheureux baiser…

— Vous savez très bien qu'ils ont fait bien pire ! Alors ne venez pas chipoter en disant que c'est un simple baiser.

— Ce qui a lieu dans l'intimité et entre quatre murs ne concerne personne. Si Monsieur Malefoy n'était pas entré dans le bureau de son parrain sans frapper, personne n'aurait su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, déclara le Directeur. Venez, Severus, je vous ramène à vos cachots.

Le vieil homme sortit sa baguette de sureau de la poche de sa robe jaune ornée de tulipes rouges et libéra le Maître des Potions du Maléfice de Glue Provisoire qui le maintenait collé à la chaise. Il tendit la main vers le Serpentard et l'aida à se relever. Rogue, hagard, tout comme Harry précédemment, semblait totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

Cette nouvelle version du _Véritasérum_ était très particulière. Non seulement, elle était beaucoup plus puissante, mais rendait les récipiendaires dociles bien que lucides. Il n'y avait qu'au moment où les effets de la potion cessaient qu'arrivait la dernière conséquence : le sujet auquel on avait administré la drogue perdait absolument tout souvenir de l'interrogatoire. Ce résultat avait été totalement involontaire et Severus ne s'en était rendu compte qu'au moment des essais cliniques. Personne ne pouvant se plaindre de cet effet secondaire, au demeurant sans danger, il n'avait jamais cherché à le corriger.

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte du bureau et sortit la tête haute et le regard méprisant. Tout en tenant Severus par le bras, il traversa le petit groupe d'Aurors oisifs, planté dans le couloir et à qui Kingsley résumait l'affaire et s'éloigna rapidement. Il était furieux et se sentait impuissant, sensation désagréable qu'il avait souvent ressentie à chaque affaire de ce style. Il y en avait eu beaucoup autrefois et n'avait jamais oublié ce pauvre gosse de quinze ans qui avait été exécuté pour avoir simplement embrassé un jeune adolescent moldu de son âge. Il se souvenait parfaitement des parents dévastés, d'Arthur Weasley son meilleur ami qui n'avait jamais plus été le même ensuite… Il y avait fort à parier que le procès que Dolorès et Cornélius n'allaient pas manquer de faire à Harry et Severus allait ravager la famille Weasley d'une façon que ses membres étaient loin de soupçonner.

Le duo prit deux passages secrets pour rejoindre les cachots. Alors que Severus reprenait ses esprits, installé confortablement dans le canapé de son salon, une tasse de thé fort à la main, Albus appela Minerva par la cheminette et lui conta le détail de l'interrogatoire du Serpentard.

— Vous êtes bien sûr qu'il est prudent de laisser Monsieur Potter retourner à la tour de Godric, Albus ?

— Je l'ignore, Minerva, je n'ai malheureusement pas le troisième œil de Sybille. J'ai insisté pour qu'il y retourne pour empoisonner Dolorès et Monsieur Weasley, je l'avoue. Je serais d'avis que nous fassions un petit essai. Ramenez Harry dans la Salle Commune et faites-le surveiller par la Grosse Dame voire même ce petit Elfe qui l'a prit en affection. Vous savez, Dobby, celui libéré par les Malefoy.

— Oui, oui, je sais qui il est. Je m'en occupe tout de suite. Je serais plus tranquille en effet de savoir Monsieur Potter sous surveillance.

— À la moindre alerte, si Harry s'avérait menacé par ses condisciples, sortez-le de là et conduisez-le chez Severus.

— Chez… ? grimaça la vieille femme, vous êtes sûr, Albus ? Dans l'état actuel des choses, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

— Qui penserait que je l'ai caché là ? Jamais Dolorès n'imaginera que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille. Harry sera en sécurité dans les cachots. Pour l'instant, voyons voir comment les Gryffondors vont prendre la nouvelle.

— Pas très bien, je le pense. Monsieur Weasley ne va pas manquer de bourrer le crâne de ses condisciples. Je n'oublie pas non plus qu'il y a ce que je pourrais nommer « des intégristes » parmi mes lionceaux…

— Je sais, soupira Dumbledore, Miss Weasley, Miss Patil, Miss Brown, les frères Hooper… et bien d'autres. Ils ont été élevés ainsi, Minerva. Ils ne connaissent rien d'autre. Espérons que Miss Granger arrive à leur faire entendre raison.

— Pfff ! pouffa tristement la Directrice des Rouge et Or, vous avez toujours été exagérément optimiste, Albus. Je crains fort que cette fois-ci, ce ne soit mal venu… Venez, Potter, je vous ramène à la Salle Commune…

* * *

Une fois seule dans son bureau, Dolorès Ombrage s'était enfermée à double tour afin de ne surtout pas être dérangée. Elle s'était précipitée vers l'âtre de la vaste cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce et s'était agenouillée devant les buches qui crépitaient sous l'assaut vorace des flammes. Elle avait jeté dans le feu une généreuse poignée de poudre verte dite de cheminette et avait annoncé d'une voix impatiente l'adresse demandée.

— Rita Skeeter, la Gazette du Sorcier, Chemin de Traverse, Londres !

La grosse femme en rose se fendit d'un sourire mielleux et hypocrite lorsqu'au bout d'une minute environ, les flammes vertes laissèrent apparaître le visage bien connu de la journaliste à scandales la plus sournoise du Monde Magique.

— Madame Ombrage ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ? susurra Rita, persuadée qu'elle allait tenir un scoop juteux dans la minute.

— Ma chère Rita, auriez-vous quelques minutes de libre ? J'ai un très joli scandale dont je voudrais informer les sorciers de notre pays. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est… trop… terrible… fit hypocritement Dolorès en soupirant faussement d'un désespoir totalement feint.

Les yeux bleus de la journaliste s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes à fausses pierreries et on entendit aussitôt de l'autre côté des flammes le bruit caractéristique du parchemin neuf et la blonde lécha une plume à papote vert acide afin de la mettre en service.

— Je vous écoute. De qui s'agit-il ? En bref, qui a fait quoi ?

— Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Ce sont des déviants, des criminels sodomites. Oui, ma chère, je vous informe très officiellement qu'ils sont amants. Cette affaire épouvantable a été révélée par Messieurs Drago Malefoy et Ronald Weasley qui ont en quelque sorte, pris les coupables sur le fait. Ils ont d'ailleurs avoué.

Rita poussa presque un cri orgasmique en entendant la nouvelle. Sa plume se figea quelques secondes dans l'air et entreprit de s'agiter comme une folle sur le parchemin en lévitation, hors de la portée des flammes.

— Dolorès ! Je veux tous les détails ! Racontez-moi TOUT !

* * *

En arrivant devant la porte dissimulée derrière la toile de la Grosse Dame, Harry n'en menait vraiment pas large. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ou presque, le jeune sorcier se retrouvait à craindre son entrée dans sa Salle Commune. Sans nul doute, Ron Weasley avait monté tout le monde contre lui ou presque. Il lança un regard inquiet et un peu perdu à Minerva McGonagall qui posa sa main ridée et noueuse sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement.

— J'espère que tout ira bien, Potter. Désirez-vous que j'entre avec vous ?

— Heuuuu… non. Ça devrait aller. Merci Professeur McGonagall.

— N'oubliez pas, s'il y a un problème, venez me trouver.

Harry hocha la tête tout en se disant qu'aller pleurer dans le giron de la vieille professeure de métamorphose serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se plaindre. McGo devrait le savoir depuis le temps…

La Grosse Dame avait suivi la conversation sans rien dire. Elle était parfaitement au courant des évènements et son regard scruta Harry un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. En ouvrant son portrait, la sorcière peinte songea que non, l'aspect d'Harry Potter ne semblait pas avoir changé et par conséquent, Violette [1] se trompait en pensant que ça se voyait. Il fallait qu'elle aille lui raconter ça, mais avant elle allait surveiller la Salle Commune. Elle était persuadée que ça allait mal se passer…

Minerva McGonagall n'entra pas. Elle tourna les talons et redescendit le premier escalier menant aux étages inférieurs. Le jeune Gryffondor resta une dizaine de secondes figé devant le trou béant derrière le portrait. Il pensa à Severus et aux bons moments qu'ils partageaient depuis leur première nuit ensemble. C'était bien dommage de s'être fait griller ainsi et surtout aussi rapidement, mais il n'allait certainement pas nier son affection pour le Serpentard ni avoir honte de ce qu'il était. Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu était gay et il allait falloir s'y habituer ! Qu'on se le dise !

Harry aspira une bonne goulée d'air et la tête droite, il entra dans la Salle Commune, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. Minerva McGonagall avait eu la bonne idée de soustraire sa baguette discrètement à la surveillance de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. En effet, Ron Weasley l'avait posée comme un trophée sur le bureau de la folle en rose, mais celle-ci trop heureuse d'avoir mis la main sur le jeune Sauveur, s'était totalement désintéressée de l'artéfact magique. À peine arrivée, la Directrice de Gryffondor avait aperçu et reconnu la baguette et s'était empressée de la glisser dans la poche de sa robe. Ni vu, ni connu. Une fois le garçon totalement remis du _Véritasérum_, elle lui avait rendu l'objet juste avant de le ramener à la Tour.

Il y avait un sacré remue-ménage dans la Salle Rouge et Or. Les élèves de la Maison, toutes années confondues étaient presque tout présents. Au centre de la pièce, la Préfète fulminante pointait un index agressif vers Ronald Weasley qui trônait, fier de lui en s'admirant les ongles. Les yeux brillants et les joues rouges d'Hermione indiquaient qu'elle avait passablement dit son fait à l'Inquisiteur, mais malheureusement, celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement concerné.

— TU ME DEGOÛTES ! vociféra la brunette, sans prendre garde aux postillons éventuels. Tu te rends compte de l'image que tu donnes aux nés-moldus et aux sangs-mêlés ?

— Je m'en fous, répondit Ron froidement. Ils sauront ainsi quelle attitude avoir et quelles sont les choses intolérables dans notre monde. C'est ainsi et rien ne changera !

— Et bien je peux te dire que le Monde Magique court à sa perte, Ronald. Bientôt, aucun né-moldu ne voudra venir faire ses études à Poudlard. Ils choisiront Salem, Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, ou des écoles moins connues et prestigieuses à Bruxelles, Rome, Madrid… et ailleurs. L'Académie de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques de Brighton pourrait même ouvrir une section de magie générale selon les dernières nouvelles. Cette école forme les vétomages de toute l'Europe et il se pourrait bien que Lord Archimède agrandisse son Académie. C'est une école privée non soumise au contrôle du Ministère et donc pas de Brigade Inquisitoriale ni de Grande Inquisitrice. Quel changement ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit que sa fille Lady Audia Archimède s'est retrouvée coincée avec moi dans un ascenseur en panne au Ministère ? Il a fallu deux heures pour que le Service d'entretien résolve le problème, et pendant ce temps, j'ai beaucoup sympathisé avec Lady Audia et c'est elle qui m'a raconté cette nouvelle. D'ailleurs, je dois lui écrire dans la semaine. Ça tombe bien, je vais avoir des tas de choses à lui dire ! Et si je dois vider cette école de tous les nés-moldus afin de les protéger de vos griffes, je ne vais pas me gêner !

Hermione s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle. Harry s'était immobilisé pour l'écouter. Il se doutait qu'en son absence, elle avait dû donner de sérieuses explications aux jeunes Gryffondors. Certains ne semblaient pas concernés, comme Neville et les autres sang-purs qui souriaient même pour les plus bravaches. Les sangs-mêlés et nés-moldus se concertaient, chuchotaient derrière leurs mains et un « première année » pleurait.

— Bravo, Hermione ! Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, annonça tranquillement le Sauveur en se montrant délibérément.

— TOI ! On ne veut pas de toi ici, Potter ! cracha Ron avec mépris. Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à faire chez les Gryffondors ! On ne veut pas de déviants ici, pas de sales sodomites pervertis !

— Joli vocabulaire, Ronnychou, s'amusa froidement Harry, tout en tapotant négligemment la paume de sa main gauche avec sa baguette qui jetait à chaque heurt une mini-gerbe d'étincelles rouges et vertes. Dis-moi, Hermione, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a progressé en insultes homophobes ? Il a avalé un dictionnaire ou quoi ?

— Il a plutôt un peu trop fréquenté une grosse idiote en rose et une bande de crétins aux Q.I. d'huîtres mazoutées !

— Weasley a raison, on ne veut pas de toi, ici ! fit une voix mâle inconnue.

— Oh ! Voyez-vous ça ! Et qui a parlé ? Qui est le courageux qui se cache ? ricana la jeune Préfète en se tournant dans tous les sens pour trouver le responsable.

— Miss Hermione… S'il vous plaît, sanglota un première année en tirant sur la robe de sorcière de la jeune fille. Je veux rentrer à la maison, s'il vous plaît….

Hermione regarda le petit visage rouge noyé de larmes. Le gamin était plutôt petit pour onze ans, il était blond, bien coiffé et avec une coupe de cheveux très moldue. Ses vêtements étaient neufs et d'excellente qualité… Un né-moldu d'une famille aisée sans nul doute, peut-être un sang-mêlé élevé moldu.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la Préfète en s'accroupissant devant le petit.

— Chad Osborne-Miller…

— Pourquoi tu veux rentrer chez toi ? s'enquit alors Harry qui avait suivi Hermione.

— C'est pas bien ici, ils arrêtent les gays et les mettent en prison. Il l'a dit, lui ! répondit le môme en montrant Ron du doigt. Moi, j'ai deux papas et je veux pas qu'on les mette en prison.

— DEUX PAPAS ? ricana alors Ginny qui avait entendu. Personne n'a deux papas, espèce d'idiot !

— TAIS-TOI, GINNY ! aboya alors Harry. Dans le Monde Moldu, deux hommes peuvent se marier ensemble, deux femmes aussi, et sans que ça ne pose de problème. Ils peuvent avoir des enfants également, naturels ou adoptés.

— DES PERVERS ! On devrait les exécuter ! rugit la rouquine en se précipitant vers le gosse pour lui faire peur.

Harry se mit devant Chad et balança une claque retentissante à Ginny Weasley. Celle-là, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait démangé le jeune sorcier balafré depuis la ridicule demande en mariage. Aussitôt, Ron se précipita baguette tendue et lança un _Impedimenta_ sonore à Harry qui le contra d'un geste de baguette. Le rouquin allait tenter encore quelque chose, et Ginny aussi, si on considérait le bâton ouvragé qu'elle tenait en main, mais Dean et Seamus furent plus rapides et les stupéfixèrent avec de larges sourires ravis.

— Que ceux qui ne sont pas contents, le disent ! lança l'irlandais d'une voix tonnante.

— Ouais, nous ! On veut pas qu'il reste ! On n'a pas besoin d'un criminel anormal et perverti à Gryffondor !

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient avancés : garçons et filles de toutes les années et surtout… tous de sang-pur. Bien sûr…

Ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes et les pointaient à présent vers Harry, Dean et Seamus. Aussitôt, les nés-moldus et les sangs-mêlés que les explications d'Hermione ainsi que l'arrestation d'Harry Potter avaient choqués firent la même chose. Ils se massèrent tous du côté des trois dissidents de septième année et pointèrent eux aussi leurs baguettes vers les « ennemis ». Hermione, elle, tentait de consoler Chad au bord de l'hystérie et deux fillettes tremblantes s'étaient accrochées à la robe de sorcière de la Préfète de Gryffondor.

— Potter ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Dégage ! Sauveur du Monde Magique ou pas, on ne veut pas de toi à Gryffondor ! Ni à Poudlard ! Ni dans le Monde Magique ! Retourne chez les Moldus et emmène avec toi tes amis nés-moldus ! fit Duncan Towler de 4ème année.

— JE SUIS PAS NÉ-MOLDU ! cria alors Chad qu'Hermione tentait encore de rassurer. JE SUIS UN SANG-MÊLÉ ET JE VEUX PARTIR QUAND MÊME !

— Tu as un parent sorcier ? s'étonna Hermione.

Elle aurait parié que le môme était né-moldu !

— Mon père biologique, Marcus Osborne, est un sorcier américain et il a fait ses études à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem. Il voulait que j'aille là-bas, mais mon second papa, Doug Miller, c'est un Moldu et il ne voulait pas que je sois trop loin de la maison. Je veux pas rester ici, Miss Hermione…

La Salle Commune des Rouge et Or était un capharnaüm où les deux factions à présent ennemies se menaçaient et s'insultaient allègrement. Quelqu'un avait _ennervaté_ Ron et Ginny et ils étaient remontés comme des pendules moldues, haranguant leurs condisciples à virer ces anormaux qui cautionnaient le vice et la perversité.

La porte donnant à l'extérieur s'ouvrit alors violemment et Albus Dumbledore entra, suivi de Minerva McGonagall. Le vieux Directeur avait sa baguette de sureau à la main et pour une fois, ses yeux semblaient glacés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Minerva, la bouche pincée, était à deux doigts de faire un malheur et involontairement sa baguette lançait des étincelles rouge et or à chacune des inspirations de la sorcière.

— QUEL EST LE PROBLÈME, ICI ? tonna le vieil homme qui savait pourtant très bien à quoi s'en tenir.

Lorsque le ton avait commencé à monter dans la Salle Commune, la Grosse Dame, conformément aux ordres reçus, s'était précipitée dans le bureau de la Directrice de Maison. Malheureusement, elle avait trouvé les lieux vides et l'occupant habituel du tableau du bureau, McCormick, lui avait confié en voyant sa panique, que Minerva venait de descendre prendre le thé dans les cachots du Directeur de Serpentard avec Albus Dumbledore. La Grosse Dame avait en deux mots confié son inquiétude à McCormick qui avait abandonné son alambic pour aller squatter un paysage de la Salle Commune de Godric, histoire d'assister à la bataille… La Lady peinte avait retroussé ses cotillons et s'était ruée à travers les tableaux jusqu'aux cachots de Severus où elle avait fait une apparition très remarquée au milieu d'une toile représentant une scène de banquet. Les occupants du tableau avaient cessé de s'empiffrer pour écouter le récit de la Grosse Dame et dès qu'elle eut terminé et que les trois sorciers eurent disparu par la cheminette pour rejoindre le bureau de McGonagall, les sorciers peints avaient quitté eux aussi leur tableau pour rejoindre la tour de Godric et assister au spectacle. La Grosse Dame laissée seule avait attrapé une bouteille de vin des Elfes qu'elle avait attaqué au goulot pour aller plus vite…

L'irruption intempestive de Dumbledore et de McGonagall avait figé les belligérants. Les plus jeunes, rassurés, baissèrent leurs baguettes, et ceci des deux côtés de la Salle Commune.

— Miss Granger, fit le Directeur, expliquez-nous ce qui se passe, s'il vous plaît !

— Oui, Professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le retour d'Harry à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle parla de Ron, de Ginny et des autres, ainsi que du souhait de partir de Chad Osborne-Miller et de deux fillettes de première et seconde année.

Seamus et Dean en profitèrent pour annoncer leur soutien à Harry et dire qu'ils ne restaient que pour passer leurs ASPICs. Ils rajoutèrent qu'ils ne se voyaient pas du tout vivre dans un Monde Magique aussi en retard sur le reste du Royaume-Uni, et d'ailleurs également en retard sur les autres communautés magiques des autres pays.

— C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens ! lança alors Romilda Vane, furieuse. On n'est pas en retard sur les autres sorciers !

— Malheureusement, si, Miss Vane, fit alors Dumbledore d'une voix paisible. Dans les autres pays d'Europe et aussi en Amérique, les sorciers sont bien plus avancés. Ils utilisent la technologie moldue améliorée magiquement tous les jours. Chez nous, c'est interdit, ou presque, les exceptions étant le Poudlard Express et le Magicobus. Les sorciers étrangers ont bien plus de distractions et de loisirs et les parents ne choisissent pas les conjoints pour leurs enfants.

— Mais alors, comment font-ils si personne ne choisit pour eux ? s'horrifia Lavande Brown. Ils doivent prendre n'importe qui et faire de terribles mésalliances !

Albus la regarda en soupirant.

— Ils écoutent leur cœur, Miss Brown.

— C'est… indécent ! insista la blonde à lunettes.

— Si vous l'dites… soupira le vieil homme désabusé.

— Monsieur Osborne-Miller, vous voulez vraiment rentrer chez vous ? Peut-être qu'une conversation de cheminette avec votre père suffirait à vous rassurer, proposa Minerva à son élève.

Le gamin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la voix mauvaise de Ron se fit entendre.

— Son père ? Il faudrait encore qu'il sache de qui vous parlez, Professeur. Il paraît que cet anormal en a deux… comme si on allait croire ces mensonges !

— Cela suffit, Weasley ! aboya la vieille femme tandis que Dumbledore plissait les yeux en regardant attentivement le dernier fils d'Arthur.

Avoir nommé Ronald préfet avait visiblement été une erreur. Il abusait de son autorité pour terroriser les plus jeunes sans jamais faire son devoir correctement. Il préférait de beaucoup le pouvoir que lui conférait sa qualité d'Inquisiteur et plus on lui donnait de missions et donc de pouvoir, plus il devenait arrogant et agressif. En bref, ce Weasley-là était de la même veine que Percy comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il était bien connu que le pouvoir corrompait et Ronald Bilius Weasley en était un exemple parfait.

Si jamais dans le futur le hasard mettait Percy ou Ron à des postes importants du Ministère, on allait voir débarquer deux tyrans voire même des Mages Noirs en puissance. Et ceci… il n'en était pas question. Albus sentit qu'il était temps qu'il ait une petite discussion discrète avec son vieil ami du Département des Mystères. Une fois avisés des risques potentiels, les Langues-de-Plomb s'arrangeraient pour que jamais Ron, Percy ou Ginny ne deviennent des menaces…

Il était temps qu'Albus se décide à agir dans l'ombre. Arrêter Harry Potter et Severus Rogue pour délit de bougrerie pour un simple baiser était absolument insensé. Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps que ces sornettes cessent ou le Monde Magique allait courir à sa perte en moins d'une génération. La différence entre sorciers et moldus était devenue trop importante. C'était un gouffre qui allait sans tarder séparer les nés-moldus des sangs-purs. Bientôt, il n'y aurait même plus de sangs-mêlés résidents dans le Monde Magique, mais que des élevés-moldus issus de sorciers ayant fui la rigueur et l'obscurantisme du Ministère pour se réfugier dans le Monde Moldu.

— Un mois de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard, Ronald. Vous veillerez à l'organisation de ces retenues avec Argus, Minerva.

— Bien sûr, Albus.

— Et cinquante points en moins pour avoir provoqué une telle dissension dans votre Maison. Ceci n'est pas tolérable. Et par conséquent, je ne veux plus voir de telles scènes. Vous serez bien aimable de garder vos opinions pour vous et de ne pas les balancer à la figure de vos condisciples qui n'auraient pas les mêmes. Suis-je clair ?

On entendit quelques grognements, des « oui » à peine audibles et visiblement dits à contrecœur et on vit surtout des hochements de tête peu convaincants.

— Harry ? Va chercher ta malle, mon garçon. Et vérifie bien que tu as tout et en bon état. Nous allons te trouver une chambre tranquille où tu seras en sécurité.

— On n'ira pas en cours avec le pédophile pédéraste non plus ! Vous pouvez le virer ! grogna Ron qui visiblement tenait à se faire démolir avant la fin de la soirée. De toute façon, Malefoy a dû écrire à son père. Je parie que le bâtard graisseux va pas être prof longtemps !

Albus retint son souffle et secoua la tête de désapprobation. Décidément, Ron Weasley était un petit crétin qui n'apprenait pas vite et qui ne savait surtout pas quand il devait fermer sa grande bouche…

— Trois mois de retenues avec Monsieur Rusard, Hagrid et vous-même, Minerva. Je vous laisse organiser tout ça.

— En tout, Albus ? Avec le mois précédent ?

— En plus, Minnie. Un mois pour insolence et discrimination préjudiciable à la bonne marche de l'école et trois mois supplémentaires pour insultes graves et menaces envers un professeur et Directeur de Maison. Il y a des choses que je ne tolère pas, Monsieur Weasley. J'enverrai un hibou à Arthur avant demain. Miss Weasley ? Ne prenez pas exemple sur votre frère, il file un très mauvais coton et pourrait bien se retrouver à la porte plus vite qu'il ne pourrait dire Quidditch s'il continue… Vous êtes prévenus. Tous les deux. Monsieur Osborne-Miller, Miss Holden, Miss Flynn, venez… vous allez pouvoir parler à vos parents. Monsieur Osborne-Miller par cheminette et vous Mesdemoiselles, par téléphone. Oui, je peux vous conduire dans un endroit où il y a le téléphone pour communiquer avec vos parents moldus. Très pratique pour les cas d'urgence, pas vrai ?

Harry revint avec sa malle réduite dans la poche de sa robe. Dean et Seamus avaient tenu à l'accompagner et portaient son Eclair de Feu et la cage vide d'Hedwige. Le jeune Sauveur récupéra son bien des mains de ses amis et après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit ainsi qu'à Hermione, il quitta la tour de Gryffondor avec les deux professeurs et les trois jeunes élèves déprimés.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione apprendrait au petit déjeuner que son ami avait été installé dans l'appartement de son amant – et que c'était un secret –, que Chad Osborne-Miller était rentré chez lui après un entretien avec ses parents, tout comme les deux petites filles Eva Flynn et Marjorie Holden. La nouvelle la plus terrible serait l'annonce de la liaison d'Harry et Severus par la Gazette du Sorcier et les réactions démesurées et rétrogrades du Monde Magique…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait tenu à accompagner lui-même Harry Potter dans les cachots du Maître des Potions. Le jeune Sauveur était resté muet durant tout le trajet mais les quelques soupirs désespérés qu'il avait laissés échapper avaient renseigné le vieux Directeur sur son état d'esprit. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose avait frappé à la porte des quartiers de Severus Rogue et celui-ci en ouvrant n'avait pu dissimuler sa surprise en voyant Harry arriver avec sa malle flottant derrière lui.

— Albus ? Mais…

— Laissez-nous entrer, mon garçon, si vous le voulez bien. Il y a le couvre-feu mais je serais plus tranquille si nous discutions à l'abri de vos barrières magiques.

— Oui, oui bien sûr, avait fait Severus, encore un peu déboussolé par les évènements inattendus de la soirée.

Il s'était effacé et avait laissé entrer les deux hommes. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry avait fondu en larmes, s'était excusé de sa faiblesse et avait demandé une dizaine de fois pardon à son amant pour n'avoir pas pu s'empêcher de tout révéler à Ombrage. Severus, indifférent à la présence de Dumbledore, avait pris Harry dans ses bras et l'avait serré contre lui, lui assurant qu'il n'y était pour rien et que le _Véritasérum_ utilisé était imparable. On le payait assez cher pour cette production, d'ailleurs…

Albus les avait laissés quelques minutes pour aller chercher trois verres dans le buffet du maître des lieux. Il avait sorti d'un placard une bouteille à peine entamée de Vieil Ogden et avait rempli plus que généreusement les verres du liquide ambré.

— Tenez mes enfants… Buvez ça, ça vous requinquera, fit le vieil homme en soupirant et en leur tendant deux des verres.

Sans un mot, Severus et Harry se saisirent des Old-fashioned [2] plus qu'à demi-remplis, un peu surpris que le Directeur leur propose ainsi un alcool fort.

— Monsieur Weasley a monté une bonne partie de la Maison Gryffondor contre Harry, ce soir. Ce petit évènement a aussi fait prendre conscience à certains très jeunes élèves des croyances rétrogrades de notre monde ainsi que sa position archaïque sur l'homosexualité. C'est fort regrettable… j'espérais les protéger encore un peu de tout ça.

— Professeur, vous pensez que le petit Chad va vouloir quitter Poudlard ? s'inquiéta Harry, assis sur le canapé à côté de Severus.

Dumbledore qui leur faisait face depuis le fauteuil où il avait pris place, leva les yeux et cessa sa contemplation du Vieil Ogden miroitant dans son verre.

— Je le crains, Harry.

— Chad ? Chad Osborne-Miller ? demanda Severus qui n'était pas au courant.

— Oui, Severus. Le petit a été très bouleversé, et deux fillettes également. Monsieur Osborne-Miller est élevé par son père biologique, un sorcier américain venant de Salem. Ce sorcier est homosexuel et vit dans le Monde Moldu avec son époux, un jeune homme moldu au courant du Monde Magique. Monsieur Miller a adopté le jeune Chad et est donc son second père. L'enfant est parfaitement heureux et très équilibré. Vous avez dû remarquer en plus qu'il est fort bien vêtu et ne manque de rien. La qualité de ses fournitures scolaires vaut tous les jours celles de Monsieur Malefoy. De plus, Minerva ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ce garçon très assidu et studieux.

— C'est un élève décent en potions.

— Hermione l'aime bien, je crois. Mais de toute façon, elle aime tous les petits, c'est pas un critère…

— Monsieur Osborne voulait que son fils aille à Salem et Minerva et moi avons dû batailler pour le convaincre que Poudlard était très bien. Monsieur Miller ne souhaitait pas que l'enfant soit trop éloigné géographiquement, ça tombait bien. Et maintenant, tout est gâché… Je vais devoir remonter dans deux minutes pour appeler ses parents par cheminette. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est fâcheux. Monsieur Osborne travaille pour le Bureau de Rotterdam de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Il s'occupe de leur liaison avec le Monde Moldu. Cet incident va leur rappeler combien les sorciers du Royaume-Uni sont homophobes et rétrogrades. Si cet évènement faisait boule de neige, je crains fort que toutes les communautés magiques d'Europe ne nous montrent encore du doigt.

— Albus, je croyais que ça s'était arrangé depuis que vous aviez réussi à faire changer la loi et que l'homosexualité n'était plus un crime ? s'étonna le Maître des Potions en fronçant les sourcils.

— Disons que tant que nous ne faisions pas de vagues, personne ne nous le reprochait. Mais maintenant que Dolorès a entreprit sa petite croisade avec sa Brigade de choc, je crains le pire. Mes enfants, lorsqu'on remue la boue, elle remonte à la surface… Je vous laisse, ajouta le vieux Mage en se levant lentement, j'ai laissé les petits à la garde de Minerva dans mon bureau, j'ai dit que je ne serai pas longtemps absent. J'ai également les petites Flynn et Holden à conduire au Bureau de liaison avec les Moldus pour qu'elles puissent y trouver un téléphone pour appeler leurs parents. Elles veulent quitter Poudlard aussi.

— Ce sont des nées-moldues ? s'inquiéta alors Harry qui avait suivi la conversation sans piper mot.

— Miss Flynn est de sang-mêlé et vit dans le Monde Moldu. Son père est un Cracmol, sa mère une Moldue. Vous savez… les Flynn, Severus… qui tenaient la boutique de chaussures sur mesure au coin du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes quand vous étiez enfant. Et bien c'étaient ses grands-parents !

— Ah oui, les Flynn… Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Maintenant c'est une Agence de Placement pour Elfes qu'il y a là…

— Oui, malheureusement, encore une famille décimée par Tom. Quant à Miss Holden, c'est une née-moldue oui, Harry et je peux te dire que Minerva a eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre ses parents de nous l'envoyer… S'ils n'avaient pas eu aussi peur de ses pouvoirs, je pense que nous n'aurions pas réussi.

— Ils vont lui faire du mal alors ? paniqua presque le jeune Sauveur qui pensa aux Dursley à ce moment-là.

— Je vais leur suggérer un transfert au Collège Merlin de Galway. Ce n'est pas la meilleure école, mais c'est très calme. Elle n'aura pas de souci là-bas. D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais le suggérer pour les trois. Miss O'Hara, la Directrice, va être ravie d'accueillir trois nouveaux élèves. Et géographiquement, ce n'est pas éloigné de trop d'ici. Je file ! Harry, sois prudent et surtout, attendez-vous tous les deux à ce que votre relation soit malheureusement à la Une des journaux de demain.

— Professeur Dumbledore, on va être renvoyés, Sev' et moi ? Je retournerai pas chez les Dursley, je vous préviens ! Et à Grimmaurd non plus… Sirius et Remus vont me renier de toute façon.

— Nous en reparlerons demain, si vous le voulez bien. Je suis pressé. Restez dans les cachots ce soir, ce sera plus prudent.

— Dois-je faire mes malles, Albus ? demanda alors le Maître des Potions d'une voix curieusement faible.

Le vieil homme qui se dirigeait alors vers la porte s'immobilisa et resta silencieux quelques instants. Harry l'entendit soupirer légèrement, puis Dumbledore sans se retourner leur donna un indice sérieux sur ce qui les attendait.

— Il est fort possible que vous le deviez, Severus. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous tirer de là tous les deux, mais il n'est pas utile que je vous rappelle dans quel monde nous vivons et les conséquences. Demain toute l'école sera au courant, voire même le Monde Magique dans son entièreté. Je ne me fais aucune illusion. Je suis prêt à parier un sac tout neuf de bonbons au citron que Miss Skeeter est déjà avertie et s'éclate sur un de ces articles dont elle a le secret.

— Si cette salope ose… gronda le jeune Sauveur, le regard dur et les poings serrés.

Albus ne releva pas et s'éloigna les épaules légèrement voûtées. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Harry se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de Severus qui le serra contre lui.

— C'est de ma faute, Harry. J'aurais dû fermer la porte des Serpentards puisque tu étais là. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Drago…

— Laisse tomber, Sev'. C'est le destin, on ne pouvait pas prévoir, c'est tout.

— NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'aurai dû le prévoir, c'était mon rôle, je suis un espion !

— Tu étais… tu ne l'es plus. Tu-Sais-Qui n'a jamais réussi à revenir et Albus pense qu'il est mort. Et tu le sais, ta marque est quasiment effacée, plus qu'après Halloween 81. Une seule personne parmi tous tes Serpentards était assez arrogante pour entrer ici en terrain conquis sans se faire annoncer. Et ça ne pouvait être que ce m'as-tu-vu de Malefoy. Mais ce qui me choque le plus, c'est que Ron l'ait aidé. Pire, on aurait dit qu'il se délectait à le faire…

Le jeune Sauveur dissimula son visage dans les plis de la cape du ténébreux sorcier et soupira. Il sentit une des mains de l'homme glisser dans ses cheveux en pétard et lui caresser doucement la tête pour le détendre et le calmer.

— Sev', si tu es renvoyé, je ne reste pas. Je refuse. De toute façon, c'est mort pour moi, ici. Tu aurais vu l'accueil que j'ai reçu tout à l'heure dans la Salle Commune ! Seuls Hermione, Dean et Seamus ont ouvertement pris fait et cause pour moi. Neville qui pourtant était mon ami et m'a envoyé un livre pour mon anniversaire, s'est contenté de regarder la scène comme s'il ne se sentait pas concerné. Les autres élèves de sangs-mêlés et nés-moldus ont réagi assez positivement suite aux explications d'Hermione, mais vraiment, y a que Mione, Dean et Seam' qui ont ouvert la bouche. Je parle pas de Ron, Ginny et des sangs-purs… y avait rien à espérer d'eux de toute façon. Tu sais que j'ai giflé Ginny ? Putain, ça m'a fait du bien, tu peux même pas savoir. Mione a giflé Ron. J'aurais été elle, je lui aurais envoyé un sacré mauvais sort !

— Je m'en suis douté quand Albus a demandé l'asile pour toi ici.

— Il… il t'a rien dit ? Je veux dire… pour… pour nous ? demanda alors le jeune homme en levant son visage vers celui de son amant.

— Rien. Il a éludé lorsque je lui ai demandé… Je me doute qu'il le savait déjà. Peut-être même le savait-il depuis le début. Avec Albus, il faut toujours s'attendre à tout.

— Tu vas faire tes malles ? Au cas où ? hésita Harry en lançant un regard en coin à sa propre malle, abandonnée au milieu de la pièce principale des quartiers du Maître des Potions.

— Je ne sais pas, Harry, répondit le sorcier en regardant autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu.

Severus vivait dans cet appartement depuis la rentrée de 1981, soit seize longues années. Les meubles, les tableaux et les tentures appartenaient au château mais il avait mis sa patte partout depuis belle lurette. Les livres qui s'accumulaient, tout comme les bocaux d'ingrédients ou les fioles de potion étaient à lui ; les coussins, plaids, tapis et photographies diverses qui égayaient les lieux, aussi. Ce désordre savamment organisé était le sien et il se plaisait dans ses cachots, beaucoup plus que dans sa modeste maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur à Carbone-Les-Mines. Mais si les évènements se précipitaient tels ils semblaient se dessiner, Severus allait refaire beaucoup plus vite que prévu connaissance avec l'humidité automnale de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Passer son enfance dans cette maison avait déjà été difficile mais devoir de nouveau y vivre en permanence allait être une épreuve terrible.

La maison n'avait pas de chauffage à part la cheminée. Il n'y avait pas d'eau chaude au robinet de la cuisine, seul point d'eau de la maison qui ne comportait pas non plus de salle de bain. Les toilettes étaient au fond de la cour, dans un appentis de bois tout bancal et le siège était un banc de bois percé d'un trou qu'on pouvait fermer d'un couvercle. Il n'y avait pas de chasse d'eau, on se contentait de verser un peu de sciure de bois dans la fosse lorsque ça sentait trop mauvais et qu'il y avait trop de mouches…

Pour passer l'hiver dans ce gourbi, il allait falloir faire quelques travaux de confort, mais sans emploi – car il ne se leurrait pas – le peu d'or que le Maître des Potions avait dans son coffre à Gringotts allait fondre comme neige au soleil.

Harry regarda quelques instants Severus qui semblait se battre avec des pensées peu réjouissantes.

— À quoi tu penses, Sev' ? À demain ? Ils vont sonner l'hallali tous ces connards coincés ! Et ça va être la curée, pour nous… maugréa le jeune Sauveur. Ron, Malefoy et tous les autres de la Brigade vont répandre des ragots sur notre compte, et même tout raconter à leurs parents. On n'a pas fini de voir des hiboux dans le ciel britannique…

— Viens, Harry… Ça ne sert à rien de se ronger. De toute façon, on n'y peut actuellement rien. Allons nous coucher. C'est peut-être notre dernière nuit…

— Ici, peut-être. Mais ensemble, sûrement pas ! assena froidement le Gryffondor. Je refuse de te quitter ! Tu veux me quitter, toi ? ajouta-t-il avec un air suspicieux en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux.

Rien que la pensée d'une séparation prolongée suffisait à donner des bouffées d'angoisse au ténébreux Serpentard. Son estomac se nouait douloureusement et son cœur s'emballait de façon toute aussi désagréable.

Harry fixa le visage figé du Maître des Potions et soupira. Il savait très bien ce que le sorcier faisait en ce moment. Il se cachait derrière ses puissantes barrières d'occlumancie. C'est pour cela qu'on avait toujours l'impression que ses yeux étaient des abimes glacés et sans fonds et que son visage était dur voire même revêche. Aucune expression, aucun sentiment ne passait et pour ceux qui se trouvaient en face de lui et le regardaient, c'était extrêmement désagréable. On avait toujours l'impression de regarder une statue inerte.

Si Severus se dissimulait ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans ses quartiers, c'est qu'il vivait très mal la situation.

— Tu disais que tu voulais qu'on aille se coucher ? Tu as raison, cette soirée a été au final très éprouvante. Mais au moins j'ai appris quelque chose…

— Quoi donc ? demanda le Directeur de Serpentard d'une voix posée et sans émotion.

— Que Ron est un salaud… Il n'a pas hésité une seule minute à me trahir à la demande de cette petite vermine de Malefoy. Oui c'est une vermine et à cette heure, je me fiche qu'il soit ton filleul ! Il t'a trahi aussi ! Il savait très bien ce que ça allait provoquer. C'est un sang-pur, par Merlin ! Je m'y attendais un peu pour Ron, mais pas comme ça. Avec Hermione on avait bien senti qu'il se détachait de nous depuis quelques années, mais je pensais juste que c'était parce qu'on grandissait et qu'on n'avait plus les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait fait exprès, surtout qu'il sait très bien ce qu'on risque. Il m'a même balancé à la figure qu'on méritait Azkaban. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il regrette que les Détraqueurs n'embrassent plus les gays. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui ou de sa sœur. Je voudrais d'ailleurs ne plus jamais voir leurs sales tronches !

— Il y a des chances pour que tu sois exaucé, Harry. Je pense que nous n'allons pas faire de vieux os ici.

— On verra bien. En tout cas, on affrontera ça à deux ! Viens…

Severus esquissa un petit sourire de contentement en entendant les paroles rassurantes d'Harry. Il laissa le jeune Sauveur le prendre par la main et docilement le suivit au fond de la pièce principale. Harry ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre à coucher et tourna un visage coquin vers son amant.

— Tu connais les pipes au Nutella™, Sev' ? J'ai vu ça un jour dans un magasine cochon que Dudley planquait sous son matelas. Tu crois qu'ils en ont aux cuisines ? DOBBY !

La porte se referma doucement sur le duo et on entendit le pop typique d'un transplanage elfique. Les torches magiques s'éteignirent automatiquement dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions et alors que les ténèbres s'installaient, Poudlard s'agitait malgré le couvre-feu : l'heure du scandale approchait.

* * *

1 Violette est la meilleure amie de la Grosse Dame. Son tableau se trouve dans l'antichambre derrière la Grande Salle.

2 Verres à whisky larges et bas


End file.
